SYNCHROGAZER
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: Saya, es una chica Otaku y funjoshi, un día de camino a la escuela es tragada por un vortice, y despierta en un callejón, y esta al salir del callejón, se encuentra en Midorijima, en donde están sus personajes favoritos de DRAMAtical Murder, pero ¿que hace ella ahi?, en mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Soy Saya Yuzuki, soy estudiante de secundaria de 3º año, mi apariencia es algo KAWAI para mi gusto, mi cabello es tan largo que toca el piso y es color azul cielo, soy de ojos avellana claro, de piel un poco blanca, y de estatura adecuada, tengo una vida normal, si se podría decir, porque soy una OTAKU, para aquí en mi país Japón es muy normal esta costumbre, pero en otros países no lo es, pero bueno eso no me importa por el momento, según para mí, y como soy una OTAKU, como toda OTAKU, también por primera vez empecé a ver el YAOI, cuando lo vi por primera vez no lo podía creer, pero después de 5 minutos había buscado todo los animes, mangas con el género del YAOI, hasta incluso DOUJINSHI de mis series favoritas, creo que eso fue una mayor adicción porque no podía vivir sin el, cuando empecé con esto, también comencé con los videojuegos con el genero YAOI, y hubo en particular uno que me gusto mucho, y es el de DRAMAtical Murder, y no fue solo el YAOI si no también la trama, juego el videojuego completo en 4 semanas y siempre lo repetía y nunca me cansaba, hasta cuando salió la adaptación al anime siempre la veia

-UMMM, ¡Wa!, ya termine por tercera vez la ruta de CLEAR, en serio este juego nunca me va aburrir.- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

En eso llamaron a la puerta de mi alcoba

-¿Quién es?.- pregunte

-Soy yo Saya, ANKO.- dijo

-OH, ANKO-CHAN.- dije y me pare de mi asiento enfrente del computador, y fui abrirle a mi mejor amiga de la infancia…-Hola

-Hola Saya, ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto entrando a mi habitación

-Ya sabes.- dije señalando mi computador

-Aaah, otra vez, ¿en serio no te cansas?.- pregunto con un poco de decepción

-No, además es mi juego BL favorito, a pesar de que es para +18.- dije sentándome en mi cama

-Enserio tu nunca cambiaras, pero a veces creo que es mejor así.- dijo tomando la silla y sentándose

-Verdad, y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues es sobre…- dijo con su cara poniéndose como tomate

-¡OH!, es sobre ese chico.- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Si.- dijo con un gran sonrojo

-Y, ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, no soy buena al tratar de entablar conversación con el, y lo que dificultad expresar mis sentimientos

-Umm, deberías ser como NOIZ, el es muy directo, lo que le funciono para que se quedara con AOBA.- dije con entusiasmo

-Eso es ficción, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.- dijo con el ceño poco fruncido

-Pero, hay ya que, no importa, solo contrólate y deja que las palabras fluyan como la corriente

-Es fácil decirlo, pero intentarlo no.- dijo decaídamente

-Umm, pero sabes, aunque sea difícil tu sigue intentando, y veras que todo saldrá bien.- dije

-Creo que esta vez te hare mucho mas caso.- dijo

-Esto es lo que te enseñan los animes

-Jaja, no me digas, sabes a veces pienso que tu puedes tener el SCARP, como el protagonista de tu juego

-Enserio, no te lo creo

Charlamos un buen rato hasta que ella se retiro para irse a su casa, y prepararnos para ir a la escuela mañana, ahora que estábamos en 3º, teníamos muchos exámenes para el ingreso a la preparatoria, lo que me quitaba el tiempo para estudiar y eso

Salí de mi habitación y me di una ducha fría para poder dormir bien, salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse la pijama, y cuando iba a pagar la luz, mire a mi computador prendido con el fondo de pantalla de DRAMAtical Murder donde aparecían todos los personajes, cuando acabo la serie Anime, fui hacia el y toque la pantalla

-Aunque parezca raro, ¿Cómo quisiera estar en ese mundo?.- dije para después apagar el computador e irme a dormir

Desperté muy tarde para ir a la escuela, me había levantado a la 6:30, solo tenia 30 minutos para llegar a la escuela y que no dejaran castigada, me cambien lo mas rápido que pude y me arregle lo mejor que pude, apenas si tuve el tiempo para desayunar, pero como soy algo torpe siempre me vengo tropezando al bajar la escaleras, para mis padres ya es una costumbre, salgo de la cas corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no si antes tropezar otra vez contra el pavimento, y la gente que pasaba me miraba extrañamente, de mi casa a la escuela eran 25 minutos apenas si tenía el tiempo para lograrlo tan siquiera

Cuando iba a cruzar una esquina, vi algunas persona que corrían a gran velocidad , como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, mire al frente y vi un tipo de vórtice, que tragaba cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de el, cuando iba alejarme el fuerte viento que vórtice estaba creando me estaba arrastrando, mas y mas fuerte que casi estaba por volar

-¡NO!, ¡NO QUIERO SER TRAGADA!.- dije en desesperación

Pero la fuerza aumento, y me elevo por los aires, hacia el vórtice

-¡AAAAHHHH!.- grite

El vórtice me había tragado sin dejar rastro de mi, y nadie me había visto desaparecer de ese lugar

…

…

Sentí el frio pavimento, y abrí mis ojos lentamente, poco a pude vislumbrar el lugar en donde estaba, era un callejón algo húmedo y de gran espacio y que llevaba a mas callejones, me levante con cuidado y trate de recordar lo que paso, y lo hice, recordé que había sido tragada por un vórtice cuando me dirigía a la escuela, y de ahí no pude recordar mas, ni como había terminado aquí, me pare aunque me tambalee un poco, pude caminar despacio y con cuidado, recorrí el pasillo y veía que en las paredes había una grafiti, o eso creía yo cuando me hacer para verlo aun mejor, y al verlo mejor, me quede helada

-No, puede ser, este grafiti, no…mejor…dicho…esta…marca…es…de…DRY JUICE.- dije al ver la marca, y después voltee a ver las demás paredes, y todas tenían lo mismo…-¿Cómo es esto posible?

¿Qué era esto?, ¡¿Una broma?!, me dije a mi misma, pero no lo era, me di un pellizcó, para comprobar si era real o no, y no estaba alucinado era real, estaba asustada para no decir aterrada, pero no podía calmarme, tenia que salir del callejón y ver si donde estaba era lo que pensaba

Salí de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, cruzaba cada esquina del callejón sin ver, hasta que pude salir de aquel lugar, me quede sin energías de tanto correr, me sostuve de mis rodillas para volver a obtener el aire que perdí y cuando lo hice alce la vista, y lo que vi al frente me dejo boquiabierta

-Esto…es…¡MIDORIJIMA!.- dije gritando a los 4 vientos

Y era verdad, las calles, letreros, casa etc, eran las de Midorijima

-Eso no es posible.- dije saliendo poco a poco, y riendo nerviosamente…-Si estuviera en Midorijima en este momento yo escucharía…

No termine de decir cuando algo casi me rompía los tímpanos

-¡KYA!, ¡Koujaku-san!.- dijo una chica

-Por favor, quiero un corte de cabello.- dijo otra

Voltee hacia donde había provenido el grito, y me paralice, no podía creer lo que veía, era KOUJAKU

-Oh, claro, siempre me gusta atender a bellezas como todas ustedes.- dijo Koujaku con un gran sonrisa

-¡KYAA!.- grito una gran multitud de mujeres a su alrededor

-Eso quiere decir.- dije sin convencimiento y me acerque hacia el supuesto KOUJAKU

Se me dificulto pasar, por toda esa gente reunida en un solo punto, me cole, pero todas empujaban fuertemente, pensaba que me iban a sacar pero, no fue así, cuando me empujaron choque con alguien pero ya no había tanta gente

-Auch, perdone…me.- dije volteando y sobando mi cabeza por el impacto y me sorprendí

-No se preocupe, yo debería disculparme , por hacer daño a una dama.- dijo Koujaku

Me sonroje como un tomate por tener a unos de mis personajes de anime y videojuego enfrente de mi hablándome en tiempo real, pero sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lada, para olvidarme de mis fantasías, y lo mire directamente

-¿Usted es Koujaku?.- pregunte

-Si, lo soy, ¿acaso no me conoce?.- dijo tomando mi mentón y acercándome a su rostro

-¡KKYYAA!.- gritaron todas las chicas por la comprometedora escena

Yo estaba igual que un tomate , pero eso no me quería quitar las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza, me controle, alce una de mis manos, hacia su cabeza y jale su oreja

-¡AUCH!.- dijo Koujaku y me solto

-Oh, es verdad, es en verdad KOUJAKU.- dije sin creérmelo, y le seguía jalando la oreja

-¡oye tu!.- dijo una chica…-¡Deja de maltratar a KOUJAKU-SAN!

Reaccione y de inmediato lo solté

-Perdóneme, con su permiso yo me retiro.- dije y salí de ahí

-Oye, espera.- dijo Koujaku

Salí de ahí a toda prisa, y fui a un callejón cerca de ahí, y me pare ahí para pensar con mayor calma, mientras trataba de pensar, en mi muñeca derecha empezó a brillar, y me asuste y vi detenidamente lo que pasaba, enfrente de mi apareció un COIL, azul cielo en forma de reloj, y de repente también mi cuerpo entero empezó a brillar, cambiando mi estilo de ropa, ahora mi uniforme, ya no estaba en su lugar, ahora traiga una mini falda azul negrosa, con una calcetas que llegan a mas arriba de la rodilla color blanca, con una blusa manga larga azul rey y una chaqueta azul negrosa con unas pocas franjas azul rey

-¿Pero que?.- dije y me mire y en eso mi coil se encendió y apareció un mensaje el cual abrí

 _SAYA, ES HORA QUE EMPIECE, VEN A ESTA DIRECCION Y DESCUBRIRAS EL PORQUE, DE TU PRECENCIA AQUÍ_

-¿descubrir por qué estoy aquí?.-

Aunque desconfiaba era la única pista que tenia, del porque estoy aquí, así que con la fuerza de valentía que tenia me dirigí a esa dirección, pero no sabia que eso daría un giro inesperado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy nueva escribiendo FANFIC, tengo otra historia aparte de esta, la cual se me vino a la mente de repente y solo la deje salir y aquí esta publicada, si tiene algún comentario en cuanto a la historia u otra cosa escriban-lo, eso me dará mucho gusto, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capítulo 2

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHRAIL

Capítulo 2.- CONOCIENDO

Ahora tenia problemas, primero que nada, fui tragada por un vórtice, después aparecí aquí en Midorijima, y luego…y luego…luego…

-¡ME ENCONTRE CON UNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAMATICAL MURDER!.-dije gritando a los 4 vientos

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, y además

-Esta esté correo.- dije mirando de nuevo mi COIL…-Ahhh, no tengo otra pista, solo esta

Estaba muy estresada y no quería estresarme, bueno no se podía hacer nada, tenia que ir a esta dirección, pero había un gran problema, no conocía para nada la ciudad, bueno solo un poco por la trama del anime y el juego, bueno el juego en si no te mostraba mucho sobre la ciudad solo imágenes de esta para darte ambientación de la trama, pero me vino algo a mi mente de repente, y mire a mi coil en mi muñeca de mana derecha y la alce para ver como se usaba. En mi opinión se veía difícil de usar porque era algo del futuro, pero como dicen, "La practica hace al maestro", empecé a picarle algunos botones que tenia, presione uno de los cuales se encontraba en parte de arriba de este y mi abrió una pagina donde se mostraba noticias, novedades etc, la segunda que se encontraba a un lado de la otra me daba a la pagina de internet, después de revisar esas dos, presiones las que estaban abajo, una de ellas daba hacia los contactos y los mensajes enviados por coil y en línea, la segunda de abajo daba al entretenimiento, y al acabar de revisar esas revise las que estaban al lado derecho y fue cuando BINGO

-Genial, lo encontré el mapa de MIDORIJIMA.- dije al ver la pantalla de mi coil el mapa…-Bien ahora tendré que recorre un poco el lugar para ir conocer un poco el lugar

Suspire aliviada y masaje mi cabeza para darme relajación, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando toque mi cabello, y lo mire

-¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI CABELLO?!.- dije al ver que mi cabello azul cielo, tenía unos mechones azulados casi oscuros, mejor dicho las puntas de adelante incluyendo mi fleco y la mitad de mi cabello de atrás…-¡No me digas que es por mi cambio, ahora que estoy en el mundo de DRAMAtical Murder!

Eso había sido una sorpresa para mi, pensé que mi cabello era extraño cuando me preguntaban si me lo pintaba o algo por el estilo, además que mi cabello es mucho mas sensible que cualquier otra cosa, es decir puedo sentir sensaciones, siempre me cuestione por eso, pero al conocer a DRAMAtical Murder por el protagonista, pensé que era algo gracioso que yo tuviera similitudes con el, pero aun así tenia mucha curiosidad la cual no se ha ido de mi.

-Bueno, si cambio mi color de cabello debe ser a que tendré que mezclarme con estas personas, pero no estaré revuelta si es que mi sentido FUNJOSHI, no aparece en una situación de ese tipo, aunque…-dije sonriendo con malicias…-Podría ser interesante

Deje es so pensamientos y volví a encender el coil, para mirar el para y emprendí una pequeño recorrido por Midorijima

….

….

Al guiarme con al mapa de mi coil por Midorijima me pareció entretenido, algunos gráficos o mejor dicho los lugares nunca se habían mostrado en el anime y mucho menos en el juego, entre los lugares que me encontré fue una cafetería MAID, una sala KARAOKE moderna, y por supuesto una que otra escuela, yo pensaba que en Midorijima no había escuelas, pero eso era lo de menos, de repente vi una tienda donde había ALL-MATES

-¡PERO QUE LINDOS!.- dije al verlos y tome uno en mis manos…-¡KYAAA!, el sueño de toda fanática de DRAMAtical Murder, ¡UN ALL-MATE de verdad!

Mientras miraba detenidamente los All-mates mire al cielo observando con preocupación

-Aunque esto haya sido mi sueño, no puedo evitar preocuparme por mis padres y mi mejor amiga Anko.- dije y deje el All-mates en su lugar y continúe con mi recorrido

Deje la tienda de los All-mates un poco atrás, iba algo distraída mientras pensaba en mi hogar cuando choque con alguien y casi caigo si no me hubiera sostenido del brazo

-Oh, lo sien…-no termine de hablar cuando levante mi vista al frente y me paralice

-Oye, oye, ¿debería ver por donde camina, señorita?, podría lastimarse

-Pero depende de ella para que eso no suceda

-Ah, aha,¡KKKKYAAAA!, ¡SON LOS GEMELOS!.- dije soltando su agarre y por si fuera poco estaba roja, como un tomate

No podría ser cierto, son ellos, ellos, VIRUS Y TRIP, los gemelos, bueno no son, pero son muy idénticos

-Disculpe, señorita no debería gritar así en una calle publica.- dijo Virus

-Claro, si no quiere ser tachada como extraña.- dijo Trip

-Ah.- dije y mire a mi alrededor toda persona que pasaba se me quedaba viendo con extrañes.- Oh, vaya se me había olvidado

-Veo que usted no es de por aquí.- dijo Virus

-¿Es extranjera?, supongo.- dijo Trip

-Si…etto…lo…soy.-dije nerviosa

-Bueno es no era normal aquí, hace algún tiempo.- dijo Virus

-Es cierto, después de que la corporación Toue desapareciera al igual que su fundador, Midorijima volvió a abrir sus puertas a los extranjeros.- dijo Trip

-¿Desaparecio?, ¿Toue?.- dije con extrañeza

-Si, hace mas de 1 años y medio que la corporación de Toue ya no manipula la isla, y además de que PLATIMUN JELL, se ha convertido en parte de la isla de Midorijima.- dijo Virus

-Lo cual es muy bueno.- dijo Trip

-Pero según yo Toue se suicido, si no mal recuerdo.- dije y ellos voltearon muy sorprendidos, y fue cuando me dije en mi mente "¡MIERDA!"…-Jajaja, por favor olviden lo que dije, bueno perdón por lo ocurrido si me permiten…

-Espere un momento.- dijo seriamente Virus

-Etto, pero yo me tengo que…

-¿Cómo es que sabes tu esa información?.- dijo Trip acercándose…-No cualquiera sabes esa información niña

Cuando menos me lo espere él estaba enfrente de mi, mirándome detenidamente, o por dios lo tengo tan cerca y no se que hacer, a pesar de ser un personaje antagonista del juego y anime no puedo evitar sonrójame, los dos son muy guapos

-Pero yo solo estaba diciendo eso por ocurrencia.- dije tratando de tapar lo que había dicho

-Pues yo no lo creo así niña.- dijo Trip y se agacho para quedar a mi altura…-Se que estas mintiendo con solo ver tu cara es más que suficiente para ver que esta mintiendo

-Hmhp, para ser un tipo tan grande, actúa como un niño, con solo ver su cara es más que suficiente para mi

-Vaya, vaya, para ser una niña sabe como insultar, y no como las chicas que hay por ahí

-Basta ustedes dos.- dijo Virus…-No querremos tener problemas aquí, y mucho menos si se trata de la policía y mas por aquel hombre

-Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón.- dijo Trip volviéndose a enderezar

-Cómo me gustaría que alguien cayera del cielo en este momento.- dije en forma de suspiro

-Además usted señorita.- dijo Virus

-¿Qué?

-Tal y como dijo Trip usted sabe algo sobre Toue algo a ninguna persona excepto aquellas personas saben sobre el

-Y, yo solo lo dije de broma.- dije

-Pues no lo parecía.- dijo Trip

-¡WWWAAAAHHHHH!.- grite por todo el trato psicológico que me estaban haciendo pasar

-Creo que le dije que no gritara en calle pública.- dijo Virus

-Si no quiere ser tachada como extraña.- dijo Trip

-¡PAR DE GEMELOS YA CALLENSE!.- dije

-No somos gemelos.- dijeron al unísono

-Eso ya lo se.- dije

-Y, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?, todas las persona que nos ven siempre nos dicen que somos gemelos y siguen insistiendo.- dijo Virus

-Oh, ya entiendo.- dije…-Ahora si con su permiso yo me retiro

-Creo que aun no.- dijo Trip bloqueándome el paso

-Acaso me piensan, ¿interroga?, por el comentario que hice.- dije

-Exactamente como usted ha dio.- dijo Virus a mis espaldas

-Ya les dije que solo comente por ocurrencia.- dije con nerviosismo

-Aunque haya sido solo por ocurrencia, lo que dijo es muy cierto.- dijo Trip

-Pero, a ustedes no tiene que importarle el asunto de Toue, a pesar de hayan trabajado con el como miembros de MORPHINE.- dije y los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos

-Creo que tenemos que llevarla con nosotros.- dijo Virus

-Si, nadie debe saber que fuimos parte de Morphine.- dijo Trip ambos me miraban seriamente

"¡Oh mierda!", me dije en mis pensamientos, "¡Yo y mi bocota!", estaba realmente en problemas y mas por estos dos, aunque tratara de escapar ellos por sus fuentes como YAKUSAS son muy efectivas para buscar a alguien, y eso era muy mal para mi si descubrían de donde vengo con sus "torturas psicológicas y físicas" será para ellos sacarme toda la información sobre el tema, mientras ellos me veían detenidamente yo deseaba que alguien entrara en forma de distracción para que yo escapara, pero era mucho perdir

-¡Oye!

Escuche a lo lejos gritar a alguien en nuestra dirección y mis ojos se iluminaron al ver quien era

-¡KOUJAKI-SAN!.- dije como toda Funjoshi

-¡oigan que le hacen a esa chica!.- dijo Koujaku

-Oh, mira quien esta aquí.- dijo Virus

-Se ve que tenemos algo de compañía y apenas es la 1 pm.- dijo Virus

-Aléjense de ella.- dijo llegando hacia nosotros y su cara reflejaba algo de enojo, mejor dicho mostraba un odio muy evidente...-No me oyeron, parte de gemelos

-No somos gemelos.- dijeron al unísono lo cual me pareció gracioso

-Si no quieren que les deje como rebanadas de pizza váyanse.- dijo Koujaku

-Oh, mala suerte.- dijo Virus

-Creo que deberías irnos.- dijo Trip

Yo solo me había detenido a ver lo que sucedía, pero por dentro gritaba de felicidad, "¡KYAA!, ¡FUI SALVADA POR KOUJAKU!, ¡EN SU CARA PAR DE NO GEMELOS!", dije en mis pensamientos

-Bueno, señorita trataremos este asunto en otra ocasión.- dijo Virus y me gire hacia el y se inclino para quedar a mi altura pero, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, tanto que podía sentir su respiración…-Espero y sea pronto

-Igualmente yo lo espero.- dijo Trio detrás de mi sentí su voz y aliento a un lado de mi oreja

Tener a estos dos acosándote al igual que AOBA es algo raro y nuevo, lo cual yo nunca sentí, porque nunca en mi vida en tenido novio y tener a alguien quien te acose hace que te sientas muy extraña

-Eso es todos nos retiramos, adiós.- dijo Virus poniéndose firme otra vez y Trip que volvió a ponerse a un lado de el

-Bye, bye.- dijo Trip

Y con eso ellos dos se marcharon, me sentí muy aliviada

-Esos malditos rubios, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver.- dijo Koujaku

-Jaja, etto, gracias.- dije y el me miro

-No hay porque, además te esta buscando.- dijo

-¿A mi?.- pregunte

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Para devolverte esto.- dijo y extendió su mano hacia a mi y vi el objeto y me sorprendí al ver que era

-Gracias.- dije y tome el objeto era un llavero, pero no cualquier llavero era uno de un osito usando una yukata…-Es especial para mi

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto interesado

-Me lo regalo mi mejor amiga.- dije

-Por eso es valioso

-Si, soy una tonta al no percátame de haber perdido algo importante

-No te digas así, cualquier persona pierde algo

-¿Incluso usted?

-Si, bueno a veces.- dijo con una sonrisa a la cual yo regrese

-Pero en serio gracias, por lo de antes, esos dos ya me estaban asustando.- dije recordando

-Deberías tener cuidado con ellos, porque son…

-YAKUSAS, eso lo se, es por eso que me estaban intimidando, bueno según mi punto de vista

-Entonces si lo sabias, ¿Por qué no te fuiste de inmediato?

-No lo se.- dije pensando…-Oh, perdón mi atrevimiento yo soy SAYA YUZUKI, encantada de conocerlo

-El placer es mi, mi nombre es KOUJAKU

-Es un placer, KOU-CHAN.- dije

-¿Kou-chan?.- pregunto

-¡AAHH!, lo siento no debí hablarle así, perdóneme.- dije con mucho miedo y nerviosismo

-No se preocupe, me gusta, aunque es la primera vez que alguien me dice así.- dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza y dando pequeña masajeo sobre ella, y reaccione ante su contacto, lo hacia gentil mente lo que no me molesto en absoluto

-¿En serio?, entonces soy la primera en decírselo

-Eso parece

-Gracias por tercera vez, pero tengo algo que hacer.- dije

-Bien, si es así no te quito mas tu tiempo Saya-san.- dijo quitando su mano de mi cabeza

-Si, nos vemos Kou-chan.- dije y retome la ruta que he de seguir

-Adiós, espero verle pronto

-Igualmente

Dicho esto ambos tomamos caminos diferentes, volví a encender mi coil en la sección en donde se encontraba el mapa y me dirigí a aquel lugar

…

…

Tarde un poco el llegar porque aquel lugar se encontraba un poco cerca de PLATIMUN JELL, lo que hizo que caminara mucho, pero mucho, tanto que tome como 3 descansos

En donde se encontraba aquel lugar era en un tipo de callejón un poco oscuro pero formal, me adentre al callejón sin encontrarme algún edificio o casa por ese rumbo cuando lo empecé a recorrer, pero mas allá puede vislumbrar un casa muy grande y muy bonita, y aun lado de la puerta de la casa se encontraba la misma dirección que me fue enviada, así yo ya había llegado aquel lugar

-Es hora de descubrir lo que he venido hacer aquí

…

…

En la TOWER OVAL, el nuevo gerente veía con gran satisfacción que su plan estaba yendo tal y como lo planeo

-Bien, solo falta que la encuentre y aquel poder será totalmente mio.- dijo un hombre que veía la ciudad como un simple juguete…-Sera muy entretenido


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHAIRL

Capítulo 3.- REVELACION

Ahora estaba de frente en esta casa, pero al verla con mas detenimiento era un tipo de mansión, bueno era idéntica a la mansión o casa en donde se desarrollo en juego de DRAMAtical Murder en cada una de las rutas y en el anime por supuesto solo que esta estaba pinta con colores un poco llamativos en los que destacaba el color rojo combinado con el jinda, la puerta era de color café oscuro y las ventanas resaltaban mas por ser de un color claro junto a unos fuertes, al verla pensé que era una dirección equivocada, pero no era la única casa en este callejón profundo pero a la vez estrecho

-Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás eh de seguir.- dije y camine en dirección de la puerta

Cuando la iba abrir como normalmente se hacen esta no tenia perilla, y me quede observándola para ver si se podía abrir de alguna otra forma o no, y fue cuando en el lugar donde estaba la perilla había codificador de identificación y cuando lo toque

-"Bienvenido, por favor inserte auto identificación"

-Auto identificación, umm no creo que tenga…¡un momento, el COIL!.- dije

Encendí mi Coil y empecé a buscar y efectivamente había una identificación, tenia todos mis datos, excepto por algunos que faltaban, entre los cuales era la fecha de nacimiento, el registro, lo que me extraño pero me extraño mas lo de mi apellido no tenia o eso parecía, porque decía sin confirmación eso se me hizo raro pero después averiguaría por que

Mostré la identificación al codificador y este analizo la identificación con mucho cuidado

-"Auto identificación reconocida, acceso autorizado"

-Bien.- dije y la puerta se abrió automáticamente

Entre con nerviosismo a la casa, pero al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa al igual que la trama la casa en el interior era idéntico, pero jamás había visto algo tan elegante y pintoresco en mi vida, pero bueno así son las cosas en donde yo vivo

-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?.- pregunte al estar en la sala…-No hay nadie

Dije mientras preguntaba, y mire en la mesa de la sala, había una nota y había también otro cambio de ropa bueno eran varios, me acerque y tome la nota que había en la mesa, la abrí y empecé a leer

" _Mucho gusto y perdón por no poder recibirte como tal, eh salido por algunos asuntos que surgieron, pero no se preocupe llegare cuando usted esté ahí, eh dejado cambio de ropa para usted_

 _Atte: Kuro"_

-¿Qué?, este tipo llegaría cuando yo llegara, jaja, ¿es una broma?.- dije

-Si usted lo piensa de esa forma, puede ser.- dijo alguien detrás de mi

-¡WAAA!.- grite por el susto que me lleve y retrocedí un poco…-¡¿Qu…qui…quien…es…usted?!

-Oh, acaso no lo leyó la nota.- dijo aquel hombre

-Eh, ¡¿eh?!

-por favor guarde la calma.- dijo

-Bueno tiene razón, ya he llevado muchas sorpresas el día de hoy.- dije tranquilizándome…-Entonces usted es KURO

-Si, mucho gusto.- se presento

-No, este, mucho gusto, Soy SAYA YUZUKI

-Bueno, siéntate por favor.- dijo señalando los sillones

-Si.- dije y me senté

-Espera un poco ire a preparar algo.- dijo y se adentro a la cocina

-ok, ¿no gusta que le ayude?.- pregunte

-No, esta bien, pero si quieres.- dijo

-Bien, deje ayudarle.- dije y me levante para ir a la cocina

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No esta bien, siempre me a gustado ayudar.- dije ya en la cocina

-Bueno, esta bien.- dijo

Kuro es hombre alto y fornido de cabello gris corto arriba de los hombros, bueno esta un poco largo su cabello, sus ojos son afilados de color azul rey, a simple vista pare como cualquier hombre pero yo nunca juzgo a un libro por su portada, es lo que siempre digo, el viste un camisa con una manga larga y la otra corta de color rojo y unos jeans negros los cuales así un buen juego con la camisa, enserio

-Umm.- emití un sonido en forma de preocupación y duda

-Creo que te esta preguntando por qué estas aquí.- dijo Kuro poniendo la cafetera en marcha y yo sacando unas tazas de la estantería

-Si, eso mismo.- dije poniendo las tazas de café en la mesa de la cocina

-Cualquiera se preguntaría eso.- dijo yendo al refrigerador

-Usted me envió el correo.- dije

-Si, y por una buena razón.- dijo sacando varias cosas para preparar la comida

-Por favor dígame, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- dije casi suplicando

-No te alteres…por ahora.- dijo dejándome en duda

-Pero, yo…

-No te alteres por el momento tal vez quedarías en shock si te lo cuento ahora, Saya.- dijo Kuro…-Por ahora solo siéntate o quieres ayudarme

-Etto, voy ayudarte.- dije y me acerque

Estábamos preparando una tortilla sencilla de huevo que iba a ser bañada en una salsa, lo cual hizo que se antojara mucho, creo que este platillo siempre será mi favorito no importa que tan sencillo sea mi platillo favorito, mientras cocinaba sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi y dirigí mi mirada a todos lados a ver de donde provenía hasta que mire a Kuro que me veía detenidamente y con un gesto serio

-Umm, ¿tengo algo en mi cara?.- pregunte

-No, nada, sigue.- dijo y desvió la mirada

-umm, bueno.- dije con una sonrisa

Cuando termine de cocinar lleve los dos platos a la mesa de la cocina y ambos nos sentamos a comer

-IITADAKIMASHU.- dije juntando mis manos

-iitadakimashu.- dijo Kuro y llevo la comida que prepare a su paladar…-Esta bueno si me vas a preguntar

-Eh, yo, no, etto, si eso iba a preguntar, pero antes…-dije…-Dime por lo que quiero saber

-Eso.- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida…-Puedo que no te creas lo que te voy a decir

-Créeme, con lo que estoy viendo y viviendo ahora es suficiente para creerte.- dije

-Bueno, si es así te contare lo que eh averiguado.- dijo

-Gracias, por favor habla

-Bueno, la razón de porque estas aquí es porque tienes algo especial dentro de ti

-Eh, ¿dentro de mi?

-Si, tal vez te parezca raro, pero es verdad tienes algo que aquel tipo

-¿Qué tipo?

-Aun lo estoy investigando

-Pero yo no tengo nada especial si me ves mas detenidamente

-Eso es lo que piensas pero en este mundo no, y mas por esos dos no gemelos que casi te descubren

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te estuve observando los movimientos que hacías, y ellos te buscaran y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie que los conoces mas de cerca

-Umm, umm, etto, si eso es verdad creo que me sobrepase por lo que dije

-Exacto corriste mucho peligro al ser descubierta por ellos dos, pero lo bueno que llego el a tiempo

-Es fue un alivio

-¿Te preguntas es porque eres especial?

-Si

-Bueno, primero que nada dime, de donde tu provienes no te hacían algo malo

-¿Malo?

-Si, ¿Cómo si te rechazaran?, o algo por el estilo

-Bueno…si.- dije recordando mi pasado triste y confuso

-Dime que te hacían

-Bueno, si te lo cuento te aburrirás

-No importa, además quieres saber la verdad o no

-Si

-Bueno habla

-Bien…-dije dando un sorbo a mi café…-cuando era una niña de 5 años siempre fue maltratada por mis compañeros de escuela, la razón era mi color de cabello, pensaban que era una niña mala porque pensaban que me lo había teñido y eso, y algunas de ellas siempre tiraban de el, cada vez que lo hacían tenia un fuerte dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, nadie me defendía ni siquiera los profesores, y apenas si mis padres se daban cuenta, siempre fui tachada como la rara, además de que nadie se me acercaba cuando entre a la secundaria, solo una persona que siempre me apoyo y me defendía, era ANKO mi mejor amiga desde el kínder

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto interrumpiéndome

-Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero solo un poco, fue cuando iba en 6º de primaria, se aproximaban las vacaciones de verano, un día en la tarde saliendo de clases varios niños y niñas de mi clase me rodearon y me tomaron llevándome a la parte trasera de la escuela, aquel día Anko no vino a la escuela, lo que a ellos se les hizo mas fácil cuando me llevaron ahí, todas las niñas me golpearon y cortaban mi cabello, sentía mucho dolor recorrerme con cada trozo de cabello que cortaban, los niños grababan cada maltrato que me hacían, pero uno de ellos se acerco a mi con doble intención, y todos demostraban disfrutar lo que me hacían, pero yo me estaba hartando de todo lo que me hacían, ese día sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y me desmaye y no recuerdo nada después de lo que sucedió , para cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y Anko que estaba ahí junto a mis padres, cuando les pregunte que había pasado, ellos dijeron que me empezaron a buscar porque no había vuelto a casa, y fue cuando me encontraron en la parte trasera de la escuela junto a mis demás compañeros, los cuales estaban desmayados o eso creían cuando nos encontraron

-¿Qué les paso?.- pregunto y yo me puse muy nerviosa y rígida

-Mis padres me dijeron que ellos tenían muerte cerebral.- dije con mis puños cerrados

-No me digas que…

-Si, mis padres me defendieron al igual que mi amiga de los padres de mis compañeros que habían muerto, me culpaban de lo sucedido, pero ni los doctores y la policía se explicaba porque de lo ocurrido y porque yo no salí afectada, al final la policía y los doctores declararon que yo no tuve nada que ver que solo era la victima, y fue cuando todos me tacharon como…un MONSTRUO.- dije frunciendo mi seño el recordar aquella escena y los comentarios que recibí

-Si quieres llorar hazlo.- dijo y fue cuando él me acaricio la cabeza en señal de apoyo

-No, no quiero solo me veré débil si recuerdo aquello.- dije mirándolo

-Eso es ser muy valiente por tu parte.- dijo

-Gracias, eso ayuda, ¿sabes?

-Umm, creo que apenas me acabo de dar cuenta

-Bueno ya te conté mi historia, ahora, ¿dime porque estoy aquí?

Cuando volví a preguntar pude sentir gran tensión sobre el, incluyendo su mirada lo mostraba

-Um, ok

-¿en serio?.- dije

-Si, pero

-¿pero?

-Termina de comer.- dijo señalando mi plato que estaba entero

-Bien

Empecé a comer la tortilla de huevo sencilla que había preparado aunque tuviera pocos conocimientos de cocina cuando tenia hambre y otra cosa siempre hacia que cada platillo que una vez había visto en televisión o preparado por mi madre lo hiciera a perfección cuando tenia hambre por supuesto

Comí a mi propi ritmo, mientras Kuro quien ya había terminado de comer estaba lavando los platos en donde había comido, cuando el termino de lavar yo termine de comer, se veía que enserio estaba hambrienta, tal vez haya sido por todas las sorpresas que había tenido yo en tan solo unas cuantas horas en las que estado aquí en Midorijima

-Ya termine de comer ahora cuéntame lo que sepas, Kuro.- dije desde el comedor

El al escucharme, coloco los platos recién lavados en un estante a un lado del lavamanos y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor y se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar

-Bueno, como vas a estar mucho tiempo por aquí debe contarte tan siquiera algo de mi investigación

-Por favor hazlo

-Bueno, como sabrás que la compañía al igual que el mismo TOUE ya has dejado de existir

-Si, lo se perfectamente

-Pero, sabes que todo tiene un comienzo y una continuación

-¿Explícate?

-Toue siempre estuvo realizando experimentos, los cuales siempre principal objetivo era el poder controlar a las personas así como modificar la mente de este a su voluntad a cualquier costo, incluyendo sacrificando a las personas que el encontrara o secuestrara, pero él un día por fin pudo crear el "arma" que le daría el control de lo que siempre busco, bueno creo que sabes de que "armas" son a las que me refiero

-Aoba y Sei

-Si, pero uno de ellos fue criado en el mundo exterior, mientras que el otro solo sufrió las pruebas de los experimentos de Toue, pero ese malnacido, no contento por tener a SEI de su parte decido crear otra "arma"

-¡OTRA!, ¡Aparte de Sei y Aoba!.- dije con mucha sorpresa

-Exacto, no se mucho sobre eso, pero lo suficiente, el "arma" que creo se caracterizaba por una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?.- pregunte interesada e intrigada

-El poder de SCARP, podía materializarlo

-¡¿MATERIALIZARLO?!, Quieres decir que usar no solo para controlar a las personas, sino también…

-Como una arma, pero…para matar

-Eso…es….-tartamudeé sin poder creérmelo

-El "arma" que creo fue a base de la sangre de Sei y un poco de la sangre de Aoba, pero extrayendo los poderes separados de ambos y juntándolos de nuevo, para convertirlo en un nuevo ser, claro que usaron la investigación con los que crearon a ellos dos, pero la modificaron un poco, para que este "ser o arma", pudiera hacer una cosa diferente de ellos dos, esta "arma" su poder de SCARP, radica en sus ojos tanto como en su voz, pero al verse en peligro y al ser forzada estos dos poderes de fusionan cuando es sometida a tanto peligro o fuerza, al unirse estos dos poderes, ella puede materializar ese poder y convertirlo en algo capaz de matar no mentalmente sino físicamente

-UGH, ah, tsk, eso es mas ¡TERRIBLE!.- dije con furia…-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Sobre eso…-dijo frotando sus sienes y me miro de nuevo…-El "arma" que Toue creo después de tener a Sei consigo 11 años, por fin obtuvo aquel ser que le serviría con mayor refuerzo, pero…

-¿Pero?.- pregunte con mucha duda

-Aquella, "arma", que le tomo 11 años crearla, le fue arrebata al igual que a Aoba, solo que esta no estaba aquí en este mundo, sino que una persona al saber sobre aquel terrible experimento que tomo aquel "ser o arma", y con una maquina que aquella persona creo traslado, a aquel "ser o arma", a otro espacio dimensional para mantenerlo seguro que y que nunca fuera descubierto por nadie, solo así todo estaría en completo orden

-Pero…yo…no…puedo…ser…-dije confundida y frustrada al pensar que yo seria aquella "arma"

-No te alarmes aun.- dijo al ver mi reacción…-No eres la única persona de tu dimensión que esta aquí, hay mas

-¡MAS!.- dije parándome de golpe

-Si, pero una razón correcta que se, es porque una persona que supo de aquella "arma", tiene las mismas intenciones que TOUE, pero son mas oscuras, así que aquella persona investigo sobre las personas que tuvieron un accidente igual al tuyo y las trajo a ustedes a este mundo y vera quien de ustedes es aquella "arma"

-¡Nos probara para saber quien es la verdadera!.- dije…-Pero mas importante no sabe cuantas personas de mi dimensión están aquí con exactitud

-Ummm, bueno si no calcule mal…creo que son 9 contándote.- dijo con seriedad

-¡TANTAS!

-Si no eres la única que ha tenido la vida difícil por ese incidente, creo que aquella personas también lo han sufrido y de la misma manera que tu…- dijo y encendió su coil…-A cada una de esas personas les he enviado un correo igual que el tuyo, para que vinieran no deben de tardar

Mientras procesaba toda la información que recibía había algo que no encajaba, y era el

-Perdon si mi pregunta te inconforma.- dije seriamente

-Dime

-¿Cómo es sabes sobre nosotros, las personas de otra dimensión?

Cuando pregunte aquello fue un silencio muy incomodo, pero el aun si me respondió calmadamente

-Solo lo se, después de todo aquella persona que los convoco tenemos cuentas pendientes, pero mi objetivo principal en reunir a todas las personas de tu dimensión, descubrir quien es aquella "arma" y regresarlos a todos de regreso a su mundo, sin importar que tanto me cueste

-Kuro…

-Ve a darte un baño y descansa un poco espero que los otros lleguen pronto para explicarles todo

-Eh, bien lo hare y por cierto…gracias

-No hay de que

Hice lo que Kuro dijo, me bañe y descanse en una de las habitación que había en la casa, me recosté en boca arriba mirando en techo y pensando sobre lo que dijo Kuro, aunque ha dicho todo eso yo no soy una persona que se confía fácilmente de las personas, pero era la única persona que sabe lo que esta pasando ahora solo tengo que seguirlo solo eso y nada mas que eso

Cerré mis ojos y caí un pequeño pero profundo sueño

…

…

Con Virus y Trip

Los no gemelos llegaron a su departamento, para investigar a aquella chica que conocieron el día de hoy

-uumm, ne Virus.- dijo Trip con cansancio

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Virus

-Has encontrado algo sobre esa chica.- dijo Trip

-No nada aun, es como si nunca hubiera existido en esta era.- dijo Virus investigando y hackeando algunas paginas

-Es verdad tenemos buen rato investigando sobre aquella chica pero nada

-Si…-dijo Virus con pesadez, pero encontró algo extraño en una pagina confidencial y fue cuando comenzó a checarla cuando…-¡¿PERO QUE?!

-Ummm, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Trip acercando a Virus y vio lo que Virus veía…-¡Oye esto es…!

-Parece que ese TOUE no se conformó con Sei-san y Aoba-san.- dijo Virus checando con mas precisión…-parece que en serio si iba con todo cuando hablaba de controlar a las personas

-Pero llego muy lejos.- dijo Trip

-Es verdad…-dijo Virus cuando sigo revisando y encontró una foto de aquella "arma"…-Mira

-Oh, ¿pero si es?, oye no será que…

-Es probable, pero no estamos seguros

-Tienes razón, umm, me pregunto…-empezó hablar Trip un poco serio

-Umm.- cuestiono Virus y miro a su compañero aun lado de el

-¿Qué diría Aoba, si supiera que tiene otro hermano(a), aparte de Sei?

-Sabe, sin mencionar que ese hermano(a), es mas peligroso que el…-dijo mientras seguía revisando hasta que…-Trip

-¿Qué paso Virus?

-Esta "arma", es de sexo femenino, sin mencionar que es…

-¡oye pero si es…!

-Si, es

-Maldición

.Pero, ¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de eso?

-Sabes que ese TOUE, la dio por perdida al igual que Aoba, pero ahora la cuestión es, ¿Por qué nunca vimos una reacción del SCARP, sobre aquella "arma"?

-Tal vez es porque no ha despertado totalmente como Aoba-san, es lo mas probable

-Tienes razón, y ¿Qué haremos si despierta?

-Eso solo el tiempo lo decidira


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL

Capítulo 4.- CHICAS DE MI DIMENSION

No supe cuánto tiempo pase dormida, pero no fue mucho tiempo, me levante un poco adormilada y vi a mi alrededor, y me altere al ver que no estaba en mi casa, y fue cuando volví a la realidad en donde estaba, mire la hora en mi coil y solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que me vine a dormir

-Ahaha, es verdad no estoy en mi mundo.- dije y me levante de la cama…-Ya deben a ver llegado los otros

Las dudas crecían mas y mas con lo que Kuro me había contado, pero cualquiera de nosotros podría ser aquella, "arma", pero ahora lo importante seria encontrarla y mantenerla alejada de aquel tipo.

Me arregle un poco tomando la ropa que traía anteriormente y la que Kuro trajo para mi la guarde en uno de los cajones de la cómoda que había en la habitación y terminado de haber hecho eso y de arreglarme salí de la habitación. Baje las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, y veo que Kuro esta dormido en el sofá grande de la sala, bajo sigilosamente para evitar despertarlo, al estar abajo busco una manta , para evitar que se resfríe, y por suerte encontré una que estaba en una mesita en un pasillo chico, la tome y fui sigilosamente hacia Kuro, me acerque de puntitas, y al verlo detenidamente es ese estado se veía, muy guapo, son el tipo de hombre que te enamoran cuando estos duermen

-Umm, no, no Saya, no debes enamorarte.- dije susurrando, y moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro para quitar su semblante dormido de mi cabeza pero…-Umm, bueno le pondré la manta y saldré por un momento

Dicho esto le coloque la manta encima y fui a buscar papel, para escribir una nota y dejarla en la mesa que estaba enfrente de donde esta el durmiendo, escribí la nota rápido y la deje en la mesa y salí a despejar un poco mi mente, solo daría un paso por la antigua PLATINUM JAIL, cuando iba a salir vi a muchas personas dirigiéndose a este lugar eran una por lo que alcanzaba a ver, y cuando se vinieron acercando eran en total 6, y cuando las vi mucho mejor eran…

-Son todas mujeres.- dije

-Ooooohhhh, vaya.- dijo una de las chicas …-Así que tú también, fuiste recibiste ese correo

-Eh, ah, si yo también.- dije y se ocurrió preguntarle a ese chica…-Tu también eres de otra dimensión

-Eh, si yo también otra dimensión, bueno creo que todas nosotras

-exacto.- dijo otra de ellas

-Si, eso es cierto, estar en otra dimensión que no es la tuya si da miedo.- dijo otra

-eh, hmph, es lo mismo que estar en tu dimensión, después de todo en cualquier lugar juzgan.- dijo otra

-Eso depende de cada una.- dijo otra

-si, eso es cierto.- dijo otra

Al verlas mejor a cada una sus personalidades se me hacían muy familiares, mejor dicho ya las había visto estas actitudes antes

-Oh, si.- dije llamando la atención de cada una…-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Oh, yo me llamo HIKARI TSUBASA.- dijo la primera chica que me hablo

-Yo soy MAKO SHIN

-YUKI AOI

-Soy HANA, solo Hana, Gusto

-Soy NAOMI

-Y yo KANADE

Todas volteamos a ver a las otras dos que eran muy idénticas

KANADE, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color jinda, sus ojos eran de color dorado y chispeantes, ella viste una blusa corta arriba de la cintura color rojo, junto con short blanco y una botas cortas color jinda

NAOMI, al igual que Kanade tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color jinda , y sus ojos eran color dorado y chispeantes , su vestimenta si varia un poco solo en el color, la blusa es la misma que la de Kanade y el short, salvo que su blusa es color blanco y el short color rojo pero las botas son grandes y de color jinda

HIKARI es una chica de cabello largo debajo de los hombros color café claro, sus ojos son de color gris y chispeantes, su vestimenta era algo mas tradicional pero a la vez moderna, vestía un tipo Kimono color verde claro, pero era algo moderno, en la parte en donde esta la parte superior es del estilo de una blusa en la cual las manga largas una de ella esta mas pegada al brazo y la otra es normal, en ambas mangas tiene un decorado de flores de Sakura, y en donde esta parte inferior la falda que es larga y pegada esta es mas floja y mas corta, la cual llega arriba de las rodillas pero del lado derecho esta la falda mas larga y del lado izquierdo es mas corta dando un efecto moderno y a la ver algo tradicional, y usaba unas botas un poco pegadas a sus piernas y eran de tamaño medianas y de color negro

YUKI es una chica de cabello rubio cobrizo un poco largo el cual estaba arriba de los hombros y su cabello esta ondulado lo cual lo hace hermoso, sus ojos son chispeantes y de color azul cielo, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de botones manga larga color blanco de encaje con unos cuantos puntos de color azul fuerte y unos jeans pocos flojos color blanco con azul, en su pelo traía un accesorio en forma de conejo, y usaba unas zapatillas del mismo color de su cabello

HANA es una chica de cabello negro largo debajo de los glúteos, sus ojos son de color café oscuro y un poco afilados, su vestimenta es algo de mujer modesta pero algo moderna , vestía una blusa manga corta color vainilla, y unos pantalones de vestir color negro azulado, unos zapatos de tacón café oscuro

MAKO es una chica de cabello gris fuerte largo a mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son chispeantes y hermosos de color negro que son como dos gemas, vestía una blusa verde bandera con estampados de color rosa y una falda color negra de tablas que le llegaba a arriba de las rodillas y usaba unas zapatillas de color gris

-¿Ustedes son gemelas?.- les pregunte a ellas dos

-Claro que si.- dijo Kanade

-Es muy obvio.- dijo Naomi

-Oh, pensé que solo se vestían así por gusto y diversión.- dijo Hikari

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa

-Es solo un Hobbies que ellas tienen, no es para sorprenderse.- dijo Hana con indiferencia

-Por favor no digas eso, cualquier persona tiene esos gustos.- dijo Mako un poco nerviosa pero con algo de ternura la cual todas notamos

Todas casi tienen la personalidad que yo tal vez este imaginando, pero yo evite sacar esos pensamientos

-Oigan.- les llame…-No gustan pasar

-Si claro, vinimos a ver al tipo que nos envió este mensaje.- dijo Hikari al igual que ellas las demás asintieron

-Bueno, vamos.- dije

-Pero, tu, ¿Qué hacías afuera?, no me digas que viniste a ver si veníamos o no.- dijo Yuki

-Bueno yo planeaba salir a dar un pequeño paseo y despejar mi mente de lo que esta sucediendo, pero eso será mejor mañana es mejor entrar y hablar con Kuro

-¿Kuro?.- preguntaron las gemelas

-Es el hombre que nos envió el mensaje en nuestros coils.- dije y ellas se miraron…-No es alguien malo si es lo que piensan de él, es alguien bueno

Dije y abrí la puerta y Kuro ya estaba levantado y la nota que había dejado en la mesa no estaba tal vez el ya la había leído, lo busque con la mirada pero no había rastro de el en la sala, a las demás las invite a pasar a la casa y todas veían la casa curiosamente, tal vez ellas nunca han visto un ANIME, fue lo que pensé en ese instante, pero no le preste atención, fui a la cocina y prepare te para todos en la estancia

Al tener el té listo lo lleve a la sala donde todas estaban

-¿Dónde esta es tal Kuro?.- pregunto Hana

-El parece estar tomando una ducha.- dije porque no sabia donde estaba realmente

-Oh, ya veo.- respondí Hana

Les serví a todas el té y me senté en el sillón grande donde estaban las gemelas y Mako

-Oigan si todas somos de una misma dimensión, no podemos ser de un mismo país.- dijo Hikari

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Naomi

-Bueno, ¿de que lugar provienes tu?.- pregunto Kanade a Hikari

-Bueno, yo soy de TAIWAN, aunque mi nombre diga todo lo contrario al igual que mi vestimenta.- dijo

-Y, ¿las demás?.- pregunto Kanade…-Porque nosotras venimos de Estados unidos, pero si se preguntan por nuestros nombres es porque nuestros padres son Japoneses

-Eh.- dije

-Bueno yo soy de Corea del sur.- dijo Mako…-Y, ¿usted Hana?

-Hmph, no hace falta que lo sepan.- dijo

-Oh, bueno y, tu Saya, ¿de donde provienes?.- dijo Hikari

-Soy de Japón, y tu Yuki

-También soy de Japón.- dijo

Mientras charlábamos escuchamos es abrir de una puerta, y era en el piso en donde estábamos, y fue cuando recordé que la ducha estaba en el primer piso y uno en el segundo, se ve que soy una olvidadiza, y escuchamos pasos y fue cuando Kuro apareció

-Oh, Kuro…-dije pero me quede pasmada

-Eh, ¿Qué no habías salido?.- me pregunto y vio a las demás…-Parece que ya llegaron las demás , y Saya, ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?

-¿Qué no es obvio?.- dijo Hikari…-Cualquiera se sonrojaría al ver un hombre semidesnudo él cual solo esta cubierto con una toalla en la parte baja, bueno ese no es mi caso

-Oh, ah, lo olvide.- dijo Kuro un poco nervioso…-Iré a cambiarme y rápido, y Saya, ¿Saya?

-Ah, yo…etto.- dije al ver tal imagen delante de mí, y era porque…ah…no pude decir mas

-Saya, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Kanade….-Waaa, esta sangrando por la nariz

-Oye, Saya.- me llamo Kuro pero no respondí porque de un momento a otro…-¡SAYA!

-Pe…pe…pe…pero, ¿Por qué se desmayo?.- tartamudeo MAKO

-Oh, dios.- dijo Kuro al ver que Saya se había desmayado y fue cuando se acerco a ella y la tome en sus brazos…-Mejor la llevo a su cuarto

-No le vallas hacer nada mientras estas en ese estado.- dijo Hikari con picardía

-No te preocupes, ahora tengo que hablar con ustedes.- dijo Kuro subiendo las escaleras…-Esperen aquí

Dicho esto subió al segundo piso

-tch.- chasqueo su lengua…-Enserio eres una chica muy rara.- dijo Mmirando a Saya que aun tenia sangre en su nariz

Llego a la habitación a la cual asigno a Saya, entro a la habitación y la dejo en su cama y la cubrió con la manta, que había en su habitación , al verla reposando en su cama, limpio con su mano la sangre que salía de su nariz, y a limpiar la sangre de su nariz y tocar su piel, sintió su suavidad que poseía su piel, y la vio detenidamente mientras dormía, miraba cada facción de Saya, veía su hermoso cabello largo bicolor, es cual parecía el mar y el cielo a la vez, su piel blanca que hacia resaltar aquel hermoso cabello junto con una suavidad que tal vez recordaría para siempre, después fijo sus vista a los labios carnosos de ella los cuales tenían un color carmesí claro los cuales lo hacían atractivos, y algo deseosos, además sentía la inocencia que transmitía ella, y sin darse cuenta toco sus labios los cuales no evito tocar, pero se detuvo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de ella, y cuando estuvo fuera le dio una última mirada a ella que yacía en la cama durmiendo, y cerró la puerta y fue a cambiarse y bajar de nuevo a donde estaban las demás, aunque se le hizo raro que los otros 3 no hayan llegado, lo que hizo pensar que tal vez ya habían sido capturados por ese hombre

-Si eso paso, entonces ya no puedo hacer nada, pueden que ya hayan sido eliminadas.- dijo terminándose de cambiar y salió de su habitación

…

…

-Son ellas.- dijo un hombre

-Sí, solo pudimos encontrar a ellas 2, las otras 7 están con KURO.- dijo otro hombre

-Kuro.- dijo el primer hombre…-Vaya parece que consiguió nuestra información, pero ya no importa, porque sabemos que él tiene a las demás, pero nunca podrá protegerlas si es que no va por el chico del SCARP, ya que si lo hace y les cuenta mi plan solo obtendrá un poder fuerte mas el otro poder el cual estoy buscando, por eso hay que impedir que eso suceda

-Como diga, y hay otra cosa que quiero informarle

-¿Qué es?

-Alguien obtuvo los archivos ocultos de TOUE, los cuales teníamos muy protegidos, pero fueron arrebatados.- dijo

-Eres un idiota, sin esos archivos no podremos encontrar al arma que estoy buscando, ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-No se preocupe, después de todo sabe como hacer despertar los poderes del arma

-Tienes razón, pero necesito esos archivos

-Como digas, cuando tengamos a las personas que tomaron esos archivos los traeremos ante usted

-Espero resultados, tan siquiera tienen alguna pista sobre quien o quienes los tomaron

-Si tenemos nuestra mira en algunos miembros de MORPHINE

-Morphine , las personas que ayudaron a TOUE a dar en marcha con su plan

-Si, algunos están en MIDORIJIMA, los cuales vamos a investigar primero

-Bien

…

…

Cuando al fin desperté estaba en un tiempo oscuro, ya era noche, mire a mi alrededor y estaba a mi habitación, me levante despacio y recordé lo que había pasado

-Ugh, Maldición.- dije y junte mis piernas abrazándolas…-No puede ser tuve una hemorragia, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Recordé el momento en el que Kuro estaba semidesnudo lo cual se me hizo algo atractivo

-¡WAA!, debo dejar de hace ilusiones de que a alguien yo le guste…después de todo soy muy rara.- dije dejando de abrazar mi piernas y me pare pero no sin antes revisar la hora…-¿Qué?, ya es la media noche, ya todos están dormidos, pero yo tengo hambre, iré a comer algo que me encuentre, porque no quiero a despertar a nadie con el ruido que haría si prepara algo de comida normal

Y dicho esto salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, y al llegar fue mi sorpresa encontrar en el comedor un poco de comida que estaba envuelta, y había una nota, la tome y la leí

" _Cuando despiertes calienta la comida que prepare, es un tipo de intercambio por haberme hecho la comida en la tarde, porque ninguna de las seis sabia cocinar solo yo, puede que no sepa igual a lo que tu preparaste, pero aun así se que tiene un poco de sabor_

 _ATTE. KURO"_

" **Waa, que lindo"** pensé de inmediato, y guarde la nota como algo muy importante para mi, tome la comida y la calenté y la lleve a mi cuarto, porque si comía en el comedor sola, se sentiría mura y a la vez porque no quería despertar a nadie en la estancia.

Entre a mi habitación y puse la comida en el escritorio que había, y guarde la nota en un cajón del mismo escritorio, pero la guarde con mucho cuidado, y fue cuando pensé

-Esto…no…me…puede…estar…pasando.- dije tartamudeando.- Me esta pasando lo mismo que en un MANGA SHOUJO, eso, no es posible

Pero aun no podía comprobarlo, tal vez solo sean las hormonas de estar en el mundo de DRAMAtical Murder, me calme y decidí comer

Cuando lo probé, el sabor no era tan malo, se comparaba casi con el mío lo que me hizo reír, al recordar lo que decía la nota, y fue cuando escuche una canción

 _yurayura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

Y como toda conocedora de este anime y juego, la reconocí de inmediato y me pare enseguida y ver por la venta y ver por los alrededores, pero no veía a nadie p eso creía yo

-Etto, ¿Qué hace?.- pregunto alguien

-No nada, solo busco a CLEAR.- dije mirando

-CLEAR, ese soy yo

-Na, no es cierto.- y cuando volteé hacia arriba en el techo ahí estaba…-¡ES CIERTO!

Me emocione tanto que no me di que me resbale por la venta y me caí

-¡WAA!.- grite por impulso

Pensé que moriría, pero no fue cuando sentí que alguien me cargo en medio de la caída y cayo conmigo pero el cargándome, y mire a quien me salvo

-¿Esta bien?, ¿no esta herida?.- pregunto Clear

-Ah, ¡GRACIAS!.- dije con ojos llorosos y lo abrace por el cuello

-Que bien, eso demuestra que esta bien.- dijo y con una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas…-Ya todo esta bien

-Si.- le respondí con algunas lágrimas en mi rostro

-Bueno voy a regresarla a su cuarto.- dijo y dio un salto alto que llego hasta la ventana de mi cuarto y paso

-Wii, eso fue divertido.- dije

-¿Verdad?, es muy practico esto.- dijo e hizo que me pusiera de piel colando mis pies en el piso con cuidado

-Muchas gracias por salvarme.- dije inclinándome

-Sí, y usted debe tener mucho cuidado

-Entendido

-¿Por cierto?.- me pregunto

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo es que usted me conoce?

-Ah.-me quede en blanco cuando me pregunto eso…-Eh, bueno, creo que por el monitor de mi computadora

-¿Eh?, ¿Por un computador?.- dijo Clear dudoso

-Ah, bueno, no es nada.- dije

-Oh, bueno, me tengo que ir.- dijo y se fue asomar por la ventana…-Por favor no lo vuelva hacer

-No te preocupes, CLEAR-CHAN.- dije con una sonrisa

-Oh, antes de que me vaya, me podrías decir tu nombre

-Soy Saya.- respodí

-Un placer Saya-chan, espero volver a ver.- dijo y se fue

-Yo también.- dije con unos cuantos brillitos en mis ojos, y recordé algo…-Oh si tengo que terminar de cenar

Y así lo hice termine rápido porque en serio tenia mucha hambre, pero también por el sabor que tenia, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por mi, bueno no tenia otra opción, el solo podía cocinar

-Pero es especial, para mi.- dije al terminar mi cena

Lleve los trates al fregadero y los lavo y al terminar me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y me dispuse a descansar, al estar en mi cama escuche algo en mi cabeza y un fuerte dolor vino, pero decidí olvidarlo y me quede dormida, pero las palabras seguían retumbando en mis oídos y cabeza

" _COMENZARA DENTRO DE MUY POCO…SAYA…JEJE"_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentario son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 5.- UN ENCUENTRO…..NO AGRADABLE

Desperté nuevamente y mire a mi alrededor nuevamente, y sabiendo eso aun pensaba que era un sueño, en el cual tal vez nunca podría salir de aquí, pero al menos en este lugar no me rechazan o humillan cuando me ven, lo que hace que me sienta muy feliz de estar aquí, pero sintió un remordimiento, pienso en mis padres los cuales deben de estar muy preocupados y mi amiga Anko debe de estar muy preocupada, por ella es casi como mi hermana mayor por su actitud

-¿Me pregunto si ya se le declaro ese chico?.- me pregunte a mi misma y recordando la conversación de ayer cuando estaba en mi dimensión…-Espero que si lo haya hecho es un gran chico para ella, eso lo se

Me recosté boca arriba mirando el techo y después me senté en la cama y en el borde de la cama donde estaba una lámpara puse mi COIL el cual tome y observe la hora que tenia, eran las 7:00 a.m, me dio pereza volver a dormir por lo que me levante y fui a darme una ducha para refrescarme y también disculparme con Kuro por lo que ocurrió ayer, aun me sentía con mucha vergüenza

Dejando eso de lado salí de mi habitación no sin antes arreglarla, y cuando termine busque en el armario un poco de ropa interior la cual Kuro había comprado

-Por cierto, ¿no le dio vergüenza entrar en un tienda de ese tipo?.- me pregunte en una pose pensativa…-Bueno si no le dio son muy pocos los hombre que hacen ese tipo de acciones

Sonreí al imaginarme como había ido Kuro a esa tienda y a pedir la ropa para todas nosotras, jejeje era algo para reírse pero solo estando sola, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y después con mi mano derecha me frote el ojo y salí de la habitación con mi ropa en manos para darme una ducha

Baje las escaleras y fue al pasillo que estaba a un lado de la cocina y me adentre a este y entre a 3º puerta del pasillo la cual era el baño, entre puse mi ropa interior limpia en una cesta y me quite la ropa sucia, y la metí a la lavadora y me metí a la ducha, deje el agua fría correr y después el agua caliente

Cuando termine de limpiar mi cabeza y mi cuerpo amarre mi cabello con un pasador que traje conmigo para poder entrar en la tina que había ahí, entre y me dispuse a relajarme un poco, porque recordé que no había traído un cambio de ropa limpio, fui una tonta al meter la ropa que había traído en la lavadora, pero después supe que la lavadora tenia un efecto de secado y planchado lo que hizo sentir un poco bien.

Salí de la tina cuando escuche el pitido de la lavadora, tome una toalla que había ahí y la enrede en mi cuerpo y me solté mi cabello largo el cual cayo graciosamente hacia abajo, me cambie y deje caer la toalla porque ya traía la ropa interior y ahora saque la ropa la cual la encontré ya planchada

-Waa, que bueno que la tecnología de aquí es muy avanzada, por eso en mi dimensión nunca nadie va a progresar.- dije en forma de puchero

Me cambie y salí del baño y con la toalla empecé a secar mi cabello, al salir observe el reloj que había en la sala, ahora eran las 8:15 a.m., enserio me había tomado mi tiempo en bañarme, viendo esto subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, entre y deje la toalla ahí para que se secara y baje nuevamente y esta vez era para preparar el desayuno

Entre en la cocina y busque en la nevera, había vegetales, algo de carne, saque estos ingredientes y busque algo de arroz para completarlo, empecé a cortar la carne al igual que las verduras, cuando empecé a cortarlas escuche unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, y los cuales se adentraron a la cocina yo volteé por inercia y saludo

-Buenos días Hikari-san.- dije y ella me miro y me sonrió

-Buenos Saya-chan, ¿oye ya estas bien?.- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara y un pequeño sonrojo apareció

-Ehhh, si no hay problema.- respondí un poco avergonzada

-Ja, es bueno nos asustamos un poco cuando te desmayaste y te salía un hilo de sangre de tu nariz

-¡EEEEHHHH!.- grite

-Je, no te asuste y no grites porque algunos aun están dormidos.- dijo con su dedo índice en su boca señalándome que guardara silencio

-Eh, si

-Bueno ya paso eso, ahora dime, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Oh, estoy preparando en desayuno

-Genial, y, ¿Qué vas a preparar?

-Croquetas de carne y verduras

-Oye eso es algo pesado

-Perdón

-No te disculpes por nada es de buen gesto eso.- dijo y se acerco hacia a mi y tomo un cuchillo…-Así que déjame ayudarte

-¿En serio?.- dije con unos ojos iluminados

-Si, además quiero aprender a cocinar

-Si gracias Hikari-san

A Hikar-san le pedí que cortara las verduras y yo la carne, y observe que Hikari-san utilizaba el cuchillo con mucha facilidad incluso cortaba muy rápido las verduras

-Eres muy hábil.- dije

-Gracias, sabes soy buena en esgrima por eso soy buna usando todo tipo de arma que se asemeje a una espada

-Impresionante

-Si, por cierto ya terminaste

-Eh, si ya

-Y, ¿ahora que sigue?

-Bueno, ¿puedes buscar en la alacena un tipo de empanizan té?

-Si claro…-empezó a buscar en la alacena…-Es este

-Si, ahora pongamos el arroz

…

Terminamos de cocinar aunque hubo unos cuantos problemas que surgieron, uno de ellos fue que algunas croquetas fueron totalmente quemadas, porque Hikari-san las dejo freír de mas, pero cuando probé una de ellas no sabia tal mal, por lo que le dije que no se preocupara yo que comería esas y ella con lágrimas en sus ojos me agradeció, pero ella dijo que me ayudaría con ellas y yo acepte, pero los demás fueron problemas un poco a vergonzantes que no es bueno contarlos

Pusimos toda la comida en el comedor y observe el reloj, eran las 9:15 a.m., y fue cuando escuchamos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, y ahora todos había bajado

-Umm, huele muy bien.- dijo Kanade

-Es verdad.- dijo Naomi amabas acomodándose en el comedor

-Parece que ambas tienen mucha hambre.- dijo Kuro

-Si.- respondieron al unísono

-Que bien, y tu.- me llamo Kuro pero yo apenas si lo podía ver…-Estas bien

-Si, solo fue algo común que me pasa.- dije con vergüenza

-Oh…ya…veo.- dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro lo que a mí se me hizo muy tierno

-Jeje, Kuro-san, ¿Por qué se sonrojo?.- dijo Hikari en tono de burla

-No es por nada.- dijo Kuro desviando la mirada

-¿En serio?

-Es verdad, mejor tenemos que desayunar.- dijo Kuro tomando sus palillos

Es cierto tenemos que comer si no se enfriaría, todos tomamos asiento, y empezamos a comer, al principio las demás habían dicho que era muy temprano para una comida un poco fuerte, pero no se quejaron de su sabor, aunque Hana siendo una persona seria se quejo diciendo, "Porque mis croquetas están quemadas", lo que hizo que Hikari empezara a sudar y yo trate de decirle una escusa de que aunque estuvieran mal de aspecto están sabían muy bien, y con esto ella las probo y asintió ante mi comentario, lo que me alivio a mi al igual que Hikari, uno fue terminando a su ritmo y lavaron sus respectivos platos , pero Kuro dijo que antes que cada una de nosotras se retira nos pidió hablar con todas en la sala de estar, y así lo hicimos

Todas estábamos sentadas en uno de los respectivos 3 sillones, aunque el que era para una persona este se lo quedo Hana, mientras que en el grande se sentaron las demás, lo que fue curioso fue que todas cupieron perfectamente ninguna estaba apretada, mientras que yo me senté en el mediano y Kuro por el igual, lo que me pareció un poco incomodo para ambos, pero eso no impido que Kuro hablara

-Bueno, ya les conté todo lo que se ayer, y creo que algunas de ustedes están un poco conmocionadas.- dijo Kuro y todas asintieron en respuesta…-Y de seguro se estarán preguntando de las otras dos de su misma dimensión

-Kuro-san, ¿Qué paso con ellas?.- pregunto Mako

Kuro junto sus manos y las apretó fuertemente

-Al principio pensé que era un presentimiento, pero al investigarlo detenidamente, ellas fueron capturadas.- dijo Kuro

Todas quedamos impactadas, ya había capturado a dos de nuestra dimensión en tan poco tiempo en el que llevamos en este mundo, lo que me preocupa mas es que fue lo que les hizo, tenia que preguntar pero tal vez seria algo un poco fuerte si Kuro respondiera mi pregunta, pero uno debe estar preparado siempre para lo peor

-Kuro.- le llame y el me miro…-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con ellas?, ¿Qué les sucedió?

En eso el rostro de Kuro se oscureció y tal y como lo pensé fue algo terrible para que el lo expresara de esta forma, cuando pensé que hablaría alzo su muñeca derecha donde estaba su COIL y lo encendió y se mostró la pantalla holográfica reproduciendo un tipo de grabación era lo que parecía, todas observamos con detenimiento el vídeo y no teníamos palabras para describirlo

En el vídeo se mostraba un hombre junto a otros dos y a dos chicas en el suelo, las cuales estaban sufriendo, los otros dos hombres eran unos ALPHAS, los alcance a diferenciar, pero tenían algo diferente se podría decir que estaban cantando pero era una melodía muy extraña y frustrante, la chicas estaban retorciéndose pero de repente se observo un tipo de luz emanando de sus ojos y de su boca y al mismo tiempo les salía sangre de los ojos y de la boca, los dos hombres seguían entonado esa canción y de repente pararon lo que me alivio profundamente no podía resistir aquella melodía, y las chicas cerraron sus ojos y dejaron de moverse y alcance a escuchar una voz

-Estas no eran, no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de aquel poder

Dijo y el vídeo termino, y con ello Kuro nos dio a entender que ellas no…

-Esto es algo atroz, no tienen que decirlo lo se por sus expresiones.- dijo Kuro…-Lamento que no las haya podido ayudar, fui muy lento

-Eso nos pasara.- dijo Mako

-Es algo…probable.- dijo Kuro con tono de amargura…-Pero no dejare que eso pase no otra vez

Todo quedo en silencio

-Entonces, ¿Qué nos sugieres?.- pregunto Hana rompiendo el silencio…-No estamos seguras en esta casa ni en el exterior, entonces que

-En eso tienes mucha razón, pero aun no se me ocurre nada.- dijo Kuro

Y fue cuando pensé en algo que tal vez funcionaría o no, pero tan siquiera valdría la pena

-Etto.- hable y todas voltearon a verme y me puse nerviosa…-Bueno tengo una idea

-¿Cuál es?.- pregunto Kanade

-Si dinos.- dijo Naomi

-Bueno, que tal si buscamos un empleo.- dije y todos se quedaron atónitos…-Si tal y como dijo Hana-san, no estamos seguras en esta casa ni en el exterior, pero podremos estar seguras si nos mezclamos en esta ciudad, y buscamos empleo en el cual nos permitirá movernos normalmente pero a la vez estar alerta, además podemos investigar sobre este hombre, porque tal vez sea un poco conocido

-Podría funcionar.- dijo Hana

-Si, creo que es mas razonable, de nada servirá que nos quedemos sentadas sin hacer nada.- dijo Yuki

-Podría se peligroso, pero vale la pena intentarlo.- dijo Kuro en respuesta

-Eso me parece muy razonable, y que esperamos para ponerlo en marcha.- dijo Mako animada

-Si vamos.- dijeron las gemelas

-Esta bien.- dijo Kuro en respuesta

Con esto todas salimos de la casa, pero Kuro dijo que acompañaría a todas lo que me pareció muy caballeroso, pero yo rechace, a lo que el entendió, pero antes de que me fuera se me acerco y me dejo una pequeña cajita en mis manos y me dijo que no lo abriera aun, que cuando encontrara algo lo hiciera y yo asentí y me despedí de los demás, cuando me aleje alcance a escuchar que le decía a Kuro unos cuantos comentarios con respecto a mí, pero el los rechazo como siempre pero eso hizo que me confundiera un poco, pero sin darle importancia seguí mi recorrido en encontrar un trabajo

Busque en PLANTINUM JAIL, pero no encontré nada así opte por el distrito residencial antiguo, busque y busque y encontré algunos, los cuales no tenían mucha información por lo que me dio una mala espina, me canse y fui a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí y me senté y mire la caja que me había entregado Kuro me dio curiosidad abrirla, pero me detuve

-Ahh, esto si es difícil.- dije un poco desanimada

Estaba pensando mucho y mas en el vídeo que vimos todas, daba miedo reconocer que una de nosotras podía pasarle eso, por eso el miedo inunda mucho en nuestra conciencia

-En serio debemos tener mucho cuidado.- dije y de nuevo algo hizo que mis tímpanos fueran a estallar

-¡KYYAAA!.- gritaron un multitud de mujeres en un solo lugar y lo primero que me vino a la mente

-Debe de ser Kou-chan.- dije con pesadez…-Que no se da cuenta de que puede salir lastimado si no se comporta, es un Viejo Libidinoso

-Jaja, que bueno de estar rodeado de tan bellas jóvenes.- dijo Kou-chan

-Ahaha, lo sabía.- dije y sentí que debía irme sino causaría un revuelo como el de ayer, pero me detuve al escuchar una voz que hizo que mis sentidos FUNJOSHI me detuvieran

-¿Qué no te cansas de andar con esto una y otra vez viejo?.- dijo

-¡TU MALDITO MOCOSO, ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!.- grito eufórico Kou-chan

-Je, en serio nunca vas a cambiar Viejo decrepito

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.- grito Kou-chan

Volteé hacia la multitud y me sorprendí al ver quien era

-¡NOIZ-SAN!.-grite fuerte que todos los presente voltearon incluidos ese par y yo me volví a decir en mi mente, "¡YO Y MI BOCOTA!", con una gran vergüenza y sonrojo en mi cara, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí como alma en pena si no antes gritar…-¡NO DIJE NADA!

No supe cuanto corrí, pero aun seguía en el parque, tal vez cruce algunas esquinas y eso que me hicieron perder contacto con todos ellos

-Uff, si me hubiera quedado, tal vez pasaría lo mismo que ayer.- dije y de pronto escuche una voz chillona

-"PI", es inútil esconderte.- dijo esa voz chillona

-¡Waa!.- grite y busque por todo el lugar y después en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y sentí un bulto en forma de cubo y lo saque y me quede en blanco…-Usagi…modoki

-"PI".- dijo…-Se puede saber como es que sabes el nombre de mi dueño

-Eh, eso, mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacías metido en mi chaqueta?.- le pregunte con el aun en la palma de mi mano

-Noiz, me dijo que te siguiera y te interrogara.- dijo con su voz chillona y tierna

-Ah, si.- dije y lo tome fuertemente y empecé a hacer círculos con mi mano derecha en donde tenia a Usagimodoki…-Pues dile, ¡que es de mala educación espiar a las personas!

Con esto lance a Usagimodoki por el aire, escuche su grito

-¡PPPIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y observe como se iba volando, y sacudí mis manos

-¿Pero quien se a creído ese tipo?, aunque su ruta en el juego y en el anime me gustaron, eso no le da derecho a espiar a quien el quiera

-Y usted, tampoco se le da derecho aventar a un All-mate que no es suyo

Sentí un escalofrío y volteé hacia atrás y el estaba detrás de mi

-¡WAAA!.- grite y trate de escapar pero el me sostuvo de mi mano y se soto contra el árbol…-Uh, duele

Dije y abrí mis ojos lo que fue un grave error por mi parte al encontrármelo a el enfrente de mi un poco cerca, además de que se veía muy bien vistiendo ese traje de empresario, pero eso no le quita lo pervertido

-¡WAAA!, ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?.- le pregunto con la cara color tomate

-Esa es mi línea, ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Yo nada.- replique

-A no.- dijo y con su mano suelta toma mi mentón…..-Entonces debo sacarle la verdad de otra forma

-¡EKKKK!.- grite al ver que sus labios se acercaban a los mios y yo no podía hacer nada, hasta que de pronto una espada se clavo aun lado de mi casi cerca de mi oreja y me corto un poco de cabello

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!.- grito Kou-chan

-Ese viejo.- dijo chasqueando su lengua…-Parece que coquetear no es tu único Hobbie si no también interrumpir

-Como no voy a interrumpir si estas acosando a…-no termino de decir cuando me miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de quien era…-¡SAYA-CHAN!, maldito mocoso

-¿La conoces anciano?.- pregunto Noiz

-Si y con mas razón te mato.- dijo y se abalanzo sobre Noiz empezando una pelea

Los dos tumbados en el suelo y dándose de golpes y rodando de izquierda a derecha, los hacia ver muy infantiles, observe la escena y después vi la espada y la saque de ahí con un poco de dificultad y volví a ver aquellos "NIÑOS" que seguían peleando, y la cual no tenia fin

-Chi…chi…chicos.- les llame pero no me hicieron caso seguían peleándose

-Oigan.-les volví a llamar pero un poco harta por el ruido

-Deténganse.- hable con un poco mas de fuerza pero nada y lo que hizo que mi paciencia se viniera abajo y de pronto sentí algo recorrer todo mi cuerpo que llegaba hasta mis ojos y boca al mismo tiempo y con eso yo les grite…-¡ALTO HE DICHO!

Y ambos por milagroso que fue pararon y yo me alivie y los mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿No están muy grandes para estarse peleando?.- les pregunte como si fuera una madre

-¡El empezó!.- dijeron al unísono

Lo que hizo que lo viera un tanto mono, pero aun así la rabia no desaparecía y me acerque a ellos con la espada de Kou-chan, y cuando estuve enfrente de ellos los amenace con la espada y ambos empezaron a sudar, aunque no lo crean siempre fui buena en el KENDO, aunque nunca me había unido al club en mi trayecto de estudiante

-Si vuelven a pelearse, los cortare por la mitad.- dije e hice un rápido movimiento con la espada que creo que ellos no alcanzaron a ver, pero si vieron como unos de sus cabello caían lo que hizo que ambos asintieran en respuesta y con una sonrisa les dije…-Eso esta bien ahora levántense que si pasa alguien por aquí, pensara que están haciendo otras "cosas" ya saben a que me refiero

Kou-chan se sonrojo y le dio una hemorragia nasal mientras Noiz seguía con ese semblante tranquilo aunque un poco ruborizado por mi comentario, y fue cuando ambos se pararon con mucha rapidez y sacudiendo sus ropas

-Ah, parece que nos volvimos a encontrar.- dijo alguien

-Yahoo.- dijo otro

Noiz y Kou-chan miraron aquellos tipos con desagrado y pude imaginarme quienes podían ser, así que volteé con un poco de miedo y tal y como parece eran ellos

-Ohayio, Virus y Trip.-les salude con un poco de nerviosismo y sonrojo

-Ohayio, señorita.- dijo Virus

-Hola.- respondió Trip alzando su Mano

Y fue cuando Kou-chan se puso delante de mi en forma de protección

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- les pregunto

-Vaya, parece que no podemos pasear en el parque.- dijo Virus

-A veces uno necesita un poco de relajación.- dijo Trip

-Solo un idiota creería eso.- dijo Noiz con algo de sequedad

-Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor.- dijo Virus en tono burlesco pero a la vez de amenaza

-Eso no te incumbe.- dijo Noiz

Esto no pintaba muy bien y yo con un poco de valentía que reuní salí de la protección de Kou-chan

-Mejor díganos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.- les pregunte y ahora todos me miraban…-No es un poco peligroso para unos YAKUSAS como ustedes están caminando por ahí

-Es cierto lo que dice, pero el esconder nuestras identidades es parte de nuestro trabajo.- dijo Virus

-Exacto, sino, no estaríamos aquí.- dijo Trip

-Entonces, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.- les pregunte esperando que me contestaran

-Oh si.- dijo Virus y busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco a nada mas y nada menos que…

-¡USAGIMODOKI!.- grite al reconocerlo

-"¡PI!".- grito con un tono desesperado

-Venimos a entregarles esto.- dijo Trip mirando al pequeño cubo que se esforzaba por soltarse del agarre de Virus…-Esto le cayó a Virus en la cabeza mientras veníamos paseando, y esto nos dijo que una chica de cabello extremadamente largo de color azul fuerte y a la vez claro lo aventó hacia el cielo

-¿se puede saber que le hizo este pequeño All-mate a usted señorita?.- pregunto Virus

Me sentí un poco mal por lo que hice, pero el que me espíen es algo que nunca me a gustado y mas por mi pasado, mire a Noiz y observe que estaba totalmente furioso, con un poco de valor me acerque a Virus

-Nada.- le respondí ya cerca de él y hacer que mi mano libre y tome rápidamente a Usagimodoki…-Solo lo confundí con una roca

Dije y me aparte lo mas rápido y lejos que pude

-Ya veo.- contesto Virus son simpleza

-Pero debería tener mas cuidado, uno nunca sabe lo que llegaría a pasar.- dijo Trip

-Si, señorita por favor tenga mas cuidado.- dijo Virus

-Lo hare, no tienen que preocuparse.- dije acariciando a Usagimodoki para que se calmara un poco lo que funciono y me alegro

-Soso.- dijo Trip y cuando menos lo espera el estaba enfrente mi y yo me asuste o me puse nerviosa…-No, no has dicho su nombre

En eso recordé que a ellos no les mencione mi nombre porque lo que pensé que estaría mal decírselos

-Soy SAYA YUZUKI.- dije

-Bonito nombre.- dijo Virus

-Es verdad, y supongo que, ¿sabe el significado de su nombre?.- dijo Trip quedando a mi altura y un poco cerca lo que hizo que me pusiera roja

En mi mente me sentía muy nerviosa pero a la vez, "T.T, porque a mí"

-En…en…realidad…no.- dije en respuesta porque en realidad no lo sabía

-Si me permite le diré su significado.- dijo Virus detrás de mi lo que impacto pero no me moví hasta que sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído…..-Todo completo dice, "ESPADA DESENVAINADA EN LA DULZURA DE LA LUNA"

Su voz me ponía los pelos de punto y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero de repente sentí que alguien me jalaba del varazo y me alejo de ellos dos

-No creen, que es hora de que se vayan.- dijo Noiz el me había sacado de ahí

-Esta vez tiene razón.- dijo Virus

-Bien, bien, nos vemos, fue un gusto el volvernos a ver.- dijo Trip

Y ambos se alejaron de ahí, lo que hizo sentir aliviada y mire a Usagimodoki

-"PI", gracias.- dijo

-Por nada, es pero y me perdones.- dije en forma de disculpa

-"PI", no hay problema.- dijo con un tono muy mono

Esto fue un encuentro no muy agradable, casi me da un infarto


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentario son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 6.- HEIBON

Me alegró que Usagimodoki que haya perdonado, no quise lastimarlo, pero lo hice, creo que aun sigo traumada por esos sucesos en mi infancia, pero opte por no recordarlos mejor dirigí mi mirada a aquellos dos, pero mis ojos pensaron que estaban viendo dos demonios, porque ambos desprendían una gran aura roja muy aterradora que yo y usagimodoki empezamos a temblar

-"P", ¡PELIGRO!, ¡PELIGRO!.- dijo Usagimodoki soltándose de mi mano y fue hacia mi hombro donde se escondió

-Esos dos.- dijo alguien flotando a mi lado y era

-¡BENI!.- dije

-Eh, hola señorita.- dijo el posándose en mi otro hombro

-Hola, beni-chan

-Si, si, un gusto y eso, pero no cree que debemos parar esto ahora se ve muy peligroso.- dijo el

-Si, lo se pero no se como

-Rebánalos con la espada que tienes en tu mano

-¡EH!, no, no podría seria una gran perdida para el mundo.- dije

-¿Perdida?

-Si no hay muchos chicos que tengan actitudes muy diferentes, al igual que carisma y guapura, eso sería una GRAN PERDIDA

-aaahhh, eres igual que las demás chicas solo te importa la apariencia.- dijo Beni

-"p", yo pensé lo mismo.- dijo Usagimodoki

-Claro que no

-¿Entonces?.- preguntaron los dos

-Me gusta mucho la forma en que demuestran sus sentimientos a las personas, ya ves como actuaron ante Virus-chan y Trip-kun.-dije….-Sino se hubieran preocupado me hubieran dejado sola, como muchas personas lo han hecho en mi vida

-Parece que todos lucen muy energéticos.- dijo alguien ajeno a la conversación, pero esos dos no se dieron cuenta

-¿Eh?, no será

-¡aaahhh!, ¡¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ, PAJARO ROSA?!.- dijo Beni con gran enojo

-"P", ¡Oh!, ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- dijo Usagimodoki saliendo de su escondite

-Si.- respondió y me miro.- ¿Es una amiga suya?

-¡Eso no te importa!.- dijo Beni y yo le puso mi mano enfrente de el para no empezar otra pelea

-Bueno si se podría decir así.- dije…-Es un gusto LULAKAN-CHAN

Lulakan es el nuevo nombre del All-mate de MINK, espera este es Lulakan eso quiere decir

-Oye, oye, ¿No viene Mink-chan contigo?.- le pregunte y el me miro detenidamente y se acerco a mi y yo extendí mi brazo libre como para saludar a la bandera pero era para que Lulakan-chan se posara en ella, y el lo hizo, eso provoco que me alegrara

-¿Cómo conoces a mi dueño?.- pregunto y otra vez empecé a sudar frio

-Ehehehe, bueno eso por…-no podía responder esa pregunta, que debería responderle mis ideas estaban muy confusas si les decía la verdad no sabía cómo lo tomarían, tal vez pensarían que estoy muy loca, y al igual si les llegara a mentir ellos lo descubrirían tarde o temprano, me decía, "Piensa, piensa, piensa", pero nada

-Uh, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?.- pregunto alguien a Kou-chan y Noiz y ellos dos voltearon a los lados para ver quien le había llamado, pero en eso Lulakan-chan emprendió en vuelo pero no fue lejos de aquí y fue cuando se posó en el hombro de alguien y todos volteamos a ver quién era vaya fue la sorpresa de todos

-¡TÚ!.- grito Koujaku

-Tsk, uno se puede encontrar con cualquier persona en un día muy normal.- dijo Noiz

-Eso no importa, pregunté, ¿Qué están haciendo?.- volvió a preguntar

-Mink-chan.- dije con tono de emoción pero un poco bajo no quiero que vuelva ocurrir como las ultimas 2 veces, Mink-chan en su nueva forma de vestir se ve muy BIEN

-Una pequeña pelea.- dijo Koujaku respondiéndole

-¿Contra quien?

-Fue con ese dos no gemelos.- contesto esta vez Noiz

Mientras ellos conversaban busque la funda de la espada de Koujaku, la encontré y guarde su espada y la calve en el suelo ya con su funda y tome a Beni y a Usagimodoki

-Perdón, pero me tengo que retirar.- dije en tono un poco audible

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Beni un poco alto y le hice unas señas de que hablara un poco mas bajo al igual que a Usagimodoki

-Es que estoy buscando…"algo" y no puedo estar mucho tiempo a fuera.- dije

-¿Por qué, no puedes estar afuera mucho tiempo?.- pregunto Usagimodoki

-Eso…no lo puedo decir, pero lo que puedo decir es que no estoy muy segura en estos momentos.- le dije

-¿Alguien te persigue?.- pregunto Beni

-Eh, si, eso se podría decir.- dije…-Ahora lo saben, me tengo que ir, así que ustedes se quedan aquí, y no hagan ruido, porque quiero irme sin que ninguno de ellos me vea, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.- dijo Beni

-No te preocupes puedes retirarte.- dijo Usagimodoki

-Gracias.- les di las gracias y puse a Beni en la parte superior de la espada y a Usagimodoki, en una roca que estaba aun lado de la espada

Les di una pequeña reverencia y camine un poco rápido pero sigilosamente, recé porque no se dieran cuenta, y salí de donde estábamos, y cuando me aleje un poco pero a la vez segura di un gran suspiro en forma de alivio

-Uff, eso hubiera sido malo, si Lulaka-chan le dijo algo sobre lo que dije, eso se hubiera puesto muy peor.- dije

-"PI", ¡CORRE!.- dijo alguien y me alarme y busque por todas partes y volteé aun lado mío y me conmocioné al ver quien era

-¡USAGIMODOKI!

-Corre, rápido, el pájaro rosa les dijo, lo que nos platicaste a mí y a al otro pájaro, y están sospechando de ti o algo por el estilo, y poco después de que te alejaste vino aquel tipo de cabello blanco y les dijo que también sabias cosas de el o eso creía y eso les hizo a todos dudar y cuando escuche eso no dude en ir a avisarte

-¡¿Qué?!.- grite por la sorpresa de aquella, pero yo, "sospechosa", eh, no eso no podría ser, bueno si los conozco pero es porque no soy de esta dimensión, es muy obvio en mi mundo pero no en este

-"pi", por cierto, ¡están cerca".- dijo y me puse a correr pero me detuve y regrese por usagimodoki y me lo lleve conmigo

Corrí y corrí por donde pude sosteniendo a Usagimodoki y el pequeño regalo de Kuro, me estaba cansando, pero no podía dejar que me descubrieran, por el momento, cuando menos lo note salí de aquel parque y volví a la calle principal del viejo distrito la calle Aoyagi, no miraba por donde iba solo pensaba en escaparme de esos 4 tipos, y de sus All-mates y fue cuando supe que Noiz, podía rastrearme por medio de Usagimodoki, tenia que dejarlo, pero no podía era algo importante para Noiz y no podía tirarlo como basura, tenía que dejarlo en un lugar seguro o algo por el estilo, pero no encontraba un lugar alguno, solo seguía corriendo para confundirlos, pero sentí que unas personas ajenas a ellos también me perseguían, por lo que corrí con mas fuerza y pensé que tal vez eran "ellos", por lo que corrí con mas fuerza, pero en unas de mis distracciones fue cuando choque con alguien y caía al suelo violentamente

-¡AUCH!.- dije y empecé a sobarme

-Oh, no, lo siento muchísimo no quise hacerle daño.- dijo la persona con la que choque mientras se inclinaba y me ayudaba a levantarme

-No fue mi culpa.- dije ya de pie y mire a la persona para pedirle una mejor disculpa, pero como siempre este no podía ser un peor día, me tope y tropecé con nada mas y nada menos que con…-¡REN!

El me miro confundió y yo mas asustada me puse

-Eh, disculpe, ¿Cómo es que usted me conoce?, yo nunca la he visto y yo que yo recuerde nunca le he dicho a nadie mi nombre, excepto a los amigos y conocidos de Aoba, y usted no es uno de ellos

-Bueno, eso es porque…..-empecé a tartamudear por el miedo y creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme, y dolor de cabezo llego muy fuerte pero lo ignore, lo que importaba era escapar

-"pi", ya están aquí.- dijo Usagimodoki y me puse pálida cuando lo dijo

-Oiga se encuentra bien.- me habló Ren poniendo ambas de sus manos en mis hombros

En eso mi mirada se nublo y me tambaleé, y sentí mi cuerpo caer, y mis fuerzas se iban solté a Usagimodoki junto con aquel regalo que Kuro, pero algo me sostuvo con firmeza

-Por dios, ¿Qué le sucede?.- pregunto Ren

No respondí y me sumergí en una gran oscuridad y sin escuchar nada

…

Con los otros

-¿Dónde se metió?.- pregunto Noiz

-Miren esta haya.- dijo Clear señalando a la chica que yacía casi en el suelo, pero alguien la sostenía y el All-mate de Noiz estaba muy alterado o eso se veía

-Ese es…REN.- dijo Koujaku mientras llegaban…-¡OYE REN!

Ren volteo inmediatamente, pero antes de eso cargo a Saya estilo princesa y junto el pequeño regalo que ella traía, y Usagimodiki analizaba si Saya había sufrido algo muy malo para su salud

-Chicos, ¿Por qué están corriendo de esa manera?.- pregunto formalmente como siempre

-Reeen-san.- grito Clear llegando primero que todos…-¿Qué le paso a Saya?

-Pues…-él se hacia la misma pregunta

-¿Qué no es obvio?.- le dijo Usagimodoki y se le lanzo encima propinándole un golpe en su nariz

-Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso Usagi-san?.- dijo Clear mientras se sobaba la nariz y los demás lo miraban confundido

-¡EXACTO!, Con solo verla es mas que suficiente para entender porque esta aquí.- dijo Beni posándose en el hombro de Ren y miraba a Saya…-Pobrecita, ¿Cómo esta?

-La revise, y me di cuenta que tiene taquicardia (el corazón tiene el pulso acelerado), un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un poco de nerviosismo, todo eso provoco el desmayo, solo necesita descansar.- dijo Usagimodoki y miro a todos…-Es su culpa de que ella este así

-¿Qué?.- dijeron todos al unísono

-El cubo tiene razón.- dijo Lulakan

-Explícate.- le dijo Mink…-Bueno les dije que ella conocía a mi dueño y estos dos dijeron que también ella los conocía, pero ustedes nunca la habían visto en su vida, y creo que a ustedes dos les dijo lo mismo ella cuando los vio.- les dijo a Clear y a Ren

-Si.- dijeron al unísono

-En eso ustedes decidieron interrogarla, porque piensan que es una tipo de "espía" o algo por el estilo, y este cubo le dijo sobre que pensaban interrogarla sobre porque sabía de ustedes, y como toda mujer es muy primordial mantenerse alejada del problema ella corrió para evitar eso.- dijo Lulakan

-Eso la hace mas sospechosa.- dijo Noiz

-Pero no creo que sea la única cosa de la que huía.- dijo Lulakan

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Koujaku…-¿No huía solo de nosotros?

-Ahora que lo mencionas.- dijo Clear y todos prestaron atención…-Mientras veníamos persiguiéndola, observe que unos hombres que vestían de negro seguían a Saya, unos iban en una camioneta y otros la seguían por las calles y alcance a escuchar las palabras que uno de esos tipos emitió, "Ella es una de las chicas, que tal vez posee el poder de SCARP materializado, la chica de la otra dimensión"

Todo quedo en silencio y miraron a Saya que estaba totalmente ahora dormida

-El Scarp.- dijo Mink

-Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Ren…-Los únicos que poseen o el único que queda, es Aoba, no es posible que otra persona tenga ese poder

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Koujaku

-Ahora que mencionan de persecución, ella nos dijo, que tenía que irse porque no podía permanecer mucho tiempo afuera, porque la estaban o la estaría persiguiendo, y estaba en busca de "algo".- dijo Beni

-Entonces, lo que escuche fue en referencia a lo que yo escuche.- dijo Clear

-Tal vez, pero si la perseguían a ella como nos dijo, entonces debemos retirarnos, no sabemos que podía pasar si se la llevan.- dijo Beni

-"PI", estoy de acuerdo, vámonos.- dijo Usagimodoki saltando hacia Noiz

-Bien, ¿A dónde nos vamos?.- dijo Mink

-Podemos ir a HEIBON, esta no muy lejos, de aquí, pero para que no nos sigan podemos cruzar varias calles para perderlos.- dijo Ren

-BIEN, BIEN esta decidido, vamos al lugar de trabajo de Aoba-san.- dijo Clear alegre y después se acerco a Ren…-Ren-san dame a Saya, tu aun no puedes cargar algo muy pesado

-Si ella te escuchara te golpearía hasta matarte.- dijo Beni en tono de gracia

-Eh, pero lo digo por el estado físico de Ren

-No esta bien, además también es mi responsabilidad de que se haya desmayado.- dijo Ren caminado en dirección hacia el camino mas largo para llegar a HEIBON

-Bueno en realidad tu no sabias que estaba pasando, solo es culpa de ellos.- dijo Lulakan mencionado a Mink, Noiz, Koujaku y Clear

-Hmph.- rezongó Mink en respuesta

-Eh, bueno es cierto.- dijo Koujaku

-Tsk, no se pude evitar.- dijo Noiz

-Uuhuhuhu.- empezó a lloriquear Clear mientras caminaba con los demás…-No se siente bien la culpa, por mi culpa Saya-san esta como esta, uhuhuhuhuhu, ¡waaa!

-Ahaha, miren un bebe crecido.- dijo Beni aun en el hombro de Ren y todos soltaron una risa

Cerca de ahí, unos tipos en una camioneta observaban como su objetivo se alejaba

-Parece que esta vez fallamos.- dijo uno de ellos

-Bueno el jefe es paciente, por eso si no la secuestramos, el llamara a las ALPHAS.- dijo otro

-Va usar el RYHME, para saber quien es

-Es lo mas probable, pero será mas efectivo que secuéstralas

Con esto uno de ellos encendió la camioneta y se retiraron, y les informaron a las demás unidades que hicieran lo mismo, hablaría con el su jefe y le dirán que la otra opción será las mas efectiva si quiera encontrar aquella "arma"

…

Con Saya

No sentí nada después de que me desmaye, solo veía oscuridad, pero después surgió una pequeña luz de color azul claro con fuerte que ilumino aquella oscuridad, era muy hermosa y calidad, pero de pronto cambio a una de color rojizo, el mismo color de la sángrela cual era muy seca y tétrica y se mezclaba con la oscuridad, y me rodeaba poco a poco, me aterro pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía huir de aquella cosa, cerré mis ojos deseando que desapareciera, y después sentí que debía abrir los ojos, y eso hice y aquella luz rojiza desapareció y ahora estaba igual que antes y después escuche algo

" _Lo descubrirás como en aquel entonces".- dijo una voz_

-¿Descubrir?.- pregunte…-¿Qué cosa?

" _Con el tiempo lo sabrás, por el momento nosotros te protegeremos, dependerá de ti si lo usas mal o lo usaras bien"_

Y en eso desperté de repente, y una luz encandilan té que estaba enfrente de mi, volteé a los lados para vislumbrar el lugar, y se me hacia familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto, era un tipo de plan baja donde había todo tipo de refracciones pero también era un lugar de estar

-Oh, ya despertaste.- dijo alguien y volteé aun lado de donde estaba y era un sillón gran y mire arriba de este

-Hola, Beni

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada, pero eso es todo

-Ya veo

-"PI", que bueno esto no haya pasado a mayores.- dijo Usagimodoki que se subió a mi pequeño lo que me dio un poco de cosquillas

-Tienes razón.- le dije mientras le daba un pequeña caricia en su cabeza cubica

-Tienes suerte, pero a la vez mala

-Jaja, es verdad Lulakan-chan.- le dije a Lulakan-chan que se encontraba en un estante que había ahí

-Es culpa de todos ellos no debían sospechar de ti.- dijo Beni mientras sus plumas se esponjaban y yo extendí mi mano y acaricie sus plumas

-Cualquiera pensaría eso, si conocen de ti pero tu de ellos ni idea, eso lo se por experiencia, aunque creo que ellos me juzgaron sin conocerme, eso si me lastimo mucho.- dije

-Um, eso es cierto.- dijo Beni un poco compasivo

-"PI", es parte de todos ellos.- me llamo Usagimodoki

-Te ofrecemos una disculpa.- dijo Lulakan-chan ahora descansando en la parte superior del sillón

-Gracias, sois muy amables.- les dije dándoles una sonrisa

Cuando les agradecí puse a Usagimodoki a un lado de ellos y me reincorpore, y trate de pararme, pero me tambaleé y caía al sillón, pero me sostuve para evitar algo grave

-Oye, no te muevas aun.- dijo Beni posándose en mi hombro

-Lo siento, por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?.-les pregunte

-Te encuentras en la tienda CACHIVACHES HEIBON.- dijo alguien y volteé hacia las escaleras

-Oh, Aoba.- le llamo Beni

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- me llamo

-Eh, aha, etto.- volví a tartamudear pero como no, la persona que se queda con todos en el juego pero no en el anime, mi UKE favorito aunque aquí no lo es, pero aun así...-me encuentro un poco mejor gracias, Aoba-chan

-Eso es bueno.- dijo mientras baja con un vaso de agua junto con unas pastillas…-Los muchachos me platicaron lo que sucedido, y no pude evitar en regañarlos, se comportaron muy mal

-Eso no importa además también es mi culpa

-Eso no es cierto, si te hubieran preguntado de manera educada, no hubiera pasado esto.- dijo Aoba-san y me paso unas pastillas y el vaso de agua…-Toma es para tu dolor de cabeza y un poco de mareo si tienes

Las tome tímidamente y me tome las pastillas y bebí la mitad del agua

-Gracias y perdón las molestias

-No, no es nada.- dijo…-Por cierto

Lo vi y observe que buscaba en su chaqueta algo, y cuando lo encontró lo saco

-Toma esto es tuyo.- dijo y me entro el regalo de Kuro que estaba intacto lo que me alegro

-Ah, muchas gracias, pensé que se había perdido.- le agradecí su gesto de amabilidad y recordé algo…-Perdón si soy entrometida

-¿Qué pasa?.- me pregunto

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-Oh, ellos están en la parte superior de la tienda, Haga-san esta también regañándolos por lo que hicieron

-Ah, pobres

-Bueno eso les pasa

-Si tu lo dices.- dije con una sonrisa

-Oye.- me llamo…-Te puedo preguntar algo

Asentí ante su petición

-Bueno cuando me contaron lo que sucedió, escuche que mencionaron que buscabas algo, ¿puedo saber qué es?.- me pregunto y yo me puse nerviosa y lo noto….-Ehehe, si no quieres decir esta bien

-Trabajo

-¿Eh?

-Estaba buscando y sigo buscando trabajo.- dije

-Estas buscando un trabajo

-Si

-Así que era eso.- dijo

-¿Qué pensabas que estaba buscando?

-Ehehe, no nada, si te interesa hay un trabajo que conozco que podía interesarte

-¡EH!, enserio, ¿en donde es?.- le pregunte emocionada

-Bueno esta en el centro, es un nuevo café que se acaba de abrir hace poco y están solicitando personal, y solo femenino

-Que bien, ¿sabes cuales son los requisitos?

-Bueno, creo que decía , todo tipo de edad, sexo femenino, disponibilidad, buena presentación, que sepa cocinar y atender a los clientes,.- dijo

-Esta decidio

-¿Eh?

-Voy al centro.- dije y me pare muy rápido y me mare

-¡Waa!.- grito Aoba mientras me sostenía…-No puedes ir así, estas muy débil

-¿Qué no puedo ir?.- le cuestione y le mire desafiante…Pues mírame

Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y subía las escaleras, paso a paso

-Espera.- me llamo

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres ir yo iré contigo

-Pero no quiero causar mas molestias.- le reproche

-Dije que no importa, además me dijeron que te estaban persiguiendo

-Eh, si

-Bien, yo te acompañare.- dijo y le tomo del brazo…-Puedes subir

-Si.- dije…-Vamos chicos, es hora de ir con sus dueños

Lulakan y Beni se adelantaron, mientras Usagimodoki iba saltando de escalón en escalón, aunque le dije que le ayudaba el se negó, y me di por vencida

Mientras subíamos, escuchábamos mucho ruido, y creo ya subía a que se debía, y llegamos a la primera planta, en donde estaban todos, cada uno reclamando, pero parece que estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que Aoba-san me dijo que saliera, mientras el hablaba con su jefe y asentí en respuesta, camine con cuidado porque aun me sentía un poco mareada, y como siempre por mi torpeza, mi pies se cruzaron y caí al piso en medio de todo el escándalo, y después todo se produjo en un profundo silencio, caí en mi cabeza y esta punzo un poco por la caída, y luego levante mi cabeza al frente, y mire a todos

-Esto ya es normal para mi.- le dije y me levante con un poco de lentitud

-Señorita, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, debería estar descansando.- dijo el jefe de Aoba

-Si, pero ella insistió en que debía salir, ahora, para ir a ver ese trabajo.- dijo Lulakan

-¿Trabajo?.- cuestiono Clear y se dirigió a mí…-Podría ser que sea eso lo que estabas buscando

-Si, eso es lo que estaba buscando.- les respondí mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-Pero en esa condición podrás ir.- me dijo Noiz

-Ah, bueno de quienes creen que es la culpa de que yo este en esta condición.- les dije y todos agacharon la cabeza a excepción de Mink-san lo cual no me molesto

-Es por eso Jefe, que le pido que me permita acompañarla.- dijo Aoba a su jefe

-Bueno si va con alguien esta bien, entonces puedes ir con ella, es muy peligroso en su condición.- dijo el Jefe de Aoba

-Gracias, estaré aquí lo mas pronto que me sea posible

-No, esta bien tomate el tiempo que quieras, en la condición de la señorita es muy malo que ella vaya a mucha prisa

-Si, bueno vámonos.- dijo Aoba-san

-Por cierto, perdón las molestias de todo esto, espero que nunca pase otra vez.- le dije al jefe de Aoba-san mientras le daba un reverencia

-No esta bien, puedes retirarte pero ve con cuidado.- me dijo

-Lo tendré en mente.- dije y salí junto Aoba-san de la tienda

Detrás de nosotros venían todos, cada uno con expresión de culpa, bueno es de esperar

-Y bien, ustedes.- les llamo Aoba a todos y los 4 se miraron y de repente Clear se me lanzo encima que caía con el al suelo mientras el me abrazaba muy fuerte…..-¡CLEAR!

-UHUHUHU, Lo siento mucho Saya-san prometo no volver hacerlo, al igual que los demás.- dijo

-Bueno, bueno no es para tanto, no paso a mayores, por eso no hay que preocuparse.- le dije

Y no levantamos mientras trataba de consolarlo, pero no se tranquilizaba que bonita forma de llorar tenía este tipo, por eso es mi personaje favorito

-Esta bien si nosotros la acompañamos.- dijo Clear

-Eh, por mi no hay problema.- dije…..-¿Qué hay de ti Aoba-san

-Por mi tampoco, bueno vamos

Pero antes de irnos cada uno de ellos se disculpo y eso e incluso Mink-chan, lo que me dejo con el corazón chiquito, este hombre es un hechicero al ser sincero nadie puede resistirse a el, y con esto terminado todos salimos en dirección aquel trabajo que Aoba-san menciono, durante el trayecto Clear me casi cargando hasta que Aoba-san le dijo que podía mantenerme de pie, pero si me sentía mal les avisara, pero fue bueno que no ocurriera nada después de eso, y en eso recordé el regalo de Kuro y me dio mucho por abrirlo, y eso hice, lo abrí sin rasgar nada, y los destape con mucho cuidado, y al ver su contenido me sorprendió al ver que era

-¿Qué pasa, Saya-chan?.- me pregunto Kou-chan al ver que disminuí el paso y se acercó a mí…-Te sientes mal

Y todos pararon y me observaron junto con Kou-chan

-Kou-chan, esto no será acaso…


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentario son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 7.- MI PEQUEÑO SEI

-Umm, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Kou-chan y observo el contenido que yo miraba…-¿Qué es eso?

-eehh, una, ¿goma?.- dije y saque aquella goma y la puse en mi mano, esta era un tipo de goma redonda y un poco flácida y transparente…-Es una goma un poco extraña

-Nene, ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Clear con curiosidad

-Pues no lo se, es algo raro.- dije y empecé a tocar aquella goma

Cuando la toque inmediatamente empezó a brillar, en el centro de esta goma que se puso de color azul claro

-¡EIII!, ¿será una bomba?.- dijo Clear asustado y todos se pusieron alerta

-No creo que sea eso.- dije

Y luego mire aquella goma y de esta salieron tentáculos del mismo color transparente y luego arriba le salieron unas orejas de perrito, yo me quede con el ojo cuadrado y luego enfrente se mostraron unos ojos color azul claro lo que se me hizo tierno, y con sus ojos me miro a mi, después como por arte de magia este se elevo por medio de sus tentáculos

-¡UAAAWW!.-grito Aoba-chan al ver aquella goma volando…-¿Qué es esa cosa?

Y entonces cuando estuvo elevado miro a los otros dándoles una mirada fija a cada uno, eso fue extraño y después volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí y me puse tensa y este empezó a bajar hasta quedar enfrente de mi

-Es un gusto conocerte.- me dijo con una voz muy tierna

-¿Eh?, ah no el placer es mío.- dije y me cabreé yo misma…-No quiero decir, ¿Qué eres tu?

-Soy tu All-mate.- me dijo

-Eh, acaso, ¿kuro te diseño?.- le pregunte

-Si.- respondió

-Es un diseño muy extraño.- esta vez hablo Noiz con algo de interés

-"PI", eso es cierto.- dijo usagimodoki

-¿En que tipo de diseño se baso pare crear ese All-mate?.- pregunto Kou-chan…-Y, ¿Quién es Kuro, Saya-chan?

-Eh, Kuro es un amigo, el me está dando alojamiento.- respondí

-Entonces sería como un amigo.- dijo Kou-chan

-Si, es un buen amigo.- dije …-Pero mas importante, ¿Qué tipo de diseño eres tu?

-Soy una medusa perrito.- dijo el pequeño All-mate enfrente de mi

-¡Es muy lindo!.- dijo Clear…-Es un all-mate muy singular, de seguro, el amigo de Saya-san, lo hizo pensando en ella

Cuando dijo eso me sonroje mucho que creo que hasta fue visible en gran cantidad, lo que todos se dieron miradas entre sí, como diciéndose algo entre ellos

-Parece que no es solo un amigo.- dijo Kou-chan y yo me puse nerviosa

-Eso…no…es…verdad…so…so…solo…somos…ami…mi…gos.- dije tartamudeando

-¿En serio?.- dijo Kou-chan pícaramente

-¡es…verdad!.- dije con mas nerviosismo si esto seguía sufriría una sangrado masivo y un desmayo del que tal vez no despertaría

-Oiga.- le llamo el pequeño All-mate a Kou-chan y este le miro…-No diga mentiras sobre mi dueña

El pequeño All-mate se lanzo encima de Kou-chan y le pego en su cara cubriendo su nariz y boca mientras sus tentáculos estaban en la cara de Kou-chan

-Vaya, vaya, este All-mate es muy sobreprotector.- dijo Kou-chan en forma de burla

Y todos empezaron a reír a excepción de Mink el estaba serio como siempre, mientras que yo tenia un extraño presentimiento, de que esto tal vez iría de mal en peor, todos seguían riendo hasta que

-Sistema de autodefensa activado.- dijo el pequeño all-mate aun en la cara de Kou-chan

-¿Eh?.- exclamamos todos al unísono

-¿Autodefensa?.- pregunte dudosa

-Iniciando electrochoques.- dijo el All-mate y Kou-chan se empezó a reír

-Jajaja, no es posible que un all-mate pueda hacer algo así

-No parece estar bromeando.- dije asustada mientras me escondía detrás de Clear

-Vamos no creerán…¡WAAAAAAAA!

En eso el pequeño emitió un pequeño chasquido lo que provoco que una descarga eléctrica saliera por sus pequeños tentáculos y electrocutaran a Kou-chan yo tenía la boca abierta y creo que todos, bueno uno que otros con los ojos expandidos, y todos mirábamos como Kou-chan estaba siendo electrocutado hasta que el pequeño All-mate paro y se alejo de Kou-chan, y este esta como un pan tostado, pero mal tostado, y el abrió su boca en donde dejo salir un pequeño aro de humo, yo salí y me acerque poco a poco

-Eso fue…demasiado.- le dije al pequeño All-mate

-Nadie se mete con mi dueña.- dijo como pretexto y luego miro a todos…-Mi misión es proteger a mi dueña de todo aquel que trate de lastimarla, eso mismo les pasara

Todos estaban impresionados, pero ahora teníamos que ayudar a Kou-chan que aun seguía tostado, por lo que decidimos continuar con nuestro recorrido, lo cual no falto la mirada de otro curioso al ver mi All-mate y a Kou-chan que estaba un poco tostado y con el pelo un poco des alborotado, a pesar de que regañe a mi pequeño All-mate el seguía con que era necesario, por lo que deje de hacerle reflexionar sobre lo que hizo, por lo que opte por configurarlo a un modo para identificar a los enemigos y amigos, y no falto las veces que me disculpaba con Kou-chan pero para los demás fue un tema de burla total, lo que molesto a Kou-chan a muchas escalas, en eso mire que Aoba-san estaba solo caminado por su propio camino, por lo que acerque hacia el, por supuesto que mi All-mate me siguió

-Esta muy callado.- le hable

-¿Eh?, no es eso.- dijo

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, solo que me da felicidad que todos convivamos de esta manera, hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos reunidos.- dijo Aoba-chan

-Ya veo

-No falta mucho para que lleguemos.- me hablo

-Oh, que bueno

-Y dime, ¿le pondrás nombre a tu All-mate?.- me pregunto con curiosidad

-Umm, tienes razón, debo nombrarlo es extraño llamarlo All-mate.- dije y en eso se me vino un nombre excelente, para el…-Ya se que nombre ponerle

-¿Cuál es?.- me pregunto

-Dígame maestra, ¿Cómo me llamare a partir de hoy?.- me pregunto mi All-mate

-Te llamaras SEI.- dije y Aoba-chan quedo inexpresivo lo supe porque, pero mejor decidí no enfocar en eso…-No esta bien el nombre

-Eh, no es eso, es un buen nombre.- dijo Aoba-chan…-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Umm, bueno si no mal recuerdo y espero no me malinterpretes, SEI significa, espíritu, verdad o energía aunque también este llega a significar…-hice ademan con las manos para que se acercara y así lo hizo…-Llega a significar SEXO

Y no tardo unos segundo para que Aoba-chan se haya puesto totalmente rojo, tanto que se tapo los oídos, y en mi mente pervertida me dije, "vaya, vaya, aquí Aoba es un total virgen, como me gustaría que alguien de estos se lo llevara a ser CHU, CHU"

-Pareces tomate.- le dije

-Ca…cállate.- me dijo y yo empecé a reír

-jaja, eres alguien con poco experiencia en ese tema.- le dije

-Eso no es verdad.- me dijo en forma de puchero

-Si no es así, ¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido?

-Bueno, no soy muy culto eso es todo

-umm, buena forma de evadir el tema.- dije con tono divertido

-Ugggh.- empezó a rezongar

-Aoba-san, ¿de que están hablando?.- pregunto Clear animadamente y con inocencia

-Estábamos hablando de SEXO.- dije con mucha naturalidad

Clear se sonrojo a tal extremo y Aoba-chan me tapo la boca de inmediato, lo cual no fue una buena idea porque Sei mi all-mate se lanzó sobre Aoba y le hizo lo mismo que a Kou-chan, pero con un poco mas de fuerza

-Vuelve hacerle eso a mi maestra.- dijo Sei

-Sei, no hagas eso.- le dije

-Uuhuhuhu, Aoba-san, era tan joven.- dijo Clear

-No esta muerto.- le dije y me acerque a Aoba-chan…-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cof, auch, si lo algo electrocutado.- me dijo

-Perdón.- me disculpe

-Jaja, pero no vuelvas a decir eso.- dijo Aoba-chan

-Sobre el

-Si eso.- dijo Aoba-chan

-Bueno, bueno me mantendré callada.- dije

-¡Aoba-san!.- le grito Clear

-Cle…clear.- tartamudeo Aoba ante la reacción de Clear

-No puedo creer que le diga ese tipo de cosas a Saya la cual es un niña todavía.- dijo Clear

-No creo que se tan niña

-Tengo 15, si no lo sabes.- dije

-¡AOBA-SAN!, no le hable aun de SEXO a Saya-san

-¡¿SEXO?!.- Exclamaron todos los demás

-¡CLEAR!.- grito Aoba

-Vaya, esto se puso muy mal.- dije y me acerque a Aoba-chan…-Todavía no llegamos verdad

-Eh, si esta ahí enfrente.- dijo y me señalo el café

-Oh, que bueno gra…

Cuando le iba a gradecer todos se le encimaron para hablar sobre lo que estábamos hablando, creo que no les pareció mucho, aunque en el juego lo disfrutan hacer, "eso y aquello", aquí se comportan como unos hermanos mayores defendiendo a su pequeña hermana, tan siquiera son adorables, sin que se dieran cuenta les tome una foto con mi coil, eso sería un recuerdo, sería un tesoro muy valioso para mi , en eso me aleje y me dirigí aquel café y con un poco de nerviosismo mire la entrada, y estaba sudando

-No tienes valor.- me dijo alguien que cuya voz me dejo pasmada cuando la escuche

-Mink-chan.- le dije …-¿Valor en que?

-En entrar.- me dijo y señalo con su mirada el café

-Ah, eso, creo que tiene razón, ¿pero usted que hace aquí, si hace unos momentos estaba con ellos?.- le dije señalándolos

-Es ridículo permanecer con gente escandalosa.- dijo

-Oh, ya veo

-Vas a entrar o no.- me volvió a decir

-Voy a entrar para eso estoy aquí, pero…no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa en absoluto.- dije temblando

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.- dijo Lulakan –chan

-Umm.- dude aun

-Te acompañare hacer esta ridiculez

-¿En serio Mink-chan?.- dije con ojos brillantes

-Con una condición.- dijo el y yo asentí…-Me dirás el porque nos conoces tan bien a pesar de que no nos conoces y que relación tienes tu con TOUE

-ah, eso…-dude y lo mire…-Acepto, pero no le dirás a nadie

-Bien, vamos de una vez.- dijo el y yo asentí

Entramos los al café y observamos que no estaba totalmente establecido a pesar de que ya estaban solicitando personal, busque alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien pero no, era un café de doble planta y algo moderno, se veía bien, pero no encontrábamos a nadie por el lugar, hasta que una muchacha bajo del segundo piso

-Oh, buenas tardes.- dijo la muchacha

-Buenas tardes

-¿Qué se le ofrece?.- pregunto

-Etto, viene por el empleo.- dije nerviosa

-Oh, esplendió ahora tengo otra ayudante.- dijo la muchacha

-¿Otra?.- pregunte

-Si, por cierto soy AYUMI TSUKISHIMA , un gusto.- dijo

-Yo soy SAYA YUZUKI, un gusto el mío también.- dije

-Oh, vaya veo que esta siendo acompañada por su padre.- dijo y yo sude frío, como puede confundir a este hombre con mi padre

-Eh, no es mi padre.- dije con nerviosismo

-Oh, ¿entonces debe ser el hermano?, que lindo, un hermano sobreprotector es muy raro verlo hoy en día.- dijo Ayumi de lo mas tranquila

-Eso es porque ahora en ningún lugar de la isla es seguro.- dijo Mink-chan

-Si, que bueno que tu hermano te acompaño, y no se preocupe yo la cuidare bien, ella puede empezar ahora mismo con el trabajo, junto con la otra chica.- dijo Ayumi

-¡eeeehhh!.-grite incrédula Mink-chan se hizo pasar por mi hermano, ¿Qué le esta pasando?

-En ese caso, la dejo en sus manos.- dijo Mink-chan

-Eh, esto yo…

-Jefa en , ¿Dónde van estas cosas'.- hablo una chica y la voz de me hizo muy familiar

-Oh, eso va en la planta de arriba, por cierto ven, ella es una nueva compañera ella es…

-¡SAYA-SAN!

-¡MAKO-SAN!

-Eh, ¿se conocen?.- pregunto Ayumi antes nuestras respuestas

-Saya-san, que alegría que trabajemos juntas.- dijo Mako acercándose con una caja llena de materiales

-Igualmente, pero, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, no estabas con los demás?

-Ah, eso, es que me separe de los demás y me perdí.- dijo Mako

-¡¿Qué?!.- dije exaltada

-Si, y no supe regresar, así que camine por estos rumbos y me encontré con este café y me aceptaron de inmediato, y estado trabajando desde que encontré este lugar.- dijo Mako…-Por cierto bonito All-mate

-Eh, gracias, su nombre es SEI

-Es un gusto.- dijo Sei acercándose a Mako

-El placer es mío, te llevaras bien con CHIVI

-¿Chivi?.- pregunte

-Si es mi All-mate kuro nos dio uno a cada una, pero creo que el de las demás él los compro, pero el diseño el tuyo, siento un aire de amor entre ustedes dos.- dijo Mako

-Ehehe, oh perdón.- dije al ver que excluimos a Mink-chan y Ayumi

-No se preocupen, es mejor así, así trabajaran mas en equipo.- dijo Ayumi…-Bien es hora de volver a trabjar

-Si.- dijimos nosotras al unísono

-Bien, yo me retiro, le diré a los demás que ya esta hecho.- dijo Mink-chan y se encamino a la puerta, pero se detuvo y me miro…-No olvides el acuerdo

-Si, es una promesa, nos vemos, Mink-nichan.- dije y el se marcho en seguida

-Bien chicas volvamos a trabajo, Saya tu puedes iniciar en la plante de abajo, yo estaré en la cocina, acomodando y tu Mako sigue en la planta de arriba

-Si, jefa.- dijo Mako…-Cuando terminemos te presentare a CHIVI, el esta ayudándome allá arriba

-Si, nos vemos.- dije y todos nos pusimos a trabajar cada una en nuestro trabajo

…

Con los demás

…

Mink salió del café dejando a Saya aunque antes de ir con los demás observaba por la ventana y vio que ella se adapto muy rápido a su trabajo, hasta se veía que le encantaba el ser una MAID, el pensó que era raro en un chica que se interesara por otras cosas que no fuera el maquillaje y otras cosas

-Parece que ya eres un hermano mayor.- dijo Lulakan sacando a Mink de sus pensamientos

-Eso una falsedad.- dijo él

-Eso no lo parecía, porque en serio parecía uno de verdad.- dijo Lulakan

-Cállate, mejor vamos con ellos.- dijo Mink

Los demás aun seguían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, el cual le importo poco, aunque el había conseguido lo que el buscaba el hablar con ella

-Podrían callarse todos, son un dolor de cabeza muy molesto.- dijo Mink

-Pero es un tema muy importante.- dijo Koujaku

-Me importa un comino si es importante o no, ya es hora que nos retiremos.- dijo Mink

-Pero, Saya-san.- dijo Clear y volteo…-¡EEEEEHHHH!, y Saya-san

Los demás observaron que Saya no estaba con ellos, ¿A dónde se habría ido?

-Ella esta ya en el café, le dieron el trabajo.- dijo Mink

-Eh, eso es bueno.- dijo Ren…-Pero esta bien, ¿Qué la dejemos sola', recuerden que aun esta afectada

-No se preocupen.- dijo Lulakan

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunto Beni

-Su, "hermano mayor", la estará vigilando atentamente.- dijo Lulakan

-¿Saya-san tiene un hermano mayor?.- pregunto Clear incrédulo

Pero cuando Lulakan hizo ese énfasis, los otros no tardaron en echarse a reír como locos, incluso Ren se estaba riendo pero el mas discretamente, Clear seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué se reían todos?, se preguntaba Clear, Mink no le pareció nada que se rieran de él, por lo que empezó a tronar su dedos, dando una pose de pandillero, la cual ninguno de los demás presto atención, por lo que se detuvieron al sentir que Mink se acercó a ellos con un aura amenazadora, los demás se espantaron incluso Clear que aun seguía sin comprender, y a cada uno le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que eso dejaría unos cuantos chipotes, pero Clear se salvo de un fuerte chipote en la cabeza aunque sabia que el nunca tendría uno solo el miedo que le provoco Mink al verlos todos amenazadoramente, y con esto todos aprendieron ano burlase de Mink sin saber aun toda la historia

Todos tomaron el mismo camino de regreso, unos aun tenían trabajo por hacer, pero un poco de charla no faltaba

-Um, Saya es todo un misterio.- dijo Aoba

-Eso es muy cierto, nosotros no la conocemos muy bien, pero ella si a nosotros.- dijo Ren

-¿No será acaso una acosadora?.- pregunto Koujaku

-Ella no es como tu, "hipopótamo".- dijo Aoba

-Me gustaría saber algo de Saya-san.- dijo Clear

-En ese caso me pondré a investigarla.- dijo Noiz…-Veamos que tipo de mujer es

-Eso se hoyo muy pervertido.- dijo Aoba…-No creo que quiera hablar contigo no después de hacerle algo como eso, en una zona publica

-Como si eso importara.- dijo Noiz

-Creo que yo le sacare información a mi manera, después de todo las chicas me aman.- dijo Koujaku

-Ugg, pero si tratas de llegar mas lejos, tal vez ella te deje sin tu hombría después de todo es una maestra en el Kendo.- dijo Beni

-Ah, eso se me olvido

-Aunque creo que no es buena idea que todos la investiguemos en un mismo ámbito.- dijo Mink ahora fumando

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Clear

-Ella sospecharía enseguida, no es muy tonta saben

-Umm, tiene razón.-dijo Ren…-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

-Primeramente yo ya acorde con ella de hablar sobre eso, me debe un favor.- dijo Mink

-Ehehe, se ve que esa mañas no se quitan con el tiempo.- dijo Koujaku

-Hmph yo utilizo el habla no el coqueteo.- dijo Mink

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.- grito Koujaku en protesta

-Mejor guarda esa fuerza, uno no sabrá el día en que tal vez atrapen a esa niña.- dijo Lulakan

-Eso es algo que debemos averiguar primero.- dijo Noiz…-¿Quién son las personas que la seguían?

-¿Qué sabe del SCARP?.- dijo Ren

-¿De donde viene?.- dijo Clear

-¿Quién es realmente?.- dijo Koujaku

-Eso lo sabremos si investigamos por nuestra parte por nuestras fuentes, y también tenemos que sacarle información a ella también sobre eso.- dijo Aoba…-Me pregunto si no tiene algún amigo aquí

-Lo tiene.- dijo Mink

-¿En serio?.- dijo Aoba

-Si, la vimos en aquel café donde esta trabajando esa niña, y las dos tienen el mismo aire de misterio.- dijo Lulakan

-y ¿Cómo se llama?.- pregunto Noiz

-Mako, así la llamo esa niña.- dijo Lulakan

-Si trabajan en el mismo lugar podremos ir a ver a esa chica o a Saya-chan para hablar con ellas.- dijo Koujaku

-Si, pero debemos actuar de manera natural, sin que ninguna de ellas sospeche.- dijo Aoba y pensó en algo y sonrió…-Yo ire a por Saya

-¿Eh?.- dijeron todos al unísono

-Si, yo y Mink, iremos a preguntar a Saya.- dijo Aoba

-Eso no es justo yo también quería preguntar a Saya-san.- dijo Clear

-Bien, yo, Mink y Clear preguntaremos a Saya, y Ren, Koujaku y Noiz, preguntaran a su amiga, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Aoba

-No es justo.- dijo Koujaku

-Maldición.- dijo Noiz

-Es inevitable, pero no importa mientras obtengamos información.- dijo Ren

-Bien ya esta decidido.- dijo Aoba

-¿Pero que haremos con los dos rubios?.- pregunto Koujaku…-Ellos parecen tener también a Saya-chan en la mira, y creo que ya empezaron a investigar

-Maldición eso se me olvido.- dijo Aoba…-Sera mejor que también mantengamos a Saya alejada de ellos

-Sera algo difícil, por ellos son YAKUSAS y pueden obtener información de…donde sea.- dijo Koujaku y le vino algo a la mente aunque sería algo tonto de su parte el mencionarlo, pero podría funcionar…-Puede que piensen que estoy loco, pero no creen que podíamos pedirle ayuda a esos dos rubios

-¡aaah!.- gritaron todos al unísono

-Es muy peligroso.- dijo Aoba…-Después de todo ellos son y seguirán siendo MORPHINE, no sabemos si aun poseen aquellos instrumentos para controlar a los demás como lo hicieron hace 1 año y medio

-Lo sabemos, en ese caso solo queda mantener alejada a Saya de ellos.- dijo Ren

-Entonces eso sería todo.- dijo Mink tomando un camino diferente y dejando a los demás

Y los demás hicieron los mismo cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente, para empezar hacer sus investigaciones a su modo, pero no sabían que se estaban involucrando en algo mas fuerte, que los conduciría a algo que era un total secreto


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentario son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 8.- SANGRE DERRAMADA

Bueno ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que estoy en este lugar, me he divertido mucho aquí que en mi dimensión, aquí nadie me rechaza mas bien convivo mucho con las personas que me rodean, en i trabajo se podría decir que me acostumbre inmediatamente a él, además de que trabajo con Mako por lo que hace muy entretenido, pero claro si no fuera porque

Mire a la mesa que estaba en el segundo piso, en la cual estaban, los no gemelos y en la planta baja estaban Mink, Clear y Aoba, estos tipos han venido desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, cuando vi que Virus y Trip llegaron, le pedí a Ayumi-san que me trasladara a la cocina, por lo que me alivio al no poder verlos a ninguno de ellos, o eso pensé, porque hoy

-¡EEEEHHHH!, No vendrá Hinata.- dije

-No, parece que cogió un resfriado y no podrá venir hasta mañana.- dijo Ayumi

-Lo entiendo, pero porque ahora tengo que hacer el rol de camarera junto con Mako

-Por falta de personal es obvio

-Pero…no puedo.- dije

-¿Ah?, y ¿Por qué no?.- me pregunto

Y con le dije que me siguiera y abrí lentamente la puerta para salir hacia donde estaban los clientes y señale la mesa de la planta baja y la mesa de la planta superior

-Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver?, tu hermano esta ahí .- dijo Ayumi

-Pero

No podía decirle nada, Mink que se hizo pasar por mi hermano ha venido todos estos días para hablar, pero yo de cobarde me oculto, pero a los demás creo que es por la misma razón, pero Virus y Trip, eso me dan pavo vez nerviosismo con solo estar cerca de ellos

-No será acaso que, los chicos que están sentados con tu hermano y lo de allá arriba te están acosando.- dijo Ayumi

-SIII.- dije resignada

-Pues no me importa ayudaras a Mako te guste o no.- dijo Ayumi

-¡PERO!

-Si lo haces te pagaré mas.- dijo

-HECHO.- dije y sin saber lo que me esperaba

-Bien como decidiste que si, ve y entrega esa orden a los dos rubios los que señalaste.- dijo Ayumi mientras me entregaba la bandeja

-Pero no puedo salir.- dije

-¿y ahora porque?.- pregunto ella

-No tengo el uniforme adecuado.- dije como escusa y ella me miro detenidamente

-Es cierto, pues no hay problema tengo otro uniforme disponible así que ven.- dijo ella y se arrastro hasta un probador donde me quito mi traje de chef y me puso uno de MAID, el cual me quedaba bien, pero sería algo penoso si lo chicos se me quedaran viendo, en eso sin que ella se diera cuenta de cuan nerviosa estaba me dio la bandeja y me saco de la cocina…-Mucha suerte

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, y la mirada de todos lo que estaban ahí no se hicieron esperar, y como siempre me vengo sonrojando y alterando, y de repente observe que Sei se acercaba a mi flotando con sus tentáculos

-Maestra no se preocupe, yo la protegeré.- dijo Sei y yo con una sonrisa le agradecí

-Gracias, Sei.- le dije

Mire la segunda planta y di un gran suspiro y me encamine a entregar la orden, el café MAID donde trabajo es uno de Closplay y de KARAOKE, por lo que mucha gente viene y mas los jóvenes, pero en este caso, creo que vienen mas mujeres porque siempre que vienen estos chicos, y su quedan hasta que ellos se van o sino se quedan un rato mas para hablar

Cuando llegue a la segunda planta, las miradas de algunos hombres que estaban ahí no se hicieron esperar, y creo que uno que otro sonreía o se sonrojaba

-Ugh, si no dejan de mirarla así, los electrocutare.- dijo Sei

-No lo hagas, además si usas mucha de esa defensa te descargaras muy rápido, por eso solo úsalo cuando sea necesario.- dije y volteé a la mesa donde estaban los no gemelos…-Tengo miedo

-Yo la protejo .- dijo Sei

Y con una mirada firme me acerque a ellos, y cuando iba hablar

-Oye no es bueno hacer esperar a los clientes.- dijo Trip

-¡EH!

-No te hagas la sorprendida Saya-san, sabemos que no quieres convivir con nosotros, ¿nos gustaría saber por qué?.- dijo Virus con mirada picara

Yo puse las ordenes de ambos en la mesa y di un suspiro

-Sería una larga historia si les digo porque no quiero acercarme a ustedes, o, a ello.- dije señalando con mi mirada a los otros

-Eh, ¿acaso es un problema?.- dijo Trip

-Eso se podría decir.- dije

-Y, ¿Qué tipo de problema es?.- pregunto Virus

-¡OIGA!, eso es privado.- dijo Sei poniéndose en medio de ambos y mirándolos

-Oh, pero que curioso All-mate, ¿acaso lo diseñaste tu?.- pregunto Virus

-Eh, fue diseñado por un amigo el cual me lo regalo.-dije

-Eh, eso quiere decir que lo hizo para ti, ¿verdad Saya?.- dijo Trip

-Ummm.- me sonroje y sonreí…-Pues no sabría decirles

-Eso es interesante, ¿nos podría decir su nombre?.- dijo Virus

-Ah, eso, se llama SEI

-Sei, igual que el hermano de Aoba.- dijo Trip mirando hacia donde se encontraba Aoba-chan

-Ah, ¿Aoba-chan tiene un hermano?.- pregunte supuestamente sin saber

-No se haga la tonta Saya-san, si usted sabe algo de nosotros y de TOUE, es por obvia razón que usted sepa de SEI.- dijo Virus

-Ugh, Yo y mi bocota.- dije al ver que ellos ya habían empezado a investigar de mi…-Pero a mí se me hace impresionante que ustedes se paseen por estos lugares sin ser descubiertos, bueno ya sabes a que me refiero

-Bueno, ahora que no tenemos mucho trabajo es bueno venirse a pasearse por aquí.- dijo Trip

-Si, además de que este es un café Maid un poco inusual, por lo que se nos hizo interesante.- dijo Virus

-Si, eso lo se, pero cada vez que vienen siempre piden lo mismo.- dije y observe los pedidos de ambos

-Eso es porque a mi me gusta mucho comer té helado junto con una tortilla sencilla.- dijo Virus con sonrisa picara

-Y a mi me encantan mucho los helados combinados y bañados en chocolate, que por cierto están muy bueno.- dijo Trip

-Me alegra eso, porque yo misma los prepare.- dije

-Vaya, vaya eso si que no lo esperábamos.- dijo Virus

-Eh, ahora me dan ganas de secuestrarte.- dijo Trip y un grave error

-Ahora si ya no lo dejo pasar.- dijo Sei y antes de que pusiera sobre Trip lo alcance…-Suélteme maestra, no quiero que la secuestren

-Lo dicen de broma Sei.- le dije

-Eso no importa.-reprocho Sei

-En realidad no lo dije de broma.- dijo Trip…-Además en ese uniforme dan ganas de comerte en el otro sentido

Al escuchar eso, me sonroje como nunca, y solté a Sei y con una de mis manos pellizqué la mejilla de Trip

-Itta.- dijo el

-Tengo casi 16 años eso sería secuestro.- le reproche

-Bueno tenemos que esperar dos años mas para que no la llevemos.- dijo Virus

-¡TU TAMBIÉN!.- le dije

-Si yo también tengo, "hambre".- dijo Virus

-¡WAA!, Saya-san que linda se ve.- dijo alguien y cuando menos lo espere me estaba abrazando

-¡Eeeh!, ¡CLEAR!.- dije sorpresivamente

-Ahaha, ya nos quitaron la cena.- dijo Trip en forma burlona

-Si, ahora que si la íbamos a disfrutar.- dijo Virus

-Clear, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Es que no pude soportar mucho al ver a Saya-san así de linda y me entraron las ganas de abrazarla.- dijo Clear infantilmente…-Y por cierto nuestro pedido no ha llegado

-Lo hubieras dicho antes.- dije y me zafé de su abrazo…-Bueno chicos disfruten su merienda

-Gracias.- dijo Virus

-Bye, Bye.- dijo Trip

-Sei, no te quedes ahí.- le hable a mi All-mate que tenia claras intenciones de asesinarlos

-Voy maestra.- dijo el

-Y tu Clear regresa a tu mesa

-Pero

-¡AHORA!

-Si.- dijo el mientras bajábamos las escaleras

Yo me dirigí a la cocina donde Ayumi ya tenia las ordenes de los demás clientes, y me apresure a llevarlas, primero fui con las mas fáciles de llevar y después las de los clientes que tenían un poco mas de tiempo aquí, y en serio aquí hacia falta personal, y la orden que me dio Ayumi era para Aoba-chan, Clear y mi querido hermano

-Lamento mucho la tardanza.- dije dando una reverencia

-No te disculpes.- dijo Aoba-chan…-Tu trabajo es un poco mas duro así que no te preocupes

-En serio lo lamento

-A pesar de llevar poco tiempo aquí, eres muy buena.- dijo Clear

-Eh, gracias.- dije y mire a Mink…-Que tal esta el café "hermano"

El sabía la razón por lo que llamaba así, pero Aoba-chan y Clear se aguantaron las risas, pero callaron al ver a Mink tan enojado

-Esta estable.- dijo el

-Me alegro.- dije y pensé en algo…-Por cierto dentro de poco será mi descansó podemos aprovecharlo para hablar, ¿claro si quieres?

El me miro por unos segundos y bebió un poco de su café

-Bien, me avisas.- dijo el

-Claro.- dije…-Disfruten y provecho

Y con esto me retire, ahora el trabajo fue llevado con mas calma, Mako termino su tiempo de descansó por lo que ella tomo mi lugar, estire todo mi cuerpo, y Ayumi me dijo que podría descansar, y con esto salí y me encontré que Mako estaba hablando con los otros tres, Noiz, Kou-chan y Ren, y estos cuando habían llegado y no solo eso, sino que también Aoba, Clear, Mink y los no gemelos estaban ahí, esto no me daba buena espina, pero algo me inquieto mas, había un hombre en la planta de arriba el cual lucia muy sospechoso ya que estaba disfrazado, pero mejor lo ignore, y al voltear de nuevo observe que Mink esperaba y con una señas le hable y el se fue de ahí sin que nadie lo notara y después nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba lejos de ellos

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- le dije

-Empieza por decirme, ¿Quién eres?.- dijo el con tono serio y yo mientras tanto di un suspiro

-Bueno, Yo soy SAYA YUZUKI, soy estudiante de tercer año y voy a cumplir 16 años, y para no alargar estas cosas, simple y sencillo, yo no soy de esta dimensión.- le dije y se quedo atónito

-¿Cómo que no eres de esta dimensión?

-Es algo difícil de explicar sabes, yo provengo de un mundo donde ustedes son personas que no existen es decir son ficticias.- dije y el empezó a casi entender…-Se que es extraño, pero se que te habrás dado cuenta del porque se tanto de ustedes, se mas o menos un parte de su vida, por ejemplo tu, cuando salvaste a la abuela de Aoba-chan lo hiciste por algo a cambio no porque querías, porque lo que tu deseabas era la venganza y tu misma muerte

El me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero el quería saber la verdad, y lo que estoy diciendo, el dio un suspiro

-Bien, eso no lo logro comprender totalmente, pero, ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Qué sabes acerca del SCARP?

Eso me puso a temblar no podía contarle pero ya era tarde yo accedí

-Bueno la razón por lo que estoy aquí, es porque creen que yo puedo tener el SCARP, en total trajeron a 9 de nosotras aquí, pero solo 7 están las otras dos ya no

-Entonces es pocas palabras, eres un supuesto espécimen que creen que tu eres la portadora del SCARP.- dijo el

-Si, pero no es cualquier SCARP, es un SCARP que no solo controla por medio de la voz o de los ojos, sino que este se puede materializar.- dije

Y observe que Mink tenia los ojos un poco abiertos, tal vez por lo que dije, era normal esa acción, la de la sorpresa y del terror, y eso me llego un recuerdo lejano, en el cual aun era pequeña y me atacaban cada vez que podían, y en una de esas fue un poco brutal y quede herida, pero lo curioso fue que las heridas al día siguiente ya no estaban, yo no explicaba porque, y con mas razón las personas se me fueron alejando, incluso mis padres, pero ellos solo de la angustia al no poder ayudarme en esto

-Eso es todo lo que se, si quiere saber mas debe investigarlo.- dije

-Bien, eso hare.- dijo el

El silencio reino el ambiente donde yo y Mink estábamos, por lo que Mako nos trajo algo, tal vez por algo lo hizo y yo le agradecí, esto a mí me incomodaba mucho, pero a la vez era algo raro, Mink parecía que trataba de procesar lo que le dije, pero parecía que no encontraba algo que concordara

Cuando pensé en retirarme observe que aquel hombre miraba a Mako y a mí, y fue cuando supe que era tal vez uno de ellos, me alarme pero conserve la calma, con disimulo observe al hombre, el no parecía querer atraparnos, tal vez vigilarnos, pero eso no dejaba de lado que ese hombre era algo peligroso, debía tener cuidado ahora, pero las cosas no podía empeorar, porque después dirigí su mirada hacia mi lo cual me perturbo un poco, pero había algo raro en su mirada, mas bien parecía que estaba vigilándonos, y con algo de miedo me levante y tome mi bandeja

-¿A dónde vas?.- me dijo Mink

-Eh, bueno tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, mira.- le dije mientras señalaba aquel hombre y Mink frunció el ceño

-No luce sospechoso.- dijo el

-Lo se, pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.- le reproche

-Bien, pero te vigilaré, si algo pasa ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo el

-Claro Niisan.- le dije con un tono alegre y un poco alto

Subí las escaleras, y fui hacia aquel hombre

-Eh…bi…bienvenido, ¿puedo…to…tomar su orden?.- dije tartamudeando y el me miro

-Sinceramente te queda muy bien ese uniforme.- me dijo el con una voz que yo ya conocía

-Espera…no…serás…acaso.- dije y le quite una parte del disfraz que cubría su cabeza y vaya la sorpresa…- ¡KURO!

-Hola, tardaste mucho en venir a preguntar mi orden.- dijo el de lo mas normal y me miro con una expresión ¿enojada?

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunte

-No te dije que no hablaras con nadie acerca de esto.- dijo el mirando a Mink con el ceño fruncido el cual Mink regreso

-Eh, fue algo que prometí, además no le conté mucho

-¿Ah?, claro y yo nací ayer.- dijo el

-Bueno, si quieres averiguarlo, ve a preguntarle.- le dije

-Bien, pero antes de eso, ¿Por qué Mako esta siendo interrogada?.- dijo el señalando a Mako

-ahaha, parece que ellos están haciendo lo mismo que Mink me hizo que le dijera

-Tsk, Mako es algo despistada así que no hay problema, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta SEI?

-Ah, es esta

-¡aquí toy!.- dijo una voz dulce detrás de mi

-Bien, ahora voy hablar con ese hombre.- dijo Kuro pero lo detuve…-¿Qué pasa?

-Primero que nada quítate todo eso.- le dije

-Tsk, bien.- dijo el mientras me entregaba aquel abrigo grande color negro y me miro de nuevo…-Me podrías traer 3 tazas de te negro

-¿Tres tazas?.- pregunte

-Si tres.- dijo el un poco enfadado, parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo

Como dijo fui a la cocina y prepare las tres tazas y después regrese al salón, y me dirigí a donde estaban estos, y creo que fue algo aterrador, porque ambos tenían unas auras asesinas, volteé a ver a los otros pero, se estaban divirtiendo cantando, y creo que el que cantaba era , ¡¿NOIZ?!, eso si no lo esperaba

-Perdón la tardanza.- dije y deje las tres tazas y me dispuse a retirarme, pero alguien me tomo del brazo…-¿Kuro?

-Siéntate.- dijo el

-Pero…

-Pide la otra taza de café para ti, para hablar un poco.- dijo el

-¿Esta bien?.- pregunte

-Si, por mi no hay ningún problema.- dijo Mink

-Bueno si insisten.- dije y me senté

La platica entre nosotros se sentó sobre lo que Mink me pregunto, Kuro le conto un poco y Mink entendió rápidamente, y luego me miro, tratando de examinarme, pero parecía confundido

-Entonces, esa es la razón.- dijo Lulakan

-Si, mi maestra nunca miente.- dijo Sei

-Ahora veo porque ella siempre esta alerta.- dijo Mink

-Sí y apreciaría que no digiera algo de esto a esos rubios.- dijo Kuro

-Pero creo es muy tarde, tal vez ellos ya han investigado.- dije

-No lo creo.- dijo Kuro

-¿En serio?, entonces explícame, ¿Por qué viene todos los días a la misma hora y me están vigilando?.- le reproche…-Al igual que todos ustedes

-Bueno creo que tienes total razón.- dijo Kuro

-Bueno la razón por que te seguimos, es en dos partes.- dijo Lulakan…-La primera por que queríamos saber quien eres y eso, la segunda para mantenerte alejada de los problemas y eso

-Pero creo que con eso es mas que suficiente para causarle problemas, y no quiero eso, tengo miedo que algo pase.- dije

-Eso dependerá de la situación.- dijo Mink

-El tiene razón.- dijo Kuro

-Ya veo

-Saya, Mako vengan un momento.- dijo Ayumi saliendo de la cocina y nosotras fuimos inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunte

-Bueno poder irse a casa ahora.- dijo Ayumi

-Esta bien eso, apenas son las 6.- dijo Mako

-Si esta bien, además hoy vendrá alguien importante, por lo que quiero recibirlo privadamente.- dijo Ayumi

-Bueno, si usted lo dice.- dije…-No retiraremos

Con eso nos fuimos a cambiar , en un vestíbulo, y salimos de ahí ya cambiadas

-Ya es hora de irnos.- le dije a Kuro

-¿Qué no es muy pronto?

-Si, pero Ayumi dijo que tenia que recibir a alguien importante y tenia que hacerlo en privado

-Oh, bueno es hora de irnos.- dijo el y se levanto al igual que Mink

-Mako, ya vámonos.- llamo Kuro a Mako

-Eh, si, todos es hora de irnos.- dijo Mako

Todos salimos del café, ahora había mucha gente en la calle, se debía a que todos ya habían salido de trabajar, los tres nos despedimos de los otros, y no falto comentario de Virus y Trip que me hiciera sonrojar, y a Kuro enojar mucho que hasta me llevo cargada, lo cual forceje mucho, pero no me bajo hasta ya entrar en PLATINUM JAIL, lo cual le reproche pero el no me escucho, solo siguió caminado

Llegamos a la casa donde ya estaban la demás, ellas habían conseguido trabajo en distintos lugares, Hana consiguió trabajo en una florería, Hikari en un tienda departamental, las gemelas Kanade y Naomi, es un estudio de sonido, Yuki es un total secreto, pero sabemos que no hace nada malo, y yo y Mako en aquel café, y Kuro eso era secreto, bueno para la demás porque me dijo que el trabaja en sistemas computacionales y en la creación de nuevos modelos All-mate

Como siempre tuve que cocinar, pero con ayuda de Hikari que en realidad aprendió muy rápido a cocinar, lo que me da mucho gusto, y con eso cenamos y algunas nos fuimos a bañar, para después irnos a dormir, cuando yo salí de la ducha quería preguntarle a Kuro de su comportamiento, pero me abstuve no quería molestarlo más, pero aun así quería decirle buenas noches, camine en dirección a su habitación, y abrí la puerta en donde no lo vi hasta que enfoque mi vista en la cama, el estaba dormido, lo que pareció tierno, así que acerque con cuidado de no despertarlo, y le puse la cobija encima arropándolo bien, pero me entro un impulso algo raro, mire a Kuro dormir, y me incline y le di un pequeño pero corto beso en la frente

-Buenas noches.- le dije en susurro y algo nerviosa y me aleje y salí de su habitación

Entre a mi habitación, y me dispuse a descansar, no entendía porque hacia ese tipo de cosas, tal vez porque me había…enamorado, moví mi cabeza de lado tratando de olvidar eso y me dispuse a dormir para ir a trabajar mañana

…

La mañana llego y con ello el trabajo de este día también, a las 10 ya todas no dirigíamos a nuestros trabajos, cada una tomo una ruta diferente, excepto yo y Mako no dirigimos juntas

Al llegar al trabajo empezamos a trabajar, también hubo un poco de incremento de clientes, al igual que algunos de los cuales conocía vinieron, pero solo Kou-chan, Noiz y Ren que no dudaron en hablar con Mako y la cual estaba encantada de hablar con ellos, parece que sufrió un fuerte flechazo, eso lo deje de lado y me dispuse trabajar, un rato después todos ellos se retiraron, aunque me inquieto un poco que los no gemelos y los otros no hayan venido, supuse que era por el trabajo, ese día salimos a las 10 pm, esta vez nosotras habíamos optado por tomar un atajo, para llegar mas rápido

Seguimos recorriendo callejones un poco solitarios, pero aun así íbamos juntas, nada no podía pasar o si, ese pensamiento me inquieto, teníamos apagados nuestros All-mate por algo de seguridad, mientras caminábamos escuche algo

-¿eh?.- volteé atrás y no vi a nadie

-¿Qué pasa?.- me pregunto Mako

-Creí a ver escuchado algo.- dije

-Um, creo debemos seguir

-Si mejor hagamos eso

Cuando decidimos retomar nuestro camino de la nada algunos tipo aparecieron, y eran 6, y tenían unas máscaras, yo los reconocí de inmediato y me asusté mucho

-¡ALPHAS!.- grite

-¿Qué son ellos?.- me pregunto Mako

-Son androides.- dije

-¡ANDROUDES!.- grito Mako asustada

-Bien tenemos a dos, pero a cual nos vamos a llevar.- dijo uno de ellos

-Umm, creo que a la chica de cabello gris.- dijo otro y ambas no alarmamos

-Saya-san, huya por favor.- dijo ella y me desconcertó un poco

-¡¿Qué?!, no lo hare.- dije

Y en eso uno de los alphas se nos abalanzo y fue directo a mi, y recibí un fuerte golpe que hizo que escupiera sangre

-¡Saya-san!.- grito Mako y ella tomo algo que estaba afilado…-Maldito, no lastimes a mi amiga

Mako se abalanzo al alpha con aquella cosa filosa, la cual se la clavo, en un punto central del androide

-Eh, que humana mas formidable, tal vez sea ella la usuaria del SCARP.- dijo uno de ellos

Los demás alphas se abalanzaron sobre Mako, la cual no dudo en defenderse en un ningún momento, mientras yo me mantenía en el suelo tirada, pero quería ayudar a Mako como pudiera, por lo que busque por el lugar y encontré una tubería, la tome y me puse en guardia, y ataque a uno de los alphas, pero este detuvo mi ataque con una mano

-Oho, que débil.- dijo y me quito aquella tubería de mis manos…-déjame enseñarte lo que es fuerza

En eso el con una gran velocidad, me golpeo en mis costillas, y escupí mas sangre debido al golpe, y caí al suelo de rodillas, sostenía el lugar donde me pego, y cuando menos lo espere otro golpe llego pero esta vez fue una patada en la cara, que hizo que me deslizara por el suelo hasta chocar con un botes, en eso sentí algo que recorría mi cuerpo entero, y algo de fuerza surgió en mi, pero algo estaba pasándome, en eso el alpha se me abalanzo para golpearme, pero yo lo repelí de inmediato con una mano, y ahora yo con mi mano a un lado de sus sienes, lo golpe hasta que me canse, y me di cuenta que había destrozado su cráneo, estaba exhausta, pero tenia que ayudar a Mako, pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya había acabado con ellos, pero estaba muy golpeada pero no tanto como yo

-Eres muy fuerte.- le dije

-Eh, si, hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba.- dijo ella

-Parece que eres una maestra en artes marciales.- le dije

-No, no lo soy, solo que se que puntos son vitales para los seres humanos y se usarlos como un arma, por lo que se mas o menos pelear.- dijo ella

-Ya veo.- dije y me pare y camine en dirección hacia ella…-Sera mejor ir…

No termine de decir, porque escuche un balazo, y observe sangre brotar, y esa sangre era mi, me había disparado en mi estomago, y después oí otro balazo y ahora me dio en mi hombro derecho y mas sangre broto de mi

-¡SAYA!.- grito Mako al verme que me desplomaba…-Maldición, ¿quien

Y otro balazo se escucho, pero esta vez fue Mako quien lo recibió en su pierna y ella callo al suelo…-¡UGH!

-¡MAKO!.- grite trate de pararme, pero fue inútil

Escuche unos pasos y estos se escuchaban detrás de mi, trate de voltear pero otro balazo se escucho, y volteé a ver a Majo y fue ella quien lo recibió y callo al suelo, le habían disparado en un punto vital

-¡NO!.- grite y empecé arrastrarme, y los pasos se escucharon mas cerca

Me asuste, tenia que avisarle a Kuro, en eso trate de encender mi Coil, pero una sombra detrás de mi me lo impidió, volteé a tras y me encontré con un hombre alto y vestido de negro, no podía hablar, estaba aterrada, trate de moverme pero no pude el miedo me invadió, en eso el me apunto con su pistola, empezaron a salir lágrimas y cerré mis ojos

-¡AYUDENME!

Grite y luego un disparo de dirigió a mi dejándome inconsciente

…

Con los otros

…

-¿EH?.- dijo Clear

-¿Qué sucede Clear?.- pregunto Aoba

-Un grito.- dijo el

-¿Un grito?.- pregunto Koujaku…-Yo no escucho nada

-También se escuchan balazos.- dijo Clear y todos se pusieron tensos…-Ese grito y la voz fueron de…¡SAYA-SAN!

Clear inmediatamente se marcho de ahí y fue en dirección de aquel grito, lo demás lo siguieron al escuchar el nombre de Saya, sabían que Clear tenia un buen oído, por eso el no podía estar equivocado

Saya, había sido atacada

…

Me desperté, pero me sentía mareada, con mi brazo izquierdo toque mi cabeza y cuando aleje mis dedos, observe que estaba sangrando, ese hombre me había disparado pero no para matarme solo para dejarme inconsciente, en eso recordé a Mako dirigí mi vista al frente y solo me encontré con una gran mancha de sangre, Mako ya no estaba, ese hombre ya la había secuestrado

-No puede…ayudarla.- me dije llorando

Como pude me pare, pero estaba muy herida había perdido mucha sangre, pero tenía que llegar con Kuro lo mas rápido posible, o sino Mako estaría en problemas, me recargue en la pared, y tome mi bolsa en donde traía a Sei y salí de aquello callejones a paso lento, tenia que ir,…ir…por…MAKO

Con una gran cantidad de sangre corriendo por mis heridas camine, sin importarme mi propia vida, ahora solo me importaba la de Mako


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentarios son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 9.- ¿EL COMIENZO?

Clear corría con gran rapidez incluso saltando los techos de los edificios, para llegar aquel lugar donde estaba Saya, Aoba, Ren y Koujaku lo siguieron algo desconcertados y preocupados al mismo tiempo

-¡Clear!, ¿Por qué estamos en PLATINUM JAIL?.- dijo Aoba mientras corría con los demás

-Es en este lugar donde provino el grito y los balazos que escuche hace poco.- dijo Clear

-¿Qué tan lejos esta?.- pregunto Koujaku

-No esta muy lejos, escuche eso, por esos callejones.- dijo Clear

Los 4 entraron a esos callejones, pero al ver detenidamente no había nada, solo que ese lugar, parecía que hubiera ocurrido una ¿pelea?

-Aquí no hay nadie.- dijo Aoba viendo el lugar

-Eso no es posible, yo se de que aquí provenían los gritos y el sonido de las balas.- dijo Clear

-No te habrás confundido.- dijo Koujaku

Los otros 3 discutían sobre eso, pero Ren sentía que Clear tenía razón, algo había pasado aquí, y el podía sentir la vibra de algo malo, en ese callejón, se alejo un poco de ellos examino con mas detenimiento el lugar, mientras caminaba piso algo, incluso se había manchado un poco el pantalón, al ver el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron

-Es…¡SANGRE!.- dijo Ren y los demás voltearon a verlo

-¿Qué pasa Ren, encontraste algo?.- pregunto Aoba

-Aoba, Clear tiene razón, aquí hay una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso y en las paredes.- dijo Ren y los demás se acercaron

Cuando llegaron hacia Ren, el les señalo, y todos observaron que era cierto, había ocurrido algo raro y peligroso aquí, había sangre, en la pared donde se marcaban una de las manos de alguien, y en el suelo había dos charcos de sangre y que aun permanecía fresca

-Clear, dijiste que el grito que escuchaste es el de Saya.- dijo Aoba

-Si, estoy seguro que era su voz.- dijo Clear

-Entonces, la sangre es…-dijo Koujaku

-Pero son dos charcos de sangre.- dijo Ren…-A menos que el otro sea de Mako

-¿Por qué harían esto contra ellas?.- pregunto Koujaku

-Tiene que ver con el SCARP.- dijo Aoba…-Por este poder están ocurriendo estas tragedias, nuevamente, pero ahora se esta derramando sangre

Ahora tenían que buscar a ambas, pero Clear observo unas grandes cajas que había en ese callejón, algo en el le decía que había algo que podía ayudarles a saber quienes las habían atacado

-Koujaku-san, necesito su ayuda.- dijo Clear

-eh, ¿para que?

-Necesito que me ayude a examinar esas grandes cajas.- dijo Clear señalando las cajas

Koujaku dudo unos momento, el creía que Clear era raro pero no tal extremo, pero con algo de duda acepto

Se acercaron a las cajas cada uno tomo una, Clear observo que estaban muy bien selladas eso era raro, y mas curiosidad le dio, sin mucha prudencia rompió aquella sellación de la caja con gran velocidad, Kouaju y los demás lo miraron extrañados, Clear no era muy impulsivo como lo conocían, Clear rápidamente al abrir la caja observo su contenido y el no pudo crisparse o sorprenderse mas, tanto que unos malos recuerdos cuando Aoba-san descubrió que no era un humano al igual que los demás

-¿Por qué?.- dijo el apretando con sus puños la caja

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Koujaku

Clear miro a todos, y sin suma delicadeza volteó la caja con un poco de furia en el, y el contenido desconcertó a todos, lo que había dentro de las cajas eran ALPHAS, y parecían que apenar habían sido desechados, pero no era eso, estaban totalmente destruidos, Koujaku al ver eso, abrió la caja que el tenia en sus manos y encontró otros ALPHAS, y en ellos, había manchas de sangre, las cuales estaban frescas

-¡ALPHAS!.- dijo Aoba…-¿Pero como?, eso quiere decir que

-Rápido, vamos a buscarlas.- dijo Koujaku…-Clear tu ve por los tejados tal vez por las alturas puedas vislumbrar o escuchar algo, nosotros buscaremos en los callejones o en las calles principales

-Entendido.- dijo Clear y se fue

-Espero que hayan logrado escapar.- dijo Aoba

…

Con Saya

…

Había perdido mucha sangre, pero tenía que encontrar a Mako, no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado, de seguro las demás ya deben de estar preocupadas, creo ya deben de estar buscándonos, jaja, que gracioso, espero que encuentren a Mako primero, es mi culpa, mi total culpa de que la hayan secuestrado, solo desgracias ocurren cuando alguien se acerca a mí, incluso mi mejor amiga Anko lo ha sufrido, pero nunca se alejo de mi

Ahora en las calles no había gente alguna, pero no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez estuviera siendo vigilada de cerca por una que otra cámara, observe el lugar donde me encontraba, esta en el lugar donde se llevo acabo la ruta de Clear, este lugar relajado, en eso me mareé y sentí que estaba cayendo afortunadamente me había sostenido de algo, era cerca de una fuente, la cual era muy amplia y hermosa, pero después la vería, tome mi bolso, y saque a Sei y lo encendí

-¡MAESTRA!, ¿Qué le paso?.- dijo ya flotando

-Sei.- le dije un poco cansada y el me escucho…-No te puedo decir lo que paso, pero tengo un favor que pedirte

-Si me pide que la deje así, ¡ME NIEGO!.- dijo

-No es eso…busca a Kuro o algunas de las muchachas, diles que fuimos atacadas por ese hombre y se llevaron a Mako, que la busque a ella primero y se olviden de mi

-¡MAESTRA!, no puedo decirles que se olviden de usted.- dijo Sei enojado

-¡NO IMPORTA!.- dije con mi mirada caída

-Ma..es..tra.- dijo el

-Haz lo que te dije, y si quieres tu puedes volver a buscarme.- le dije con una sonrisa

-Maestra…lo hare así que espere

-Confío en ti Sei.- dije

Antes de que se fuera pego su frente con la mía y se fue volando a mucha velocidad que creo que lo perdí muy fácil de vista, sonreí al ver que fue hacer lo que le dije, en eso me puso a tratar de parar la sangre de alguna de mis heridas, primero me quite la chaqueta que traía para ver la herida del hombro, con algo de dificultad me la quite, y observe la herida de esta, y me di cuenta que se estaba cerrando, era muy raro, pero aun así salía sangre, busque en mi bolso, algo y encontré un tipo de tela, la tome y vende con fuerza mi hombro para impedir mas derramamiento, después alce mi blusa la parte del abdomen estaba mas grave y no para de salir sangre, pero la herida al igual que la del brazo estaba sanando, pero con mayor lentitud, pero el dolor era intenso, incluso dentro de mi boca tenía heridas, era muy grave, lo que pude hacer en mis manos era para curar mi herida, pero tal vez necesitaba una operación, pero eso que mas da, aunque muriera, ya no sería un estorbo, para mis padres y mi amiga, solo le aligeraría la vida, incluso los demás nunca se darían cuenta que alguien como yo hubiera existido

Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras lágrimas de mis ojos salían, en eso, escuche unos pasos, dirigí mi mirada hacia ese lugar, y las cosas solo estaban empezando y empeorando

-Maldición

…

Con Kuro

…

-Saya, ¿Dónde estas?.- dijo Kuro

Observo su reloj y ya pasan de las 11 pm, hablo a su trabajo pero ya no estaban ahí, y las demás ya se habían ido a dormir, el las estaba esperando, pero no llegaban, y no solo eso, si no que escucho disparos hace un buen rato, y era cerca de ahí, el pobre no sabía que había ocurrido, pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo andaba mal

Recorrí otro tramo de PLATINUM JAIL, pero no

-¡KURO!

El volteo hacia el cielo y se encontró con el All-mate que le dio a Saya, Sei, y se veía que venía muy agitado

-¡SEI!, ¿Dónde esta Saya?

-Malas noticias.- dijo Sei y Kuro se puso totalmente tenso…-Mi maestra y su amiga fueron atacadas y se llevaron a una

Kuro se le helo la sangre al escuchar esas palabras, ya las había capturado, es hombre

-Mi maestra, esta herida de gravedad, y me dijo que se olvidará de ella y fuera en busca de Mako

-¡¿Qué?!, olvidarme de ella, ¡JAMÁS! Esta muy mal no es así, tengo que ir primero por ella, además si menciona a Mako es porque ella fue capturada, ¿verdad?

-Si.- dijo Sei…-Pero ella me ordeno

-Ella a mí no me ordena, yo solo seguiré mis instintos.- dijo Kuro

-Kuro

-Sei guíame hasta Saya

Sei se alegro al escuchar que salvaría a su maestra y de inmediato se puso delante de l

-Sígame rápido.- dijo

Pero el alivio no duro mucho, porque en algún lugar de PLATINUM JAIL,se escucharon varios sonidos de pistolas disparando, y la voz de una mujer que Kuro, Clear, Ren, Aoba y Koujaku desde sus respectivos lugares lo escucharon claramente

-¡RAPIDO!.- dijo Kuro corriendo

…

Con Saya

…

Cuando pensé que se iban a poner peor las cosas, creo se pusieron mucho peor, había 3 ALPHAS no podía escapar, y no solo eso ahí esta ese tipo que fue el asistente de TOUE

-Maldición.- dije sosteniendo la herida de mi Abdomen

-Por favor calmase.- dijo aquel tipo

-¿Qué me calme?, ¿Qué hicieron con MAKO?

-Oh, ella ya esta con nuestro jefe, pero aun no podrá realizar la comprobación de que ella tiene el SCARP hasta tener a otra de ustedes.- dijo

-Son unos malditos saben, ¿Qué ganaran al descubrir quien tiene el SCARP?

-Eso no le incumbe a una humana, o es que caso si lo eres.- dijo un ALPHA

-Cállate maldita maquina.- le dije…-¿Qué querían probar al atacarnos a mi y a Mako?

-Solo un tipo de prueba, solo eso.- dijo ese tipo

-¿Creen que somos juguetes?, además su jefe dice que una de nosotras puede ser la que tiene el SCARP, pero no pudieron dar sospecha que ella también se encuentre en este lugar, después de todo MIDORIJIMA, conociéndola bien, puede ocultar muchas cosas

-Ehehe, a pesar de ser o no ser una humana es inteligente y razonable.- dijo un ALPHA

-Por favor le pedimos que nos acompañe por las buenas, o si no…

-Me van a dejar medio muerta.- les dije con enojo…-Bien iré

" _Así podre salvar a Mako", pensé, "Pero no estoy segura de confiar plenamente en ellos, tal vez me lo digan solo para tenderme una trampa, entonces ¿Qué hago?_

-Entendido, vayan por ella.- dijo ese tipo…-Por cierto me apellido Takashi

Los ALPHAS fueron hacia mi, pero se detuvieron y miraron a Takashi y el dio una sonrisa y aprobación

Los ALPHAS, se pusieron en pose de cantante de opera, ya sabía lo que venia, tape mis oídos, pero si estos ALPHAS son diferentes, su poder de canto puede ser mas poderoso, ahora estaba en problemas

Los tres se pusieron en pose, y con mas fuerza apreté mis oídos mientras mi herida se abría y volvía a sangrar, cuando iban a empezar a cantar, los chasquidos de las pistolas se hicieron presentes, y los cuales se dirigieron a los ALPHAS los cuales los recibieron en partes de sus cuerpos mecánicos que eran principales, aunque no lograron afectarlos totalmente obtuvieron un pequeño daño, pero eso acaba ahí, seguían los disparos en la zona, me pare pero uno de las balas casi me daba en la cabeza con eso fue suficiente para que yo callera en la gran fuente la cual era un poco honda, lo cual fue muy útil para que no me dieran con las balas, cubrí mis oídos para no escuchar el sonido de las balas, pero de un momento a otro el ruido de estos seceso, descubrí mis oídos y escuche sonidos de varios pasos que iban un poco rápido, cerré los ojos en pensar quien podía ser, incluso me abracé a mi misma

Cuando no escuche pasos abrí un poco mis ojos, pero la tranquilidad me duro muy poco, la razón fue porque alguien me tomo de mis hombros y me asuste hasta la celula

-¡AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.- grite mientras me sacaban de la fuente y me ponían algo sobre mi y me quede dudosa…-¿Eh?

-No grite así, después que la salvamos

Mire a quienes me salvaron y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡Virus!, ¡Trip!

-Hola.- dijo Trip mientras guardaba una gran pistola al igual que Virus el cual se había quitado su saco para ponérmelo a mi que estaba empapada

-Llegamos a tiempo Trip.- dijo Virus

-No lo creo, esta muy lastimada.- dijo Trip…-Mira

Trip señalo mi abdomen del cual aun salía sangre

-Si, creo que llegamos un poco tarde, pero sabes que me fue imposibles determinar este momento, después de todo bloquearon las redes

-Soso, pero fue bueno que hayas logrado recuperarlas.- dijo Trip…-¿Ah?, ¿Qué te pasa Saya?

-¿eh?, ¿Esta bien Saya-san?

Yo estaba bien, pero a la vez agradecida con ellos, a pesar de que ellos son malos, parecen que tiene su lado, bueno, tanto que mis ojos brotaron lágrimas, lo cual preocupa a ambos, pero a pesar de eso, me lancé a Virus y empecé a llorar como una bebe, pensé que rechazaría al abrazarlo y llorar sobre el, pero no fue el caso, si no que el correspondió

-Ya todo esta bien.- dijo Virus

-No del todo esta perdiendo mucha sangre.- dijo Trip

-Mejor cállate, la pobre ya tubo suficiente.- dijo Virus

-Bien, bien, pero…takashi, pensaba que ya no estaba aquí

-No crees que con lo que esta pasando es suficiente, para que ya este con ese hombre.- dijo Virus

-Tienes razón, pero el nos el tipo de hombre que va hacer los "trabajos" en persona.- dijo Trip

-Ahora que lo mencionas…¿eh?, ¿Qué es eso?

-hm, ¿Qué?

Al decir eso, los tres escuchamos que algo había caído del cielo, incluso yo levante mi vista para ver que era eso, observe que Trip volvía a sacar esa pistola y Virus tenia su mano sobre la suya para sacarla en cualquier momento

El polvo se disperso, y dejo ver al individuo, y al ver un poco mas claramente sobre el polvo lo reconocí de inmediato

-¿Clear?

-¿Eh?.- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Qué le hacen a Saya-san?.- dijo Clear al ver que ambos estaban armados…-Ustedes, ¿atacaron a Saya-san y a Mako-san?

-¿Mako?.- dijo Virus

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ella no esta con Saya, entonces….- dijo Trip mientras miraba a Virus de reojo

-Creo que tuviste razón, llegamos muy tarde.- dijo Virus

-Respondan , ¿es cierto o no?.- dijo Clear

-No es verdad.- dije y camine asía el y creo que el se asusto al verme cubierta de sangre…-¡SAYA-SAN!

-Escucha Clear, ellos no fueron, ellos me rescataron de los ALPHAS que estaban a punto de capturarme.- dije

-¡Mas ALPHAS!.- dijo Clear…-Entonces ellos no

-No, ellos no fueron, pero yo…-apreté con fuerza mi puño…-Por ser débil se…¡llevaron a Mako!, ¡ese hombre se la llevo por mi culpa!

-Saya-san.- dijo Clear y se calmo…-Usted no sabía que esto iba pasar

-Ese tipo tiene razón.- dijo Trip y guardo su arma…-Si lo hubieras sabido nada esto habría pasado

-Incluso nosotros.- dijo Virus…-A pesar de ser de la Yakuza a veces cometemos errores que no sabíamos que iban a pasar, pero a pesar de eso, seguimos

Trip acarició mi cabeza y yo le mire

-No te preocupes, Saya.- dijo y me abrazo…-Encontraremos a tu amiga

-Chicos.- dije mirando a los tres

-Sistema de autodefensa activa.

Al escuchar esa voz mire al cielo y allí estaba Sei que venia preparado para electrocutar a Trip, al ver hacer eso, me lance hacia el y lo atrape

-¡NO MAESTRA!.- dijo Sei y yo sabía lo que venia

Un pequeño electro choque me dejo un poco inmóvil y caía de rodillas

-Ahaha, estando herida y ahora con esto.- dijo Virus

-Eso es mala suerte.- dijo Trip mientras se me acercaba

-¡SAYA-SAN!

-Cof, es fue ligero.- dije…-uh, Sei si estas aquí eso quiere decir

-¡SAYA!

Grito alguien a lo lejos de la misma dirección que Sei, y creo que me alegro verlo mucho mas a el

-¡Kuro!.- dije, trate de pararme pero caí al suelo por el cansancio y perdida de sangre

Pero T rip que estaba cerca me sostuvo y me cargo en su espalda

-Es mejor que la llevemos aun hospital.- dijo Trip

-¡Saya!.- grito nuevamente Kuro y se acerco a Trip y toco mi mejilla…-¿Qué paso?, Acaso trataron de…

-Ellos lo evitaron.- dije mirando a Virus y Trip…-Pero

-Se lo de Mako, pero me preocupe mas por ti al escuchar lo que te había pasado por parte de Sei, y aquellos chasquidos de las pistolas, y no pude pensar mas que en solo en ti

-Kuro.- dije con una sonrisa que se revolvía con mis lágrimas y acerque mi mano a su rostro y toque su mejilla…-Gracias

-Saya

-¡Aoba-san!, ¡Ren-san!, ¡Koujaku-san!.- grito Clear y volteamos a ver a Clear que saltaba y gritaba eufóricamente

Los demás observamos que las personas que menciono Clear se acercaban a gran velocidad, pero se veían exhaustos

-¡Clear!.- grito Aoba llegando…-La encontraste

-Sip, la trae el.- dijo Clear señalando a Trip

-¡Suéltala!.- dijo Koujaku con enojo al ver a Saya con esos rubios, pero Ren lo detuvo…-¿Qué haces?

-No es necesario hacer eso.- dijo Ren

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- pregunto Koujaku

-El tiene razón.- le dije a Kou-chan

-Mira.- dijo Ren mirando a Saya…-Esta perdiendo sangre además de que hubo un enfrentamiento, el cual fue obra de ellos

Ren miro a los dos rubios y ambos lo miraron con sonrisas

-Entonces ellos salvaron a Saya.- dijo Aoba

-Creo que ver expresa mas que mil palabras.- les dije

-Es un poco raro para unos Yakuzas para ustedes.- dijo Koujaku

-Esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo o con otra cosa, solo queríamos impedir este derramamiento de sangre, pero creo que fui inútil.- dijo Virus y miro a Trip…-Vamos tenemos que ir al hospital o sino ella podría correr mas peligro en ese estado

-Si es mejor.- dijo Trip caminando hacia otro rumbo, pero miro a Kuro de reojo…-Usted puede venir también al igual que todos para que no sospechen que le vamos hacer algo

Todos los demás asintieron a la respuesta de Trip, y todos caminaron apresurados, hacia la camioneta que Trip y Virus traían, mientras que yo estaba empezando a ver borroso, después mi vista se fue nublando y sentía un poco mas frió mi cuerpo, crei que nadie, aunque Trip se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Clear

-Ella, esta un poco mas fría.- dijo Trip y Kuro se le helo la sangre al igual que a todos

-Jaja, no me digan que estoy al borde de la muerte.- dije con algo de gracia

-Es por la perdida de sangre vamos rápido.- dijo Aoba

Todos entraron a la camioneta, Trip le dio a Saya a Kuro que iba en la parte de atrás, mientras que los demás estaban tenso y preocupados, por lo que estaba pasando, mientras Sei monitoreaba mi estado de salud , aunque al verlo directamente, me vino a la mente que estaba muy preocupado, cerré mis ojos y creo que eso alarmo mucho a Sei

-¡Maestra!.- dijo Sei y todos se pusieron tensos

Sonreí con mis ojos cerrados

-No se preocupen, solo dormiré…

-¡SAYA!.- grito Kuro mientras que yo me sumergí en un sueño profundo

En este sueño solo era oscuridad profunda, pero las voces de alguien o de algunas personas se hicieron presentes

" _Solo un poco mas"_

" _Tienes que despertar rápido o sino todo será en vano"_

¿Un poco mas?, ¿despertar?, ¿todo en vano?, que significaba todo eso, que querían decirme con todo eso

" _SANGRE Y DESTRUCION "_

Escuche otra voz mas tétrica y misteriosa mas que las otras dos, pero esta era mas caótica

" _SYNCHROGAZER"_

…

En otro lugar

…

-Esta es una de ellas, pero no logramos conseguir a la otra.- dijo Takashi

-No importa, con tal que capturen a otra de ellas es suficiente, pero quiero que esto sea rápido.- dijo

-Como ordene, ¿pero que quiere obtener con esto?.- pregunto Takashi

-Es algo que tanto como TOUE yo deseo

-Ya veo, y, ¿Qué hago con ellos?

-Mientras mas cartas fuertes tenga mi querido hermano, mas fácil me ayudara a encontrar a esa arma.- dijo…-Espero que vuelva a ver a mi hermano gemelo, Kuro


	10. Chapter 10

Por cierto a mis queridos y queridas lectores, voy a cambiar el titulo de la historia, y se preguntaran, _¿por cual titulo?_ , bueno verán la cosa esta así, esta historia dio comienzo por una canción, si tal y como lo están leyendo, por una canción, si, y se cuestionan nuevamente, _¿Cuál canción?_ , bueno la canción que dio el inicio y la pizca a esta historia, es **SYNCHROGAZER** que en el español que yo supuestamente dedujo que significa **SINCRONIZACION,** la canción es interpretada y escrita por la artista **NANA MIZUKI** , por si gustan escuchar y sin mencionar que el opening de una serie anime

Por eso, para que no digan que la borre o algo por el estilo, no si no que ahora la historia **¿Qué ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?** , se llamará **SYNCHROGAZER,** el titulo lo cambiaré en 1 día para que comprendan y todo eso

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentarios son de mucha ayuda, y díganme que les parece el titulo

Capítulo 10.- AYUDA DONDE MENOS TE LO ESPERAS

-¡PI!, ¡PI!

Una voz chillona estaba molestando, aunque no le hice totalmente caso, solo me cubrí con una cobija que tenia encima, y volví a dormitar

-¡PIIIIII!, ¡DESPIERTA!

En eso un tipo de cubo salto a mi pecho haciendo que me despertara casi totalmente, me destape y mire algo somnolienta al lugar, mire al mi alrededor y era blanco junto con algunas cortinas de color azul claro, y unas cuantas ventanas en la habitación y una pequeña tele, y a mi lado habías unas máquinas las cuales marcaban signos vitales entre otras cosas y un cable donde que estaba conectado a la vena principal de mi brazo derecho el cual transfería sangre a mi

-¿Un hospital?.- pregunte

La sabana empezó a moverse como si quisiera salir algo, y con un gran salto un cubo salió

-Usagi…modoki.- dije

-"Pi", ya despertaste.- dijo el

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¡No es obvio!.- me dijo algo enojado…-Te trajeron aquí por herida de balas así como también golpes graves en tu cuerpo

-¿Heridas?.- pregunte dudosa y lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche llego rápidamente a mi mente y no tarde en alterarme…-¡¿Dónde esta MAKO?, ¡¿LOS ALPHAS?!

Me altere mucho tanto que me levante imprudentemente de la cama y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen

-¡ITTA!

-¡No te muevas!, tus heridas se volverán abrir, y será otra incisión.- dijo Usagimodoki saltando

-¡Me abrieron!

-Si para sacar la bala que entro en tu abdomen y en tu hombro, además tuvieron que abrirlo necesariamente porque tenias y tienes 3 costillas rotas.- dijo Usagimodoki

-Ya veo

-Recuéstate.- dijo…-Voy a llamar a los demás

-Espera.- le llame

-¿Sientes alguna molestia?

-No es eso.- dije…-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Umm, pues según lo que no relato Aoba lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, ahora son casi las 2 de la tarde, yo diría que 14 horas dormida.- dijo

-Oh ya veo.- dije algo calmada y creo mi lógica se activo inmediatamente que me levante muy rápido otra vez…-¡14 HORAS DORMIDA!

Mi grito se escucho en todo el hospital, que hasta una enfermera entro a la habitación donde yo estaba y sus ojos se sorprendieron

-¡Doctor la paciente ya despertó!.- grito la enfermera corriendo hacia afuera de la habitación

-¿Eh?, veo que fui un caso alarmante.- dije al ver la enfermera entrar y salir…-Oye si estas tu aquí, Noiz esta aquí

-"Pi", es correcto

-¿Por que esta aquí?.- pregunte

-Oh, eso el vino con un tal Mink y ambos se hicieron pasar por tu hermanos, por eso están aquí, aunque Aoba les dijo que no debían mentir, pero a ellos les importo muy poco, y sin mencionar que esos dos rubios, el tipo de Katana también se hicieron pasar por tus hermanos, incluso el chico de las medusas se hizo pasar también por tu hermano, aunque Aoba y Ren trataron de no que no mintieran mas, pero al final también fueron convencidos.- dijo Usagimodoki

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!.- dije gritando…-Y, ¿kuro y sei donde están?

-Sei-san esta con Noiz y Mink, ahora y ese Kuro fue hablar con tu jefa y cosas así, para hablar un poco de la situación

Empecé a entender la situación en la que estaba, tome a Usagimodoki con ambas de mi manos y me acomode mejor en la cama, pero me sentía terriblemente mal, no solo físicamente sino sentimentalmente, por todo esto, empecé a acariciar la cabeza plana de Usagimodiki con ambos de mis pulgares, y tenia la mirada caída, y mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí el fuerte sabor metálico de mi sangre

-¿Por qué?.-

-"pi"

-Otra vez esta pasando.- dije y fruncí mi ceño…-A pesar de que yo misma lo olvide _"una y otra vez…solo muerte y…destrucción pasa…cuando te acercas a la chica monstruo"_ esa frase solo me reconoce a mi

-Saya-san

-Si tan solo no hubiera llevado a Mako por esos callejones esto…

-"No habría pasado"

-¡PI, NOIZ!

Mire a la entrada de la habitación y ahí se encontraba Noiz y detrás venia Mink, pero algo entro primero que ellos

-¡Maestra!.- llego Sei entrando a toda velocidad a la habitación que no se dio cuenta de que fue a gran velocidad que choco con la ventana de la habitación…-Auch

Me pare reflexivamente de la cama, pero, al pisar firmemente y al dar el primer paso, caí al suelo

-¡PI!, ¿Qué esta haciendo?.- dijo Usagimodoki…-No puede levantarse

Y era cierto, no podía pararme, las costillas rotas y aquellas golpes y heridas de balas me impedían moverme, si solo pudiera hacer algo mas que desgraciarle la vida a otras personas, sería fantástico, pero yo…

-Maestra estoy bien…eh…maestra

Apreté fuertemente mis puños contra la pijama que traía puesta, incluso empezó a salir un poco de sangre, mi mirada estaba caída incluso ya estaba llorando, cuando iba hablar, sentí unos brazos que me cargaron, incluso me entrego un pañuelo, y de quien menos me espere ese afecto fue de mi "hermano" Mink, creo que el entendía mejor la situación a la que yo vivió en estos momentos

-Es mejor que saques una sonrisa y no estar llorando siempre, solo conseguirás una gran debilidad en tu interior

-Lulakan-chan

-Vamos, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.- dijo Lulakan

Acaricie su cabeza y le di mi mejor sonrisa la cual no fue forzada, luego Sei se puso en mi hombro y se quedo dormido, creo que el estuvo mas preocupado por mi que todos lo demás

Minl me puso en la cama al verme un poco mas relajada, después se puso a revisar que todo estuviera en orden al ver la maquinas y observar que la transfusión de sangre estuviera normal

-¿Desde cuando están aquí?.- les pregunte

-¿Te molesta?.- me pregunto Noiz

-Eh, no, para nada, es que los veo un poco cansados.- les dije

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Noiz…-¿Qué paso exactamente ayer?

Mire detenidamente a Noiz y mire al techo y di un suspiro

-Como vez, eso solo una pequeña prueba para saber quien de nosotras puede tener el SCARP en nuestra interior

-¿Con eso piensa descubrir eso?.- pregunto Mink

-Es muy agresivo y salvaje a la vez.- dijo Noiz

-Es porque este SCARP a poner en peligro a su portador este despertara totalmente, destruyendo todo a su paso, se podría decir que al despertarse de esa forma perdería la cordura la persona quien lo posea, creo que Aoba-chan es el mejor ejemplo cuando peleaba en RHYME.- dije

-También sabes eso.- dijo Noiz

-Creo que cumpliste tu palabra Mink-nichan

-Le vas a decir

-Mientras mas personas lo sepan sabrán a que nos estamos enfrentando y espero que sean mas listos, porque esto ya no es manipulación mental sino que ponen en riesgo nuestras y sus vidas al involucrarse.- dije y de repente recibí un golpe en mi frente

-No importa eso, ya estamos involucrados, gracias a tus otros "HERMANOS".- dijo Noiz acentuando la palabra hermano

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa.- les dije mirando a ambos

Empecé hablar lo mismo que le dije a Mink en la cafetería a Noiz, y creo que el no se tornaba tan sorprendido por lo que había dicho sobre eso, pero después toque el tema del SCARP y saque todo la información que sabia, y creo que ambos empezaron a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que nos estábamos enfrentando, pero yo no quería involucrar a nadie de ellos, la imagen de ellos muertos como mies compañeros llego a mi mente de una manera tan tosca que creo que todos los malos recuerdos llegaron los pasados y los presentes recuerdos malos, el tomarlos me ayudaría mucho pero de otra manera no como fuerza para pelear si no como fuerza de voluntad para mi bien y por el de los demás

-Entonces, lo que sucedió ayer en la noche es solo un poco de las pruebas que ese tipo puede hacer.- dijo Noiz

-Si, pero hay otras no solo las de ese tipo, incluso el secuestro o utilizar las cosas mas modernas como una herramienta mas.- dije lo que yo pensaba con respecto a la situación…-Un ejemplo el RHYME o el RIB

-Lo que dices es muy probable o mejor dicho puede suceder, ustedes están en constante peligro.- dijo Mink…-No creo que Kuro siempre las este cuidando a todas y mas porque ya una de ustedes…

-Fue imprudencia de ambas.- dije y cerré mis ojos y recordé una frase que escuche cuando había caído dormida de camino al hospital…-SYNCHROGAZER

-¿Qué?.- me llamo Noiz…-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Synchrogazer…ni yo misma lo se

Quedo en silencio después de eso, Mink se levanto y fue hacia la puerta

-Vendré mas tarde y espero no encontrarte cuando llegamos.- dijo el y salió de la habitación junto con Lulakan

Ahora solo quedábamos Noiz y yo en la habitación junto con nuestros All-mates en modo sueño

-Oye.- me llamo

-¿Si?

-Quiero pedirte perdón

-¿Y eso?

-Es por la primera vez que nos conocimos, te acose de una manera muy cruel

-Oh, ya paso.- dije

" _Pero nunca te diré que siempre quise recibir un acoso por parte de ti",_ pensé yo misma

-¿Y que haras?

-Sobre eso…no sirve nada que me oculte o por algo por el estilo…lo que quiero es encontrar y recuperar a Mako y detener a ese hombre

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Aun no lo se, pero tengo que buscar información de ese tipo y ya veremos

-Eres una mujer que se complica la vida

-Umm, que cansado es todo esto

Me tire en la cama al no tener una forma de investigación o del paradero de Mako, pero yo siento que ella no esta aquí en MIDORIJIMA

-¿No tienes hambre?.- me pregunto Noiz

-Eh.- dije y en eso mi estómago empezó a sonar y me sonroje inmediatamente

-¿Y bien?

-No crees que con oír eso es mas que suficiente para que lo sepas.- le dije

-Jeje, ya veo.- dijo el

Iba a protestarle y mire su sonrisa, y mi sentido funjoshi se encendió totalmente, sin previo aviso me le lance encima que hasta caímos de la cama, yo lo abrace muy fuerte

-¡KYAAAA!, Siento que voy a morir.- dije muy feliz al ver a Noiz sonreír

-Oy…oye

-¿Sabes algo?.- le pregunte mirándolo de frente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro y algo sonrojada

-Que estas encima de mi, eso lo se.- dijo el sarcásticamente y el puso su mano en mi espalda tocando mi largo cabello

-Eso no

-¿Entonces?.- pregunto el levantándose junto con migo mientras yo le estaba abrazando, y me miraba con algo de fastidio

-Tu ti…e…nes una son…ri…sa bo…ni…ta.- dije deletreando cada palabra

-…

Mire a Noiz y este se sonrojo mucho, he incluso yo también pero de la emoción, y me acorruque en su pecho como una hermana menor

-"PI", ¡WAAA!

-¿Qué pasa Usagimodoki-kun?...¡MAESTRA!

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido, en la habitación de Saya-chan?

-No lo se

La puerta se abrió y yo mire hacia ahí al igual que Noiz, en la entrada se encontraban Aoba y Clear ambos con expresiones muy impresionados

-Chicos pasen, quiero ver como esta Sa…ya

La última persona en estar en la entrada fue Kuro y creo que tampoco le gusto lo que el vio, mire a Noiz que tampoco se podría explicar la situación en la que estábamos ambos, yo me pare y camine hacia la entrada

-¿Saya, que estaban…-Kuro señalo a Noiz

-¡KURO!.- grite y me le lance hacia el abrazándolo por el cuello y quedando colgada de el

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!.- gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Kuro

Yo me oculte en su pecho primeramente y después lo mire el estaba totalmente sonrojado totalmente, como un tomate, y yo me estire hasta su oreja y le susurre

- _"No te preocupes, no hacíamos nada, es solo que…um…ya sabes…tu me conoces mejor Kuro"_

El me miro de reojo aun sonrojado, y asintió, sin previo aviso me tomo por la cintura y me cargo, y yo me sujete fuerte de su cuello y el empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama

-Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que descanses, pero tan siquiera la transfusión de sangre funciono totalmente.- dijo Kuro…-Por eso no es tiempo para que estés jugando aun con tu "hermano Noiz" eh Saya

-Jeje, perdón.- dije y mire la bolsa que Kuro traía en su mano libre…-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Era un regalo por ser una chica buena, pero…creo que no será posible entregarlo

-¡No, si yo he sido buena, Kuro!

-Si claro

-Umm.- hice un puchero mientras me ponía en la cama de nuevo

Después de aquella mala impresión todos ellos se pusieron a conversar a la vez que comíamos todos la comida que Kuro trajo, yo solo le preste atención a la comida que a su conversación incluso Usagimodoki y Sei conversaban entre ellos a pesar que dirigían palabras hacia mi, pero yo ni en cuenta, estaba disfrutando mi comida favorita que trajo Kuro para todos, eran camarones cocidos con una tortilla sencilla bañados en una salsa

-Maestra.- me llamo Sei

-Si, ¿due patada?.- dije con la boca llena

\- Maestra es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.- dijo Sei

-Je, lo siento, pero es mi platillo favorito

-"Pi" no importa disfruta.- dijo Usagimodoki…-Pero, ¿Qué hara?

-Umm, no se aun, esto se esta poniendo peligroso.- dije mientras comía otro pedazo de tortilla…-Creo que necesitaremos ayuda con esto

-¿Qué quieres?.- dijo Usagimodoki

-Umm, bueno, primero quiero averiguar donde esta Mako, porque ella no esta aquí en Midorijima

-¿Cómo es que especulas eso Saya-san?.- pregunto Clear

-Simple, Kuro o Virus y Trip ya hubieran dicho algo o hubieran encontrado algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Kuro dio un suspiro y luego asintió

-Además mira como estoy yo, Takashi pudo a verme llevado, pero solo fue una parte del plan utilizar diferentes métodos para saber quien es, si tanto quieren saber quien es, porque no utilizan el RHYME, después de todo el forza la mente puede ayudar a saber quien es

-No digas eso, tal vez ellos ya deben de estar planeando eso.- dijo Aoba…-¿y?

-umm

-¿Esta bien?

-Mental y Físicamente no, mentalmente por lo que sucedió y físicamente por lo herida que estoy, se podría decir que es la segunda vez que soy hospitaliza de emergencia, ya que a mis 12 años, según informes del doctor llegue media muerta y no solo…

-Saya, por el momento no.- dijo Kuro

-Lo siento, y, ¿Dónde están las demás?

-Oh, bueno.- Kuro dudo en decirme pero al final accedió…-Las deje en la casa, pero Koujaku-san y Ren-san están con todas ellas

Deje caer los palillos a escuchar que ellas estaban con Kou-chan y Ren-san, creo que me sorprendí pero a la vez me asuste, esa chicas pueden ser unas come hombres a pesar de lo inocentes que se vean, bueno a excepción de Hana que mas antisocial y reservada y Hikari que no importa a quien vea ella solo esta concentrada en una sola cosa

Los chicos siguieron hablando, pero yo no me quede a gusto si no que empecé a pensar que, que estaría haciendo, solo espero que ninguna de ellas haya caído a los pies de Kou-chan, o mas fácil a los pies de Ren por la forma tan educada y formal que tiene al hablar y la inocencia que tiene, bueno aquí si, pero en el juego, "JA, que bonita inocencia"

…

Distrito 23, Tokyo

…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Al fin despierta , señorita de la otra dimensión MAKO

-¡AAAHH!

Mako se encontraba en una sala totalmente en blanca y estaba atada totalmente, pero a pesar de eso le inyectaron un suero para impedir su movimientos

-No importa lo que intente no podrá escapar, pero agradezca que curamos aquella herida

-Prefiero a que estar aquí, ¿Dónde esta Saya?

-Se podría decir que impidieron su secuestro

-Jejeje, ¿Qué les pareció?, no tendrán a otra de nosotras, ya que no saben con quien se han metido totalmente.- dijo Mako

-Lo sabemos perfectamente, nuestro jefe nos los dijo claramente

-Tsk, ¿Qué busca este tipo?

-No le diré lo que nuestro jefe planea pero es muy importante para el

-¿Mas importante que las mismas vidas humanas?

-Claro

-¡ESTÁN ENFERMOS!, ¡DEJENME SALIR!

-No lo haremos

Mako trato de hacer que los movimientos de sus extremidades despertaran, pero no se podía le habían inyectado un suero potente lo que impedía moverse, mas no le impedía hablar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía obtener lo que ella buscaba

-Ya se canso, mas vale que encuentre una forma de entretenerse, por qué iniciaremos la experimentación cuando tengamos a otra de ustedes aquí

-¿Eh?.- Mako no entendía porque querían a otra, será algo que quieran probar con otra persona enfrente de ella mientras la ve que esta agonizando, acaso estaban dementes

-Lo que si le puedo decir es que lo que buscamos es la esencia, no la persona

-¿Qué?, ¿No buscan una persona?

-No, lo que buscamos es la parte que fue separada del cuerpo original, es decir, la otra personalidad, la cual posee casi todo el poder del SCARP

-¿Busca la esencia?, no entiendo

-Es sencillo, lo que buscamos es el desprendimiento, la pieza para que todo esto sea posible, mas fácil y sencillo, una de ustedes es la conciencia de la verdadera, por que le solo soy un tipo de ilusión, el cuerpo original esta aquí

-¿eh?, ¿ilusión?, ¿cuerpo original?.- Mako logro comprender

Lo que buscan no es una persona que totalmente una persona si no, la conciencia de la persona del SCARP que se mezclo para mantenerse a salvo de todo esto, pero, ¿Cómo es que lo habían descubierto?, ¿lo que kuro dijo fue falso?, ¿la persona del SCARP que es materializado siempre estuvo aquí?, a menos, ¿de que haya vuelto cruzando las brechas del espacio y tiempo? Y si lo hizo, ¿con que propósito

-SYNCHROGAZER.- dijo el tipo que estaba con Mako en aquella habitación

-¿Qué es eso?

-al verlo señorita sabrá a que me refiero con eso, por ahora descanse, creo que el hermano de nuestro jefe ya debe de estar con su búsqueda

-¿Hermano?, ¿Quién es?

-No se lo dijo, KURO es el hermano gemelo de nuestro JEFE, los dos son gemelos y el es el mayor, vuestro KURO es una conexión con nosotros, pero que solo causa molestias e intervenciones, pero no importa que tanto se esfuerce por impedir esto, el proyecto ya esta en su fase intermedia falta muy poco para el final

-Fase…intermedia

-La destrucción y la muerte ya vienen


	11. Chapter 11

Por cierto he de decirles algo, respecto a la historia, es que va tener unos traumas más o menos fuerte por ahí del capítulo 13 o 14, los cuales algunos le parecerá malos, pero eso sí, la protagonista se vera entre la espada y la pared, incluso sus compañeras y los personajes de DRAMATICAL MURDER, pero además se sabrá un poco mas del pasado de Saya, y las demás aclaraciones las hare en el siguiente capítulo, si tienen una duda o algo por favor díganla en los comentarios o si no envíenme un mensaje el cual solo yo pueda leer

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentarios son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 11.- ¿SUEÑO O…REALIDAD?

Habían pasado 2 semanas para mi total rehabilitación, en ese tiempo me escape como una veces, a mi nunca me había gustado estar en un hospital, aunque fuera un lugar donde ayudaban, nunca me agrado, porque ahí a pesar de a salvar vidas también estas se perdían de un momento a otro, incluso se ven los peores recuerdos, pero dejando de lado eso, las veces que me escape fui atrapada, la primera vez fueron las enfermeras, la segunda vez me había escapado en la noche donde se me hizo mas fácil y ya estaba en la calle, solo por cuestiones del destino o por error de este me había topado con Kou-chan, que no dudo en golpearme levemente en la cabeza y me llevo cargada al hospital de regreso donde yo trate de decir que ya estaba bien pero no, mis heridas se abrieron y fue por eso que me quede en el hospital hasta que estuviera totalmente curada

-Bien, parece que ya es hora.- dije mirando el reloj de la habitación

-Es obvio maestra, pero si no se hubiera escapado esas veces nunca hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital.- dijo Sei mientras se mantenía jugando

-Tienes razón, pero mi personalidad es no quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero a veces pienso que para estas personas el ver a una persona herida por armas en muy inusual

-Ummm, puede que si y no.- dijo Sei ahora posándose en mi hombro

-¿En que te basas?.- pregunte algo interesada

-Maestra los miembros de los equipos de Rib a veces llegan aquí por causas idénticas a la tuya

-Tienes razón

-Pero como usted dijo, es muy raro ver a una persona herida por arma de fuego.- dijo Sei…-Eso asusto a los doctores y a las pocas personas que saben del tema, la policía ahora esta mas alerta

-Ehehe, ¿pero dudo que el detective Akushima se alguien así de responsable?, el solo mete gente a la cárcel o la condena a muerte sin llevar acabo un juicio razonable, en este lugar no se debe de fiar por los policías

-Cierto, por cierto Maestra

-Umm, ¿Qué pasa?

-En estas 2 semanas sus amigas no vinieron muchas veces a verla, ¿Por qué?

-Eso es por…seguridad…con lo de Mako ahora están mas alerta sin mencionas que Kuro les dio un GPS a cada una incluso a mi, para monitorearnos

-Ya veo, perdón si he podido ser de gran ayuda.- dijo Sei algo triste

Yo sonreí y acaricie su gelatinosa y suave cabecita

-Gracias a ti estoy aquí, no te preocupes, después de todo somos unos buenos amigos.- dije

-¿amigos?

-Si, aunque no lo puedas comprender por ahora, con el tiempo lo entenderás

-Entendido

La puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando pasar a una de las enfermeras, que traía algo en sus manos

-Buenos días.- la salude

-Buenos días, Saya-kun.- dijo la enfermera…-El doctor me informo que ya puedes retirar

-Si esta bien

-Bueno pero tendrás que pasar primero por la farmacia, para unos medicamentos para una mejor rehabilitación, y también le tengo que decir que no bebe esforzarse mucho en cargar cosas pesadas hasta que las heridas y sus costillas rotas estén totalmente curadas

-Entiendo

-Oh si se me olvidaba, toma.- le enfermera me entrego lo que ella traía

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo de ropa que dejaron tus hermanos hace 3 días por si llegaras a salir o no te sentías cómoda por la ropa del hospital

-Gracias, eh, ¿no les dijeron que hoy salía?

-No usted dijo que no le dijéramos, ¿no lo recuerda?

-Eh, no en absoluto, ¿yo pedí eso?

-Si incluso el doctor lo sabe, el día que nos lo podía se veía muy sería y con un aura totalmente diferente

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero dejemos eso de lado.- la enfermera se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación…-Cámbiese y haga lo que le pedía, no se vaya a escapar

-Si, esta bien, lo entiendo.- dije con una sonrisa

Me cambie con la ropa que ellos me habían traído al verla detenidamente, era algo de mi gusto, unos shorts blancos con una blusa manga corta color azul cielo, y un pequeño suéter con un gorro de orejas de gato, el suéter era de color blanco con azul cielo, y de zapatos, eran unos botines de temporada que combinaban con el traje

-Maestra, ¿Quién lo habrá escogido?

-No lo sé, pero

Mire la blusa y me quedaba muy ajustada al busto, eso si no era plana, estaba entre el cuerpo perfecto, pero si no fuera por mi cadera que se paso un poco de las medidas

-¡UYYY!, no se que me dirán se me ven así

-Pero maestra se ve muy bien

-¿En serio?

-Si estoy seguro

-¡GRACIAS!

Salí de la habitación junto con Sei y me dirigí a la farmacia ahí me dieron unos medicamentos que eran importantes para una mejor rehabilitación para mi, pague lo que era de la medicina y me fui del hospital

-Umm, al fin libre.- dije estirándome

-Se siente bien, ¿no maestra?

-Si, pero deja de llamarme así

-No, usted es mi dueña y así es como la llamaré

-Tsk, bueno vamos

-¿A dónde?

-De compras

-¡EEEHHH!, maestra no puede forzar a su cuerpo de compra cosas muy pesadas y eso

-Eso solo algo para comer, Sei, me muero de hambre

Yo y Sei caminamos por los alrededores buscando un establecimiento, pero mejor opte por tomar la ruta hacia mi trabajo, tome un ruta corta para llegar mas rápido, durante el trayecto los chicos que andaban por ahí no dudaban en decirme piropos y mirándome detenidamente, por eso apresure el paso para ir mas rápido, y al fin llegamos y como siempre estaba lleno, sonreí y fui a la entrada

-¡Bienvenida!, ¿eh?, ¡Yuzuki-san!.- dijo Hinata

-Hola

-Que gusto verla, me alegro que este muy bien

-Perdón por hacerlas preocupar

-No, de eso nada, su pareja vino y nos platico lo que había ocurrido hace 2 semanas

-¿Pareja?

-Si su nombre es Kuro, no

Yo desvíe la mirada hacia otro rumbo

-Maestra, ¿eso es cierto?

-¡¿eeehh?!, no sabría decirles

-Jaja, dejando eso de lado vamos déjeme mostrarle donde estará

-Ok

Nos dirigimos a la segunda planta, y pedí algo ligero, porque no podía comer algo fuerte aun mi abdomen esta muy lastimado y no solo eso también algunos órganos, pero no fue mayor el daño, termine de comer y pague la cuenta no si antes recibir unos postres que Ayumi me dio a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario ella insistió mucho por lo que tuve que aceptarlo y darle las gracias

-Jefa

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Etto, ¿Yuzuki –san, estará bien?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno el día que vino su pareja, nos dijo algo que yo creo que es muy falso

-Lo se, no creo que Saya haya sido golpeada por los de RIB, porque ella esta con uno de ellos ese tal Koujaku de Benishure, además si fue golpeada no era mucho rollo para estar hospitalizada por mucho tiempo, y la mentira de que Mako se fue de Midorijima se me hace muy pobre, algo debió pasar

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando, además de que escuche rumores o algo así desde hace 2 semanas han estado ocurriendo algo muy malo con los que practican RHYME, y no solo eso, si no que hallaron una supuesta escena del crimen

-Ya todo esta dando una vuelta bastante peligrosa, ahora todo Midorijima esta bajo mas vigilancia que antes, no sabemos que vaya ocurrir si esto sigue

-Esperemos lo mejor Jefa

Me dirigí a la calle Aoyagi para comprar algunas cosas para la cena de la noche, aunque me sentía en este momento muy cansada, pase a una tienda particular donde compre cosas para una cena un tanto ligera para mi, pero a la demás algo bueno, no algo como lo mío pague y me encamine de nuevo, durante el trayecto me encontré con algunos oficiales y una que otra patrulla rondando por ahí, se me hacia muy extraño, aquí no era mucho de la seguridad, espero que esto no haya sido por eso

Mientras seguía en mi camino junto a Sei que venia muy alerta en todo momento, en caso de que volviera a ocurrir algo, cruce una avenida y escuche algunos ruidos en una calle procedente, se que no debía ir, pero soy muy entrometida en asuntos que no me van en particular

-Espero que no sea una pelea

-No lo creo maestra ya hubiéramos escuchado gritos y otras cosas en particular

-Tienes razón Sei

Me acerque a la poca gente se había reunido, pero creo que eras muchas mujeres, pensé en retirarme pero mas mujeres empezaron a llegar y llegar

-¡WAAAA!, me ahogo, ¡SEI!

-Maestra.- Sei se aproximo hacia mi desde la altura…-Esto es malo, tenemos que salir

-Me encantaría pero…¡NO PUEDO!

-Por favor guarden la calma.- dijo un hombre

-Es mejor que lo escuchen, no querremos que vuelva a pasar otro suceso.- dijo otro

Me interese en la platica y llame a Sei y lo puse sobre mi hombro y camine con mucha fuerza para estar al frente, y con suerte llegue algunas de las mujeres se veían bastantes preocupadas y otras apenas se preguntaban, y yo era una de ellas, al estar al frente me encontré con unos miembros del quipo de Kou-chan junto a otros que creo que se me hacían muy familiares y un policía que estaba con ambos equipos, y estaban discutiendo, mientras que los miembros del equipo de Kou-chan trataban de calmar a la multitud que estaba llegando, nadie se estaba atreviendo a preguntar algo, con algo de miedo me acerque al oficial que estaba con ellos

-Disculpe.- llame

-¿EH?, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?.- pregunte y Sei se volvió a elevar

-Eh, bueno como es una señorita tengo que decirle principalmente a solo ustedes esto.- dijo el oficial un tanto serio

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que pasa es que hubo otra desaparición enfrente de muchas personas.- dijo el miembro de un equipo

-¿Desaparición?, ¿Cómo es eso?.- pregunte

-Fue algo muy repentino y esta ocurriendo mas últimamente, pero solo es a las mujeres.- dijo el Oficial

-Pero nuestros equipos estaban aquí pasando, y observaron lo que sucedió y no duraron es seguir al culpable.- dijo un miembro de Benishure

-¿Hace cuanto ocurrió?

-Hace unos minutos.- dijo el oficial…-Los líderes de ambos equipos están persiguiendo al culpable, pero eh envía a mas oficiales en su ayuda

-¿Lideres?...¡Kou-chan!.- dije

-Si el líder de DRY JUICE.- dijo el oficial

-¡MIZUKI-SAN!.- grité a los cuatro vientos, tanto que todo el mundo incluso Sei se taparon lo oídos

-Ehe, si.- dijo el Oficial aun con los oídos tapados

-¡¿Por donde se fueron?!.- pregunte

-Eh por ahí.- señalo un miembro de Benishure

-Gracias.- sin mas que decir me fui por ese camino

-¡ALTO!.- grito el oficial pero ni le hice caso

Corrí un poco fuerte por esa calle pero parecía un laberinto, pero gracias a Sei pudimos rastrearlos con el GPS que Kuro le integro

-Maldición

-Koujaku, ¿A dónde se fue?

Las voces la reconocí de inmediato, iba hablar cuando una sombra que surco los edificios de arriba apreció y traía consigo a una mujer, pero era de mi edad, busque por los alrededores y encontré un pequeño fierro pero filoso, lo tome con rapidez y lo lance con todas mis fuerza hacia el, y logre ver que era un Alpha, el tome aquel fierro y lo lanzo de vuelta

-¡Cuidado!

Algo me empujo y caí al suelo junto con aquella persona, pero el fierro quedo a escasos centímetros de mi cara

-Ahaha, jajaja…gracias.- dije y mire a la persona que se encontraba encima de mi, me sonroje porque estaba encima de mi sino que su rostro estaba enfrente de mi muy cerca, pero muy cerca…-Mi…zu…ki

-¿Ah?

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así, no querremos, "eso", aquí?.- ambos volteamos a ver a kou-chan y estaba sonriendo, solo que le duro poco…-¿Saya-chan?

-Buenas

-¿Ah?, ¿se conocen?.- pregunto Mizuki…-¡AH!, ¡Perdon!

Se levanto muy rápido y me ayudo a levantarme, pero primero para a Sei que ya tenia intenciones de electrocutar a Mizuki

-No lo hagas, y si nos conoces, el es mi, "Oni-san".- dije…-Y hoy salí del hospital Oni-san, perdón por no llamarte

-¡ONI-SAN!.- grito sorprendido Mizuki

-Si, somos hermanos yo soy su hermana pequeña, mucho gusto soy Saya.- dije

-Ah, un gusto, ¿eh?, espera, ¡Koujaku!, ¡tu no tienes hermanos!

-Eh, es una larga historia Mizuki, pero mas importante.- Kou-chan se me acerco a mi y agarro mi mejillas y las empezó a estirar…-Tu no debes estar aquí, y mas porque te dieron de alta

-Lo tewndio, ta tueltame.- dije

Después de eso, los tres tuvimos una pequeña platica y me contaron lo que había pasado, entendí lo que estaban diciendo y ambos les aclare que no era un ser humano el que había cometido tal cosa, le explique a Kou-chan quien era esa cosa y creo que empezó a entender la situación aunque Mizuki no lo comprendía del todo, pero Kou-chan la explico a detalle, pero no dijo nada sobre mi lo que me agrado y a la vez me puso tensa, aunque no lo puedo culpar el solo quiere mantener las cosas en calma como están por ahora

-Ya veo, entonces, esto tiene que ver con alguien de Toue

-Si.- dijo Kou-chan

-Es muy extraño, es la razón, es, ¿Por qué razón?.- pregunto Mizuki

-Maestra eso es simple es por el SCARP

-¿SCARP?.- pregunto Mizuki

Yo y Kou-chan no pusimos nerviosos

-Maestra, ¿Qué pasa?

Yo tome a Sei y en mi mano derecha y empecé a darle vuelta a mi brazo completo y lance a Sei por el aire

-¡MAESTRA!

En eso mi plan de escape se me ocurrió

-Waa, no, confundí a Sei con un insecto, ¡perdón pero me retiro!

Con esto yo me fui de ahí evadiendo cualquier comentario

-¿Qué extraña?, pero es muy linda

Koujaku miro a Mizuki con ojos muy abiertos ante el comentario, e incluso sintió algo en su pecho, era un tipo de golpe, pero no el que tiene uno cuando le rompen el corazón sino, el de alguien que no le parece algo, en ese momento su instinto de Oni-san de Koujaku había despertado, pero los demás, ¿también lo despertarían?

Salí corriendo de ahí, y observe al cielo y vi que Sei ya venia de vuelta no sin antes de reclamarme por haberlo lanzado tal lejos, pero le explique la razón total, y con eso fuimos a casa

Al llegar no había nadie en la casa supuse que era porque estaban trabajando, y aun quedaba mucho tiempo para que todos llegaran, pero para que no llegaran con fastidio para cocinar me puse hacerles la cena, la cual fue curry con un toque secreto mío y me prepare la mía también la cual era un arroz cocido con verduras picadas y sazonadas con un poco de salsa

Al terminar de comer me fui a dar un baño, y me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir, Sei se puso en una pequeña almohada que compre para el para descansar, y ahí se quedo, yo busque entre mi bolso y saque unos audífonos que Aoba me había regalado mientras estaba hospitalizada y con mi coil transferí algunas canciones que yo tenia de mi celular y con eso ya estaba listo, me recosté en la cama y encendí los audífonos en un volumen razonable y no supe solo me quede totalmente dormida

-¿Dónde estoy?

Abrí mis ojos ahora encontrándome con un escenario muy extraño, era un tipo de laboratorio el cual estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, se oigan los llantos de un bebe, cuando iba a averiguar de donde provenían una mujer paso enfrente mi con aquel bebe que yo estaba escuchando, la seguí con mi mirada y claramente ella iba huyendo, con el bebe en brazos, no miraba atrás solo adelante y seguía corriendo, las llamas cubrieron aquel suceso y también los ruidos del edificio cayéndose, la imagen cambio ahora el edificio estaba totalmente en ruinas, al observa a la mujer lo que vi me dejo un tanto confundida

-Esa…es…la…madre…de…Aoba-chan.- dije al ver mejor a la mujer que estaba herida

-HARUKA

-NAIN

-¡EL PADRE DE AOBA!

El padre de Aoba llego rápidamente corriendo hacia ella desenfrenadamente

-Haruka tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.- dijo

-No…ya…es…tarde…para…mi

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, la madre de Aoba esta…

-¡No digas eso!, ¡Nuestro hijo nos espera!

-Pero la vida de su hermana esta en peligro.- dijo Haruka mirando al bulto que yacía en su manos y que aun lloraba

-¡¿A caso?!

-Nain, por favor tenemos que salvar a cualquier costo

La imagen cambio repentinamente ya hora yo estaba en Shock, la madre de Aoba-chan, pero su padre, la imagen ahora se enfoco en Nain que traía consigo aquel pequeño bulto, el corría con gran fuerza y escapando, llego a un lugar extraño, era un tipo de almacén, al cual no era cualquier almacén si no, que contenía un aparato extraño, y ahí había otras 2 personas, las cuales iniciaron el proceso de iniciación de la maquina

-Ella estará segura en ese dimensión.- dijo Nain

-Pero no sabemos si alguien se da cuenta de eso.- dijo la mujer que estaba con ellos

-Tenemos que impedir que eso pase.- dijo el otro hombre

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Saito, Tsuki.- dijo Nain

-Querido, pero…

-Con tal que la humanidad se salve de ese tipo, haremos lo que sea.- dijo Saito…-Incluso si todos muremos

La mujer agacho su cabeza, pero en determinado momento la volvió alzar, pero estaba llorando y tenia una mirada determinante, y con eso acepto

Nain quien tenia la bebe en brazos la dio un beso en frente, yo no podía distinguirla en absoluto, pero la mirada de Nain lo decía todo, estaba preparado para lo peor, los otros asintieron inmediatamente y el puso la bebe en aquella maquina en donde aparecieron, sellos al igual que los que aparecen en el RHYME

-Esa…es, una tele transportadora.- dije

-Mi pequeña.- dijo Nain…-No olvides que siempre tu madre yo te querremos

La imagen cambio, ahora yo estaba llorando, al ver lo que había pasado hace 15 años, el día en que una de nosotras fue envía a la otra dimensión

Ahora escuche el ruido de una explosión y era la de aquel almacén, y yo seguí llorando y caí de rodillas

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!

Volteé hacia atrás encontrándome con dos niños gemelos, los dos eran idénticos uno de ellos se parecía a

-KURO

Y el otro también era igual en todo salvo que sus ojos eran azul celeste, ambos lloraban, y después unos oficiales de Toue los tomaron mientras ellos seguían llorando desenfrenadamente

Desperté de inmediato y me encontré muy agita, estaba sudando como nada, y estaba llorando, ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño?, ¿eso fue real?, ¿todo?


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA, HOLA, Y HOLIWIS, soy NANAHARASAYA16, espero que se las pase muy bien, a algunos lectores creo que les gusto mucho, el instinto de ONI-SAN por parte de KOUJAKU, y tal como verán en una pequeña parte por parte de nuestros amigos, y también por los rubios , si, aunque no lo crean, también Virus y Trip son sobreprotectores, pero a su estilo YAKUZA, y que YAKUZAS, si tanto que , bueno lo sabrán si lo leen

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentarios son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 12.- PREOCUPACION Y POCAS COSAS POR DESCUBRIR

Ya había pasado 1 mes completo, desde entonces Kuro siempre ha estado al pendiente de nosotras, aunque su principal objetivo es encontrar a Mako, ya casi serian dos meses desde ese día, yo por mi cuenta también me puesto a investigar lo mas que pude, pero necesitaba ayuda, para encontrarla necesitaba a un hacker, y los dolores de mi cabeza empezaron a bajar mi condición física y mental, pero nunca lo demuestro, es mejor preocupase después, primero lo primero

Me levante de mi cama, a las 2 de la mañana por un fuerte dolor de mi cabeza así como también la presencia de aquel sueño, pero es la misma cosa una y otras vez lo que veo, no hay nada mas, es estresante, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al bajar la escaleras me encontré con Kuro que aun seguía investigando y hackeando, me sentía culpable, baje las escaleras y el se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Eh, tenia sed solo eso.- dije y fui a la cocina

Salí de ahí con un vaso de agua y con una taza de café y fui hacia Kuro donde le entregue la taza

-Gracias

-No hay porque, gracias a ti

-Y, eso

-Nada solo piénsalo.- dije y me senté a su lado

-Ehehe, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Ya todo esta bien, ya puedo volver a trabajar…¡AGH!.- gemí por la reciente punzada que sentí en mi cabeza, y lleve mi mano a mi cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿La cabeza?, ¿Te duele?

Kuro acerco su mano a mi cabeza y al tocar mi pelo sentí un hola de energía eléctrica tocándome fuertemente y dolorosamente, me aleje de Kuro por reflejo por mi cabelleo

-¿Saya?

-Ah, lo siento no es nada, en serio no tiene porque…Kuro

Sin previo aviso el junto su frente con la mía, yo me quede quieta, y lo deje hacer, incluso toco mi mejilla

-No tienes fiebre, pero siento que estas muy tensa.- dijo el sin despegarse

-Ya veo

-Si sigues con eso, no puedo permitirte ir a trabajar, no quiero que colapses.- dijo el

-Pero…quiero ser de ayuda en algo

-Se lo que diciendo, incluso se que estas investigando al igual que las otras, todas quieren encontrar a Mako, pero tal y como dijiste ella no esta en Midorijima

Mire a Kuro directamente a los ojos sorprendida por su respuesta, y al verlo detenidamente aprecie mas sus ojos, iguales al de ese niño de mi sueño ,pero el otro, ¿Quién era?, ¿ese en verdad era Kuro?, baje mi mirada, pero alce mis manos a su rostro y lo toque con ambas manos en cada mejilla

-Ya hemos avanzado un poco.- dije

-Si, eso parece Saya, pero es verdad lo que te digo te sientes mal

-Umm, si…tengo fuertes migrañas últimamente.- dije…-Ya tome varios medicamentos pero nada en absoluto

-…

Guardamos silencio por un rato, y fue cuando reaccione, que aun estábamos en esta posee y así como así, me morí de vergüenza, trate de alejarme, pero gran fue mi sorpresa que Kuro apago todo sistema computacional que ahí había, y con su mano atrajo mi cabeza en su pecho en forma de un abrazo

-Ku…ku…ro.- tartamudeé nerviosa

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, ¿Qué?.- pregunte

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy nerviosa, muy nerviosa

-¿Por?

-Ningún chico me ha abrazado por su propia voluntad, por eso, oh no

-¿Qué pasa?

Sentí un liquido recorrer mi nariz, y me separe inmediatamente y toque con mi mano la nariz y sentí el liquido y lo mire y era sangre

-Eso es una…hemorragia nasal…otra vez

-No, vez, no sirvo para tener un novio.- dije tapando mi nariz

-Jajaja, no digas eso…solo esfuérzate

-NO ES FACIL, Y MAS CUANDO ERES…funjoshi.- dije

-¿funjoshi?

-Si te digo que es, te sentirás incomodo, creme, te iras a llorar a un rincón

-¿?

-Parece que ya paro.- dije y destape mi nariz

-Jajaja, mira como quedaste, Saya

Kuro con una mano limpio el rastro de la hemorragia nasal que sufrí hace poco, me dio mas vergüenza que el lo limpiara, pero no podía negarme, me deje hacer

Nos pusimos a hablar un poco, para hacer que nuestra fuerzas disminuyeran, Kuro menciono que no podía trabajar con ese malestar a lo que reaccione un poco mal, pero entendía las razones del porque, yo asentí con algo de desanimo, el miro me expresión, y llevo su mirada al techo mientras yo seguía con mi mirada caída, encendí de nuevo las pantallas holográficas, y mire todo lo que el ha hecho, el se había estado esforzando mucho todo este tiempo y nosotras apenas si podíamos ayudar, me hacía sentir muy mal

Sentí un tacto cálido en mi mejilla y eso hizo que volteara ver a quien era su portador, no sabia que hacer solo me deje llevar por impulso o por otra cosa, Kuro estaba acercando mas y mas su rostro y tenia entre abiertos los labios, los cuales se dirigían a los míos, sin nada mas que hacer, junto nuestros labios en un beso, yo me sonroje en el acto, pero no deserte, solo cerré mis ojos y deje que todo fluyera, ese había sido mi primer beso

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente estaba un poco mas calmado, todos lo notamos, pero las demás se preguntaban, ¿Por qué?, y se imaginaban todo tipo de cosas, pero mas esas gemelas, a veces se sacaban de quicio, incluso todas habían pasado por eso, menos Kuro el se salvaba

-Saya.- me llamo y yo lo mire sonrojada incluso el lo estaba…-Sobre tu dolor de cabeza, hable con una farmacéutica, que yo conozco y me dijo que te enviara para que le dijeras tu síntomas y ella te prepara un medicamento de acuerdo a su estudio

-Eh….ahaahaha, si gracias…Kuro, y, ¿Dónde esta, ella?

-Te escribiré la dirección, el problema es que no te puedo acompañar.- dijo el

-Yo puedo acompañarla.- dijo Hikari

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, Koujaku-kun me enseño a como defenderme, así que estaremos bien.- dijo ella

-Eh, bueno…ok…pero cuando lleguen manden un mensaje y cuando salgan también y si van a ir algún lado y

-Ya entendimos.- dijimos al unísono

-Bueno, cada uno a su labores

Yo y Hikari salimos primero que los demás y seguimos la dirección que Kuro me dio, Sei y el all-mate de Hikari nos acompaña, es un tipo de conejito, no como el de Noiz, este era un conejito y se llama ZUSUKI, el es muy juguetón con todos, y es muy confiable

Tomamos los caminos señalados y llegamos a un lugar el cual yo ya conocía, perfectamente bien

-Esta casa…es

-Es bonita no Saya

-Maestra, Hikari-san tiene razón

-"KUY", me gusta.- dijo Zusuki…-¿No piensa lo mismo, YAYA-SAN?

-Soy Saya, no YAYA

-Oh, esta bien, TATA-SAN

-¡NO ME LLAMO ASÍ!

-¡WAAA LLEGO TARDE!

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato y jale a Hikari y los All-mates aun callejón

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.- preguntaron al unísono

-Shuuu

Observe al frente y todos hicieron lo mismo pero de manera discreta y vimos que de la puerta salía un Aoba apresurado, y salió corriendo de ahí no sin antes despedirse de su familia, pero al intentar correr se tropezó con una pequeña roca y fue a dar al suelo, con un fuerte golpe, nosotros discretamente nos reímos sin alzar la voz muy fuerte, el se paró y empezó a masajear su cabeza mientras corría hacia su trabajo

Cuando se fue todos salimos de ahí, y nos reímos para sacar lo que teníamos en nuestros pulmones, no podíamos aguantar la risa, al terminar fuimos hacia la casa, yo estaba hecha miedo, se me había olvidado que Ren estaba ahí

-Maestra, ¿no va ha entrar?

-Eh, si aquí voy

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió y salió una cazuela volando y la cual me dio directamente a mi cara y yo caí al suelo

-¡NIETO IDIOTA, SE TE OLVIDARON LAS LLAVES!

-¡WWAAAA!

-Tae-san, yo se las puedo…Tae-san, le pego a alguien

-¡EEHH!

-Auch, ahora me duele mas la cabeza.- dije sobándome

-Saya-san

-Ren-chan.- dije…-Bueno días jaja

Los que me acompañaban estaban en la sala, junto con Ren, el cual trataba de tranquilizarlos después de ver aquello, incluso se había puesto a leerles un cuento, era la Cenicienta, en cuanto a mi Tae, la abuela de Aoba, la cual conocía muy bien, pero no podía decirle nada, sospecharía

-Así que tu eres.- dijo ella

-Si soy yo, Kuro le aviso que yo vendría

-Eso lo se, niña, ¿y bien?.- dijo con tono muy interrogante

-Bueno para empezar, he tenido mucho dolores de cabeza y se están volviendo muy agudos, incluso han hecho que deje de dormir las horas previstas

-Mmm, ya veo, ¿tienes otro malestar?

-No solo es, pero a veces es tan fuerte que termino colapsando, eso no se lo dije a Kuro para no preocuparlo

Ella me miro, y su mirada decayó de repente eso, me impresiono mucho, pero parecía que de algo se había dado cuenta

-Espera un momento

-Esta bien, Señora.- dije

Mire a mi alrededor, todo era muy idéntico, mejor era idéntico, a lo que yo había visto, además de que se sentía una gran paz aquí, incluso la calidez que yo ni misma podría expresar con las palabras

-Maestra.- dijo Sei entrando

-Hola, ¿te gusto el cuento?

-Prefiero las historias de terror

-Eh, entonces en la noche te voy a leer una y te dara mucho miedo

-Bueno no tanto como la señora Tae-san.- dijo Sei

-Ella actuó por instinto

-Pero mire como la dejo

-Ya no importa Sei

-Como diga, y ahora que pienso, este lugar tiene un aura muy diferente

-¿También te distes cuenta?

-Algo por el estilo, maestra, ¿estamos aquí por los malestares que ha estado teniendo últimamente?

-Si

-Que bueno que vinimos, su condición no es buena, pero sus heridas ya están curadas totalmente, pero ahora lo que le falta son energías y un poco de mejor alimentación porque no ha tenido eso muy bien balanceado

-Veremos que dije…¡aagh!

-¡Maestra!.- grito Sei

De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza me punzo fuertemente, sentí como mi cerebro iba a salir de un momento a otro, lleve ambas de mis manos a mi cabeza masajeándola pero el dolor estaba empeorando, y deje mi cabeza en la mesa mientras trataba de soportar el dolor que sentía, pero solo lo empeoraba mas y mas, en mis manos sentí que algo sobresalía de mis oídos, separe mi mano lentamente y la lleve a mi vista, y lo que i me asusto, tenia la mano manchada de sangre al igual que la otra

-Ya vol…¡muchacha!

Escuche a Tae gritando hacia la habitación, incluso deduje que los otros la escucharon, ella inmediatamente se acerco a revisarme

-Tae-san, ¿Qué pasa?.- entro Ren

-Sal.- dijo Tae

-Pero…

-¡REN!

-Ah, ¡esta…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi amiga?, ¡eeekkk!, ¡sangre!

Tae al ver ninguno se iba les mando a traer cosas, para impedir que dejara de sangrar, ellos llegaron inmediatamente, mientras yo respiraba ásperamente y duramente el dolor era insoportable, y sentí mas dolor, pero esta vez en todo mi cuerpo, trate de ser fuerte, pero Tae, al ver así, supo que andaba algo mal en mi

Ella tome una jeringa y tomo un frasco de un cajón el cual tenia una sustancia extraña, introdujo la jeringa y extrajo una buena porción del liquido, le pidió a Ren que tome cualquiera de mis brazos y así lo hizo, pero pude ver que estaba asustado al igual que todos al ver que la sangre no estaba parando, ella empezó a presionar con fuerza en mi brazo extendido, y hasta que encontró una vena fuerte y gruesa introdujo la aguja de la jeringa e inmediatamente introdujo el liquido dentro de mi, aquel liquido quemaba fuertemente en todo mi cuerpo, incluso con fuerza trate de zafar mi brazo del agarre de Ren

-¡NO LA SUELTES REN!

El apretó con mas fuerza su agarre, y me dolía, acomode mi cabeza de lado y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, aquel liquido estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, la cual yo no podía describir, estaba respirando ásperamente e incluso mi cuerpo pesaba, hasta sentí un fuerte cambio en mi cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados por el dolor que sentía

Tae estaba inspeccionándome y verificó, mi estado, yo ya no sentí sangran mis oídos, pero algo cambio en todo mi cuerpo, sentí algo totalmente diferente, abrí mis ojos sin ningún cuidado y observe a Tae con una expresión muy angustiada y asustada al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué tenia mis ojos?,¿Qué me inyecto?, ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?, ¿Qué me hizo?, solo preguntas y mas preguntas surgían dentro de mi

Después de 15 minutos yo me había relajo totalmente, pero estaba tendida en el mismo lugar, tratando de recuperar mi aliento, incluso todos se estaban mas clamados, excepto Sei que estaba muy asustado y ahora estaba pegado a mi

M reincorpore lentamente en la silla y me acomode lo mejor que pude

-Maestra no se levante.- dijo Sei

-Eso a mi me asusto.- dije

-Parece que el medicamente que le di fue un total excito.- dijo Tae sentando aun lado mío

-¿Pero porque le paso eso?.- pregunto Ren

-Ren ten.- dijo y le dio las llaves de Aoba…-Llévaselas, yo me quedaré aquí con ella, llévate a su amiga, se ve que esta muy asustado como para poder hablar

Ren miro a Hikari y esta estaba temblando, el fue hacia ella y le dijo que lo acompañara ella acepto inmediatamente, se escucho la puerta cerrar, y ahora solo nosotras quedábamos

-Gracias

-No hay de quede, ten.- me acerco una taza de te y yo la acepte…-Eso fue muy horrible, jamás había visto eso

-Eso nunca me ha ocurrido

-Ya veo, no tienes que fingir, ya se quien eres

-¿EH?

-Si Ren me lo dijo.- dijo ella dando un sorbo a su café

-Supongo que también le explico la situación

-Si, pero fue a escondidas de Aoba, el no quería preocuparme, pero…siempre me preocupa

-Ya veo

-Tu nombre en Saya

Yo asentí

-Toue, hmph, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que el hubiera hecho otro experimento, pero esta vez fue lo mas peligroso, utilizo mi investigación con ese fin, pero también fui la culpable, Aoba y Sei, los primero usuarios de SCARP, pero un tercer usuario, pero con el poder total de destruir, aquel correo de Nain decía la verdad

-¿Nain?

-El padre de Aoba y esposo de mi hija Haruka, el me envió un mensaje, en el cual explicaba que ya tenían algo que impedir, para la protección de la humanidad, al principio no entendí muy bien, hasta que me llego la noticia de que…

Comprendí que en eso momento

-Ellos…hay no

Tae apretó fuertemente su manos una con otra, buscando consuelo, yo solo calle

-Me había avisado del hospital que mi hija y su esposo ya no estaban en este mundo

Aiba todo este tiempo ha pensado que sus padres siguen por ahí en este mundo, cuando no sabe es que ellos ya son totalmente espíritus libres por todo el mundo

-Lo lamento muchísimo

-Pero…cierto día recibí otro mensaje, este me dejo mas intrigada que cualquier otro…"la espada sin sentimientos esta listo solo queda esperar"

-¿Quién le envió ese mensaje?

-No lo se, pero parecía saber mucho de aquello, incluso para así haberlo mencionado, solo se que algo es seguro…si aquella "espada", llega a despertar, cada mundo del que nosotras vinimos y procedemos se verán entre la DESTRUCCION Y MUERTE

-Destruccion…muerte

…

Distrito 23 Tokio

…

-Así que no se pudo

-En absoluto, señor.- dijo un hombre…-hemos hecho lo necesario para que el cuerpo de nuestra arma traiga de nuevo a la conciencia que expulso de si misma

-¿Hubo un fallo verdad?

-Si, parece que la conciencia de ella fue suprimida o algo por el estilo, pero

-¿Pero?

-Tenemos un pequeño rastro de despertar

-Eso es un avance.- dijo el hermano de Kuro…-Ya se deshicieron del cuerpo de aquella muchacha

-Si lo hemos quemado por completo.- dijo el

-Perfecto, ella no era dueña del Scarp, sin embargo hay mas candidatas

-¿ordena algo?

-Por el momento no quiero mantener las cosas así como están

-Entendido

-Y apropósito, no me llamen señor, apenas tengo 20 años llámenme Kaito

-Bien, Kaito-san

-SYNCHROGAZER, eh, fue el nombre que te dio Toue y también, el nombre de lo que yo busco

…

Con Saya

…

Tae-san me dio medicamentos y yo le trate de pagar, pero ella negó, seguí insistiendo, hasta que me mostro un cucharon y yo deje de insistirle y con eso me retire de su casa junto con Hikari que ya había vuelto me estaba ayudando a mantener el equilibrio, Ren se habría ofrecido a acompañarnos, pero negamos podíamos cuidarnos y con eso nos retiramos agradeciendo y con esto no fuimos rumbo a nuestra casa

Tae entro a la casa y fue hacia su habitación, se sentó en su cama y saco una foto la cual no quiso mostrar a la muchacha Saya

-Haruka, ella es tu hija mi ultima nieta y hermana menor de Aoba, "la espada de la destrucción y muerte", SAYA, el inicio del fin de un ciclo inicia


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA, perdón por desaparecer mucho tiempo, es que ya entre a la escuela y me han dejado mucho, pero mucha tarea por lo que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, por eso hoy he terminado el capítulo, espero me perdonen, bueno tal vez, se que me van a venir matando lo se, por eso como dicen: PATITAS PA QUE LAS QUIERO

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL, dejan comentarios son de mucha ayuda

Capítulo 13.- TRAGEDIAS INICIANTES

Al llegar a la casa me fui a dar un baño, Hikari se preocupo mucho y se fue conmigo para ducharnos juntas, pensó que tal vez algo me podría pasar si estaba solo como en aquel entonces, creo que ella lo temía mucho

Ambas al terminar de enjabonar nuestros cuerpos y echarnos agua, nos metimos ambas en la tina, con nuestro All-mates a un lado de la bañera

-Eso fue relajante.- dije con una sonrisa

-Si lo fue, me quito una gran susto de encima.- dijo Hikari…-En serio Saya, nos asustamos al ver como te salía sangre por tus oídos, ¿no tendrás una enfermedad algo grave?

-No lo creo, ya me lo hubieran dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, he sufrido desde niña estos dolores de cabeza, no es algo nuevo para mi, pero a veces me preocupa que desaparezcan por mucho tiempo

-Es mejor que vayamos a un hospital.- dijo Hikari

-Por el momento no, no quiero hacerlos preocupar mas con esto

-Lo se, pero aun así…

-Estaré, la abuela de Aoba-san es muy buena farmacéutica, tal vez se vuelvan regulares mi dolores de cabeza

-Espero se así, no quiero encontrar en un mar de sangre

-Lo juro en el nombre de todas las Funjoshis del mundo

-¿Funjoshi?

-No olvida eso, lo prometo

-¿?

Terminamos de ducharnos y yo puse a lavar mi ropa porque se mancho con un poco de sangre, fui a mi habitación junto con Hikari para sacar una nueva vestimenta

Bajamos inmediatamente, y saque mi ropa de la lavadora y la puse a secar, me fui al sofá para ver TV, pero Hikari me di un poco del medicamento que me dio Tae-san, lo tome y me acomode y ambas vimos un programa claro antes de que Hikari se fuera a su trabajo, aunque cuando ella se fue, saco su instinto de madre, yo le respondí totalmente de acuerdo, aunque dejo su All-mate para cuidarme, y así ella me dejo ahí con nuestros All-mate cuidándome, toda mi atención estaba en la TV, aunque tenia muchas preocupaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido en mi hace unos cuantas horas, pero al tener todo eso en mi cabeza me sentí muy cansada, y yo me acomode en el sofá

-Maestra

-No te preocupes Sei, me dormiré un poco, para descansar de lo ocurrido

-DESCANZAR, DESCANZAR.- dijo Suzuki con animo y después salto hacia mi con un manta…-TEI, tómala

Ellos me arroparon y ambos se acomodaron en mi y se pusieron en modo invernación, yo los mire y me quede viendo la TV y poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo hasta quedar profundamente dormida en el sofá

-Umm, ¿Dónde estoy?

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré en la casa de Aoba, se me hizo muy raro

-He, pero yo estaba…

Escuche la puerta abrirse y era Tae-san que traía consigo algunos despensas, yo había pensado en retirarme, pero cuando Tae-san paso sobre mi supe que no era verdad era un tipo de sueño o algo parecido, observe a Tae y dejo todo en la cocina, ya estaba preparando la cena, mire el reloj y marcaba la 9:00 pm, ella ya estaba preparando la cena para ellos dos, me pasie por la casa y me di cuenta que Ren-chan no se encontraba por el lugar, se me hizo extraño, tal vez el ya trabajaba, solo esperemos que no sea como Aoba, baje las escaleras y escuche un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina, baje rápidamente y me encontré con unos hombre de negro, y Tae estaba a la defensiva

-¿Dónde esta?.- pregunto un hombre de negro

-¿De que me habla?, ¿no se estará equivocando de persona?

-Sera mejor que hable

-No se donde esta, y si lo supiera jamás se lo diría, ese hombre solo utilizara ese poder para controlar el mundo

-Eso a nosotros no nos importa, son ordenes, díganos, ¿Dónde esta el SYNCHROGAZER?

-Nunca se los diré, prefiero estar muerta antes que decírselos

-…Aun así lograremos encontrarla, no importa que tanto trate de ocultarla

-Nunca la encontraran, esta a salvo su conciencia, y sin eso, no podrá despertar completamente en su estado original o me equivoco

-En absoluto, pero como no quiero cooperar con nosotros

En eso ese hombre saco de su bolsillo una navaja, rápidamente se me vino lo peor, me abalance sobre el, pero mi cuerpo atravesó el de el, y caí al suelo, y en eso escuche el sonido de la carne destrozándose, y sangre salpico donde yo estaba , gire mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron a la par y con la mirada perdida me encontré con algo que me había dolido hasta el alma, la abuela de Aoba, Tae-san

-Ugh, cof

-Adios

El hombre saco la navaja del cuerpo de Tae-san y ella cayo al suelo desangrándose, yo estaba estática en ese lugar, la sangre salía con mas fluidez, la sangre alcanzo a tocarme mis dedos, pero los atravesaron, me acerque gateando hacia Tae-san lentamente y vi que sus ojos ya no…

-Ta…Ta…e…san

-Coloquen los explosivos

Escuche al hombre decir esas palabras y yo me alarme, no podía avisar, no podía hacer nada en su totalidad, solo observa, empecé a gritar, pero no nada, en esos momentos era totalmente invisible, los hombres de negro colocaron 1 explosivo en medio de la casa todos salieron de ahí, yo estaba desesperada no podía hacer nada, mire el reloj y eran las 9:30, y después el sonido de una explosión retumbro y el lugar quedo cubierto de las llamas

-¡WAAAA!

Me levante sobresalta, incluso Sei y Suzuki cayeron al suelo

-Maestra, ¿Qué tiene?

Estaba jadeando muy fuertemente, estaba sudando y temblando incluso yo si me viera estaría pálida como la porcelana

-¿Sueño?.- me pregunte

Rápidamente busque mi Coil en mi muñeca y revise la hora, me asuste al ver la hora, las 9:00 pm, me sentí muy mal y empecé a temblar mas y mas que no me podía controlar, y todo lo que vi se me vino a la mente en un instante, tal vez eso…

-Fue una premonición

Sin mas que pensar me levante del sofá, fui por mi chaqueta, saque un cuchillo de la cocina, me lleve a ambos, All-mates, algo consternados, me puse mis botas y salí de la casa

-Maestra, no puede salir estando aquí

-No puedo quedarme aquí, algo va pasar, lo siento

-¿Algo va pasar?, No lo entiendo

-IGUAL YO, no podemos esperar

-¡NO!

Empecé a correr y ambos me siguieron a su ritmo, aunque eso si, ambos se metieron en mi bolso que traje conmigo, y ya íbamos todos a la par, tenia mucho miedo de que eso ocurriera, mientras mas pensaba en eso, mas nerviosa me ponía, corrí y corrí como nunca antes hacia la casa de Aoba, la gente me miraba extrañada, en eso recordé un atajo que podría usar, mire mi reloj, y eran las 9:15 tenia muy poco tiempo, fui por el atajo, el cual eran los territorios del equipo de Koujaku, no me fije por venir en mis pensamientos, que choque con alguien, pero me mantuve firme

-Lo siento

-Saya-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Aahaha, si mucho tiempo

-Jaja, ne, ¿estas bien?, te ves muy alterada

-Perdón pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo que llegar rápido, si no lo hago será muy tarde

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?, es muy raro verte de esa manera

-La chica del SCARP, me mando un tipo de visión o algo por el estilo, y esta fue…¡TERRIBLE!

-Esa chica, ¡¿Qué te hizo ver?!

-¡TAE-SAN!, La abuela de Aoba…esta…¡TENGO QUE IR RAPIDAMENTE HACIA AHÍ, CREEME, POR FAVOR!

-¡¿TAE-SAN?!, yo iré contigo

Y ambos rápidamente corrimos en dirección hacia la casa de Aoba, con los minutos que perdimos tal vez ya era un poco tarde, pero teníamos que lograrlo, ahora mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, por lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenia espacio en mi cabeza nada mas que pensar en eso, llegamos a la calle por donde vivía Aoba y mire a lo lejos que un grupo de hombre de negro entraban corriendo a una camioneta, y se iban rápidamente

-¿Quiénes son?

Al ver eso, corrí con mas fuerza hacia ahí, pero, una explosión me hizo salir volando y chocar contra la dura pared del lugar

-¡AAAHH!

Caí al suelo, y mire lo que estaba sucediendo, idéntico, totalmente idéntico, esa premonición se volvió real…

-Ah, ¡TAE-SAAAAANNNN!.- grite, y me pare y fui hacia las llamas, pero…

-¡¿Qué piensan hacer?!

-¡SUELTAME, KOUJAKU!, ¡TAE-SAN, TAE-SAN!

Koujaku me sostuvo mas fuerte y me impidió entrar y seguir mi camino, ambos caímos al suelo, yo mirando eso, al igual que los All-mates entendieron el porque de mi preocupación

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grite y llore, no pude salvarla, no puede hacer nada, ¿Por qué?, pero ahora, ¿Qué hago?

Las sirenas de las patrullas de policía llegaron por medio de las llamadas telefónicas de los vecinos así como también los camiones de los bombores que estaban sofocando el fuego, el cual aun quedaba y parecía que no quería tener fin alguno, también la ambulancia vino trataba de que no hubiera alguien herido, a mi a Koujaku nos revisaron, pero en cuanto a mi, me pusieron un puco de suero y uno que otro medicamento por mi estado fisico, algunos policías conocían a Koujaku y el empezó a explicarles un poco la situación, aunque eso no quitaba el ojo de que algunos oficiales me tomaran por extraña, o eso suponía yo, pero ahora lo que yo mas temía era que le iba a decir o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a Aoba y Ren esto?

Sei y Suzuki estaban ahí conmigo, brindándome apoyo

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido aquella premonición antes…esto…

" _NUNCA HUBIERA PASADO, ¿VERDAD?"_

Escuche una voz, pero solo yo, mire hacia todos lados, pero no encontré a alguien, todos aquí seguían en su trabajo

-¿Esa voz?, ¿Quién…?

" _CON LA MENTARTE NO LOGRARAS NADA"_

¿Quién era?, ¿ porque solo yo podía escucharla?

-Tu…eres…

" _SI YO SOY QUIEN CREES QUE YO SOY"_

-La hermana de Aoba…SYNCHROGAZER

" _SOLO ES POCO, PERO ASÍ TODO INICIA SABES"_

-¿Iniciar?, ¿Qué cosa?

" _ESTO FUE SOLO UNA PARTE, LO PEOR YA VIENE, SOLO CON EL DESPERTAR SE PODRA DETENER ESTA CATASTROFE O…SEGUIR CON ELLA"_

 _-…_

" _UNA LUZ SE FUE, LAS DEMAS SERAN APAGADAS SI NO SE SABE LA VERDAD, POR LAS BUENAS"_

-¿luz?, tu estas…¿eh?...ya no escucho esa…voz

Me quede mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, y ahora no había rastro de aquella voz, y ahora solo escuchaba el sonido presente de la situación, y de inmediato dirigí mi mirada a mi Coil, empecé a buscar en mis contactos y marque el número que yo tenía en mente

- _Hola_

-Kuro-san

- _Saya, ¿Qué pasa?_

-Shiff, shiff, por favor

- _No me asustes_

-Ven, rápido shiff, ¡YA NO PUEDO TOLERARLO MAS!

 _-Dime, ¡NO ME ASUSTES MAS!_

-Tae-san, ¡TAE-SAN ESTA…

 _-No me digas que…_

-Muerte…es lo mas próximo

 _-Estoy muy cerca de ahí, llegare en unos momentos y Saya, por favor se fuerte_

Corto la llama de inmediato, aun no podía controlarme totalmente, pero tenia que hacerlo, ahora tenia mucho en que pensar y que debería decir

-¿Estas bien?

-No, lo vi, pero no pude detenerlo…¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto?

-Nadie lo sabe, Saya-chan eso se podría decir que fue

-Obra del destino, ¿uh?, Yo no lo creo Kou-chan

-Saya-chan

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

Distinguí una voz en particular, volteé de inmediato y lo que mas temía apreció

-Aoba y Ren.- dijo Kou-chan

-…

-¿Qué ha…¡AAHH!

-Esa casa es…

-¡ABUELA!

Aoba grito y fue en dirección de su casa, pero los oficiales lo detuvieron de inmediato, el estaba alterado pero Ren se mantenía calmado como usualmente, pero tenia preocupación de su mirada, pero Aoba, el estaba casi por golpear a cualquiera, incluso lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos el pensaba en lo peor

Koujaku fue hacia el, trato de calmarlo, pero el no se podía calmar, sacudía a Koujaku con violencia evidente, incluso Koujaku trataba de no darle la notica

-Señorita

Voltee y me encontré con un oficial

-¿Qué pasa?.- me limpie las lágrimas

-Usted, ¿es algún pariente de la persona que vivía aquí?

-Si.- mentí de inmediato

-Venga conmigo

Me levante y Sei y Suzuki me siguieron, el oficial me llevo con los demás oficiales en donde fue la casa de Aoba, todo estaba calcinado, casi nada quedaba, y una escena capto mi atención, había mucho forenses o eso parecían, donde ellos ponían en una camilla algo, de inmediato supe que era , mordí mi labio tan fuerte que sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre

-Lamento infórmale que su familiar…

-No tiene que decirlo

-…

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-La causa del incendio se debió a unos explosivos instalados en la casa.- dijo el oficial y llamo a uno de sus subordinados, y este le entrego algo…-Lo cuales fueron estos

-¿Estos?, pero son muy pequeños

-Es un tipo de nueva arma explosiva, solo son usadas como prueba, pero jamás creíamos que esto lo tendría gente aquí en la isla

-Son difíciles de conseguir, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero los contactos con la Yakusa son muy buenos para conseguir estas cosas

-¿Yakusa?

-Si, pero la causa de la muerte de esta señora no fue la explosión, fueron heridas de bala

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Aun no tenemos una pista adecuada, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creemos que es una extraña organización

-¿Organización?, ¿Cuál?

-No tenemos muchos detalles, pero según las fuentes del gobierno japonés son un tipo casi de Yakusas aunque no lo son, ellos solo buscan algo

-Pero eso…

-se nos hace raro que esto pase, y mas con una señora que casi todo este lugar conocía y no tenia problemas ni conflictos, parecía que la quería fuera de algo, pero no sabemos que

-ya veo

-Lamento su perdida, y ahora le pediré que se retire a la casa de alguien, en estos momentos no es seguro para las mujeres de su edad están ha estas horas, no después de todas las desapariciones, las cuales han creo que empezaron antes

-¿Cómo?, ¿no habían empezado hace bastante tiempo?

-No, por seguridad de la ciudad, evitamos que saliera a todo costo aquella información, esto empezó hace medio año, pero primero fue en la capital, en Tokyo

-¿Tokyo?

-Si después se fueron esparciendo, aunque hace un poco de tiempo se detuvieron, pero volvieron a empezar esta vez aquí con , mas frecuencia, y se nos hace imposible para nosotros, por eso cuando aquel nuevo dueño de la corporación de Toue empezó a trabajar, fue cuando comenzó todo

-¿Quién es el nuevo dueño?

-Su imagen en publico es totalmente confidencial, lo único que sabes es que su nombre es KAITO, es lo único que conoces de aquel nuevo dueño

-Ya veo

-Ahora vaya a descansar eso le hará bien, por el momento

-Gracias por todo

-No se preocupe, si algo pasa venga rápido con nosotros, nuestro jefe Akushima nos dirá que hacer

-Ya…veo.- ese loco no podrá hacer nada

-Con su permiso

El oficial continuo con su investigación, y yo mire alrededor, todo estaba negro, totalmente, pero a lo lejos pude vislumbran algo, me acerque ahí, quite los escombros, y al ver que era me quede anonada, esto era

-La antigua forma de REN, el ALL-MATE REN

-¿Es algo raro que esto haya sobrevivido maestra?

-Debió ser por algo, nada se salva por casualidad, Sei

-Entonces, ¿la vida nadie puede decidir cuando empieza o se acaba?.- dijo Suzuki

-No, algún día llega la hora, por eso tenemos que disfrutar la vida al máximo y tener muchos recuerdos, para cuando el día que ya no estemos, seamos recordados, y que estos recuerdos serán nuestro gran valor y tesoro que alguien pueda tener eso es lo que importa

-…¿Qué le vamos a decir Aoba?

Voltee ver a Aoba y parecía que Koujaku a un no le decía lo que había ocurrido, me dolía decirle esto, pero no tenia otra opción, pero tal vez debería decirle primero a Ren que se mantenía mas a la raya de lo ocurrido

Ren me miro al ver que me acercaba

-Saya

-Lo siento

-¿Eh?

-No pude hacer nada en absoluto

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-SAYA

-Kuro

-Saya es cierto lo que me dijiste por teléfono, Tae-san esta…

-Si es cierto

-Ugh

Ren de repente me tomo de los brazos con un poco de brusquedad

-¡Ren!, ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¿Saya tu lo sabias?

-Yo…cuando llegue a casa me quede dormida, y tuve un sueño extraño, era un tipo de premonición y era sobre esto, me di cuenta que todo fue verdad por eso

-Esa premonición no fue acaso hecha por

-SYNCHROGAZER, la chica del SCARP, y también es tu hermana y de Aoba también …¡AGH!

Mi cabeza punzo de repente y mis fuerzas se fueron de inmediato

-Saya, ¡OYE!

De repente caí en un sueño pero a lo lejos escuche muchas voces, unas preocupadas y otras alteradas, ¿otra…vez?

…

…

-Otra vez.- dijo Kuro

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Ren

-Se ha sobre esforzado demasiado, eso es lo que pienso, pero debió ser otra cosa

-¿?

-Tal vez…ese hombre…Tsk…si esto sigue así ya no sabré como mantenerlas a salvo para que no las encuentre, y esto es una prueba de que el ya no puede esperar mas

-El hombre, ¿Qué las quiere capturar?

-Aunque no le entiendas, esto ya se salió de control…ya ninguna quiere salir y mas con todo esto

-¿Las enviara de nuevo a su dimensión?

-Si fuera tan fácil Ren, no tengo algo con que enviarlas a su dimensión

-¡NADA!

-No, la única cosa que podía pasar las barreras del estado-tiempo esta destruida y solo el SCARP es capaz de hacer esto

-Ya veo

-Ya le dijeron

-Ya…

-Mi mas sentido pésame Ren, apenas estabas conviviendo con ellos en familia y que esto ocurra

-Nadie lo sabia excepto

-Ella no tiene la culpa al igual que sus compañeras quieren evitar mas de este tipos de tragedias, pero eso pareciera ser el problema, queremos ayudar, pero…solo se trae las consecuencias

-….

-Espero que Aoba no deje salir a su otra personalidad

-Depende de su otro yo si es que sale o no

-Entiendo, ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra casa?

-No, es mejor que no Kuro-san, por el momento nos vamos con Koujaku-san

-Esta bien, si tienen algo que quieran comunicar

-Bien, yo o nosotros iremos mañana para preguntar mas sobre esto a Saya

-Los demás lo sabrán

-Eso es mas que obvio, pero no le diremos muchos detalles, porque sabes lo que pasara si esto llega a mas

-Bien yo me retiro con Saya

Ren le entrego a Saya la cual estaba desmayada pero su respiración estaba suave lo que indicaba que ya se había dormido, el se inclino y empezó a caminar con Saya en los brazos, no sin antes de dar una mirada de reojo a aquella casa

"LO MISMO, EL FUEGO SE LLEVO TODO"

Camino rápidamente si llamar la atención, a pesar de eso el camino se le hizo muy lento, llego a la casa, pero aun no había llegado nadie, fue bueno para el, rápidamente entro y fue directamente a la habitación de Saya y la recostó en su cama, arropándola bien y dándole la medicina hecha en te mientras dormía se la dio

-Hermano…ya fue suficiente

…

….

-Umm

 _Ya es hora que cambiemos_

-¿Eh?

 _Ya es hora que yo salga, he de corregir tus errores_

-¿?

 _Es hora que el control regrese y la RAZON este en su lugar correspondiente_

-¡NO ESPERA!

 _Yo me encargare del trabajo sucio, yo protegeré_

Esas palabras se fueron silenciando poco a poco, y en eso yo me sucumbí en una clara luz, agradable, pero con gran ansiedad y después cerré mis ojos y solo me deje llevar y no se que paso

-Al fin estoy de vuelta aquí, ¿eh?, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez, yo la RAZÓN me ocupare de este problema, mi otra yo, no pudo soportar esto pero , mi ENTENDIEMIENTO, solo la pasar mucho peor por las pruebas de experimento, vemos de que soy capaz al utilizar este poder

 _MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION_


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS MIS LECTORAS DE MI HISTORIA LES QUIERO PEDIR UN DISCULPA POR ESTAR TANFO TIEMPO DESAPARECIDA, TENGO TIEMPO DE HABER ENTRADO AL 3º SEMESTRE DE LA PREPA Y ES EL MAS DIFICIL, POR QUE YA SE ESTA LLEVANDO TODO MI TIEMPO DISPONIBLE, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, SI NO QUE NO ACTUALIZARE TAN SEGUIDO COMO ANTES, SOLO ESO AHOR SI A DISFRUTAR

Los personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL los otros personajes que aparecerán aquí son propiedad mía

Capítulo 14.- ¿CONTROL? O…

Ahora nuevamente estoy aquí frente a frente nuevamente, pero solo ahora tengo que hacer varias cosas y luego esta vez desaparecer

-Hmph, aunque no quisiera actuar ahora, tengo que, si no lo hago las cosas se pondrán pero de lo que ya están.- dije sentada en mi cama sin mirar a un punto fijo

-¡MAESTRA!

Escuche una voz chillona, la cual venia de enfrente de mi, esa cosa era "su" ALL-MATE, el de mi otro yo, SEI, pero el…

-¿Qué esta haciendo?, No debe de estar levantada

-Acaso importa.- le dije mirándolo fijamente…-Tu voz

-¿Mi voz? Tiene algo de malo mi…

-Ya fue suficiente.- dije ahora ya un poco enfadada

-¿Maestra?

-Tu no eres un All-mate cualquiera, tu voz y a la vez tu ojos son la verdad, no me puedes engañar a mi, pero a mi otro yo

-Mmmm, parece que no puedo engañarte a ti, tal y como dices, por fin has despertado

En eso, el All-mate proyecto por medio de sus funciones una imagen holográfica muy bien definida, incluso parecía una persona, y a escala real, y como lo había imaginado era el….

-Tu…¿me encerraste?

-No, nunca me atrevería encerrar a mi pequeña hermana

-Sei…

Y si era el, mi hermano mayor Sei, pero solo representado en esta forma

-¿Aun no recuerdas todo?

-¿Eh?, Si hablas de otras cosas, por supuesto que recuerdo, pero…hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿puedo?

-Si

-¿Cómo es que tu estas…

-"Representado aquí y ahora como una imagen holográfica, a pesar de que yo ya no existo", verdad

-No te robes mi frase idiota

-Bueno, bueno, ya, ya, no te enojes pequeña

-Esta bien

-Sabes que para mi es muy fácil manipular a mi antojo la tecnología, es casi una similitud de lo que hizo Ren para poder controlar a Aoba

-¿REN?, el otro yo de Aoba

-El "control" es mejor conocido el

-Se que el logro transportarse cuando Aoba reconstruyo el All-mate, pero tu…ya no existías, a menos que…¡AAHH!, tu eras, o mejor dicho…una de las voces que llegue a escuchar en mi mente

-Si

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma, Saya…

-No me llames así

-Pero ese es…

-No lo es, es de mi otro yo

-Saya…

-Yo soy la portadora del SCARP, la que se machara las manos de sangre, con tal de detener todo esto, y que mi otro yo no sufra por errores que debieron arreglarse hace mucho tiempo, yo no puede corresponder aquel nombre

-Entonces, vas a desparecer cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Si, no pienso convivir mucho con todos, además solo sería visto como un arma, solo yo, pero…

-También afectara a tu otro yo, además tu eres la que debía estar aquí, porque eres la RAZÓN, y no tu CONTROL, ¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber, ya que único que recuerdo es que no debía salir hasta que llegará el momento adecuado, y creo que se refería a esto Sei

-Ya veo

Hubo un silencio penétrate en la habitación, hasta que sentí una extraña fuerza, la cual percibí por mi poder de SCARP, lo que me sorprendió, fue que esta presencia se encontraba a unos 100 kilómetros de donde estábamos

-Sei, ¿Qué hora es?

-Eh, es la media noche

-Han pasado 4 horas, ¿eh?

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí salí de la habitación

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-Cállate, es mejor que no vengas conmigo, se desaparecemos los dos se preocuparan mucho todos, y no quiero que eso pase, esta vez iré sola, por si las dudas, si me preguntas a donde voy, acabo de sentir una presencia un tanto rato e iré a ver de que se trata, no tardaré lo prometo, si no vuelvo en 20 minutos ve a buscarme

-Bien, regresa y pronto

-Nos vemos

Y de inmediato, di un fuerte salto, que me transporto a los siguientes edificios, con este poder puedo obtener una gran fuerza, incontrolable, por eso debo tener cuidado

-¡uk!

Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, SAYA, no me digas que vas…

-Aun no, tengo algo que hacer después volverás y yo no

Corrí sobre los edificios en la penumbra de la noche, mi fuerza y velocidad incrementaron conforme fui avanzando, la presencia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte con cada paso que me acercaba, fue cunado llegue a una de las zonas "prohibidas", de la isla, desde los edificios me concentre en buscar el lugar de donde venia aquella presencia, y esta estaba mas un poco lejos de ahí, solo un poco, y me dirigí ahí, y cunado mire debajo, me detuve en seco

-Ellos son…

En ese distrito se encontraban eso dos rubios

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, bueno que mas da, con tal de que no se den cuenta de que yo estoy aquí

Y volví a tomar la ruta para encontrar aquella presencia

…

-¿umm?

-¿Qué pasa Trip?.- pregunto Virus

-Sentí que alguien no observaba desde ahí arriba.- dijo Trip señalando con su mirada

-Yo veo nada, pero también sentí eso

-Ugggh, parece que estoy viendo mal amigo.- dijo un tipo que paso a un lado de ellos

-Yo también, me pareció ver una chica sobre los edificios de esta zona.- dijo el otro tipo que iba con el

-Si y no solo eso, sino que se desplazaba con una gran velocidad y fuerza sobre los edificios, eso no es normal.- dijo

Ambos rubios se miraron y se acercaron a ellos

-Disculpen.- llamo virus

-¿Qué pasa hermano?.- pregunto el tipo

-Hace un momento escuchamos su conversación, podrían decirnos, ¿por donde vieron aquella chica?

-Ah, seguro.- el tipo apunto con su dedo una dirección…-Pero amigo no se si sea verdad lo que vi

-No se preocupe.- dijo Trip…-A no nosotros no nos importa en absoluto

-Bueno, adiós hermano.- dijo el tipo y se retiraron

-Parece que despertó.- dijo Virus

-No parece, ya despertó, vamos o no.- dijo Trip

-Tenemos que, si no todo se convertirá en un mar de sangre, ella aun no controla sus poderes.- dijo Virus algo molesto

-Cierto, se me había olvidado, vamos rápido.- dijo Trip

Ambos fueron lo mas rápido que fueron hacia la dirección que esos hombres le mostraron, Virus tenia un mal presentimiento, y lo que menos quería era herir a una mujer, y mas porque se había encariñado con ella, al igual que Trip, no quería lastimarla, por eso debían detenerla

…

-Esos hombres, son de la policía.- dije…-Algo esta mal

Fue cuando recordé algo, por parte de Saya

 _La causa fue por el uso de arma de fuego_

-¿Arma de fuego?, se supone que fue por herida de arma blanca.- dije…-No será que ellos…

Baje del edificio, y me acerque hacia ellos, y observe que tenia una conversación, me oculte y empecé a escuchar con atención a lo que ellos decían

-Esta seguro que fue correcto mentir.- dijo uno de los policías

-Mejor cállate, además ni somos policías, solo intercambiamos lugares con los verdaderos.- dijo otro

-Querrás decir que los matamos.- dijo el otro

Mientras mas escuchaba, mas claro me quedaba porque no fui directo a la oficina de policía, esos tipos trabajan para el hombre que nos quiere a todas

-Pero aquella chica que vimos no parecía en realidad usuaria de aquel experimento.- dijo el otro

-Es verdad, no parecía que fuera hacer daño alguno, parecía muy dócil.- dijo el otro

-Es verdad, no como la otra, a la que nuestro jefe quemo

Mako, la amiga de Saya ya no, sentí un fuerte enojo y rabia en ese momento, tan fue la ira que sentí que una extraña sensación diferente a mis emociones se presento, ante mi, y poco a poco me iba consumiendo, hasta que no sabia lo que hacia, sentí que mi cuerpo se movía y salía del escondite de donde estaba, incluso escuche las voces de aquellos hombres, pero no entendía lo que decían mis oídos no lo captaban totalmente , pero después escuche el gritar de aquellos hombre, y algo tibio me salpicaba, incluso escuchaba como la carne estaba siendo despedazada, y fue cuando ya no oí nada mas, solo un zumbido en mis tímpanos, que poco a poco fue cesando, la visión a mis ojos volvió, pero al ver lo que había hechos, sentí un fuerte temor sobre mi, aquellos hombres yo, este poder…

-Scarp…- dije mirando a los hombres ya sin vida

Mire mi aspecto y estaba manchada de sangre, totalmente, y a mi alrededor un aura azul que se había hecho presente seguía ahí, pero con una basa intensidad

-El Scarp…materializado.- dije y aquella aura ya no estaba, incluso la atmosfera se fue, pero este sentimiento aun seguía en mi

A los lejos escuche pasos y parecía que tenias mucha prisa, quería alejarme, pero mis sentidos no respondían, y de repente aquellos pasos se detuvieron, voltee poco a poco hasta toparme de frente con las personas a quienes pertenecían aquello pasos

-Ustedes…

-Saya-san

-¿Qué pas…SANGRE

-Trip y Virus.- dije reconociendo aquellas personas

En eso mis sentidos volvieron, pero me fallaron en atender lo que debía hacer, que me desplome en el suelo, donde había un gran charco de sangre, los pasos apresurados de ellos se acercaron de inmediato

-¿Esta bien?.- dijo Virus

-Yo…

-Oye Saya, ¿Qué paso aquí?.- pregunto Trip

-Yo…..

-Trip no es momento de hacerle esa clase de pregunta

-Tengo que, esto no es normal, entiende.- dijo Trip un poco enojado

-Yo…

-Saya-san-me llamo Virus

-Yo no soy…SAYA

-¿Eh?.- exclamaron ambos

-¡NO SOY SAYA!.- dije exaltada mirándolos a ambos…-¡ELLA NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACER ESTO!, ¡SOLO YO!

-Entonces ya despertaste.- dijo Virus

-Tu…

-Eso lo explica.- dijo Trip

Cuando iba a voltear a verlo, solo observe su puño, y después una contracción en mi estomago, me había golpeado, pero fue un golpe muy fuerte, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, y mi vista se empezara a nublar, hasta no ver absolutamente nada, solo obscuridad

Y estando ahí, aquellas cadenas volvieron aparecer, encerrándome nuevamente, pero esta vez sin el candado que aquella vez fue instalado, para que yo no saliera, pero la cuestión es, ¿Dónde esta el candado?, pero lo mas importante que note fue que, no tenia llave

…

-¡ESTAS LOCO!.- grito Virus…-¡¿Por qué la golpeaste?!

-Para sacarla de aquí, eso es mas que obvio, señor genio.- dijo Trip señalando con la mirada aquella cosa

-Sí, pero hubiera sido mejor que la hubiéramos sacado normalmente.- dijo Virus, sosteniendo a Saya

-Dudo que hubiera querido, con lo que hizo, además guardaremos esto como secreto, pero no podemos ocultar la escena del crimen

-Tienes razón.- dijo Virus y cargo a Saya en sus brazos…-Pero, ¿Por qué los ataco?

-Umm, bien, vamos a revisar

Trip se acerco a la escena totalmente desagradable que ni si quiera le di un poco de asco

-Por favor, eso a mi no me agrada.- dijo Virus mirando con asco lo que Trip hacia

-No voy a tocar lo que quedo del cuerpo, sino a las pertenencias que traían, será mas razonable y menos desagradable.- dijo Trip

Trip entre las poco pertenencias que quedaron ahí, las tomo todas, no tenia que analizarlas ahí, sería mejor en el apartamento de ambos, además tenían otro inconveniente

-Bueno ya las tome todas las que puede ahora vamos Virus.- dijo Trip yendo hacia el

-Llegando te bañas.- dijo Virus

-Mejor bañémonos juntos.- dijo Trip con burla

-Ni muerto.- dijo Virus con tono molesto

-Bien, bien, bien, ya entendí, ¿la vamos a llevar a nuestro apartamento?

-Sí, no tenemos opción, si la llevamos así, empezaran a lanzar las preguntas clásicas

-Bien pensado, espero que no se despierte de mal humor

-Con el golpe que le diste, es muy posible, pero espero que vuelva a su otra personalidad

-Hablando de personalidad, ¿con que personalidad de ella nos topamos?

-No podría decirte, eren muy parecidas, pero creo que con la que nos topamos, es la RAZÓN

-¿Pero que la razón es la que controla a las demás?

-Si, pero si la que vimos era la razón, ¿con quien hemos estado conviviendo?, y, ¿Por qué la razón estaba encerrada?

-Esas preguntas la averiguaremos después, ya es hora de irnos

Trip hizo silencio y Virus lo siguió y a los lejos se escucho las sirenas de la patrullas, ambos se entendieron y se fueron de ahí rápidamente

Al llegar a su apartamento, se sintieron un poco mas tranquilos, pero aun así, no podían olvidar lo que había visto, ese el poder de la DESTRUCCION, pero no mental, si no física

Virus dejo de lado aquel pensamiento y fue a su habitación donde yacía también su All-mate, en modo invernar, se relajo, tenia miedo que Ersha le hiciera algo malo a Saya, el fue hacia su cama y recostó a Saya, y después salió del cuarto y fue hacia la cocina, lleno un cubo de agua y trajo consigo un pañuelo, volvió a la habitación, dejo el cubo y el trapo en una mesita y fue a su ropero y saco una de sus pijamas, y la dejo en el extremo de la cama, y volvió por el cubo y el trapo y fue hacia donde se encontraba Saya, puso el cubo en la mesita de noche, y metió el trapo en el agua lo saco y exprimió poco para que quedara un poco de agua y empezó a limpiar la sangre que tenia Saya, limpio, sus manos, la cara, un poco de su cabello, su cuello y piernas, cuando termino de limpiarla, le quito la ropa, (NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS), y le puse la pijama que había sacado, ahora ya estaba bien

-Bien, ya esta.- dijo Virus…-Sí que era mucha sangre, ahora esta limpia y podrás descansar

Virus acaricio la mejilla de Saya con ternura, y después puso su mano en su mejilla y ella reacciono al contacto de su mano, ya que ella misma empezó acorrucarse

-Her-ma-ni-ta.- dijo Virus

Mientras que Virus cuidaba de Saya, Trip se daba un baño, para poder descansar y refrescarse, termino su ducha, y fue a ver las cosas que había juntado de aquellas personas, las analizo con detalle, pero nada que diera con quienes eran o algo por el estilo, pero encontró un papel doblado en 4 partes y se le hizo curioso y lo abrió y empezó a leer

 _SYNCRHOGAZER_

 _Proyecto secreto de TOUE_

 _Realizado como arma de control y protección_

 ** _Habilidades desarrolladas en el experimento_**

 _1.- Regeneración instantánea_

 _2.- Fuerza bruta_

 _3.- Agilidad máxima_

 _4.- Control del Scarp-No tiene control total_

 ** _Personas relacionadas con el proyecto SYNCHROGAZER_**

 _Seragaki Tae (eliminada)_

 _Itou Oboro (eliminada)_

 _Itou Joe (eliminado)_

 ** _Basamento del proyecto_**

 _Sei-sin existencia_

 _Aoba_

 _Nain-sin existencia_

 _Haruka-Sin existencia_

 ** _División de la mente_**

 _4 partes_

 _Razón_

 _Control_

 _Codicia_

 _?_

Trip seguía analizando aquel papel, y casi todo tendría mas congruencia, para lo que había pasado esa noche

-Son 4 partes en las que se divide su mente, pero solo 3 se conocen, la última debe ser desconocida.- dijo Trip…-Umm, ya terminaste

-Por favor no le iba hacer nada.- dijo Virus entrando

-Uuu, ¿Quién sabe?

-Callate por favor, dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Des los tipos que mato Saya, nada, pero uno tenia esta nota consigo.- dijo Trip entregándole el papel a Virus

Virus lo tomo y empezó analizar llegando a su propia conclusión

-Las personas que tiene estas palabras

-Ya fueron eliminadas, como dice ahí, incluso la abuela de Aoba, y si no mal recuerdo fue hace pocas horas

-Ellos tiene la obligación de buscar a Saya, incluso creo que la abuela de Aoba-san sabia de ella.- dijo Virus

-Si no dijo nada fue para que no la encontraran, pero fue un grave error.- dijo Trip

-Ella tal vez no lo dijo por alguna razón que aun desconocemos, deberíamos investigar algo mas

-Aun con lo que yo recolecté, no dice nada de esos tipos, lo que ese seguro es ellos tienen que eliminar a las personas que estén relacionada con el proyecto

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Aoba-san

-Es el siguiente, por estar relacionado.- dijo Trip

…

Con Saya

…

"¿Dónde estoy?", me pregunte, mire que estaba en un lugar idéntico a un parque, y era un día lluvioso, y después

-¡WAAAA, BUUU,WAAAA!

-Un bebe.- dije y busque con la mirada hasta toparme con un pequeño bulto que yacía cerca de una res baladilla, me iba acercar cuando

-¡de aquí proviene el llanto!

Una persona apareció junto con otra, uno era una mujer y el otro hombre, la mujer se acerco rápidamente ahí

-¿No se suponía que aun no era la hora?.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba al bebe

-No había opción, ellos ya habían sido descubiertos.- dijo el hombre

"Ello", "¿Nain y Haruka?", me pregunte a mi misma

-Pero aun así, no…

-No digas eso.- dijo el hombre…-Sigue siendo una bebe, además ella no es consiente de lo que tiene en su interior, ¿verdad preciosa?

El hombre le dijo con ternura al bebe, y observe que el bebe extendió su mano y dejo de llorar, el hombre tomo con ternura la pequeña mano del bebe

-Vez, ella no es ningún peligro, solo necesita que no sepa nada.- dijo el hombre

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que si un día…

-Aunque despierte su poder no la abandonaremos, porque ahora somos sus padres.- dijo el hombre

-¿Padres?, ¿nosotros?.- pregunto la mujer

-Si, ya somos una familia.- dijo el hombre con ternura

La mujer dirigió su mirada al bebe y este empezó a reír

-Familia…eh.- dijo la mujer y acaricio la mejilla del bebe…-Juro que ambos te protegeremos pase lo que pase mi pequeña…

-Ellos dijeron su nombre, pero…no lo pude…oír…¿Por qué?.- dije…-Y también, ¿Por qué?, siento mucha nostalgia

-Ummm

Empecé a moverme y sentí algo muy suave, ¿una cama?, tal vez eso era lo que yo sentía, abrí mis ojos lentamente, y mis ojos vieron una tenue luz un tanto gris, y cuando mis ojos observaron mejor, estaba en un cuarto un tanto oscuro, me senté para ver un poco mejor, pero me al momento de sentarme me sentía muy adolorida, y no sabia la razón, fue cuando toque parte de mi abdomen, y fue ahí donde sentí el dolor, me abrí la camisa de la pijama

-¿Pijama?.- dije interrogativamente

Me mire y tenia una pijama, pero no era mi, y no solo eso era muy grande, y tenia un gran tamaño

-Es la pijama de un hombre, y es azul, me gusta…¡NO ESO NO!, mejor dicho

Deje de lado eso y me desabroche la camisa y mire mi abdomen y tenia un moretón

-¿Cuándo y como?.- dije mirando la marca…-Pero lo bueno es que no se abrió mi herida

Ahora mire mi alrededor y la habitación se me hacia un poco familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, esta totalmente confundida y mas por lo que vi en lo que parecía ser un sueño, o algo por el estilo, me rasque mi cabeza y me senté en la cama para después pararme, y me tambaleé un poco al pararme, tal vez fue por el golpe, pero no me importo nada

-¿Qué hora será?.- me pregunte y abrí la puerta de la habitación…-Si que es un apartamento muy grande

-Shhhh

-¿umm?.-volteé al escuchar un sonido y me encontré con una…-Serpiente…Negra

-Shhh

-Oh una serpiente que linda.- dije

Un momento, serpiente, serpiente, serpiente…

-Acaso será…Ersha.- dije y la serpiente asintió…-Eso quiere decir que estoy en la casa de los gemelos

Y la serpiente asintió

-Oyes si tu estas aquí, ¿Dónde esta el león? ummm, se llama Vertar

-Grrrr

Ahora volteé adelante y ahí esta el

-Vertar.- dije…-Hola, eres muy lindo y tu también Ersha, a ver Vertar dame la patita

Estire y mina y Vertar me dio su patita, e hicimos un saludo

-Si eres lindo, no se porque te tienen oculto.- dije…-Y tu Ersha salúdame

Y la serpiente hizo lo mismo, me sentí afortunada a ambos les caí muy bien, si que son lindos, no se porque Aoba les tenia mucho miedo, si son una monada de animales, o mejor dicho All-mates

-¿Dónde estarán sus amos?

Ersha, empezó a tironear del pantalón de la pijama y con su cola me señalo un lugar

-¿Por haya?.- señale y esta asintió…-Bien, Vertar espera aquí yo voy a ir con Ersha, ¿puedes esperar verdad?

El león asintió y yo deje que Ersha me guiara, pasamos por un pequeño pasillo, hasta que Ersha se detuvo y con su cabeza apunto a una puerta

-Aquí están, gracias.- dije y abrí la puerta

Entre en la habitación y me di cuenta de que era un baño, y no solo eso sino que se escucha el sonido de la ducha,"¡OH POR DEUS!, ¡UNO DE ELLOS SE ESTA BAÑANDO!", pensé y me sonroje a tal extremo que creo que ya era un jitomate, cuando iba a salir para que no me descubrieran

-Umm, eso se sintió refrescante…¿eh?

-Aahaha

-Saya-san

Era Virus quien se estaba duchando, y solo tenia cubierta la parte de abajo con la toalla, lo mire de pies a cabeza y tenia un buen cuerpo

-Y…yo…yo…..aaaahhhh…¡PERDON!.- grite y salí corriendo de ahí y regrese a la habitación de donde había salido y cerré con seguro para que no entrara y me cubrí con las sabanas…-¡DE SEGURO CREE QUE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!

Esta vez primero tocare la puerta de alguna casa donde me encuentre no quiero encontrarme en una situación similar como esta

…

TOKIO distrito 23

…

-Señor Kaito.- dijo un científico

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto

-Recibimos una reacción del SCARP MATERIALIZADO, en Midorijima a 12:40 pm

-Hace 5 horas

-Si fue tiempo después de que la científica Tae fuera eliminada

-Ya veo, así que fue la razón por la que la fue la acción

-Si estamos seguro de eso, además de que Seragaki Aoba, cambio de personalidad

-Ehehe, ya veo, esto se pone interesante, con la otra personalidad de Aoba podremos saber quien es la portadora del Scarp, ya estoy listo para mover las siguiente piezas

-Si, estamos preparados.- dijo el hombre

-Excelente, llámenla.- dijo Kaito

-Si

-No hace falta ya estoy aquí

-Ohho, parece que a ti no se te escapa nada eh.- dijo Kaito a la persona que había llegado

-No, es algo natural en mi

-Ya veo, creo que ya sabes de la situación

-Hasta el ultimo detalle señor

-Bien, quiero que tu y las demás vayan y actúen cuando sea necesario para encontrar mi presa.- dijo Kaito

-No será problema si utilizamos el RHYME como fuente de acción

-Cuento con ustedes, y espero que ninguna de tus compañeras así como tu no vacilen.- dijo Kaito

-No lo haremos ya tenemos un objetivo, desde que nos envió a la otra dimensión para investigarlas a ellas específicamente

-Entiendo, cuento contigo…ANKO


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de NITRO+CHIRAL, los otros personajes si son de mi propiedad

PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ENSERIO, HE TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, PERO SIEMPRE PENSÉ EN LA HISTORIA, NO TENGO PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO CRÉANME NO ES MI INTENCIÓN, SOLO QUE SIEMPRE TODOS LOS DÍAS ME DEJAN UNAS MIL TAREAS DE LA PREPA Y A PENAS TENGO TIEMPO PARA DUCHARME, PERO BUENO TODO POR SER UNA PERSONA DE BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO DISFRÚTENLO Y DEJES COMENTARIOS ME AYUDAN MUCHO COSITAS GUAPAS, NOS VEMOS

Capítulo 15.- GAME STAR

-Escuchen todas, el señor Kaito dio la orden, vamos a jugar con ellas.- dijo Anko

-Ya era hora

-No te precipites Michiru.- dijo Anko…-Después de todo tú tienes a alguien muy difícil

-¿HANA?, Jajaja, por eso nos enviaron a la otra dimensión, para ver su debilidades, se pan comido Hana, pero no tanto como esa otra chica llamada Mako, ¿verdad?

-¿Ella fue la única a la que nadie vigilo verdad?.- pregunto Anko

-No es mas que obvio que solo seamos solo 5 y no 6

-Tienes razón, Aoi.- dijo Anko…-Tu iras por las gemelas

-Si, serán alguien con quien pasar el rato.- dijo Aoi

-No tanto como Yuki, es toda una experta en artes marciales

-Ohoho, será muy divertido para ti Carmen.- dijo Anko…-¿Y tu Angela?, ¿Por qué vas?

-Voy por Hikari, pero a ti te toco alguien muy pasivo.- dijo Angela

-Mala suerte, pero bueno, que mas da, después de todo, solo actuamos que fuimos sus amigas.- dijo Anko…-Bien dentro de 2 semanas, GAME STAR

…

Con Saya

…

-Saya-san abra la puerta.- dijo Virus tocando desde la puerta…-No hizo nada malo, solo salga y ya

-¡NO QUIERO!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA!

-La tierra no tiene boca Saya-san

-¡PUES QUE LE SALGA PARA QUE ME COMA!

No quería salir de habitación, estaba muy apenada con mi comportamiento de todo lo que paso, y no era muy tarde que digamos, eran como las 6: 30 am, jamás pensé que ellos eran muy madrugadores, bueno como Yakusas que son, pero aun así no quiero salir, y luego si me VIOLAN, no, no, no y no, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada, aunque en realidad quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

-Pero no creo que me las respondan, ellos querrán algo a cambio.- dije entre las sabanas

-¡SAYA!

-¡EEEEKKKK!.- grite

-Si no abres la puerta la derribaré y esto va enserio.- dijo Trip

Este tipo, tuvo que llamar a Trip, bueno si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

-¡INTENTALO SI PUEDES!.- le grite

Después no oí nada mas, solo un profundo silencio, tal vez Trip y Virus se rindieron, que bueno por un momento creí que…

"CRACK CRAK" (sonido de puerta rompiéndose)

Yo me quede atónita ante eso, eso la había roto, y solo para que yo saliera, ese tipo en serio, algunos pedazos de la puerta salieron volando y los demás solo cayeron al suelo como plumas, incluso yo estaba sudando, totalmente, incluso me moví tan rápido que me oculte debajo de la cama, incluso estaba rezando, pero KAMI-SAMA no me escucho

-Ni creas que con esconderte debajo de la cama te salvaras.- dijo Trip acostado en el suelo

-Mierda.- dije

-Trip ya levántate, tienes que recoger todo el desastre que hiciste

-Pero no quiero

-Entonces, ¿para que derribabas la puerta si no ibas a recoger lo que provocaste?

-Por no es mi cuarto y puerta

-El tiene razón.- dije

-Saya-san, debo decirle que esto se debió a su culpa.- dijo Virus serio

-Si me hubieras dejado sola y acomodar mis pensamiento tal y como yo quiero eso no habría pasado.- dije aun debajo de la cama

-Aha.- suspiro pesadamente Virus…-Ya no importa, ya puedes salir, no quiero que Trip destruya ahora mi cama

-Seria muy divertido.- dijo risueño Trip

Virus acomodo sus lentes y miro a Trip, bueno al ver a Virus de esa manera a Trip, tal vez no debería ver

…15 minutos después…

-Mi cara.- se quejo Trip mientras le aplicaba una pomada

-Fue tu culpa, quien te manda molestarlo cuando yo lo había molestado demasiado

-No pensé que se fuera a enojar de una forma, Saya

-Dile eso a tu rostro, di que no te dejo un ojo morado

-Eso si hubiera sido divertido.- dijo Virus desde la mesa

-¡TU…

-Ya, aunque digan que no son hermanos, se comportan tal y como si en verdad fueran, con sus peleas entre cosas, ¿Verdad chicos?.- dije mirando a los All-mate de ambos los cuales asintieron de inmediato

-¡Ustedes no la apoyen!.- grito Trip…-¡Auch!

-Te dije que no te movieras.- dije y deje todo de lado por fin…-Bien ya esta

-Gracias

-De nada, por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?.- los mire a ambos y asintieron…-¿Por qué estoy en su apartamento?

No me respondieron, mas bien ambos se dirigían miradas entre si, lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa, totalmente

-¿No recuerda nada?.- pregunto Virus

-En absoluto, no recuerdo nada, además de que no se como llego este golpe a mi estomago.- dije

Virus rápidamente miro a Trip con el ceño fruncido mientras que este se volteaba hacia otro lado, como estuviera buscando a alguien en verdad

-¿Entonces no saben?

-Bueno…-comenzó a hablar Virus

-Supimos lo que paso.- dijo Trip y yo baje la mirada al saber a lo que se referían

-Ya veo

-Si te encontramos fue porque te encontramos desmayada cerca de aquí, por eso te trajimos ya era muy noche para llevarte y al mismo tiempo para dar un paso, me pregunto que tendrías en mente, Saya-san

-Eso…ni siquiera yo lo se Virus

-Bueno eso no importa poco a poco lo recordaras.- dijo Virus

-Si, oh, ¿Qué hora es?

-eh, son las 7:00 am, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que volver, Kuro se preocupara si sabe que no me encuentro.- dije y en ese momento algo me di click a mi cerebro.-¡SEIIII!1

Ambos se espantaron con mi gran grito que di y al mismo tiempo que me había parado bruscamente del sofá

-Por dios, SEI, mi pequeño ALL-MATE, el me sigue a donde quiera que yo voy, si no esta aquí , quiere decir, que….¡nooooooo!

-¡cálmate!.- gritaron al unísono

-No le paso nada, además de que no lo encontramos.- dijo Trip

-¿no?

-Tal vez lo dejaste en modo sueño, para que no viniera contigo, debe estar en tu casa en este momento esperándote, o si no salió a buscarte al no haberte encontrado en tu cuarto.- dijo Virus

-Puede ser una posibilidad.- dije calmada

-Bien, vamos.- dijo Virus parándose

-¿A dónde?

-A donde mas a comprarte ropa, la otra esta muy sucia.- dijo Virus

-Pero con lavarla se le quitara lo sucio.- dije

-También esta rota.- dijo en la puerta

-¿ROTA?, ¿ALGUIEN TRATO DE VIOLARME?, O ¿ME PELIE?.- pregunte

-No se nada de eso, eso debería saberlo tu.- dijo Virus…-Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo, Trip tu también vienes

-¡¿Pero que no ves como me dejaste?!

-Siempre te vez igual no hay mucha diferencia, en verdad

-¡OYE!

-Anda rápido

-Hai, hai

-en verdad son como hermanos

-No somos hermanos.- dijeron al unísono

-Si claro

Bueno no podía negarme, además estaba en deuda con ellos, pero lo que no me pareció en especial a mi era que tenia que salir a la calle en pijama, pero no cualquier pijama una de hombre, cuando bajamos del carro hacia el centro comercial cada persona, pero cada persona, no dejaba de verme, eso si detestaba y mucho, bueno cualquier persona se le haría muy extraño ver a una chica con una pijama de hombre, y mas si vas acompañada por dos de ellos, que por cierto parecían entretenidos por lo que yo estaba pasando, me dan ganas de quitarles esas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero como siempre no puedo en absoluto

Llegamos a una tienda departamental donde ellos me pidieron que yo escogiera, y eso fue lo que hice, escogí ropa barata pero al vez de mi estilo, Anko siempre me decía que tenia muy buen gusto en la ropa, incluso escogía ropa barata, pero combinara totalmente bien con todo, cuando escogí me ropa, ellos aceptaron mi elección y ahora tenia ropa nueva, pero tenia que volver ahora, porque si no lo hacia todos sospecharían del porque no estaba ahí, pero tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que había pasado, no recordaba nada y fue cuando una imagen cruzo por mi mente y fue una imagen en donde dos hombres miraban con espanto algo, pero después ellos se encontraban en un mar de sangre, ambos con el cuello y extremidades, sentí un asco al ver esa imagen en mi mente, era un ¿presagio? U ¿otro casa?, no podía describir el miedo que sentí, pero algo que choco contra mi hizo que olvidara esa imagen, mire hacia atrás y me sorprendí

-Sei.- dije

Sei me miro sorprendido pero a la vez integrado, pero después se lanzo hacia mi para darme un abrazo el cual yo no dude en recibirlo y en regresárselo, lo había preocupado

-Maestra, me tenia muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Eso es lo yo quisiera saber en verdad, porque no recuerdo nada, y tu Sei

-Maestra, ¿No eres ella?

-¿Eh?.- me desconcertó la pregunta de Sei

-No nada, es porque la confundí con muchas personas al tratar de encontrarla, espero y me perdone

-No te preocupes todo esta bien

-Saya-san, ¿Qué hace?.- Virus me llamo al ver que no había seguido

-Virus, mira es Sei.- dije mostrándole a Sei en mis brazos

-Sei-san, que nombre tan inusual, pero le queda muy bien a este All-mate al ser tan curioso.- dijo Virus acercándose

-Ne..¿que pasa?.- pregunto Trip que llego junto a Virus…-Oh, ¿es tu All-mate?

-Si es mi All-mate, es lindo no

-Algo raro, pero curioso.- dijo Trip

-Oye Güerito.- dijo Sei ya enfrente de Trip y algo molesto…-Aquí el mas raro eres tu, por esas cosas que llevas en tu cara, no sabia que el vendaje ya era un moda

Trip se quedo pasmado por lo que Sei le dijo y Virus trataba de contener la risa al igual que yo, pero que se lo podía hacer, así era Sei, muy sobre protector, después de eso, Sei me pidió que ya regresáramos, y yo asentí de inmediato, pero Virus dijo que para que llegara mas rápido, el me llevaba, y yo asentí por su ayuda aunque Sei quería matarlo con sus choques eléctricos, pero yo lo detuve

Pasaron pocos minutos, para llegar a la casa, al bajar le pedí a ambos que pasaran, pero se negaron rotundamente, ellos ya iban a empezar a trabajar, por lo que tuvieron que retirarse, para irse, yo los despedí y me dejaron en la casa, para que ninguno notara mi ausencia, escale hasta la ventana de mi cuarto que de por casualidad estaba abierta

-Uff, eso fue rápido.- dije y me acosté en mi cama

-Si que lo fue gracias a ellos.- dijo Sei…-Aunque me agradan

-Ya, esta todo bien, ahora tengo que prepararme.- dije

-¿Por qué?

-No se, pero siento que algo malo va a ocurrir Sei, además de que siento que tendremos visitas no deseadas

….

2 semanas después

…

Hace dos semanas que me siento como la persona del mundo, la peor escoria, el asco del mundo, hace dos semanas recibí la vista de Aoba, no mejor dicho SLY….

FLASH BACK

 _Me encontraba con HiKari recogiendo todo , mientras que los demás se habían ido a trabajar, hoy fue el dia libre de Hikari, lo que me puso de buenas, en eso llamaron a la puerta, Hikari fue abrir yo por inercia salí de la cocina, para encontrarme con alguien que tal vez ni quisiera ve en sueños_

 _-¿Tu eres Saya?.- me pregunto_

 _-¿Aoba?.- pregunte incrédula, acaso se estaba haciendo el tonto al preguntarme eso…-¿Por qué me preguntas quien soy?_

 _-Es verdad.- intervino Hikari….-Nos conocemos desde hac meses niño, que tontería no, ¿acaso perdiste un tornillo?_

 _Aoba miro a Hikari con una mira un tanto extraña para mi, incluso sentí un escalofrió, al ver esa mirada en Aoba. El levanto su mano y la poso sobre la cabeza de Hikari_

 _- **DUERME**_

 _En se instante su voz cambio, y me recordó algo, ya fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de quien era, Hikari al escuchar lo que Aoba dijo, esta cayo al suelo en estado de dormitar_

 _-¡HIKARI!.- grite y trate de acércame, pero_

 _-Déjala.- dijo_

 _-¡¿TU?!.- dije exaltada…-'¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?_

 _-Ya veo entonces si me conoces.- dijo para luego tomarme del cuelo de mi blusa y apretarme y luego levantarme por el cuello_

 _-Uggh, me lastimas.- dije_

 _-¿Dime lo que vine a preguntar y te dejare?.- dijo_

 _-¿Qué quieres?.- pegunte inaudiblemente_

 _-¿Qué sabemos sobre lo que ocurrió anoche?_

 _-¿anoche?...¡AAHH!_

 _-Si, esta noche, ¿Qué sabes de la muerte de TAE?.- dijo_

 _-Yo…-medite por poco tiempo…-NO LO SE_

 _-Mientes, si no hubieras sabido nada, entonces porque te encontrabas ahí, puedes engañar a mi estúpido otro yo, pero no a mi niña idiota.- dijo y luego me aventó contra el fuerte suelo…-No serás tu la que provoco eso_

 _Lo mire desde el suelo, para regresarle la pregunta_

 _-No es posible que me culpes de algo que yo trate de evitar, SLY, tu no eres nadie para decirme eso_

 _-Ohho, tienes agallas, por lo que…_

 _Cuando menos me lo espere una fuerte pata se había plantado en mi abdomen_

 _-¡UGH!_

 _-Te hare sufrir, no destruiré tu mente, hasta descubrir la verdad.- dijo_

 _-No…no…._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Me dejo muy golpeada.- dije al ver mi cuerpo casi lleno de moretones…-¿Quién diría que Sly despertaría?

-Maestra estuvo bien que se dejara hacer eso.- me dijo Sei

-No lo se, tal vez lo deje porque era…necesario, me recuerda a los días en donde yo era maltratada por mis compañeros

-Maestra.- me llamo Sei…-Ya deje eso de lado, aunque el no haya sido Aoba el que nosotros conocemos, usted no debió dejarse hacerse esto, verla así me pone muy triste.- dijo Sei

-Lo lamento, pero…en verdad soy un asco de persona y de mujer

-Mestra

"TOC, TOC"

-Adelante.- dije al escuchar la puerta tocar

-Permiso

-Yuki.- dije al ver la persona con la que nunca convivía…-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No tenias que irte a trabajar?

-Hoy descanso, tengo que preguntarte algo.- dijo y sentó en la silla del escritorio de mi alcoba

-Si dime.- dije

-¿Quién te golpeo?

Su pregunta me puso tensa, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

-De que hablas, yo no tengo signos de golpes.- dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Ella no parecía muy convencida, en absoluto, tenia una mirada muy penetrante, incluso sentí muchos escalofrío, al ponerme mi mirada con la de ella, parecía un versión femenina de Noiz

-A mi no me engañas.- sentencio para después caminar rápidamente hacia mi y me saco el suéter que traía puesto, y dejando a la luz un par de moretones en mis brazos, que no tenían ganas de sanar…-Y estos, ¿son mordidas de Kuro?, no lo creo, se que tu y el quieren, pero no pasan de la manita sudada

Me puse de mis colores, al darme esa declaración, incluso me pare y le mire firmemente

-Yo y Kuro, no queremos y nada de eso, además no he tenido nada con el, y además esto es un caída

-Ja, claro, entonces…-dije mientras encendía su Coil y buscaba algo y me lo mostro…-¿Cómo explicas esto?

Me mostro una foto de mi y Kuro dándonos un beso, ¡MALDITA!, me había visto, no, mejor dicho nos había visto a mi a Kuro

-Ughh.- gruñí

-Vez, pero lo que digo es verdad, eso no es de Kuro, ¿Quién te hizo eso?.- volvió a preguntar

-Este…bueno…..eh

-¿no me quieres decir?

-No es eso, solo que…

-Tienes miedo, no le dire a Kuro o a las demás, pero solo dimelo a mi

Es tan persistente, no me dejara en paz si no le digo, pero por alguna razón, algo me decía que podía confiar en ella, sin importa que, con el miedo a la punta de mi lengua le dije

-Fue Aoba

La cara que puso ella al saber que Aoba me había pegado, fue de terror incluso Sei se fue a ocultar, yo también estaba temblando por su reacción, pero no porque tuviera miedo

-¡ESE PERRO!.- grito…-¡¿PORQUE LO HIZO?!

-No lo se, pero déjame que te aclare algo, el no era Aoba

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, aunque era Aoba físicamente, no era su personalidad, era otra persona, era su otro yo

-¡¿OTRO YO?!

-Primero cálmate, por favor

-Ok

-Aoba, es uno de los experimentos de TOUE, el cual por supuesto no creció con el, lo cual fue bueno, porque si no estaría esta isla bajo el control de TOUE, pero Aoba, al ser un experimento tenia mas personalidades, cada una era independiente de el, una era LA CODICIA, otra era el CONTROL y la otra LA RAZON, el Aoba que nosotras conocemos pertenece o es la RAZON

-Entonces el CONTROL o la CODICIA te ataco, bueno el que me ataco fue la CODICIA, por la personalidad del control ya no esta con Aoba

-¿No esta ya con el?

-Eso te lo explico después, pero el que ataco fue la CODICIA, pero en mi mundo, mejor dicho en nuestro mundo, le decimos SLY

-Ya comprendo.- dijo Yuki

Yuki, pareció comprender esto, aunque aun parecía muy pensativa, pero no me preocupaba, ella era si

-Bueno, si esa es la verdad, te creo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Vamos a comprobar algo, toma.- dijo y me lanzo mi suéter

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No te lo dire solo sígueme

-Umm, Sei ven, sigamos a Yuki

-Okis

Ambas salimos de la casa, ella estaba tranquila aunque yo estaba con muchas dudas, del porque me había sacado de la casa sin si quiera decirme nada en absoluto, ella era mas rara que yo, eso ni negarlo, en verdad, pero no era mala persona, incluso creo que ella me ayudo varias cuando mi Coil tenia un problema, pero ahora, no sabia que tenia en la cabeza, mejor dicho nunca lo sabré

Recorrimos algunas calles de Midorijima, pero parecía que Yuki querría llevarme a algún otro lugar, fue cuando fuimos a un lugar apartado de ahí, pero a la vez había gente pasando por ahí, al adentrarnos mucho mas supe a donde íbamos

-¿Esta bien entrar?

-¿Umm?

-Este es el lugar donde esta el equipo de RIB DRY JUICE, no cualquiera puede entrar.- sentencie

-No importa además de que el líder ya me conoce y creo que le caí bien, porque no dudo en decirme que viniera cuando yo quisiera

-¿Mizuki-san dijo eso?.- pregunte

-Si, ni yo misma me lo puede creer, parece un acosador

-Maestra si el es un acosador déjemelo a mi, yo puedo noquearlo con mis electrochoques.- dijo Sei

-No hace falta.- dije…-Yo puedo manejar cualquier cosa que tenga la proporción de una espada, así que se defender

-Oh, así que tu también sabes pelear.- dijo Yuki

-Si, ¿acaso tu también?

-Si un poco, se algo de Karate, podemos ayudarnos ambas si se trata de sobre pasarnos con nosotras

-Estoy de acuerdo

Nos encontramos en el camino con algunos miembros de DRY JUICE, y tal como dijo Yuki ellos ya la conocían, y creo que yo no era ninguna extraña según como me veían, hasta parecía que era normal para ellos verme de ahí en su escondite o guarida

Llegamos como al punto clave, Yuki se separo de mi y fue con uno de los miembros a preguntar algo, y fue cuando regreso hacia a mi, y dijo que iríamos a la parte de la tienda de Tatuajes de Mizuki, se me hizo raro, pero no estaría mal, siempre quise entrar a una tienda de tatuajes, subimos los escalones, pero cada paso que daba me dolía mucho mi cuerpo, aun estaba muy lastimada, pareciera que en mi vida solo hay puros puñosç

Llegamos a la entrada de la tienda y Yuki abrió la puerta y entramos, me gusto mucho el lugar era igual como lo mostraban en el juego y en la versión animada aunque esto era muy real

-Debe de estar en el bar.- dijo Yuki..-Vamos

-Eh, si

Al llegar a la zona del bar, me sorprendí al ver quienes estaban ahí, estaban casi todos, desde Mizuki hasta Ren, ¡¿Qué carajos?!

-Oh, Yuki-san.- le hablo Mizuki

-hola.- dijo ella

-¿Qué se te ofrece?, oh, hola pequeña.- me llamo a mi

-Eh, hola, nos volvemos a ver.- dije

-Si

-Mizuki.- le llamo Yuki

-¿Si?

-¿Esta aquí Aoba?.- pregunto Yuki

-Aquí estoy

Al escuchar el tono de voz y la actitud con la que sonaba me sentí muy estremecida y asustada, volteé lentamente a mi derecha y aun lado de Koujaku estaba Aoba, no SLY

-Tu

-Y bien, ¿Qué buscas de mi niña?.- pregunto y después volteo a verme

-Al fin te encuentro.- dijo Yuki, pero después lo que hizo Yuki me dejo sin palabras

Yuki se lanzo hacia SLY, queriéndolo golpear, pero si no fuera por la rápida acción de Mizuki de seguro si lo hubiera golpeado y haberle sacado un poco de sangre

-¡YUKI!.- grite

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!.- pregunto Mizuki conteniéndola con mucha dificultad, incluso Ren tuvo que ir ayudarlo, pero ni quiera dos hombre bastaban para contener a una mujer enojada

-¡SUELTENME!, ¡MALDICION!.- dijo Yuki enojada…-Dejen que lo golpee

-¡¿PORQUE AOBA-SAN NO TE HA HECHO NADA?!.- dijo Clear

-¡Nada dices!, ¡NADA!.- dijo Yuki…-Son todos unos idiotas

-Yuki, cálmate.- dijo Mizuki

-Si cálmate, yo no te he hecho nada.- dijo Sly

-Hijo de perra.- dijo Yuki sin mucha delicadeza…-Tu no eres AOBA

Todos abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente al escuchar las palabras de Yuki

-Yuki, enserio vámonos.- dije

-¡NO!, primero le daré un merecido, préstame a Sei, para dejarlo medio muerto.- dijo Yuki

-Yuki, ya basta.- dije

-¡QUE NO, CON UNA PENDEJADA!, ¡ENSERIO ERES UNA PENDEJA!, ¡POR ESO ERES UN OBJETIVO FACIL SAYA!, ¡YA DEJA ESA APARIENCIA TIMIDA Y DEFIENDETE!, ¿O QUE?, ¡TE DA MIEDO ENFRENTAR A ESTE HOMBRE!, ¡TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE EL NO ES AOBA, Y TU MISMA ME LO DIJISTE!, ¡EL ES SLY, LA PERSONALIDAD DE LA CODICIA DE AOBA, EL MISMO QUE TE FUE A GOLPEAR!

Todo quedo en silencio, todos me miraban y después a Yuki con mucho a sombro, pero yo estaba que temblaba, así que por eso me saco de la casa, quería ir con SLY, pero ella podría contra el, el es usuario del SCARP, es imposible, incluso Ren no podría

-Si no me creen lo que digo.- dijo Yuki…-Ren revisa a Saya

Ren la miro algo confundido, y fue hacia mi, me aleje un poco, pero sabia que no podría, tenia miedo, el miedo era la emoción mas predominante de mi, siempre casi siempre tenia miedo, en todo mi vida, pero creo que esta vez era igual cuando mis compañeros me atacaron hace tiempo, Ren acerco una de su manos a mi mano izquierda, la tomo y me dirigió la mirada, y creo que con su mirada, me pedía el permiso y yo con miedo asentí, con lentitud, Ren subió la manga hacia arriba un poco, pero lo suficiente, para dejar ver unos moretones, que no querían sanar, Ren estaba que no lo creía, me dirigió la mirada y yo la aparte, no quería que nadie me viera, solté mi mano del agarre de Ren con una fuerza que ni yo sabia que tenia, estaba frustrada, tenia miedo, ya no quería estar ahí

-Aoba.- le llamo Ren y yo con mi mirada le seguí…-No, SLY

Ren dirigió su mirada a SLY

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Todos miraron a Sly, algo alarmados, y a la vez en defensiva, Mink que estaba también sorprendió se acerco a mi y me puso detrás de el

-A penas de diste cuenta que yo había salido.- dijo Sly…-Sin duda alguna, fuiste muy malo como el control de Aoba

El empezó a sonreír, y eso medio miedo, si SLY era un poco malo como y tenebroso en el juego, en la vida real, era muchas, incluso sentía mucha presión

-Responde.- esta vez intervino Koujaku…-¿En verdad no eres Aoba?

-NO LO SOY.- dijo con simpleza y después me miro…-Parece que tu amiga tiene razón, eres una PENDEJA COMO MUJER Y COMO PERSONA

Note el enojo de Koujaku, y el se lanzo hacia Sly, para pegarle, cerré mis ojos, pero al cerrarlos, sentí una extraña presencia, cerca de nosotros, no sabia que era, pero sabia que no era nada bueno, abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme de que SLY había parado el golpe de Koujaku, y miraba de un lado al otro, como hubiera sentido algo también cerca de nosotros

-¿Qué será esto?.- dijo casi inaudible, pero yo si alcance a distinguirlo…-Es el…SCARP

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos volteamos por inercia, hacia el lugar del punto de concentración donde casi MIZUKI siempre estaba con su equipo

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Mizuki

-Eso no se oyo como un grito de victoria de un juego.- dijo Noiz

Yo no sabia porque lo hacia, pero mi cuerpo se movió por si solo para después salir corriendo rápido

-¡SAYA!, ¡PENDEJA!.- escuche a Yuki gritar e ir con migo

Al bajar las escaleras, me encontré con algo espantoso, se parecía mucho a mi recuerdo mas triste de la infancia

-¡SAYA!, ¡TONTA!, ¡¿PORQUE SALISTE DE ESA….¡¿QUE CARAJO?!

Encontramos a los miembros de Dry Juice en el suelo en un mar de sangre y de la oscuridad escuchamos una voz que se venia acercando

-Pareces muy sorprendida Yuki.- a lo lejos una mujer salio, con una gran sonrisa en en su rostro, y con su ropa machada de sangre

-¡CARMEN!.- grito Yuki

-¡¿CHICAS QUE SUCEDE?!.- Koujaku bajo corriendo y se encontró con la terrible escena…-Esto…no…

-Carmen, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo Yuki…-No me digas que tu…

-Si, pero fueron muy débiles, Yuki…aunque debo admitir que me sirvieron como calentamiento.- dijo esa chica Carmen…-Pero que suerte hoy me toca matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- pregunto Yuki

-Fueron ordenes todo aquel que se interpusiera debía ser eliminado.- dijo…-Además de que he venido por ti

Esa chica alzo su mano y una onda color verde apareció, y al verla, se parecía mucho al truco que usaba SLY cuando jugaba en RHYME, la forma materializada del SCARP, eso no podría ser posible, de esa onda color verde se convirtió en una guadaña y nos apunto con ella a ambas

-He venido por ustedes, vere quien de ustedes es la usuaria del SCARP, incluso si tengo que matarlas para saber quien es


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA (sale de su segura cama para saludar)¿Cómo están?, bueno dejando eso de lado como siempre disculpas por el retraso, pero bueno aquí ya esta el capitulo de SYNCHROGAZER, que bonis, sin nada mas que decir disfruten y dejen sus cometarios son de gran ayuda, por cierto la 3º personalidad de Saya aparecerá dejando en dudas a todas y a ella principalmente, tiene un poco de lenguaje vulgar, y espero me disculpen si ofendí a alguien de piel morena, pidió disculpas con mucho esfuerzo, espero me perdonen por eso, por cierto el siguiente capitulo se va a llamar

EL DESPERTAR COMPLETADO, UNION DE 3 PERSONALIDADES Y MUERTE ,

Fue suficiente spoiler para el siguiente capitulo, Saya al fin sabra que ella es la portadora el Scarp de la peor manera

Los personajes que aparecen aquí son de NITRO+CHIRAL, los demás personajes son de mi propia imaginación

Capítulo 16.- LA CODICIA AL DESPERTAR

No puede estar pasando esto otra vez, ¿porque ahora?, ¿porque aquí?, ¿porque a nosotras?, solo por encontrar al SYNCHROGAZER

-Je,jajajajaja.- Sly comenzó a reir…-Matarnos, mas bien sería al revés mocosa

-Tu eres Aoba, uno de los experimentos de TOUE.- dijo Carme…-Pero es cierto lo que digo, los matare, además tu poder de entrar en las mentes de la persona no te ayudara contra a una persona que puede utilizar tu mismo poder con facilidad para crear poderosas armas

-Se ve que tienes agallas.- dijo Sly…-¿Y tu?

Me llamo y yo solo volteé por instinto, ahora su mirada había cambiado, era la misma que tenia como cuando el va jugar RHYME

\- ¿Qué?.- le pregunte

-Nada, pero no te acerques serás un estorbo para mi si te metes en esto.- dijo el

-Eso…no será

-No me estorbes ni tu amiga.- dijo Sly y se puso enfrente con su sonrisa sínica hacia esa chica Carmen…-Dime es cierto lo que me dijiste, ¿tengo una hermana y mas poderosa?

-Si.- respondió…- acaso no ves este poder que tengo momentáneamente

-Ósea, ¿Qué ese poder que tienes es artificial?

-Si, pero durara lo suficiente para poder acabar con ustedes si no me dejan llevarme a estas idiotas.- dijo

-Me temo que no será posible.- dijo Sly

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellas son mías, y aun no les quitado su inocencia.- dijo y me sonroje a mas no poder

-¡OYE!.- le grite

-No me grites, sino te quito tu inocencia aquí y ahora.- dijo

-Uggg.- gruñí ante su respuesta

-Ahora que te veo mejor desde ese ángulo.- dijo mirando con detenimiento de arriba hacia abajo…..-Estas muy buena

-¡HIJO DE TU MADRE!.- grito Yuki…-Primero la golpeas y ya quieres hacerle el 69, maldito pervertido

-Cállate, no me interesan las tablas.- dijo Sly y volvió a mirar a Carmen…-Si quieres partirme la cara, es mejor que ustedes salgan de aquí

-¡AHORA TE PREOCUPAS!.- volvió a gritarle Yuki

-Chico de la espada, llévate a esa gritona y la chica buena, yo me hare cargo de esto.- dijo Sly a Kou-chan que se encontraba ahí

-Eh, si.- dijo

-¡AH NO, A MI NADIE ME DEJA ASÍ!.- grito Yuki

-Aunque no quiero admitirlo, el tiene razón, vamos, estarán mas seguras adentro.- dijo Kou-chan llevándose a Yuki….-Saya-chan

-Ah, ya voy

Me pare y me encamine hacia la subida, pero cuando las cosas no podía empeorar mas fueron lo doble ahora, enfrente de mi aparecía un tipo de espacio de RHYME, impidiéndome salir de aquí, pose mis manos de aquella cosa y parecía un tipo de campo de fuerza

-¿Qué es esto?.- dije

-¿RHYME?.- dijo Sly…-No lo es, se parece pero no lo es, esto es obra tuya

-JAJA, ahora ves que tan poderosa es tu hermana, aunque yo solo soy un pequeña porción de lo que tu verdadera hermana perdida puede hacer.- dijo Carmen…-Además tengo a una presa a parte de ti para probar estos poderes

-¡TONTA!.- grito Sly…-¡¿POR QUE NO HICISTE LO QUE DIJE ANTES?!

-No sabia que esto pasaría

-¡SAYA!.- grito Yuki desde afuera…-¡SAAAYYAAA!

Ella empezó a golpear aquella estructura, pero no resultaba en nada, mas bien se hacia mas fuerte con cada golpe que Yuki le daba mas y mas, tanto que vi sangre que empezaba emanar de las manos de Yuki por el sobre esfuerzo

-Es inútil.- dijo Carme y yo volteé a verla…-Es indestructible, a menos de que me destruyan a mi

-Esa es mi especialidad.- dijo Sly…-Chica buena procura no estorbarme mucho, porque ahora tengo que cuidar de ti

-…BIEN

Sly sonrió y extendió su mano y esta empezó a concentra una gran energía, esa energía es la misma que el utilizaba para vencer en RHYME, pero ahora la materializaba en este campo, cuando logro materializarla por completo la lanzo hacia Carmen con gran velocidad, pero la repelió con gran facilidad, lo que hizo sorprenderme, ella sonrió y blandió su guadaña, de donde salieron grandes cuchillas hacia Sly las cuales iban en sixsac, pero el agito su mano y creo una barrera que las destruyo, a casi todas, pero una se desvió hacia mi, la vi venir muy rápido que apenas me dio tiempo para poder esquivarla pero aun así, me dio mucho miedo saber que me iba a cortar la cabeza

-¡OYE!

-Estoy bien.- dije

-Tsk, maldición contigo aquí no puedo concentrarme bien.- dijo el

-Perdón

-No me importan tus disculpas, pero ahora que mas da, esquiva todo ataque que ella de, y trata de crear barreras para que no te pase nada, parece que este campo se rige por el poder de las emociones.- dijo Sly

-Pero yo… jamás eh jugado RHYME.- dije

-Pues que bueno ahora sabrás como se juega.- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Sly volteo a ver a Carmen había lanzado otra de sus lanzado hacia Sly el cual no pudo esquivarla por completo, porque logro rozar su brazo, esparciendo un poco de sangre

-Uggg, maldita…¡KEIT SEIT!.

Sly elevo ambos brazos incluso el lastimado, y en eso apareció una gran luz y fue dirigida a Carmen, la cual aunque logro cubrirla no pudo resistir el impacto provocando que fuera lanzada lejos de ahí, en eso yo por instinto me acerque a Sly y ver su herida

-Oye, tu brazo…

-Ya se casi lo hacen comida para perros.- dijo Sly mirándome…-Aléjate aun no termina

-Pero tu brazo…-trate de insistir

-¡NO IMPORTA!.- dijo

-Aun así…- me detuve en seco al ver que otra guadaña se dirigía hacia el, y por un fuerte impulso, lo empuje dejando que yo recibiera el ataque de esta, puse mis manos al frente y aprecio un barrera, logrando impedir el gran impacto, que tendría sobre mi, pero aun así mi barrera se rompió haciendo que estirara mis a los lado y esta se clavo en mi hombro derecho, mandándome a volar lejos por la fuerza…..-¡AAAHHH!

-¡SAYA!.- grito Sly al verme en el suelo y escuche como empezó a correr hacia y mi…-¡TONTA!

Yo tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, no por miedo a la sangre sino por el fuerte dolor que tenia en mi hombro, en eso sentí la presencia de Sly, el cual me quito la guadaña y desapareciendo al instante, y fue cuando el me tomo en su brazos

-¡OYE!, ¡OYE!.- grito

-Ugg, ¿estas…bien?.- pregunte

-NO, ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS!, ¡¿POR QUE NO HICISTE CASO?!

-No quería que se lastimara

-¿Qué mierda?

-Aunque me haya golpeado e insultado y tomado el cuerpo de Aoba, yo no soy capaz de odiar a un personaje de mi juego favorito.- dije

-Tu…

-No quería verlo lastimado, verlo tirado en el suelo sangrando, y totalmente desamparado, no quería eso pasara nuevamente, no, no podía dejar que eso pasara.- dije

-¿Nuevamente?

-No puedo decirlo, pero, lo que es verdad, es que no quería que muriera, aun tengo cosas que decirle….UGGH

-¡Oye!, maldición

-Vaya y pensar que querías matarla.- dijo Carmen

-Serás!

-No te preocupes los matare a ambos enfrentes de sus amigos

-¿Amigos?.- cuestione y yo junto con Sly miramos a la dirección del bar, donde todos habían salido y trataban de romper la barrera como diera lugar

-¡SLY-SAN!, ¡SAYA-SAN!.- Clear golpeaba fuertemente la barrera

-¡MALDICION!.- incluso Koujaku con su espada

-Creo que lo dije nadie puede romper esta barrera, amenos que me derroten.- dijo Carmen…-Ahora debo matarlos

Sentí como Sly trataba de protegerme, pero ambos sabíamos que no podríamos resistir el ataque

" _¿Qué hago?, no quiero que nadie muera, y menos el, no, debo protegerlo"_

" _ **¿PROTEGER?"**_

" _¡!"_

" _ **con que proteger, si es lo que deseas"**_

" _¿Quién?"_

" _ **No es tiempo aun, pero quiero jugar un poco"**_

" _Jugar"_

" _ **Duerme, por unos instantes y déjame derramar la sangre que alguna vez yo te ayude a derramar"**_

" _SANGRE"_

" _ **BUENAS NOCHES SAYA, MI OTRO YO"**_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino, tan fuerte fue que me desmaye y con una gran pesadez que sentía sobre mi, que ni siquiera podía moverme, el escenario negro que esperaba ver cuando uno cerraba los ojos fue distinto, esta cubierto por sangre y una risa que se escucha a lo lejos, no quería oírla, tenia miedo de ella, de ella, no quería que ella viniera, no quería que ella matara a SLY, no, no a nadie de ellos, que no, la otra personalidad de SYNCHROGAZER, pero no puede resistirme, la sangre me lo impedía, dejándome atada y sin saber nada

….

…

" _Al fin puedo divertirme una vez mas"_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi querido hermano mayor cubriéndome con mi cuerpo, aunque no se porque lo hacia el quería matarme, no mejor dicho "quería matarla a ella", no a mi, jejeje, pero parece que tengo otro problema mas en contra mía, bueno a moverse, además para no levantar sospechas aun, no quiero ser llamada aun "IMOKOTO-SAN", mire de reojo aquella chica que aumento su poder, alcance a escuchar que ella no tenia el poder natural sino que fue inyectado, por eso debe tenerlo en una de sus bolsillos esa cosas, sonreí como siempre lo hago cuando deseo algo fuertemente, y se me ocurrió algo muy divertido

-Jejeje.- reí con cinismo…-Hora de jugar

-¿eh?

Con un fuerte movimiento yo empuje a mi Oni-san junto con migo hacia el otro extremo del lugar para esquivar aquella cosa, la cual fue a impactar contra el suelo fuertemente dejando un gran hueco, yo quede arriba de mi Onisan y mire su cara que estaba entre perplejo y sorprendido, yo sonreí ante esto y le mire a los ojos

-No tengo tiempo para que juguemos al 69, ¿entendiste?, será otro día, guapo, ahora tenemos que acabar con la Zorra.- dije

-¿Tu?.- cuestiono

-No me preguntes, nada, okey, si no me ayudas lo hare sola, es mejor así ¿no?.- dije y me pare dejándolo en el suelo

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!.- dijo retomando la postura

-Un poco.- dije y mire a esa chica que no creía lo que veía

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?.- pregunto incrédula…..-No pudieron haber esquivado así de fácil, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Jejeje.- empecé a reír en poco volumen y luego la mire y me empecé a carcajear…-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡UGH!, ¿De que te ríes?.- dijo mirándome con odio…-Te arrancare el brazo si no dejas de reírte

-Jajaja, uff, ejeje.- me calme de esa risa que salió de mi y la mire algo desafiante…-Inténtalo, ¿si puedes?, ZORRA

-Maldita.- dijo…-¡TOMA ESTO!

-Je

Ella lanzo nuevamente ese ataque vislumbre rápidamente los movimientos de aquellas oses lanzadas hacia mi, y con un rápidos movimientos los esquive todos y a gran velocidad llegue hacia ella, ella miro abajo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y vi su cara sorprendida, y me sonreía, y atrás de mi las oses se estrellaron contra el suelo dejando grandes huecos

-Parece que ya se como jugar.- dije y dirigí mi mirada a una bolsa que ella traía y se la quite para después alejarme

-Perra.- me llamo

-Jejeje, gracias por el cumplido.- dije y le mostré su bolsa

-¿Cuándo fue que…

-Veamos.- dije y volteé la bolsa para dejar caer su contenido el cual era una inyección que tenia un extraño y viscoso liquido en ella…-Así que este es

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!.- grito

Yo no le respondí, si no que en vez de eso yo tire la bolsa y acerque aquella inyección hacia mi cuello en una vena punzante, la cara de ella se horrorizo

-¡IDIOTA¡, ¡¿QUE INTENTAS HACER?!.- me grito mi Onisan

-Nada, solo quiero probar eso.- dije

-¡PUEDES MORIR, SAYA!.- escuche una voz proveniente de la escalera era un rubio de lentes…-Ese poder es peligroso, esa fue una de las causas por las que Sei-san murió

-No lo uses, correrá tu vida peligro.- dijo es chica ¿Yuki?, creo que si era

-Cierren la maldita boca.- les dije

-Saya-san., por favor escúchelos.- me pidió ese chico mono de cabellos blancos

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!.- les grite…-"No hagas esto morirás", "Es peligroso", "El poder no puede ser controlado", "Sei-san murió por eso", ¿Y que?, No me importa, después de todo hace 5 años supuestamente me bañe de sangre

Dije y sin previo aviso me inyecte la sustancia, y lance la inyección lejos

-¡NOOO!

La sensación que sentía cuando el SCARP recorría mi cuerpo era dulce y agradable, pero parece que tiene un efecto, porque sentí un poco de sangre salir de mi boca, mire aquella chica que parecía que estaba retrocediendo con temor en sus ojos, sonreí y alce mi mano y esparcí el poder una vez que ya lo tenia, mi poder había aumentado fuertemente, de mi mano una fuerte luz apareció la cual yo aplaste y después moví mi mano hacia abajo provocando una fuerte ráfaga de la cual había salido una espada color azul por la luz que emanaba, cuando la sentí mas ligera la alce y apunte a esa chica con ella

-Hora es mi turno.- dije mientras apunta con la espada a ella y me abalance hacia ella y choque la espada contra sus guadaña…-¿Qué sucede?, ¿No querías matarme?

-Tu, no eres, ya no tienes esa estúpida personalidad.- dijo

Deje de chocar la espada para propinarle un golpe con la base de la espada misma, en el estómago de ella lo cual me agrado, después cuando estuvo totalmente vulnerable, la tome del cuello con mi mano libre y empecé apretar mi agarre

-Parece que te diste cuenta.- dije en susurro y su expresión cambio me acerque a su oído…-Yo soy el SYNCHROGAZER

-¡EEHH!.- grito y trato de soltarse de mi agarre, pero fue al revés

Yo con la fuerza que tengo la lance hacia arriba y cuando fue cayendo alce la espada, su rostro mostro horror, esta imagen me recuerda a "Vald el empalador", al ir mas cerca de la espada ella trato de cubrirse con la guadaña aumentando su dureza, pero no fue suficiente, yo ya había aumentado el poder de mi espada con el artificial y el natural, al chocar ambas otra ve el resultado fue obvio su guadaña fue rota y atravesé su abdomen

-¡GAAA!

-jejeje, ¿te duele?.- le dije y con la fuerza bruta blandí la espada con ella aun así y la lance hacia donde todos estaban, y ella al chocar con la barrera esta se destruyo y se esparció su sangre, todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que yo había hecho, pero no importa lo había hecho yo, pero no ella, que mas da, me fui acercando a paso lento pero seguro…-Dijiste que con matarte era la forma de destruir esta fortaleza tuya

Ella elevo su mirada hacia mi con un hilo de sangre en su boca por la herida que le cause

-Pero no era necesario matarte, porque el poder a pesar de ser artificial tiene un defecto, en ciertas partes se llega concentrar con mayor fuerza cuando se llega a utilizar, pero lo mas peligroso es que llegaras a perder la vida si lo usas sin mucha precaución, eso te llegaría a pasar, por lo que opte por destruir aquel lugar donde ese poder se había concentrado con mayor fuerza, lo que provoco la destrucción de la barrera y tu perdición.- dije ya estando enfrente de ella…- Y bien, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Uggh, tu…coff

-Agradece que no te mate.- dije y desaparecí la espada

-Tu…también sufrirás…esos efectos…pero…

-Lo se, y si quieres vivir, es mejor que no hables, y ahora dime.- dije y me puse lo mas seria que pude…-Nuestra amiga Mako, ¿ESTA MUERTA?

Un viento fuerte soplo en ese instante cuando hice esa pregunta

-¿Qué dijiste Saya-san?- me llamo el chico de cabellos plateados

-Dije, ¿Qué si ellos no había asesinado a Mako?

-¿Asesinar?

-Si, por mas que utilice todo lo que sabia no puede encontrar a Mako en el distrito 23 TOKYO, responde, ¿es verdad lo que dije?

-Coff, coff…muy tarde diría yo

Ahora si que no tenia motivos para dejarla vivir

-¿MAKO?

-Perra desgraciada.- dije y le propine un fuerte golpe en su cara…-¿Cómo se atrevieron ahora veras?

-Saya.- me llamo esa chica

-¿Qué quieres Güera?.- le pregunte, pero ella no tenia la vista alza si no mas bien caída y totalmente desconcertante para mi en lo particular

-Yo me encargo.- dijo ella lo cual me dejo perpleja

-¿quieres hacer los honores?.- pregunte y todos supieron a que me refería

-Si, ella no tiene derecho a vivir

-Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame decirte algo, aunque la mates eso no traerá a Mako devuelta…-le dije y me aleje de ellas y fui hacia donde estaba Sly…-Ya se jugar Rhyme, Sly

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

-¿Eso?, Ah, no te pareció que casi la matara.- dije sonriendo

-¡TE PARECE POCO COSA!

-¡MIREN QUIEN LO DICE!, ¡MALDITO PERRO!, ¡TU MATASTE A MUCHAS PERSONAS!

-Pero eso fue…

-¡POR DESEO!, ¡FUE LO MISMO QUE YO HICE, NO ME DIGAS QUE YA TE VOLVISTE BUENO!, ¡YO NO CREO ESO!, ¡UNA PERSONA NO CAMBIA!, cuando elige un camino ya no puede retroceder, así que no me vengas con pendejadas, maldito peli azul.- dije y el me miraba sorprendido

" _me pase", " ya no importa, es necesario".- pensé…-"bueno ya mejor me retiro"_

Cerré mis ojos y destruí la sustancia de mi cuerpo para que a mi otro yo no le causara problemas, cuando ella volviera a tomar el control, y después de destruir aquella sustancia, volví a encerrar mi poder, pero cuando lo hice unos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, antes que fuera traída aquí, experimente el poder que tenia mi Onisan al ayudar a las personas a olvidar esos problemas en sus mentes, pero lo que no sabia era que ellos cambian, pero para una forma horrible y tenebrosa, que yo ya no lograba recordar, y era porque…no había podido ayudar

….

….

-¡OYE!.- Sly grito al ver a Saya caer hacia el y la tomo rápidamente y sintió su respiración de ella algo ligera…-Se desmayo

Sly miro hacia donde estaba Yuki sin moverse para matar supuestamente a la otra chica, parece que lo que le dijo Saya había funcionado, aunque no entendió por qué su actitud había cambiado así de drásticamente, le sorprendió fuertemente para una chica tan tonta cuando la conoció, no entendía eso, además el sintió el poder de SCRAP dentro de ella aunque era mas fuerte, incluso fue casi como el de el

-Tsk, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?.- se pregunto

" _Aun no es tiempo de eso Sly-san"_

-¡!

Sly reconoció aquella voz, y se estremeció al oírla, con su poder de Scrap, entablo comunicación

 _-"Sei, ¿no estabas muerto?_

 _-"No, no lo estaba Sly"_

 _-"¿Sabes lo que esta pasando?"_

 _-"Sí, lo se"_

 _-"¿Y que esperas para decírmelo?"_

 _-"No se como lo tomes"_

 _-"Creme ya tengo suficiente con lo que acaba de pasar"_

 _-"Bueno, me alegra que hayas protegido a Saya-san"_

 _-"Tsk ya vas a empezar, espera, ¿Cómo la conoces?"_

 _-"Es nuestra hermana, ella es la portadora del SCARP"_

 _-"Ooh, ¡ESPERA!, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA!"_

 _-"Te dije que no lo ibas a tomar muy bien"_

 _-"¡¿Cómo esperas que lo tome bien?!, ¡EHE!, ¡LA GOLPEE, LA GOLPEE!, a mi…hermana"_

 _-"Sly"_

 _-"Sei, no puedo seguir hablando tengo algo que hacer ahora"_

 _-"Sly, bueno esta bien"_

 _-"Por cierto"_

 _-"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _-"Cuídala, mientras se resuelve esto"_

 _-"Je, muy bien"_

Sly dejo de sentir la presencia de Sei, se tranquilizo, pero ahora dirigió su mirada a la niña que traía cargando

 _-"y yo que quería quitarle la inocencia"_

Sly se reprocho por su actitud, de hace unos momentos y desde hace unos días, esta vez algo le dolió y mucho tal vez el hecho en que casi mata a su propia hermana, además de que casi la deja morir, ese mismo dia, y fue cuando recordó la actitud repentina de Saya

 _-"Entonces , ella el otro yo de ella, la codicia"_

-Ya veo su actitud tan repentina.- dijo en susurro…-Bueno es mejor que me la lleve

Sly se hizo camino dejando a los otros atrás, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde te la llevas?

-A donde mas al hospital, su herida es mas profunda que la mía, perro tonto.- dijo Sly

-No me llames así

-De acuerdo Ren, si me disculpas.- Ren lo volvió a detener…-¿Ahora que?

-No confió en ti, nunca lo voy hacer y menos ahora.- dijo Ren

-Eso no me importa, es mejor que me dejes o sino tendrá una fuerte hemorragia, si quieres que eso suceda, bien sigue deteniéndome.- dijo Sly con enfado

-…Bien pero iré contigo

-Como quieras, pero y ellas.- dijo Sly mirando a Yuki y a Carmen

-No lo se, para que ahora están conversando sobre eso.- dijo Ren

-Umm ya veo.- dijo Sly y con una sonrisa se empezó alejar poco a poco

-Si pobrecitas, y pensar que eran amigas, si tienen ese tipo de amigas ya no es necesario tener enemigos.- dijo Ren …-Verdad

Ya nada había ahí, Sly lo dejo hablando solo, y a lo lejos escucho decirlo, "TONTO"

-Ese idiota.- dijo Ren apretando los puños para después ponerse a correr hacia donde se había ido Sly, dejando a los demás perplejos por lo que había ocurrido

-¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunto Clear

-Eh, yo tampoco lo se, pero ahora es mas importante esto.- dijo Virus mirando a las chicas…-Nosotros llevares a ella al hospital, tu Noiz lleva a la amiga de Saya-san a su casa de regreso

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que lo digo yo.- dijo Virus

-¿Y si no que?.- dijo Noiz desafiante

-Voy a conseguir una persona de piel morena de 2 metros muy fuerte y formido, te atare a la cama y el te hara el 69 las veces que quiera, y no me importa si te deja como tortilla.- dijo Virus

-Es verdad lo que dice.- esta vez dijo Trip con seriedad, el conocía mejor a Virus y sabia que si decía algo lo cumplia…-Yo mejor que tu, haría lo que dice, para no terminar como tortilla plana

Noiz se tenso un poco, pero por miedo a que no le pasara eso, decido hacer lo que Virus le había pedido, le hablo con un poco volumen a Yuki y esta lo volteo a ver y asintió y se fue con Noiz hacia su casa no sin antes darle un golpe a la que creía ser su amiga, nadie sabia que esto pasaría, ahora sabían que tan poderoso era el Scarp, pero solo una pequeña parte no conocían todo aquel poder desgarrador que tenia una de ellas, solo el tiempo lo dira o el destino será el que les juegue una nueva jugada


	17. Chapter 17

HOLIWIS mis queridos y queridas lectoras de mi historia **SYNCHROGAZER** , les vengo agradecer por su lectura y sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y mas porque la historia alcanzo las **1,183** vistas eso me hizo darme cuenta de que voy por un buen camino y que tengo lectores que en verdad son muy bueno en darse un tiempo de leer esta historia sacada por una pregunta mia que yo me había hecho una vez sobre DRAMATICAL MURDER, me alegro que les guste en verdad, agradesco a todas las personas que me comentan mi historia siempre veo sus comentarios y me hacen querer seguir con este proyecto que va ala mitad de la historia chicos y chicas, espero que me sigan apoyando en mis futuros proyectos con comentarios de referencia, de animos y de alegría yo estaré encantada de tomar en cuenta todo lo que me digan

Bueno ahora va lo bueno, en este capitulo como dije en el otro Saya al fin va a despertar sus poderes y descubrir un fragmento importante de su pasado que le hara darse cuenta que en verdad ella es la hermana de Aoba/Sly y Ren y mis lectores, se que me van a matar, pero aquí volverá a ver una muerte y esta vez será un poco mas trágica lo que hara que Saya despierte sus poderes en un momento critico , perdón por esto, a mi me duele mucho esto porque me llegue a encariñar con mis personajes que yo misma cree y me da pena matarlos son buenas personas y eso, espero que me perdonen, pero a partir de este capitulo serán tragedias tras tragedias

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos a disfrutar, Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos de ellos los demás son propiedad de NITRO+CHRIAL, este capitulo constara de **dos partes**

Capítulo 17.- EL DESPERTAR COMPLETADO, LA UNION DE 3 PERSONALIDADES Y MUERTE EN JUNTO PARTE 1

-Tonta Carmen, fallaste.- dijo Anko al ya no sentir el poder de Scarp de Carmen…-Te confiaste demasiado eh, maldita estúpida

-¿Y que haras?.- pregunto Aoi

-Creo a ver dicho que irías por las gemelas.- dijo Anko

-Lo hare después, será mas fácil que todas atacáramos al mismo tiempo así ninguna tendrá la oportunidad de escapar o…de recibir ayuda.- dijo Aoi con malicia

-Eres despreciable, pero eh de admitir que tienes buenas ideas.- dijo Anko

-Es gracias al Scarp.- dijo Aoi…-Me ayuda a leer las mentes de las personas y a predecir un poco el futuro, partes pero ayudan

-En ese caso, te hare caso.- dijo Anko

-Pero tu eres la que das mas miedo, tu poder con el Scarp es capaz de dejar inmóvil a una personas por un tiempo desconocido sin mencionar que puedes asesinarlas con un poco de contacto.- dijo Aoi

-¿A que quieres llegar?.- pregunto Anko

-A nada, solo que, no actúes hasta que yo te lo diga.- dijo Aoi

-¿Quieres tomar mi lugar?

Anko con un poco de furia hizo aparecer su arma del Scarp que es una cadena irrompible y la cual estaba preparada para ser utilizada

-Jeje.- rio Aoi eh hizo lo mismo que Anko hizo aparecer su arma de Scarp la cual fue un arco, con un poder que al ser lanzada una flecha esta acertaría siempre en el blanco, sin importar que…-No, claro que no

-¿Entonces?

-Acaso no quieres vengar a tu hermano mezillo el cual falleció cuando aquella chica del Scarp despertó por primera vez

-tu, ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunto Anko perturbada

-No lo se, solo vi un poco el pasado.- dijo Aoi

Anko desactivo su poder y la miro con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento

-Ese es mi problema maldita, solo una cosa, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermano en esto, el no tuvo la culpa de a ver involucrado con ese monstruo

-¿Involucrado?.- pregunto tontamente Aoi…-El quiso ese destino, el sabia que podría pasar si hubiera seguido molestando o no a tu amiga, pero quien sabe, tal vez el ya sabia quien era la portadora del Scarp

Cuando Anko iba a reclamarle nuevamente esta desactivo su poder y se fue por donde vino. Anko quería matarla, pero no podía la necesitaba para poder encontrar a la culpable de la muerte de su hermano mellizo, ella no saca de su cabeza de que Saya hubiera tenido la culpa, pero había tantas cosas que no cuadraban, ¿porque había tantas personas del mundo de Mirodijima en otra dimensión?, ¿que era lo que en verdad se busca con este experimento?, y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué le dieron el nombre de SYNCHROGAZER al experimento del Toue?

-Ya veremos el porque cuando ese hombre no explique todo.- dijo Anko mientras iba por su presa, la cual no tardaría en encontrar

Todas ellas ya estaban en Midorijima lista para atacar, después de haber visto lo que le paso a Carmen tenían que se cuidadosas, bueno solo Anko ya su presa estaba con el ultimo portador del Scarp, y había otro problema, el hermano de ese hombre, Kuro, les dio muchos problema para poder lograr ingresar a Midorijima, pero lo lograron, pero sabían que Kuro ya esta en la búsqueda de ella, pero Anko sabia que había una persona a la cual el en verdad quería salvar de todo esto

-Saya.- dijo Anko…-Parece que aquí si eres muy especial para todos

….

Con Saya

…..

 _-No es tiempo de dudar_

"¿Una voz?, ¿de quien?"

 _-Todo será en vano, la muerte de nuestros padres y nuestra abuela no servirá para nada, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?_

"¿Padres?, ¿Abuela?, ¿En vano?, ¿Darme cuenta de que?"

 _-Solo abre los ojos…Saya_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y una luz azul se manifestó ante mi, cuando pude acostumbrarme a la luz, puede observar un cuarto blanco y ahí unos cable negros conectados a algo, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde iban, y estos se conectaban a una copula donde había una, mujer de mi edad, tenia la piel totalmente blanca como la nieve, el cabello increíblemente largo color negro azulado, podría jurar que ese cabello medía 2 metros, pero era muy hermoso, la mujer tenia tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, como los que Aoba y Sei tenia cuando fueron creados, me acerque a ella que estaba dentro de la copula, porque no podía ver su rostro, pero algo me decía que no debía mirar su rostro, pero fue tarde, cuando estuve enfrente de ella me quede paralizada

-Su rostro….no puede ser….esa mujer …soy yo.- dije tartamudeando, el parecido que había entre ella y yo era indiscutible

En eso ella abrió los ojos y la gran copula se rompió dejando caer una gran cantidad de agua que se deslizo por todo el lugar, cerré mis ojos cuando esta se rompió, pero cuando los abrí me encontré con ella mirándome fijamente con sus ojos, penetrantes sin ninguna emoción, quería alejarme, pero ella me sostuvo de mis brazos

-¡SUELTAME!, ¡NOO!.- grite, no me podía zafar de su agarre, tenia una fuerza increíble

 _PLASE TO MY SONG_

-¿Qué?.- pregunte, ella me había hablado, y fue cuando ella empezó a emanar un luz segadora, para después ir introduciéndose dentro de mi…..-¡NOOOO!, ¡ESPERA!

Y cuando ya se estaba introduciendo dentro de mi, sentí un poder que se estaba propagando dentro de mi, como un rio con una corriente muy fuerte, y fue cuando una tipo de alas salieron de mi espalda era azules, la cuales se extendieron por todo el lugar, mi cabello creció mucho, mi piel se puso blanca y los tatuajes en mi piel aparecieron, caí de rodillas, por el poder que estaba sobre mi cuerpo y por las alas, mire al suelo el cual refleja mi rostro y si, esa mujer era yo

-Yo soy el SYNCHROGAZER.- dije…-Pero, ¿Por qué no se nada?, pero…..¿porque tengo una de mis personalidades divida de mi?

 _Tienes que recordar, solo eso_

-Esa voz, ¿eres una de mis otros yo?, ¿Quién eres?, dime por favor

 _Yo soy la razón_

-¿La razón?, ¿Por qué no estas en mi lugar?, mejor dicho, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué personalidad soy?

 _Tu eres el control, y si no estas en mi lugar es porque no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre_

-¿Por qué?

 _Yo cambie los recuerdos de aquel dia, es decir, yo sufrí todo los maltratos, pero ustedes mis amigas me estaban ayudando a sobrellevarlo, pero ese dia, fue cuando todo se dio a conocer_

-Dime que sucedió, por favor.- dije

 _Tal vez no vuelvas a ser la misma personalidad que siempre fuiste_

-No importa, por favor, necesito saber eso

La voz de la razón dejo de escucharse, pero

 _Esta bien, te contare, yo y la codicia te mostraremos a través de nuestros ojos lo que sucedió_

En eso una luz apareció enfrente de mi, poco a poco vi el lugar donde había ocurrido los hechos, ahí se encontraban mis compañeros caidos, y en medio de ellos estaba yo con las alas que ahora tenia y mis ojos habían cambiado a rojizos, y en eso mi yo pequeño extendió su mano y el poder del Scarp se manifestó y se presento un tipo de portal, y ella entro, en eso la imagen cambio ahora mostrándome el mundo de Dramatical Murder y fue ahí donde mi pequeño yo se encontraba en otro tipo de torre, y mas impactante que la OVAL TOWER, mi otro yo se tele transportó, y entramos a otra escena, y fue en una donde mi yo pequeño estaba peleando había cuerpos de policías muertos, las grandes alas que portaba la protegían y la arma que portaba era una espada de gran luminosidad, estaba totalmente machada por la sangre de ellos , pero aun así seguía avanzando, las heridas de balas que había recibido se curaron con gran facilidad, mi yo pequeño parecía que tenia un lugar al cual llegar, y fue así como la escena cambio de lugar mostrando a mi pequeño yo tirado en el suelo con una profunda herida y aun chico un poco mayor, el cual tenia mucho parecido con Kuro

-No creas que esta vez escaparas, maldita arma.- dijo el chico

-Tu…

-Aun puedes articular palabras, se supone que la bala que fue introducida en tu cuerpo tuvo que haber afectado todo tu organismo mocosa, o será que

-Jeje.- mi yo me pequeño comenzó a reir…-Si no sabes con quien te metes…será mejor que…tenga cuidado KAITO, hermano mayor de KURO

¡¿Qué?!, no podía creer, ese hombre, la persona que me esta buscando es el hermano mayor de Kuro, y ambos son idénticos, eso quiere decir que son GEMELOS, pero, Kuro lo odia, tal vez se por todo el daño que ha causado al tratar de encontrarme, pero yo también he tenido la culpa, cuando pensé que las cosas iban para mal, aquel hombre cayo al suelo como si alguien lo hubiera nokeado en un punto vital, y fue cuando una imagen holográfica apareció enfrente de mi yo pequeño, y esa imagen era nada menos que la de

-Sei…ni-san.- dijo mi yo pequeño con dificultad

-Saya, hermanita mia, perdón por no llegar a tiempo.- dijo Sei mientras se inclinaba y toma el cuerpo de mi yo pequeño y lo abrazaba

-No…importa Ni-san.- dijo mi yo pequeño

-Saya, mi hermanita, se que lo que te voy hacer es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero para mantenerte a salvo voy a sellar tus poderes.- dijo Sei

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, quiero protegerte.- dijo Sei

-Pero si lo haces ya no volveré.- dijo mi yo pequeño

-Volverás lo se, no se como pero lo haras, yo estaré siempre contigo mi hermanita

Sei poso si mano sobre la frente de mi yo pequeño y una fuerte luz azul ilumino el lugar, y fue cuando el poder de Scarp fue sellado, pero no solo eso, yo quede divida en dos, mi cuarta personalidad fue la que se quedo aquí, y yo junto con la razón y la codicia formamos un nuevo ser, esa es la razón por la que soy tan temible con los poderes que me fueron otorgados, pero para formar mi otro cuerpo, Sei introdujo parte de su conciencia en mi, es por eso el candado de los recuerdos, pero ahora Sei no esta conmigo sino que el es mi All-mate, por eso están sobre protector, porque no me di cuenta antes, cuando menos lo espere aquel recuerdo se esfumo y regrese a la misma habitación blanca, pero esta vez con pedazos de vidrios

-¿Qué son esos vidrios?

 _Son recuerdos flasos, ahora que viste la verdad, ya no son necesarios_

-¿Qué pasara?

 _Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿que haras?_

-No se, pero…tengo que detener a ese hombre cueste lo que cueste…pero para eso

 _Necesitamos a nuestro cuerpo real, ese hombre lo tiene y lo usara como para poder atraparnos y sermonearnos_

-Pero es necesario para detenerlo, es nuestra fase final, la unión de todas nosotras

 _Lo se, pero nuestra 4 personalidad es…la DESTRUCCION_

-¿Destruccion?

 _La unión definitiva la forma final de nosotras_

-La muerte.- dije

En eso volví al mundo real, me encontraba en un sillón recostada, mi mirada estaba puesta en el techo del lugar, mire a los lados y reconocí inmediatamente el lugar en donde estaba

-Heibon.- dije al reconocer totalmente el lugar…-¿Quién me trajo aquí?

-La misma persona que te iba a quitar tu inocencia

-¿Ah?, oh, te refieres a Sly.- dije…-¿Qué?

Volteé hacia atrás y me encontré con un sonriente Sly

-¡WAAAAA!

-Oye, guapa, cállate, así me agradeces de haberte traído hasta aquí.- dijo Sly risueño

-Eh, oni-san.- dije y rápidamente me tape la boca por lo que había dicho…..-Quiero decir Sly-san

-Jaja, muy graciosa, ya deja eso, ya se quien eres, SA-YA.- dijo Sly con un tono muy serio

-¿Sabes quien soy?, pues…

 _Hay no, el no puede saber quien soy, ¿o si?, no lo creo.- pensé_

-Pero que hermana tan tonta tengo.- dijo Sly

-Oh,si soy tu hermana, la RAZON me dijo eso…-abrí mis ojos como plato al escuchar a Sly y al escucharme a mi

-jejeje, te atrape.- dijo Sly

-¡NOOO!.-grite y me cubrí con mis brazos

-Ahora que mosco te pico.- dijo Sly

Yo no quería verle, no sabia que el ya había descubierto que yo era su hermana, ¿Cómo era que lo supiera?, el no pudo a ver entrado en mi mente, necesitaba que yo estuviera despierta para que eso ocurriera, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible?, pero ya no puede pensar, porque sentí una mano en mi cabeza y yo por inercia deje de cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos, mire que Sly me estaba con su mano sobre mi cabeza y en eso empezó acariciarla, y su rostro, la mirada que ahora mostraba era totalmente diferente un poco mas cálida y hermosa y con una sonrisa no tan siniestra, eso me hizo dudar y confundirme un poco por ese cambio

-Puede que no me creas, pero cuando te dije que sabia quien eras, era verdad, tu eres mi hermana.- dijo Sly…-No tienes porque asustarte

Y después el con la mano con la que estaba acariciando mi cabeza, me atrajo hacia el, me estaba abrazando como todo un hermano mayor

-Sly

-No hables si estas confundida Saya, pero eso si, yo soy tu hermano, se que Aoba no sabrá como tomarlo, pero yo, si, aunque sea alguien aparentemente malo, se como mantener la calma.- dijo Sly…-Pero eso ahora no importa, tengo que llevarte a otro lugar

-¿eh?

-Si, se que esa mocosa a la que casi matas fue solo un señuelo, el verdadero peligro esta por llegar

-Y los demás, ¿Qué paso con Yuki?

-No lo se, me tuve que retirar para llevarte a urgencias por tu herida, pero creo que no fue necesario, aunque tuve problemas para llegar aquí

-¿Cómo cuales?.- pregunte

-Nuestro lindo perrito si que tiene buen olfato.- dijo Sly burlón

-¡REN!

-Oye no grites, el no sabe quien eres todavía, pero me costo librarme de el, aunque sea un humano, no ha perdido su olfato, maldito perro.- dijo Sly ya soltándome… -Pero mas importante, tengo que sacarte de Midorijima

-¿Cómo lo vas hacer?, no tengo pasaporte y nada por el estilo.- dije preocupada

-Para eso nos sirve el Scarp, hermanita.- dijo sonriente…-Vamonos antes de que ese viejo loco me pregunte cualquier estupidez

-Haga-san, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, solo que pasa a la tienda sin previo aviso y te traje a ti hasta aquí niña, aunque me cuestiono por mi falta de trabajo, pero no tengo porque responderle, o si no tendre que destruirlo

-¡NO LO HAGAS!.- grite al imaginarme a Sly destruyendo al jefe de mi otro hermano

-¡CALLATE TE DIGO!, sino en serio que te dejo sin inocencia.- dijo Sly un poco sonrojado por lo que dijo

-Esta bien.- dije

Sly tomo mi brazo y me saco de HEIBON por la parte trasera del lugar, en lugar de ir caminando íbamos corriendo, me parecía extraño de su parte, ¿Por qué corríamos?, ¿en serio Ren tenia buen olfato?, pero aun así tenia algo que me decía que debíamos alejarnos mucho de ese lugar

Y fue cuando una explosión de hizo resonar por todo el lugar, yo y Sly nos detuvimos frenéticamente, por aquello, pero no fue solo esa, sino que se escucharon otras dos, y estas en diferentes lugares de Midorijima, esto me estaba dando mala espina, y fue cuando sentí que Sly apretaba fuertemente mi brazo y a la vez temblaba, yo lo miraba mientras el seguía de espaldas

-Maldición.- dijo de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡SLY, SAYA!.- escuchamos a alguien gritar nuestros nombres y vi a un agota, agitado y furioso Ren corriendo hacia nosotros…-Por fin los…encuentro, maldito

-Ren, cállate.- dijo Sly muy serio

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO DESPUES DE QUE SECUESTRASTES A SAYA!

-¡CALLATE!, nos encontraran mas rapido, parece que esa niña fue solo un señuelo.- dijo Sly…-Lo de verdad esta apunto de comenzar

Cuando dijo eso, una cadena purpura salió de un lugar y fue directo hacia nosotros, Sly y Ren lo esquivaron al igual que yo, aquella cadena perforo todo el pavimento de la calle, logramos eludir ese ataque pero los demás eso seria un misterio, la cadena se mantuvo en el aire, y luego escuchamos uno pasos que venían hacia nosotros

-No podía esperar menos del primer experimento de TOUE todo un experto en manipular al SCARP, pero, ¿podrá tu poder contra el mio?

La gran capa de humo que se había formado fue desapareciendo, para dejar en visto a una mujer la cual conocía perfectamente, me conmocione al ver quien era, pero no me podía mover, no podía articular ninguna palabra

-Así que, ¿tu causaste esas explosiones?.- dijo Sly

-No, yo solo las planeé no las provoque

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Sly

-SOY ANKO, y…hace mucho que no vas a la escuela SAYA

-An….ko

Mi mejor amiga, era uno de los secuaces de ese hombre, ¿Por qué?, y mas importante que hace ella aquí, no se puede entrar aquí fácilmente según tengo entendido, solo yo con mi poder del SCARP MATERIALIZADO puedo hacer eso, atravesar las dimensiones, aunque necesitaba un buen tiempo para poder hacer eso, podía cruzar las dimensiones, pero si yo estaba aquí antes que ella, ¿desde cuándo está aquí?

-Hola amiga, hace un buen tiempo que no nos vemos, casi dos meses.- dijo Anko con una sonrisa de lado a lado….-¿Qué pasa no te da gusto verme?

-Saya, ¿Quién es ella?.- pregunto Sly

-Es Anko, ella proviene de la mismo dimensión que yo, y además…

-Éramos AMIGAS.- completo Anko

-Así que amigas.- dijo Sly…-Pues que bien que dijo que "ERAN", porque los amigos no golpean a los amigos

-¿Ah no?.- pregunto Anko muy curiosa…-Entonces, ¿Qué hacen?

-MUTILAR.- dijo Sly para después aventar un tipo

-¡¿BOMBA?!.- grite, y en eso REN me tomo del brazo y nos apartamos de ahí unos cuantos metros, y eso la bomba estallo contra Anko

-Parece que esa tía será difícil de acabar.- dijo Sly que se encontraba aun lado de nosotros…-Ren, llévate a Saya de aquí rapido

-Sly, ¿Qué pretendes?.- dijo Ren poniéndome detrás de el

-Nada, solo quiero que nuestra hermanita no salga lastimada o mucho peor muerta.- dijo Sly

Ren me miro con mucha sorpresa, y después dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Sly

-¡¿QUE DICES?!

-Ya me oíste Ren, llévatela rápido no quiero que le pase algo

En eso aquella peligrosa cadena apareció nuevamente empuñada por Anko dispersando todo el polvo y escombros de la bomba que Sly lanzo hacia ella, la cadena fue dirigida hacia Sly el cual la esquivo con pero no evito que se lastimara en el proceso en que la esquivaba

-No habías creído que eso me detendría o si.- dijo Anko

-Un poco.- dijo Sly…..-¿Qué tanto estas haciendo Ren?, llévate a Saya lejos de aquí, rápido

-Si es que puede.- dijo Anko

-Preciosa tu y yo en la arena, ¿Qué dices?.- dijo Sly y en su mano empezó a emanar el poder de SCARP como hace unos momentos

-Sera un placer.- dijo Anko

Ambos se abalanzaron, y empezaron una pelea de RHYME real, Ren y yo nos alejamos un poco, ahora no sabia que hacer, Anko pelea con mi hermano y Ren se acaba de enterar que soy su hermana, ahora no podía pensar con claridad, tenia que despertar y detener esta pelea, pero no podía comunicarme con mis personalidades, no sentía el poder de SCARP en mi, pero de nuevo enfoque mi mirada en Sly que peleaba con mucho esfuerzo contra ella, en eso Anko hizo aparecer otra cadena la cual al blandirla se dividió en varios cuchillos menores los cuales salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, Ren al ver eso se abalanzo sobre y me abrazo fuertemente protegiéndome con su cuerpo

-¡REN!.-grite al ver que unos cuchillos rozaron su piel

-No veas.- dijo el

Y en eso un disparo en la zona se hizo presente, escuche el gemir de una persona que había sido herida, me asuste el pensar que Sly pudo a ver resultado herido, en eso los cuchillos dejaron de caer por todo el lugar, poco a poco despegue mi cara y fije mi mirada hacia el lugar donde se podía ver a una persona en pie

-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible que tu estés aquí?.- pregunto frenéticamente hacia esa persona

-Parece que el plan que tenias contra mi no funciono para bien, tu tienes la misma perspectiva que mi hermano

Cuando escuche la palabra "hermano", me paralice en ese momento me vino a la mente aquella imagen y de inmediato supe quien era esa persona

-Kuro.- dije y sonreí pero luego mi expresión alegre cambio

Kuro tenia morenotes, heridas leves por todos lados, de inmediato separe a Ren de mi y me puse de pie , pero Ren me paro con su mano, yo le mire y con su mirada me dijo que no fuera, y yo no podía hacer eso a mi Hermano, aunque me cueste decir esa palabra, pero si,, no podía desobedecer a Ren

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Ren

-Pero y…-dije mirando a Kuro y a Sly

-No podemos hacer nada, ellos cuando toman una decisión no pueden echarse para atrás.-dijo Ren y aun así me mire interrogante…-Vamos tengo que protegerte si TAE murió fue por ti

Ren dijo eso casi inaudiblemente, pero el silencio fue lo ultimo que escuchamos, por que Anko volvió activar su SCARP artificial esta vez con mas poder

-Maldito aunque tengas esa pistola no defenderás en absoluto a tu novia.- dijo Anko

-Acaso, vez que estoy dudando, claro que, yo vine aquí con la única intención de que no le pase nada a Saya ni a ellos.- dijo Kuro

-Con esas heridas no llegaras lejos.- dijo Anko

Kuro sonrió con gran afán, y le dio una rápida mirada a Sly, y el mismo Sly también copio su sonrisa, y fue cuando sentí que algo malo iba a pasar en esos momentos

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 172

Mis queridos lectores siento muchísimo a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, se estarán preguntando "¿Por qué carajos no actualizas?" (no creo que digan eso, porque son unos lectores y lectoras muy respetables, pero es para que se saquen una carcajada no lo tomen a mal), la razón es simple, por motivos de "engaño", me atrevo a decir, que fui arrastrada hasta los Estados Unidos, por lo que ahora no me encuentro en mi país México me encuentro acá en Estados Unidos, para terminar mi prepa y aprender hablar perfectamente el ingles, por lo que ahora estoy acá, estoy viviendo en una casa la cual es rentada por varios hombres y no tengo acceso al internet, por lo cual no he actualizado, pero tengo buenas noticias, a mediados de febrero ya estaré viviendo en un nuevo departamento, en un lugar mas bonito y relajado, y también empezaré la escuela acá por lo cual estoy muy nerviosa y temerosa, y estos son los motivos por los cuales no he actualizado, pero de que a mediados de febrero voy a tener internet lo voy a tener, espero me perdonen y la razón por la cual he actualizado es a través de los datos móviles de mi nuevo teléfono, con eso aclaro dudas, ahora disfruten el capitulo, el cual me esforcé mucho para que quedara perfecto, pero lo hice por ustedes que me han tenido mucha paciencia en actualizar

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos a disfrutar, Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos de ellos los demás son propiedad de NITRO+CHRIAL

Capítulo 17.- EL DESPERTAR COMPLETADO, LA UNION DE 3 PERSONALIDADES Y MUERTE EN JUNTO PARTE 2

Fue en ese momento en donde hubiera preferido no haber abierto mis ojos, Sly y Kuro se combinaron, Kuro saco un arma mas peligrosa un tipo de ametralladora y Sly volvió a crear aquella esfera de luz luminosa hacia Anko fueron tan coordinados ambos que pensé que ella quedaría herida pero no fue así

-Je, ¿con eso creen que podrán ganarme?.-dijo Anko y rápidamente blandió su cadena para protegerse y regresar esos ataques

A pesar de que estos fueron regresados no fueron hacia sus lugar de origen, al concentrarme totalmente en los ataques de ellos, las balas que disparo Kuro se dirigieron hacia a mi y a Ren, el que me tenia cubierta con su cuerpo pensé en lo peor que podía pasarle

" _No puedo permitir esto otra vez, no como con Tae, no esta vez seré yo".- dije en mi mente_

" _Saya no lo hagas".- dijo mi Razon_

" _No quiero perder a mi hermano".- le dije_

" _No lo hagas, escucha lo que te dice".- dijo mi Codicia_

" _No quiero, ¿Por qué debo dejarlo morir?, ¿Por qué quieren que no lo proteja?, ¿Por qué me dicen esto?, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"_

" _Si lo haces tu desaparecerás".- dijo mi Razon_

" _¿Qué?".- pregunte incrédula, yo desparece_

" _Si como nosotras no estamos unidas como Sly con Aoba tu desaparecerás, entiéndelo, sin ti…-mi razón estaba nerviosa, ella no quería que fuera asesinada, seria porque ella tomaría mi lugar, será que ella le preocupa que la odien por no protegerme, pero eso no me importa a mi_

" _No importa".- le dije_

" _¡ESTAS LOCA!".-grito mi Codicia_

" _No lo estoy, este siempre fue mi deber".- dije_

" _Saya"_

" _Yo siempre fui el candado verdad, la emoción que surgió por el poder de Sei yo solo soy una emoción momentánea"_

" _¿Cuándo fue que…._

" _Razón, no quiero decir, SAYA YUZUKI, si yo desaparezco, podremos derrotar aquel hombre"_

" _Aun así, que será de tus hermanos".- dijo Razon_

" _Nuestros hermanos, ellos son tuyos, de ella, de la otra y mios, todas sentimos amor por ellos y por eso daríamos nuestra vida por ellos, por favor quiero que los protejan"_

" _¡SAYAAAA!"_

" _¡NO LO HAGAS!"_

Hice aun lado sus voces y fue cuando volví al mundo real y en ese instante yo con toda la velocidad que poseía sujete a Ren fuertemente, me voltee con el yo quedando en su posición, pero para evitar que no saliera herido, yo lo empuje de mi y el callo en la pavimento y yo me puse enfrente de el protegiéndolo cerré mis ojos y les hable a ellas pero mas para la verdadera SAYA YUZUKI

" _Gracias chicas, y…adiós"_

En ese instante sentí las balas que entraron y salieron de mi cuerpo, Ren que estaba tendido en el suelo se quedo inmóvil con mi vista lo mire ahora, y el estaba cubierto de sangre, de mi sangre, mi vista empezó a decaer, con una de mis manos la lleve a mi herida ambas balas fueron en puntos vitales, uno fue cerca de mi pulmón y el otro en mi corazón, mis manos quedaron manchadas totalmente con mi propia sangre y fue cuando tosí sangre y mis piernas flaquearon y pensé que yo caería en el pavimento, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron inmediatamente…

-¡SAYA!.- grito Ren

Sly y Kuro miraron la escena horrorizados por el hecho que vieron por su estupidez ellos hicieron algo que jamás pensaron que pasaría, vieron a Ren sosteniendo a Saya que fue herida de gravedad en puntos totalmente vitales, ella estaba perdiendo totalmente su sangre, Ren que estaba sosteniéndola estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre esos puntos pero sin éxito alguno ella estaba temblando y su color de piel se estaba perdiendo

-Saya, hermanita, por favor, ¡RESISTE!.- grito y suplico Ren con desesperación al ver que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano

La voz que escuchaba de Ren se hacia cada vez menos audible, y una calidas gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro eleve mi pesada vista y Ren estaba llorando, caían muchas lagrimas, como cascadas, con mi poca energía trate de sonreír y levante mi mano y la puse en su rostro empapado de sangre y de lagrimas que seguían surcando su pálido rostro, empecé a acariciar su rostro lentamente mientras experimentaba los últimos segundos de mi vida con ellos

-Ren…perdón

-¡NO DIGAS NADA, POR FAVOR VAS A ESTAR BIEN, HERMANITA!.-grito Ren sosteniendo su mano con la suya aun en su rostro

-Perdón por no proteger a…Tae…..mi abuelita…perdón por el….dolor que les cause…a ti y a Aoba…perdón que tengas una…hermana como yo

-¡NO DIGAS NADA YA, POR FAVOR, TU NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA, NUNCA HAS HECHO ALGO MALO, HERMANITA, TU NUNCA SUPISTE…!.- gritaba con angustia Ren mientras seguía llorando

-Ren…gracias por ser…mi personaje favorito de DRAMATICAL MURDER

-¡NO DIGAS NADA MAS POR FAVOR!

-Y gracias por se…mi lindo hermano…MAYOR

-¡POR FAVOR, NO DIGAS NADA YA!

-Cuídalos a todos…-mi vista se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, el frio me inundo mas y mas la calidez que Ren me brinda de su mano a la mia era ya lejana y con ultimas energía le dije…-LOS QUIERO

" _Razón cuídalos y protégelos en mi lugar…por favor"_

…

Con Ren

…

El sintió la mano de su hermana que tenia sobre la suya se volvió liviana, y también el frio de su cuerpo le llamo y lo asusto al punto de abrir sus ojos lo que observo hizo que no quisiera abrirlos, el tenia a su hermana sostenida con sus brazos la sangre de ella seguía corriendo, pero el rostro que tenia ella le hizo sentir un dolor tan inmenso en su corazón, el rostro de su hermana tenia sangre en su boca solamente pero ella tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados totalmente, su piel estaba muy blanca como la nieve y así el frio que ella tenia se hizo intenso

-¿Saya?.- le llamo sosteniendo aun su mano, y fue cuando este soltó un poco el agarre de su mano y la mano de su hermana cayo inmediatamente como un trapo sucio o peor aun

Ren al ver que su mano cayo, mas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, y en eso pasos rápidos a los lejos se empezaron a escuchar, los demás voltearon a ver hacia el lugar en donde provenían, Anko rápidamente su puso en defensiva

Sly y Kuro se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran, quienes venían eran Noiz, Clear, Virus y Trip estos últimos venían armados

-¡Chicos!.- grito Clear corriendo hacia ellos

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.- dijo Noiz

-Si fue una buen idea que enfrentaras a esa niña, lastima que…

-Era necesario.- dijo Noiz al no dejar continuar a Trip

-Miren, ahí están todos, esta Aoba-san, el amigo de Saya, Ren y…

Clear no termino de decir al ver la escena en la que estaba rodeado Ren, Clear observo a Ren sostener a alguien una persona tal ves una mujer con un hermoso cabello , y el estaba cubierto de sangre así como también el lugar en donde el se encontraba, el se fue acercando hasta que

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- el grito desgarrador de Ren hizo que todos quedaran asustados y su grito se escucho por todo el lugar, el llanto de el también se mezclo con su grito…..-¿Por qué tu?

Ren lo dijo casi inaudiblemente, mientras seguía llorando y llorando y abrazaba fuertemente a Saya

Clear algo temeroso se acerco Ren, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, pudo vislumbrar quien era la persona a quien Ren sostenía con tanta fuerza, aquel dolor que había sentido hace mucho tiempo le fue devuelto pero con otra emoción que el desconocía, el cayo rápidamente al suelo de rodillas al ver aquella escena, luego unas lágrimas se asomaron por su ojos y que después cayeron como cascadas abundantes

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Noiz y cuando se propuso acercarse una mano se lo impidió…-¿Pero que?, Oye suéltame, Trip…¿Trip?

Virus y Trip tenían la mirada perdida, pero ah ambos se encontraban en el mismo estado que Clear, una lagrima derramaron para después que mas de ellas se asomaran por sus ojos, ambos tenían lagrimas surcando por su rostro, y fue cuando Noiz comprendió

-No, es una broma.- dijo Noiz con un hilo de voz llorosa, y mirando atónito la escena, pero

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Anko se gano las miradas de todos de ahí , incluso la de Ren pero la de el fue de ira, de furia total

-TU

-Jaajaja, así que…..Saya se sacrifico por ti solo…para salvarte a ti…una copia barata de este.- dijo con un tono risueño Anko señalando a Sly que estaba totalmente en Sock…-Pero…fue por imprudencia de estos imbéciles, y mira de quien fue la idea de dispararme y lanzarme su Scarp, nada mas y nada menos que de este peli azul y de su…Novio, que pena no lo creen, pero…tengo que hacer mi trabajo

Anko elevo su poder de Scarp artificial haciendo su Cadena mas poderosa, y fue cuando esta se agrando por el poder

-Si me permites…..¡EXAMINARLA, JAJAJAJAJA!

Anko blandió su cadena y un fuerte viento se creo en ese lugar , lo que tomo desprevenidos a todosy fue cuando ellos salieron despedidos por el aire, unos chocaron con los edificios y otros fueron arrojados fuera, incluso Ren que se aferro a que no le pasara nada al ahora cadáver de su hermana, pero fue en vano el también salió despedido por el fuerte viento y el cuerpo de Saya se encontraba ahora en el pavimento a unos dos metros de Anko

-Bueno vamos a examinarte.- dijo Anko y se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de Saya

Ella puso encima su cadena para ver si ella tenia indicios del Scarp, porque ella no creería que ella era en realidad la hermana de esos monstruos a pesar de haberlos escuchado, la cadena de ella seguía flotando sobre el cuerpo de Saya, pero no había reacción alguna

-Parece que nunca fuiste tu, pero en fin, me alegras que estés muerta.- dijo Anko tomando su cadena y dispuesta a irse….-Fueron muy aburridos, pero mas ella por salvar a esa copia barata…-le decía Anko a todos mientras trataban de levantarse para detenerla, pero estaban lastimados por su ultimo ataque

-Bueno nos ve…-No termino de decir cuando volteo hacia atrás donde estaba el cuerpo de Saya

…

Con Saya/Razón

…

-¿Por qué?.-se preguntaba ahora la verdadera Saya…-Ella debía de haber vivido, no yo

La verdadera Saya se seguía lamentando por la muerte de la autentica y única Saya que en verdad debía ocupar su lugar, ella no quería que se enterara de ella en verdad era el escudo, por eso la incluyo como una nueva personalidad, pero fue en vano, y fue cuando una ira incontrolable surgió de ella, al no proteger lo que ella había decidido, al no cumplir su palabras

-LA MATARE….ANKO

Su poder recorrió todo su cuerpo, y volvió a ocupar aquel lugar que le correspondió desde sus primeros años de vida y crean

-Bueno no…-No termino de decir Anko cuando volteo hacia atrás donde estaba el cuerpo de Saya

Y fue cuando unos látigos salieron de la nada y embistieron todo el lugar destruyendo edificios, los vidrios caían a cualquier lugar, el pavimento del suelo fue destruido por todos lados sacando a volar las rocas que fueron producidas al destruirse el pavimento, todos al ver lo que pasaba se resguardaron como pudieron, Clear tuvo que proteger a Ren al verlo con un poco de heridas pero al no le gustaba el aspecto que el tenia en ese momento temía que el al igual que Saya perder la vida, luego de unos instantes aquellos desastres se detuvieron sin dejar rastro, en ese momento Anko que se había cubierto con un campo de energía, y lo deshizo ya cuando todo paro

Ella miro por todo el lugar, todo, totalmente estaba destruido, ella miro que todos estaban escondidos refugiándose del ataque, pero ella tenia un extraño presentimiento , y fue cuando se fijo que el cuerpo de Saya no estaba

-¿Cómo es que no esta?.- pregunto un tanto asustada

-Tu….

Y en eso fue cuando ella volteo encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba , un fuerte puñetazo fue lo que recibió Anko, fue tanta la magnitud de este que salio despedida en el aire pero un campo de energía invisible la arremato con mas fuerza y fue cuando cayo al suelo provocando un fuerte impacto y destruyendo el pavimento

-1,2 y 3, solo otros tres movimientos y te mandare al infierno junto con tu hermano.- dije

Anko levanto la mirada y su temor creció mas y mas al igual que sus ansias

-No, eso no puede ser…como puedes estar viva….SAYA

Todos al escuchar las palabras de Anko inmediatamente voltearon y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa

-Unas simples balas no me pueden matar, yo puedo regenerarme con gran facilidad, ¿acaso viste sangre cuando hice ese fuerte ataque?.- le dije con mi mirada aun en el suelo y fue cuando levante la vista mostrando mi yo verdadero…-No te perdonare lo que hiciste Anko, mataste a SAYA

-Pero…tu…-tartamudeo Anko con miedo y con duda al no entender, ¿Cómo que había matado a Saya?

-¡YO NO SOY SAYA!.-grite soltando toda mi furia y rencor y fue cuando mi SCARP se materializo en alas grandes y azules como aquella vez

-No eso no puede ser.- dijo Anko…-Tu no puedes ser….

-La portadora del SCARP.- dije ahora levantando mi mirada y la cara que mostro Anko fue suficiente para mi, en ella pude ver el miedo reflejado

-Saya

Deje de mirar a Anko y dirigí mi mirada hacia ese chico Clear, el cual me miraba sorprendido, bueno quien no estaría igual que el, pero lo que mas me importo de el, fue que el estaba protegiendo a Ren, el cual estaba herido, Clear al ver que ya no lo miraba a el, puso su atención a Ren el cual parecía no reaccionar, lo que me inquieto un poco, por lo que decidí ver su estado

-Oye.- me llamo Anko cuando pase por un lado de ella pero no le respondí pero sentí que el miedo ya no la invadía sino el odio…-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO SYNCHROGAZER!

Cuando me llamo así mi furia incremento, y fue cuando aumente mi poder más y mas, y luego en un santiamén estuve en frente de ella, y así como llegue le propine una fuerte patada y ella salió volando y choco contra un edificio que se termino de derrumbar, y con toda la calma ahora si me encamine hacia donde estaba Ren

Cuando estuve enfrenté de el, Clear no se aparto de el en ningún momento, supe cual era la razón de porque Clear se había quedado con el, al fin ese Robot podría sentir por primera vez el miedo en su vida larga, y era normal, yo soy un monstruo, y ser que nunca debió de haber existido

Me incline hasta quedar a la altura de Ren, y vi sus heridas no eran muy graves pero podían empeorar si no se trataban a tiempo esas heridas, estire mi mano y senti que Clear se ponía tenso, y fue cuan lo mire directamente

-Tu tienes que matarme.- le dije

-¿Qué?.-me pregunto Clear

-Tu tienes que matarme si yo llego hacer algo inhumano, eso te lo dejo a ti, ni Ren, ni Aoba, ni Sly ni mucho menos Sei podrían matarme, solo porque somos parientes en cambio tu, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a tu amo, por eso te pido que me mates si llego a perder el control, solo eso te pido, Clear.- le dije y fue cuando concentre mi poder en Ren y la heridas de el empezaron a regenerarse hasta quedar casi en la nada

-No…no puedo.- me dijo con una voz cortante

-No te estoy dando un opción, lo vas ha hacer.- le dije…-Pero todavía no

Cuando dije eso, los escombros del edificio donde choco Anko salieron volando dejando ver a esta con su poder de SCARP artificial al máximo

-con eso no puedes matarme.- me dijo y fue cuando con su mano señalo el cielo y yo mire hacia haya y abrí mis ojos por lo que veía

Eran muchas dagas, demasiadas incluso podría acabar con la vida de esta isla ella si se proponía

-Debe estar bromeando.- dijo uno de los rubios, Trip

-Parece que este es el fin.- dijo Virus creo

-Maldicion.- dijo ese Alemán

-Esa zorra aun que haya recibido ese ataque aun puede moverse.- dijo Sly

-Debí haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.- dijo el novio de Saya

-Ahora sabran de lo que soy capaz yo ANKO.- dijo y con un fuerte movimiento de su mano las dagas empezaron a bajar

-Este es el fin.- dijo Clear

-Saya….

Mire hacia esa persona que había llamado a su hermana, era Ren quien ahora me miraba a mi en busca de respuestas

-Lo siento.- le dije

-¿Por qué te disculpas?.- me pregunto…-No tienes porque tu no tienes la culpa de nada, aunque digas que no la pudiste salvar ella nos salvo a nosotros muchas veces y tu a ella, y fue por eso que ella te salvo a ti como un tipo de pago

-Tu….-no termine mi frase al escuchar a Ren hablar

-Ren-san

-Clear, ella no es mala, es mi hermana no es la misma personalidad….pero…su sangre corre por mis venas y su vida también, ella no es un monstruo es un…humano

-Ren.- le llame algo sorprendida y conmovida

-Saya

-Yo no soy…

-Es el nombre que te dieron tus padres de la otra dimensión.- me dijo con una sonrisa…-Te lo dije no son la misma persona, pero tienen los mismos sentimientos que nosotros poseemos, así que no lo niegues por favor

-Ren…niisan

-Saya.- me llamo y después su mirada se puso totalmente seria…-PELEA

Yo con una sonrisa sádica y ocultando mis ojos con mi fleco asentí , me levante y eleve mis alas y emprendí el vuelo, llegue en un santiamén antes de que esas dagas cayeran primeramente sobre los edificios , y con mi mano izquierda detuve su andar esparciendo mi poder por todas ellas, y fue como se detuvieron

-¿Cómo es posible?.- dijo Anko sorprendida

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que mi poder supera al tuyo por mucho?.- dije y mi mano extendida con la palma abierta la convertí en un puño con el cual hizo desparecer aquellas dagas convirtiéndolas en polvo azul…-Es mi turno

Y en eso aparecí en frente de Anko, ella estaba conmocionada al verme junto a ella en apenas un pestañeo, cuando estuve a esa distancia yo agite mi brazo eh hice aparecer mi arma favorita, una espada azul, que resplandecía como una estrella

-Espero que los años no hayan afectado mi condicionamiento.- dije blandiendo ahora mi espada hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas

Ella ni lenta ni perezosa levanto su espada/cadena y esta choco contra la mía provocando un fuerte choque de poderes entre ambas así como una fuerte ventisca que provoco que los edificios que sobrevivieron al primer ataque resultaran mucho mas dañados, pero eso importaba de menos, yo igual que ella empecé a blandir mis espada con la suya, ambas somos rápidas en cuanto a movimientos, pero ella carecía mucho de fuerza en cuanto a mi, eso me sobraba, con rápidos movimientos yo blandí mi espada contra la de ella, golpes certeros, utilice las técnicas básicas del kendo, que eran el "BANCO DE NUBES Y LA ILUMINACION", cuando utilice estas técnicas a ella la lance un poco lejos de mi, pero me acerque a ella casi corriendo di un salto y con ambas de mis piernas juntas la embestí con una patada fuerte que hizo que cayera hasta el suelo de una altura considerable, y yo la seguí de cerca, pero yo llegue antes al suelo, levante mi espada hacia ella, y como esperaba mi arma le atravesó en un punto vital, y eso fue algo placentero para mi, por sentí con su repugnante sangre me salpicaba y salía como cascada de su cuerpo y su grito de dolor se me hizo tan gracioso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- empecé a reír…-¿No me digas que te duele?

-Ahahahaha, itte.- le escuche decir

-Pues fíjate que yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho maldita sabandija.- dije…-¿Acaso no sabes tu has causado mas dolor?

-¿Qué…..dices?

-Parece que no sabes, el hombre para quien trabajas ha matado mucha gente entre ellos mujeres y niños.- le dije

-¿Acaso ves que me importa?.- me dijo

-Eh, no me digas, te digo un secreto que ni yo recordaba

-No quiere oír nada de un…- ella empezó a toser un poco de sangre lo cual me gusto mucho

-"Monstruo como yo", jajajajajaja, tu estas mas loca que yo, Anko, bueno solo te lo diré aunque no te importe, tu querido hermano no estaba muerto eso día.- le dije y fue cuando ella volteo su mirada hacia mi sorprendida….-No me crees, ese no es mi problema tu estúpida venganza contra mi no vale nada, tu hermano no murió por mis manos, tu hermano murió bajo las manos del hombre para quien trabajas, porque ese desgraciado supuso que el era el portador del SCARP, y sabes porque lo confundió, solo porque el estaba impregnado por mi poder cuando vine por primera vez aquí, ese hombre lo confundió pero ese lindo nió trato de decirle que el no era, pero ese hombre al verlo que se rehusó, saco una pistola cargada de balas hechas de distintos materiales venenoso y le disparo yo lo vi, aun siento como la sangre de tu hermano me había alcanzado hasta el rosto

-No eso no puede ser…-dijo ella con ojos llorosos

-Si no me crees, ¿Cómo es que el sabe de la muerte de tu hermano?.- le dije

-¡AH!, no eso…

-¿Cómo es que sabe donde fue herido aun sabiendo que yo podía acabar con ellos con solo introducir mi poder en ellos, así murieron los demás niños?, y lo mas importante, ¿Cómo sabia el que tu eras su hermana?

-EL…NO…ESO

-Parece que ahora comprender, pero tu ya no sirves para el, tu solo fuiste el conejillo de indias, para poder encontrarme, antes de que te mate te diré otra cosa, yo no soy una maquina para controlar a las personas y tampoco sirvo para destruir sus mentes.- dije

-¿Cómo es eso?.- escuche a alguien hablar

-Eres Virus, no es así, la información de tu gemelo fue muy poco y poco precisa.- le dije

-No somos….¡Bah!, que importa eso ahora, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- dijo Trip

-Escuchen bien todos, el nombre que me pusieron fue SYNCHROGAZER, que significa "UNION", la Saya que conocían ya no esta en mi, mejor dicho solo se fusionó con migo, casi me despertar esta completo, pero solo falta mi cuerpo verdadero, yo soy solo la esencia de mi poder, es decir soy un "ALMA", pero ahora parece que no parezco.- dije

-No has contestado mi pregunta.- dijo Virus

-La misión por la que fui creada fue para EXTERMINAR a aquellos que se pusieran en el camino de TOUE, es decir, el me creo para ser su….PARCA

-¡¿Qué?!.- escuche gritar a Sly

-No me crees.- le dije…-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Nii-san, tu has asesinado gente, pero nunca los has mutilado, en cambio yo si lo he hecho

-¿Qué?, ¿Tu te has manchado las manos de sangre?.- me pregunto esta vez Kuro

-Si varias veces, ¿No es así gemelos?.- les dije

Ellos desviaron sus miradas y en eso el chico alemán me miro seriamente

-No las hecho sufrir ya.- dijo

-¿Sufrir?, jajajajajaja, ay dios, ella no entiende nada sobre eso, después de todo ella ha matado mas personas que yo, pero yo jamás me he atrevido a tomar venganza, pero creo que ya es tiempo de eso.- dije sonriendo sádicamente

-No…¡SAYA!.- me grito Clear….-¡POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO!, ¡TU NO ERES ASÍ!

-Clear tiene razón, puede te hayas manchado de sangre, pero fue por algo o no, tu no quisiste eso, fuiste obligada por las situaciones.- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-Ren.- dije y mire a Anko que me miraba con sus ojos buscando el perdón, el cual yo no concedería…-Lo siento, pero esta vez no te hare caso REN

-¡NO LO HAGAS!.- me grito Ren

-Trip.- le llamo Virus

-No puedo hacerle daño Virus, no puedo.- dijo Trip que sostenía una ametralladora

-Si no lo haces perderá el control.- dijo Virus seriamente

-Pero…ella es como una hermanita para mi…- dijo Trip con una voz muy destrozada

-Trip

En eso blandí con fuerza mi espada y con el cuerpo de Anko incrustado sobre ella, la incruste en el suelo y clavándole mas la espada, pero después hice aparecer otra

-Saludame a tu hermano.- le dije con mi nueva espada en la otra mano y la dirigí hacia su cabeza

-¡NO!.- escuche gritar al unisonó a Sly y a Kuro

Cuando estaba por atravesarla con mi espada aquello que mas temia llego, pero esto solo fue una prueba para ellos, pero yo en verdad quería acabar con ella, pero parece que ese Androide quiere que no me convierta en un monstruo

 _Yura Yura, Yurameku Namino Nami_

 _Kira, Kira, Kagayaku,Koe Watata Yure Anata etto_

Cuando empezó a cantar, mis alas se dispersaron y se convirtieron en luces que se empezaron a dispersas por todo el lugar, y fue cuando experimente un cambio en mi cuerpo

 _Yume Miru Kuragewa Utta Utta Uyo_

 _Yashashi Umi Bette Nemuro_

Mis espadas desaparecieron y Anko fue alejada por ellas de mi, en eso el polvo de mis espadas se fue hacia mi y creo un tipo de sello alrededor mío, en eso mi cabello azul claro con fuerte fue creciendo hasta llegar a medir los 3 metros , un viento suave impregno el lugar y el polvo de mi poder se concentro mas en mi

 _Yura Yura Yurameku, Hikari No Sugu_

 _Kira Kira, Kagaku, Koe Watata Yure Anate Etto_

En eso escuche los pasos de Clear acercarse a mi lo mire mientras su mirada mostraba un poco de asombro al igual que los demás, y fue cuando mire mi cabello que cambio aun color blanquizco y no solo eso mi piel se estaba empezando a aclarar mas y mas y mis ojos color avellana perdía eso color y se cambiaba a un rojo vivo

 _Douna Dokitemo Kono Utohi Biki Guatarega_

 _Douna Inotemo Sounasorani Kaeteru Kuyo_

Y fue cuando mire mis manos mi piel se había vuelto totalmente blanca y con unos cuantos signos extraños en mi que me recorrían de pies a cabezas, y fue cuando fije mi vista hacia Clear que ya estaba casi cerca de mi

 _Yura Yura, Yurameku Namino Nami_

 _Kira, Kira, Kagayaku,Koe Watata Yure Anata etto_

 _Yume Miru Kuragewa Utaka Name_

 _Kira Kira, Kagaku, Koe Watata Yure Anate Etto_

Y fue cuando termino de cantar que estaba enfrente de mi y me miraba sorprendido pero sus ojos no mostraban temor

-Es tu verdadera forma.- me dijo

-Supongo que si, hace mucho tiempo que ya había abandonado esta forma, Clear.- le dije mirándome en el reflejo del vidrio…-¿Esta soy yo?

-Saya.- dijo Clear

En eso sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, o por inercia volteé a verlo el estaba sonriendo y después paso su mano de mi hombro a mi cabeza y la acaricio lentamente, y por inercia sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme de cabeza hasta los pies

-Lo siento.- dijo el y lo que hizo después me dejo sin palabras, el se quito su bata y me la puso

-¿Y esto?.- le pregunte

-Bueno es que tu ropa.- dijo el un poco sonrojado y yo fije mi vista hacia mi cuerpo y efectivamente mi ropa no estaba, estaba totalmente desnuda

-Ah.- dije y rápidamente me cubrí con su bata…-Gracias

-Si, es mejor que no muestre imágenes triple X.- dijo Clear sonriendo

-Tu no conoces la vergüenza.- le dije un poco enojada y avergonzada

-¿Qué es la vergüenza?.-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Eres idiota o que.- le dije enojada y avergonzada aun

-Es que yo no soy un humano y no entiendo muchas cosas aun.- dijo el…-Y usted es una de ellas

-¿Qué?

-Tal y como dijo usted no es Saya la que conocemos, usted es otra Saya la cual debemos de conocer, no se ofenda si lo que dije es correcto.- dijo Clear sonrientemente

-Tu…No estas equivocado.- dije ahora viendo el cielo azul…-Gracias por entender

-No hay de que.- dijo Clear y se volteo hacia los demás y junto sus manos cerca de su boca y dio un fuerte grito…-¡CHICOS ESTÁN TODOS BIEN!

-¡MALDITO ANDROIDE NO GRITES!.- grito Sly con enfado mientras se ponía de pie…-Todos estamos bien, unos cuantos rasguños pero de eso en adelante muy bien

-¡MAESTRO 2!, que bueno que este bien.- dijo Clear extremadamente alegre y observe como florecitas y estrellitas se reflejaban en el

-Ese maldito me las pagara.- dijo Sly y después me volteo a ver…-Tu, ¿estas bien?

-Si, ahora si estoy bien, Sly.-le dije aun con mi mirada clavada en el cielo

-En ese caso no debo preocuparme tanto por ti, Clear y los demás están cerca de ti, ahora lo que importa es esa niña.- dijo Sly mirando a Anko que estaba muy alejada de mi y Clear…-¿Seguirá Viva?

-Aun lo esta.- le dije…-No la quería matar, solo quise dejarla en estado de Sock

-¿Desde cuando fue que despertaste?.- esta vez me hablo ese chico Kuro el novio de mi otro yo…-Dudo que esta sea la primera vez que hayas despertado

-En eso no te equivocas, la primera vez que desperté fue cuando asesine a esos niños.- le dije aun mirando el cielo

-A eso no me refiero.- me dijo seriamente…-¿Cuándo despertaste en este mundo?

-Ah, eso, desperté en este mundo a pocas horas de la muerte de Tae, desde entonces eh estado mas o menos libre.- le dije sin despegar mi vista del cielo, algo no me cuadraba bien ahora que había tanta calma incluso empecé a sospechar…-Hay mucho silencio

-¿Silencio?, Ahora que lo dice es verdad todo esta muy callado.- dijo Clear mirando los alrededores

-Es verdad después de que el terminara de cantar esa canción todo quedo en silencio.- dijo Virus

-¿Por qué será?, ni si quiera hemos recibido llamadas de los otros o de las chicas.- dijo el Aleman o su nombre es Noiz o Will eso no importa

-Esto no me cuadra.- dije y empecé a bajar mi vista hacia los demás y viendo a Clear y este me dirigió también su vista hacia mi…-Tenemos que irnos ya

-Aun no hemos jugado nosotros

Al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente volteé hacia uno de los cuantos edificios aun en pie y vi a dos figuras, se parecían, eran idénticos a CLEAR, y al ver su parecido supe quienes eran y que querían, cuando los demás buscaban por el origen de esas voces, yo rápidamente hice aparecer varias espadas a mi alrededor y cuando me propuse a lanzarlas no pensé que ellos tenían un plan es que caso de que yo los atacara

Cuando tuve mis espadas listas vi que ellos lanzaron un tipo de cadena hacia mi la cual destruyo mis espadas sin algún esfuerzo y estas me golpearon, pero se ataron totalmente a mi

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!.- dije por la impresión

-¡SAYA!.- grito Clear y se acerco a mi y trato de quitarme aquellas cadenas que me apresaban

-¡Clear aléjate!.- le dije

-No lo hare, tengo que salvarla, no quiero dejarla a usted sola.- dijo

En eso aquellas cadenas empezaron a brillar fuertemente y después un tipo de chispa empezaron a mostrar y después un chasquido y una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorrió totalmente y senti como mi poder de SCARP se iba de mi totalmente así como también la forma que tenia que adoptar cuando estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo real, pero el dolor que sentía era muy indescriptible

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡SAYA!.- me grito Clear mientras el trataba de zafar la cadena con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil…-Por favor ayúdenme

-Clear les llamo a los otros, a penas había escuchado sus palabras, pero sentía el retumbar de los pasos de ellos, pero algo los había detenido, enfoque mi vista hacia todos los rumbos y vi que había un tipo de barrera cubriéndonos a mi a Clear, ellos trataban de acercarse pero no podían les era imposible, Clear no le importaba eso, el estaba mas concentrado en liberarme

-Parece que la captura esta hecha ya la tenemos aunque viene con nuestro Oni-san

-¡Alphas!.- dijo Clear

Cuando trato de reaccionar ellos ya se encontraban enfrente de nosotros, uno de ellos me golpeo en la cabeza con su puño cerrado lo cual hizo que perdiera un poco la orientación

-Ustedes.- dijo Clear

-Hola…ONI-SAN.- dijo un Alpha y después escuche un fuerte golpe y la destrucción de algo

-Es mi turno.-dijo el otro Alpha y fue cuando lo mire y el tenia una pistola con la cual me apuntaba…-Es hora de dormir una siesta…SYNCHROGAZER

Y fue cuando el presiono el gatillo y lo único que pude sentir era un liquido cálido recorrerme y mi vista se fue oscureciendo hasta quedar totalmente en plena oscuridad

-Con eso es suficiente.- dijo un Alpha…-¿Nos llevamos a los dos?

-Por que no, será mas interesante no lo crees.- dijo el otro alpha

-No se lo permitiremos.- dijo Sly

-Lamentablemente ya es tarde no SLY.- dijo el Alpha y en eso tomo a Saya la cual parecía que se estaba desvaneciendo mientras que el otro tomaba al inconsciente de Clear y el que tenia a Saya saco una bomba de humo la cual sostuvo por unos instantes…-Si quieres recuperarla tendrás que hacerlo rápido si quieres volver a verla Y

Y fue cuando el Alpha soltó la bomba de humo y cuando el humo se disperso totalmente ya no había rastro de ellos lo único que había era sangre la cual parecía que estaba desapareciendo


	19. Chapter 18

HOLIWIS mis lectores, ¿Cómo han estado?, yo me encuentro mas o menos, ya no estoy tan estresada escribir me ha ayudado bastante, ya no estoy tan deprimida, como siempre gracias por apoyarme leyendo este historia les estoy eternamente agradecida a ustedes mis queridos lectores y también mucho a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, en serio me hacen la escritora mas feliz de este mundo se los juro por mi vida, sin ustedes no se que seria de mi, les mando un beso a todos y a todas, les doy un agradecimiento a las personas que me han dejado comentarios y son

 **MALU**

 **KIMICAPUCCINY**

 **INSIDETHEDARK**

 **YUMI**

 **KYARI**

 **LINKITA-CHAN** (gracias por siempre mandarme saludos, me ha encantado tu historia sigue así, te mando unos grandes abrazos y besos, para que continúes, te voy a decir un secreto que siempre me ha ayudado mucho, _"si caes levántate, si te insultan por ser mejor supérate mas, si te detiene alguien en tus metas derríbalo con tu esfuerzo, y algo te entristece siempre saca una bella sonrisa que es la que iluminara tu día"_ , espero la continuación de tu historia, besos y saludos)

Y ellos son las personas que me dejan su opinión sobre la historia le agradezco mucho, ahora sin mas preámbulos UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE SYNCHROGAZER, ya no estamos acercando al final, solo 7 capítulos mas y ya estamos, lo cual me entristece pero me alegra por será la 2º historia que terminare espero me apoyen para terminar esta historia con ustedes, ahora si disfruten

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de NITRO+CHIRAL los demás personajes son de invención mía

Capítulo 18.- HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

-¡SAYA!.- grito Sly mientras trataba de dispersar la niebla de humo que produjeron los Alphas

Cuando esta se hizo muy tenue hasta el momento de llegar a desaparecer, fue cuando todos se aproximaron al lugar de deberían de haber estado Saya y Clear, pero lo que encontraron fue todo lo contrario, tanto que el mismo Sly estaba totalmente conmocionado pero sus mirada que mostraba ante todos demostraba todo lo contrario al estar enojado o sorprendido, nadie creyó ver al mismo Sly de esa forma mucho menos Viru y Trip

-¿Cómo fue posible?.- dijo Sly con voz entrecortada al ver que ahí donde se supe que estaba su hermana no había nada solo sangre que estaba desapareciendo

-Saya…-Ren estaba igual que Sly, el se acerco a Sly y poso su mano en el hombro de este lo cual al otro lo miro dándole una sorpresa a Ren al ver su rostro

-Inu…-dijo Sly

-¿Tu?, acaso, ¿estas llorando?.- dijo Ren

-Serás idiota.- dijo Sly y mas lagrimas que nadie lo había visto derramar fueron cayendo mas y mas hasta caer al suelo destrozado en donde se encontraban

-Pero tu estas…

-¡¿Y QUE SI ESTOY LLORANDO?!.- grito Sly quitándose la mano de Ren sobre su hombro y mientras seguía derramando lagrimas alejándose de Ren un poco…-Tu…nunca me entenderías, mejor dicho, nunca me entendiste, ¡NUNCA!, ni ahora ni nunca lograras saber

-Sly…-Le llamo Ren

-No es momento para esto chicos.- les llamo Noiz a todos…-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No es eso obvio.- dijo Virus

-Hay que buscarlos, y rápido si no todo se volverá un caos.- dijo Trip

-Pero, ¿en donde?.- dijo Kuro observando detenidamente aquella sangre que seguía desapareciendo

-Sabemos que están en Tokyo, pero, ¿en que parte?, ¿Qué distrito?, ¿Qué lugar?.- empezó a preguntar Noiz a todos los presentes

-Si lo dices de esa manera no lo pusieron difícil.- dijo Trip

-Ni siquiera las chicas podrían saber.- dijo Kuro…-Oh, no hay alguien que sabe de eso

Todos miraron a Kuro expectantes ante su respuesta, el se levanto de su lugar y miro a todos

-El único que puede saber donde esta Saya y Clear…es….

-Sei.- completo Sly

-Si, pero el esta…

-No lo esta.- dijo Sly volviendo a su semblante serio que lo podía caracterizar

-¿Y como lo sabes?, ¿tu lo destruiste?.- dijo Noiz llevándose la mirada de desprecio de Sly

-No fui yo, fue Aoba que lo hizo, lamentablemente Aoba no podrá salir por el momento y mas por lo que acaba de oír y ver a través de mi.- dijo Sly

-Pero ahora lo que importa es, ¿Cómo es que sabes que esta vivo?.- dijo Virus

-Escuche su voz.- dijo Sly

-Y dime, ¿la escuchas ahora?.- dijo Noiz

-Noiz, deja eso ya.- dijo Ren

-Saya tenia una parte del poder de Sei, el creo el candado para impedir que sus poderes salieran a flote, y como resultado del candado surgió la nueva personalidad de Saya

-Pero eso no cuadra.-dijo Virus…-Los pales que Trip encontró fue que esa personalidad siempre estuvo con ella, siempre han sido 4

-¿pero porque 4?.- pregunto Ren…-Eso tampoco tiene sentido

-Sera que la 4 es la personalidad que se definirá por completo para poder controlar el Scarp.- dijo Noiz…-Eso podría ser lo mas lógico, y sobre la Saya que conocemos, no será que crearon con anticipación aquel candado y que solo se necesitaba el poder de Sei para poder activarlo y así que la Saya que todos conocemos tomara el control total y ella no tenga recuero alguno sobre ella misma

-Esta vez si que usaste todo el cerebro.- dijo Sly

-Siempre lo hago.- dijo Noiz…-Pero esta vez tengo que hacer preguntas

-Eso no es usual en ti verdad, Noiz.- dijo Ren

-No, no lo es Ren, pero, ¿Dónde esta Sei?.- pregunto Noiz

-Es el All-mate de Saya, aquella medusa perrito.- dijo Sly

-Si es así, ¿Dónde esta?, este dia no ha estado con Saya.- dijo Kuro

-Debe de estar buscándola, su All-mate es muy sobre protector con ella.- dijo Virus

-Es verdad, su All-mate debe tener un sistema de rastreo, así nos será muy fácil buscarlo.- dijo Trip

-Hasta que tienes grandes ideas.- dijo Noiz mientras activaba su Coil y empezaba a hackear las redes de rastreo, mientras seguía con su trabajo los demás se miraron expectantes

-¿Cómo estarán los demás?.- pregunto Trip

-Eso si no lo sabemos, debemos comunicarnos con ellos y rápido no quiero enterarme de algo malo.- dijo Virus…-Con esto es mas que suficiente

-Entonces debemos de comunicarnos con ellos, pero no lo hare después de todo ahora ellos me tienen un tipo de rencor.- dijo Sly

-Yo me comunicare con ellos Sly-san, no se preocupe.- dijo Virus mientras se ponía en marcha en contactar a los demás

-¿Pero como escaparon?.- pregunto Ren

-Eso es un misterio total.- dijo Trip

-Saya…Clear.- dijo Sly mirando el cielo

-¿Por qué se llevaron también a Clear?.-pregunto Ren algo curioso

-Clear es diferente a todos los Alphas, no viste que con cantar esa canción hizo que Saya volviera a su forma natural.- dijo Sly…-Parece que Clear fue un objetivo que no pudimos detectar, y parece que el podría ser un clave en todo el embrollo que rige a Saya

-ósea que Clear, podría hacer que…

-No lo se, perrito.- le dijo Sly a Ren…-Pero de lo que estoy seguro su canción tiene algo que ver, dudo que sea para convertir a Saya en una maquina para matar

-Esperemos que no.- dijo Kuro

-Ya lo encontré.- dijo Noiz llevándose la atención de todos…-El All-mate de Saya esta…Los pasadizos subterráneos

-¿Los pasadizos subterráneos?.- pregunto Ren

-Aquellos pasadizos que conectaban antes el distrito con Platinum Jell.- dijo Sly…..-¿Qué hace Sei?

-Sea lo que sea, debemos ir por el, le avisare a los demás que nos reunamos todos en los pasadizos subterráneos de Midorijima.- dijo Virus…-¿Podrías pasarme el mapa?

-Si, espera un momento cuatro ojos.- dijo Noiz y de un momento a otro Virus recibió el mapa en donde podían guiarse para llegar a los pasadizos subterráneos

-Gracias y mas respeto por favor.- dijo Virus

-Contigo, ni aunque pasaran mil años.- dijo Noiz desactivando su Coil

-Dejen ese estúpido pleito para después, hay que ir haya ahora.- dijo Sly dejando el grupo atrás

-Por primeras vez el tiene razón.- dijo Ren poniéndose en marcha…-Chicos vamos

Todos se miraron y asintieron de inmediato, empezaron a andar, pero de un momento a otro todos empezaron a correr no querían perder mas tiempo y mucho menos ahora, que Saya y Clear estaban en manos equivocadas y peligrosas

…..

Con Clear

….

-¡SUELTENME!.-gritaba Clear mientras era sostenido por varios Alphas….-¡SAYA-CHAN!...¡UGH!...¡SAYA!

Clear soltarse para ir con Saya la cual estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, incluso parecía que estaba muerta, porque Clear no miraba su abdomen subir y bajar, eso le espanto mucho, pero mas al ver que su cuerpo parecía emitir un brillo y a la vez que se estaba aclarando mas al punto de querer desaparecer

-¡Maldicion suéltenme!.- grito Clear, pero le era imposible

-Al fin,.- dijo alguien a lo cual Clear se quedo muy dudoso y a la vez algo intrigado…-Por fin alguien me trae a mi Synchrogazer

Desde las profundidades de la habitación emergió un hombre, el cual Clear al verlo, se sorprendió por el parecido que el y el amigo de Saya compartían, mejor dicho eran como dos gotas de lluvia, lo único diferente eran los ojos y el aura que desprendían cada uno

-Y no solo eso, si no también al primer "prototipo".-dijo

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Clear…-Si te atreves hacerle algo a Saya juro que te mato, no me importa que destruya mi centro de control otra vez, con tal de protegerla a ella de ti maldito

-Oye calma, no quiero que te destruyas aun.- dijo…-Mi nombre es Kaito y soy el hermano gemelo de Kuro, es por eso que el y yo nos parecemos, pero solo en lo físico no en lo mental

-Eso lo puedo ver perfectamente bien, maldito gusano, ¡¿Qué piensas hacerle a Saya?!.- grito Clear

-Eso no te lo puedo decir aun, primero deja que despierte y te lo contare.- dijo Kaito viendo a Saya de la cabeza los pies…-¿Quién diría que esta belleza es el SYNCHROGAZER?

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!.- grito Clear logrando zafarse e ir a golpear aquel hombre maldito, pero de repente algo lo dejo inmóvil…-¿Qué es esto?...Ugh….No puedo….moverme

-Es el Scarp materializado, aunque es solo para retenerte en lo que ella despierta.- dijo Kaito cuando en eso Saya empezó a moverse poco a poco…-Hablando del Rey de Roma o mejor dicho la Reina

…

Con Saya

….

Al abrir mis ojos una luz me cegó por unos momentos, hasta que pude ver con claridad encontrándome con ese maldito y miserable rosto, el cual tanto trato de olvidar, pero lo único que hacia al recordarlo era aumentar mi sed de venganza y rencor al recordar ese hombre

-¡TU!.- grite y me pare rápidamente, y fue cuando trate de activar mi Scarp este no funcionaba…-¡¿Pero que maldición es esta?!

-Jajaja, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…Saya o debo decir SYNCHROGAZER.- dijo Kaito

-¡Maldito infeliz!

Aunque no pudiera usar el Scarp podía utilizar la fuerza sobre humana que me fue concedida, rápidamente convertí mi palma en un puño cerrado , abalancé hacia el con única intensión de golpearlo y si fuera posible matarlo ahí mismo, cuando estaba ya cerca de partirle la cara al infeliz uno de los Alphas se puso en medio en donde el desvió mi golpe y como si fuera cámara lenta este me devolvió mi golpe pero una fuerza mayor a la mia tanto que hizo que fuera a dar contra la pared de hierra provocando un gran hueco en ella, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue que no había sentido dolor, me incorpore como si nada hubiera pasado, y entonces dirigí mi vista hacia un punto exacto, mejor dicho una persona, al principio creí que me iba sorprender, pero mi semblante fue uno serio y uno de gran sed de sangre

-¿Qué piensas hacerle?.- pregunte con mucho enojo

-¿Qué?.- pregunto con cinismo y en eso su semblante cambio a uno de arrogancia y de una supuesta sabiduría…-¿Te refieres al androide?

Eso me enojo mucho tanto que me concentre mas en mi poder del Scarp y fue cuando volvió activarse y deje salir mi poder en toda su furia que no dude en arrematar contra todos los Alphas, pero ese hombre, ese maldito parecía que estaba viendo algo espectacular, parecía un estúpido niño que veía un juguete que en verdad quería

-¡Wao!.- dijo con mucha alegría mientras levantaba sus brazos…..-Eres como una diosa…una hermosa diosa…y que pronto…estarás bajo mi merced

-¡MERCED TU PUTA ABUELA!.- grite me abalance hacia el

-¡SAYA NO!.- grito Clear

Lo que paso no pude predecirlo en ese momento un campo magnético me rodeo totalmente, pero en lugar de contenerme, hizo algo peor, este campo me atrapo y ya no tuve salida, en eso una onda muy extraña, esta emano una energía muy extraña, pero muy pesada para mi, como no estaba en mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo, en eso, el poder de esta incremento al punto de querer despedazar mi cuerpo una y otra vez cada vez que aumentaba su poder

-¿Qué…es…..-se me dificulto hablar por este tremendo pese que estaba sintiendo incluso me estaba saliendo sangre de mis oídos

-Esto…para regresarte a tu cuerpo, querida.- dijo Kaito

Cuando escuche eso, me asuste de inmediato, regresar a mi cuerpo de esa manera, ¿debe de estar loco?, ese hombre no sabe lo que podría provocar si me devuelve a mi cuerpo de una manera incorrecta, podría provocar que yo misma sin que nadie me lo ordene exterminara a la raza humana, ¡ESTA TOTALMENTE LOCO!, ¡UN MALDITO HºJº DE PºTº!

-Serás idiota.- le dije

-¿Yo?.- pregunto irónicamente

-Hay algún otro idiota en este sitio no lo creo Buey.- dije

-Umm, creo que no, pero bueno, ¿Por qué dices que esto no puede funcionar?.- dijo Kaito

-No te hagas el tonto.- dije

-No me estoy haciendo el tonto.- dijo Kaito y paso una mano por su pelo desordenado…-¿podría ser que…este despertar forzado cause el CAOS?

-MAL NACIDO.- dije y empecé a moverme con brusquedad

-Jajajajajajajaja veo que me odias con toda tu alma.- dijo y luego dejo de verme a mi ahora viendo a los Alphas…-Preparen todo, no vamos dentro de unos momentos al laboratorio

-¿Laboratorio?.- cuestione

-Reina mia.- me llamo…-Hace mas de media hora que llegamos a Tokio

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo es que…

-Pues digamos que tu poder tiene mas "candados", que tienes que abrir.- dijo…-No solo ese poder tienes en tus manos, puedes crear otros si te los propones

-¿Tu los has descubierto?.- pregunte

-Solo uno, solo uno mi Reina.- dijo Kaito

-Señor el aparato de transportación esta listo.- dijo un Alpha

-Buen trabajo, ¿tuvieron complicaciones?.- pregunto Kaito sin mirar al Alpha no quitaba la mirada de mi

-Las mismas de siempre Seños, el aparato de transportación sigue en función de llevar a 5 personas con usted .- dijo el Alpha

-Excelente, somos el numero de personas que estamos presente.- dijo Kaito sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia

-Pero, ¿Qué hacemos con las demás?.- pregunto un Alpha

-Dejémosla ya tengo lo que quería.- dijo Kaito

-Entendido, y ¿Qué pasa si ellos…

-De eso me ocupare después ahora tenemos que ir al laboratorio.- dijo Kaito…Pero por si las dudas, convoca a todos los Alphas de inmediato que reguarden todas las ventanas, puertas trasera y principales

-Como ordene.- dijo un Alpha pero había otra pregunto…-Pero señor y los agentes de DETC

-No lo había pensado eso en realidad, esos malditos vienen también por ella, pero tengo que hacer que ella regrese a su cuerpo.- dijo Kaito pueden hacer que nosotros no seamos identificados por el transporte

-Si señor, pero tardarían mas en llegar.- dijo el Alpha

-No importa no voy a dejar que ellos la tomen primero para controlar su poder.- dijo Kaito mirándome con mas detenimiento…-Solo yo lo hare

-¿Tu?, no creo que lo logres.- le dije…-Y, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

-No son nada para ti, para mi son solo un estorbo que siempre ha existido desde que te empecé a buscar.- dijo Kaito y luego sonrió ampliamente…-Y dominar tu poder se que yo no podre hacer solo tu querida, para eso yo ya estoy preparado para que me obedezcas por las buenas o por las malas

-¡Desgraciado!.- grite

-Señor hora de partir.- dijo un Alpha

-Voy, lleven a SYNCHROGAZER al transporte, y ustedes lleven a Clear también, quiere vigilarlos porque si no se me van ha ir

-Como diga.- dijo el Alpha

-Espero que te guste el viaje mi reina, te llevaras una sorpresa al ver el laboratorio.- dijo Kaito y en eso se me acerco y cuando estuvo enfrente de mi, tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarle cerca y directamente a los ojos…-Ahí sabrás mas de tu creación y el porque tus "padres" te sacaron, pero lo mas importante y lo que nunca te preguntes, "¿Cómo es que estaban ahí?", "¿Cómo sabían de mi existencia?"

-¡Ah!.- exclame ante sus palabras las cuales eran ciertas y muy congruentes nunca me había hechos preguntas, ¿Por qué razón?, será que, ¿aun no recupero todos mis recuerdos?

-Tu transporte espera mi lady, yo te escoltare

…

Con los demás

…

Todos se habían citado en los túneles subterráneos de Midorijima que llevaban directamente a PLATINUM JAIL, y fue ahí donde encontraron al All-mate de Saya , Sei el cual parecía que se había ido ahí con el propósito de reunirlos a todos, sin importar que, cuando ellos llegaron el estaba ahí en la entrada esperándolos, cuando los vio llegar el se empezó adentrar mas a los túneles, dándoles a entender que afuera no era el lugar mas indicado para hablar

-¿Todos están bien?.- pregunto Sei

-Si todos estamos, mal heridos, pero estamos bien.- dijo Koujaku…-Y apropósito, ¿porque el rubiecito nos cito en un lugar como este?, a ver, ¿Qué alguien me explique?

-Rojito tranquilízate, estamos aquí por que mi "hermano me tiene que explicar algunas cosas"

-Tu me hables así, no eres Aoba y , ¿Quién es tu estúpido hermano?

-Soy yo.- dijo Sei

Todos voltearon a ver a All-mate, incrédulos, y luego fijaron sus miradas en Sly/Aoba el cual tenia un semblante serio y muy perturbador para su gusto, incluso sentían que el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso, por lo que habían decido callar, pero

-¿Es una broma tuya maldito?.- pregunto Koujaku con un tono de enojo…-No es momento de bromas, la mitad de la ciudad esta destruida, hay muchas personas heridas y quien sabe cuantos muertos hay de haber, es mas importante eso, que tus estúpidas bromas

-No es una broma.- dijo Ren interviniendo

-Lo es, ¿Cómo es que un All-mate puede llegar a ser tu hermano?.- dijo Koujaku al borde del estrés…-Me espero las bromas de ese tipo y del trio de rubios, ¿pero de ti Ren?, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?, y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Saya-chan?

Virus, Trip, Noiz, Sly/Aoba, Kuro y Ren se tensaron y ensombrecieron sus miradas, Koujaku se quedo pensativo ante su reacción al igual que los demás, Koujaku al no entender que pasaba empezó a sacar conclusiones las cuales no quería creer, pero era las mas posibles

-Ella era el SYNCHROGAZER.- dijo Mink ahora todos viéndolo a el

-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunto Hana

-Ella era….no mejor dicho ella es el SYNCHROGAZER, por eso no esta aquí, ¿verdad?.- dijo Mink

-Si, Saya es mi hermana y la Sly también.- dijo Ren

-¡¿Qué?!.- exclamaron las demás personas que se habían enterado

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿la capturaron?, HABLEN MALDITA SEA.- dijo Hikari desesperada

-Mejor cálmate.- le llamo Mink

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, mi amiga, no esta, es mas que obvio que la capturaron, y eso, pero como es que…

-Cálmate.- le volvió a decir

-¡PERO…

-Aaah.- suspiro Mink…-Y tu, nos citaste para que nos peleáramos o querías hablar para ir por ese mocosa

Los demás miraron a Sei que estaba flotando aun y sin inmutarse a calmar a los demás, parecía que el quería que todo fluyera y a ver que pasaba, el quería ver las reacciones de todos al ver que Saya era el SYNCHROGAZER y que la habían capturado, por eso esta vez no fue en su auxilio, necesitaba saber si en verdad querían a su hermana por quien era y por lo que es, o solo era por apariencia, ahora sabia que era lo primero, por quien es. En eso el empezó a brillar y una pequeña luz tenue proyecto un holograma y fue ahí donde aprecia la figura de Sei

-¡TU!.- dijo Sly sorprendido

-Sei.- dijo Ren por impulso

-¡¿Ese es tu hermano?!.- exclamo y pregunto Kojaku al ver que lo que habían dicho era verdad, ahora estaba arrepentido por no haberles creido

-Ren, Sly, me da gusto verlos.- dijo Sei

-Sei, ¿no estabas…-Ren trataba que sus palabras salieran, pero no podía temía lastimar los sentimientos de Sei

-Ren, estoy muerto en cuerpo, pero en espirito y alma, este en vida, si estoy aquí es porque selle una parte de mi poder en mi hermanita.- dijo Sei…-La tiene Kaito

-Si.- dijo Kuro apretando sus puños

-Lamento eso, pero es necesario.- dijo Sei

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Kuro y se acerco mas a Sei…-¿Cómo que necesario?, ¿de que hablas?

-Saya no podría aguantar mas en la forma en que estaba, la Saya que todo vimos era un tipo de Alma a si como lo soy yo, pero con su poder pudo formar un cuerpo con un tiempo limite.- dijo Sei

-¿Tu…las trajiste?.- pregunto Kuro

Sei bajo su mirada y asintió

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Kuro…-Sabias el peligro, y ¿aun así te atreviste a traerla aquí?, no, no solo a ella a todas ellas, ¡SABES QUE UNA MURIO POR TU ESTUPIDEZ MALDITO BASTARDO!

-Lo se.-dijo Sei…-Pero tu también tienes la culpa, si hubieras frenado la ira de tu hermano nada de esto estuviera pasando

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- dijo Kuro

-Si me incumbe.- dijo Sei…-El tiene el cuerpo de mi hermana y si fuerza a entrar el espíritu de ella, será el caos y la destrucción, pero, dudo que quieran saber eso

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.-pregunto Mink

-¿Por qué quieres saber?, tu utilizaste a mi hermanito para tus malditos propósitos, y ahora con mi hermanita.- dijo Sei…-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi hermana?

-Porque yo soy "hermano".- dijo Mink seriamente y firmemente

Sei lo miro con una mirada de asombro, pensó que los demás se pondrían a enfrentarlos con palabras mas concretas, pero Mink, ese hombre con el semblante siempre frio, distante y sin preocupación, le dijo algo que era de admirar, ese hombre enserio quería a su hermana, tal vez porque…si debía ser eso

-Esta bien.- dijo Sei…-¿Qué deseas saber?

-Primero que nada, ¿Cómo es que fue creada Saya?, y, ¿Cómo es que no estuvo en este dimensión sino en otra?.- dijo Mink

Por unos instantes Sei medito su respuesta estaba bien que dijera eso, tenia que habérselo dicho a du hermana antes, pero no pudo, tenia que hacer que ella despertara, pero no de esta forma, de cualquier manera ya estaban hechas las cosas, ya no podía hacer nada

-La creación de Saya fue hace 15 años, en ese entonces yo y Aoba teníamos 10 años de haber sido creados, yo estaba siendo estudiado en el laboratorio mientras que Aoba fue alejado de todo esto, lo que me alegra, no hubiera soportado ver a mi hermano sufrir, pero me atrevo a decir que la creación de Saya tardo aproximadamente 1 año

-¿1 año?.- pregunto Kuro…-¿Tan poco tiempo?

-Lo que paso fue que la investigación de Tae fue de gran utilidad y fue renovada por dos científicos del mismo campo.- dijo Sei y miro a Kuro…-Esos científicos eran tus padres

-¡¿Mi padres?!.- exclamo Kuro

-Si ellos tomaron la investigación de Tae y la mejoraron por ordenes de Toue, para recuperar el arma que había perdido, o eso creía, ellos trabajaron duramente, para mejorar la teoría para crear al nuevo ser que me superaría a mi y Aoba en conjunto, pero hacia falta algo para poder mejorar la teoría.- dijo Sei

-¿Qué fue lo que utilizaron para mejorarla?.- pregunto Yuki

-Utilizaron a humanos.- dijo Sei…-Pero no cualquier humano, fue Nain

Sly al escuchar ese nombre se quedo perplejo y fue cuando un dolor de cabeza de invadio, supo que era hora de retirarse y dejar a Aoba en su lugar y eso haría sin chistar

-Sly.- le llamo Sei

-Lo se.- dijo Sly…-El debe saberlo, yo lo escuchare desde sus adentros no te preocupes

-Esta bien.- dijo Sei

-Intenta calmarlo, solo así escuchara atentamente.- dijo Sly y cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió y miro a todo el mundo confundido…-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde estoy?...¡SEI-NI!

-Aoba.- dijo Sei con una voz alegre

-Sei, ¿no estabas….

-No lo esta estúpido.- dijo Noiz cuando Aoba iba hablarle para reclamarle el se le adelanto…-Escucha pendejo, tu hermano Sei si estaba muerto físicamente, pero esta vivo mentalmente, el holograma que vemos es porque el se introdujo en el All-mate de Saya, pero te estaras preguntando, "¿Por qué?", simple y sencillo, Sei sello una parte de su poder del Scarp en el cuerpo de Saya, es niña es tu hermana, tu querida hermana, por eso tu, Ren y tu hermano Sei se parecen a ella mucho, porque son HERMANOS, si ella no esta también es muy simple, fue capturada por el hermano de este otro pendejo llamado Kuro, el novio de tu hermana, quiere utilizar su poder para crear caos y destrucción en todo el planeta, ya causo caos y destrucción en toda Midorijima con tal de apoderarse del poder de tu hermana, por lo cual no permitiremos eso, en estos momentos Sei nos sito todos aquí, para poder salvar a Saya del maldito imbécil del hermano de este pendejo, y ahora Sei nos esta hablando de la creación de tu hermana, y toco un punto especial que supongo debe de estar centrado en ti, por lo que tu "loquito" ese te volvió a dejar en el lugar donde se supone que debes estar, para que escucharas, así que sin mas preámbulos continuemos porque ya me dio hambre y quiero comer pizza para después conseguir un avión privado y vayamos por Saya

-¿Eh?.- exclamaron todos ante la concisa explicación de Noiz ante el tema por lo que lo dejaron de lado, fue una buena explicación incluso Aoba lo entendió lo que no le gusto fue que le llamara pendejo a el y a su hermano Sei, a Kuro si le podía decir pero el no, por el momento

-Sei, ¿Qué era eso que me incluía a mi?.- dijo Aoba tratando de salir del trance

-Bueno lo que decía fue que, para mejorar la teoría de Tae, utilizaron humanos, pero no cualquier tipo de humanos, fueron dos en especial, según tenia entendido los habían elegido por su manera de ser y actuar en especial por uno, ese era Nain

-¡Mi padre!.- grito Aoba

-Si junto a su esposa Haruka.- dijo Sei…-Cuando era pequeño Toue me conto que Nain había sido uno de sus experimentos, por lo cual fue una idea esplendida cuando lo encontró nuevamente y con compañía, cuando experimentaba con Nain y antes de que escapara tomo esa sangre para poder crearnos

-Eso quiere decir….que mi padre…Nain…no era adoptivo…era mi

-Era nuestro padre.-sentencio Sei…-Cuando los capturaron experimentaron con ambos, a nuestro padre lo sometieron a experimentos y tratamientos inhumanos para poder comprender a mas a fondo ese poder que el tenia que era tan diferente al de nosotros, mientras que Haruka-san, fue sometida para…

-¿Para que sometida mi madre?.- pregunto Aoba pero Sei parecía no querer decirlo….-¡DIMELO SEI!

-Fue sometida para tener a la nueva arma de Toue.- dijo Sei

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Aoba y fue cuando su mundo parecía derrumbarse pero no era posible su madre ella no podía…

-Ella no podía concebir era cierto, pero cuando lograron crear aquellas células para lograr crear aquella arma, fue cuando Haruka-san quedo preñada.- dijo Sei…-El desarrollo del arma no duro los 9 meses que se tenia que durar solo duro 4 meses, y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó. Durante las primeras semanas de marzo, fue cuando los científicos se dieron cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido, ese arma, no mejor dicho el bebe era totalmente una amenaza, y fue cuando pensaron lo mas rápido, ello sabían que no podían dejar el bebe aquí en esta dimensión, por lo que construyeron una maquina con ayuda de otras personas, ellos les contaron lo que habían hecho, aunque al principio esas personas no lo habían creído, pero las sospechas hacia Toue ante esas personas fueron suficientes para poder ayudar los científicos, no sabían lo que pasaría, pero antes de que fueran descubiertos enviaron una carta a la otro dimensión en donde relataban todo lo sucedido y en donde esperaban que unas personas encontraran ese papel y les dejaran algún tipo de respuesta, y parecía que Dios estaba de su lado una personas encontraron aquella información y no dudaron en contestar lo que fue una alegría para todo el mundo

-Esas personas son los padres de Saya.- dijo Virus

-Si, esas personas ayudaron mucho, ahora solo había quedado en esperar a que se ejecutara el plan, pero fueron descubiertas sus intenciones mucho antes de que ellos hablaran con esas personas, pero cuando ellos había terminado aquella maquina les avisaron a Nain y Haruka, ellos sabían que su bebe era un peligro, pero ese peligro se podía contener al estar alejado del mundo donde había nacido, ellos tomaron la decisión de mandar a su bebe aquella dimensión, pero como dije el plan fue descubierto el mismo día en el que Saya nació, el 27 de marzo, en la noche, esa noche fue cuando Haruka-san…murió

Todos quedo en un silencio penetrante hasta que se oyó el sonido de una persona cayendo al firme y duro pavimento, ese era Aoba que estaba absorto y confundido, totalmente confundido que le dolía incluso para pensar y para respirar y fue cuando unas gruesas lagrimas descendieron…-Conti…nua

-Aoba.- dijo Sei con una voz lastimera…-Haruka-san logro salir del laboratorio con una hemorragia latente, pero eso le importo muy poco, tenia que mantener a salvo a su bebe, y para que las personas del laboratorio no les siguiera hizo estallar el mismo dejando todo cubierto por el color rojo del fuego, Nain quien había salido de su encierro en un lugar alejado de su esposa llego y encontró todo destruido solo a su esposa con su bebe en manos, se lo entrego dando su ultimo aliento de vida, y Nain también tuvo el mismo destino que Haruka-san llego al lugar donde tenían aquella maquina, junto a el estaba esos científicos los padres de Kuro y de ese hombre, la hicieron funcionar y fue cuando Nain despidió a nuestra hermana, dando su vida por ella, así como una pizca del amor que el sentía por ella, por ti y por su esposa Haruka

…Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Aoba que trataba de reprimir a toda costa, pero no pudo, empezó a golpear el suelo a diestra y siniestra sin importarle que se le rompiera las manos a puño cerrado, la sangre de sus dedos empezó a brotar como mares, las lagrimas se mezclaron con su dolor y resignación, sus padres que algunas le prometieron que volverían ahora ya no estaban…o si…ellos aun seguían aquí….estaban en su hermana…Saya…en ella viven sus voluntades…no era momento para eso tenia que ir pos su hermana…No quería perder a otro familiar no este vez no otra vez


	20. Chapter 19

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES YA ESTAMOS CASI DEL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA SOLO 6 CAPITULOS MAS PARA CONCLUIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE CASI YA VA A CUMPLIR SU AÑITO, ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ, EN SERIO, LE QUIERO AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE SU APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA POR LEERLA Y SI POR SI FUERA POCO COMENTARLA Y RECOMENDARSELA A ALGUIEN EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO EN VERDAD COSITAS GUAPAS, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON DE VERDAD MUY IMPORTANTES

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de NITRO+CHIRAL los demás personajes son de invención mía

Capítulo 19.- LOADING….

Después de aquella estúpida platica, yo, Sa…..no SYNCHROGAZER me desperté en un tipo de copula llena de agua, me sorprendí al ver que podía respirar, me asuste de inmediato empecé a golpearla, pero no pude era muy resistente, trate de usar el Scrap pero fue en vano nada funcionaba, nada, me abracé a mi misma tratando de recibir consuelo, pero no podía, me sentía mal, física y mental mente, pero a pesar de todo eso, tenia que salir, tenia que buscar aquel robot….no su nombre es Clear, si….tenia que ir a buscar a Clear, pero con esta cosa, no poda hacer nada estaba desprotegida y expuesta, en eso escuche un puerta de hierro abrirse y cerrarse, mire al frente y me encontré con varias personas, científicos, ellos al ver despierta empezaron hablar, pero no podía oírlos, a penas si podía leer lo que sus labios decían en verdad, pero me era imposible, salieron varios de lugar en donde estaba en eso el sonido de un micrófono de oyó y de nuevo la puerta de hierro fue abierta y cerrada, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver a quien traían esos hombre, era CLEAR, en la copula me moví hacia el enfrente nadando casi, empecé a golpear el cristal de la copula para que me oyera o me viera con el ruido que provocaba y funciono, pero me asuste al ver su apariencia, estaba todo golpeado, la parte que cubría su cuerpo mecánico se iba cayendo poco a poco, a pesar de eso su mirada mostraba un alivio y una preocupación incapaz de describir

-¿Qué te hicieron?.- pregunte dentro de la copula

Cuando articule esas palabras, el dio una tenue sonrisa y movió sus labios, es unas cuantas palabras, pero que pude entender perfectamente

-Estoy bien…Saya-chan.- eso dijo Clear

Iba a decirle algo de nuevo, pero el sonido de un micrófono hizo eco en el cuarto, al igual que la puerta de hierro que nuevamente daba entrada a alguien, mi enojo y furia crecieron al ver quien era, ese mal nacido, venia como si fuera cualquier día, pero la sonrisa que traía en ese repugnante rostro me daba a entender que esto a penas iba a empezar

-Buenos días.- dijo el…-Me puedes escuchar a través del micrófono el cual puede penetrar ese cristal el cual no puedes romper, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta

Mi silencio y la mirada fulminante que le envié fue suficiente respuesta para el, después el miro a Clear, y luego a mi

-Estamos listos.- dijo….-Lista para volver a tu cuerpo

Ese hombre aun seguía con lo mismo, pero el no temía a nada en absoluto a nada ni a la misma muerte

-Tráiganlo.- dijo el

Los pasos de las personas retumbaron en el cuarto, al igual que algo pesado que traían, aquellas personas traían lo que mas me temia, cada paso que daban, estaba dando comienzo a algo peligroso y sin retorno, observe como Clear se estaba inquietando, pero estaba bien sostenido, incluso le siguieron golpeando en su estado, malditas bestias, como se atreven, pero los pasos se detuvieron y dejaron ver eso…mi CUERPO

Estaba también una copula, pero cuando estuvo cerca de mi, empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo, tan fuerte y pulsante, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo sentía, corriendo por mis venas, recorriéndolo lenta y dolorosamente, observe como mi cuerpo, parecía que emitía una luz, blanca y encandilante, mi visión poco a poco se fue opacando, pero a pesar de eso, seguía mi visión enfrente de mi cuerpo, mi "otro yo", estaba ahí, y estaba llamándome, no…mi cuerpo y….mi "otro yo"…..quieren venir hasta mi

-¡agh!.- di un alarido de dolor

-Parece que tu cuerpo ya te quiere de regreso.- dijo ese hombre…-Es mejor que lo aceptes….ahora

¿Ahora?, estaba loco, en verdad, un loco de remate este idiota, pero había algo raro, algo muy raro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?, y sobre todo una pregunta que vino a mi mente, ¿Cuánto voy a despertar?, ignorando el dolor y la forma en mi cuerpo me pedía que regresara, no podía dejar de lado eso, no ahora, y nunca, por lo que dirigí mi mirada a ese hombre

-¿Qué?.- me pregunto…-Regresa a tu cuerpo ahora

-Antes de eso…tengo una pregunta.- le dije

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?.- le pregunte el sonrío de oreja a oreja, como me gustaría quitarle aquella maldita sonrisa con mis propias manos

-Mi linda niña, llevas durmiendo en ese estado 2 días, con ese reposo es mas que suficiente para que puedas aceptar a tu cuerpo.- dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba a mi cuerpo, lo volví a mirar y este estaba abriendo los….ojos….no tenia mucho tiempo tenia que hacerle mi ultima pregunta y rápido

-Una ultima pregunta.- le dije

-¿Dime?

-¿Cómo fue que Nain y Haruka sabían de mi existencia?.- le pregunte y en eso el dolor nuevamente regreso a mi, y esta vez mas fuerte…-¡AGH!

Volví a soltar y alarido de dolor, el parecía estar divirtiéndose, con esto, pero no respondía aun mi pregunta, y parecía no querer responderla, en eso el hablo

-Cuando recibas tu cuerpo, todos…TODOOOOOOOS tus recuerdos volverán.- dijo

¿Qué?, en eso, la voz de mi otro yo resonó en todo el lugar, aquella no eran palabras era una…una…canción

 _PLEASE TO MY SONG…._

Rápidas ondas de diversos colores inundaron mi vista, la luz y la oscuridad se mezclaban con ellas, los diversos recuerdos, se convertían en polvo, el poder de Scarp se hacia presente, un gran peso empezó a invadirme, mis fuerzas se fueron totalmente, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de alguien, parecía que estaba preocupado, asustado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, de un momento a otro no podía oír, sentir o ver algo, nada en absoluto, pero después de un rato, una mano rozo mi mejilla, y una tenue luz se hizo presente, esa luz fue tomando forma, era mi otro yo, pero ella no era igual a mi, ella era el SCARP COMPLETO….

….

-¡SAYA-CHAN!

Una luz fuerte inundo el lugar donde estaban todos, esta poco a poco fue disminuyendo, y aquella copula la cual fue iradiada con la luz, se encontraba Saya abrazando sus rodillas y durmiendo plácidamente, aquella luz seguía aun, pero estaba iluminando su cuerpo haciendo aparecer varios caracteres, parecían la letra de una…canción y era eso…aquel sonido y aquellas palabras que aparecieron de nada eran de una canción, de eso estaba seguro Clear, pero, ¿Qué tenia que ver una canción en esto?, en eso recordó el cuerpo de Saya, rápidamente volteó hacia donde tenia que estar el cuerpo que habían traído, pero ya no había nada ahí, estaba vacío, entonces, Saya…había recibido su cuerpo….pero…

-¿Cómo estuvieron los resultados?.- pregunto Kaito a uno de los científicos

-Como dedujimos hubo anomalías, al se forzada entrar de esa manera, ni siquiera con este reposo fue útil para impedir estas anomalías.- dijo el científico

-¿Son graves?.- pregunto nuevamente

-Si.- sentencio el científico

-¿Qué tanto?

-Si no se llegan a estabilizar por estos 2 días que la forzaremos a despertar, ocurrirá lo peor….y eso es….

-La destrucción de un tercio del mundo entero.- dijo Kaito

-Aun sabiendo eso, usted, ¿Cómo fue posible que haya hecho algo como eso?.- dijo el científico algo preocupado y molesto

-Solo así, obtendré lo que quiero.- dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba a la copula y paseaba sus dedos por aquel frio cristal

-¿Qué es lo que alguien como usted desea?

-LA MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION.- sentencio entre una gran sonrisa

Todas las personas se quedaron en silencio aquel hombre no lo podían desobedecer, tal y como dijo aquel científico, si ellas lecturas se llegan a estabilizar como es debido el podía manipular aquel experimento a su antojo, pero si no sufrirían una perdida masiva de la humanidad, solo tenían dos opciones, aunque ninguna les agradaba, pero preferían mejor sus vida, así que ahora tenían que dar paso a estabilizar aquella lecturas

-¿Van a comenzar ya?.- pregunto Kaito

-Si, mientras mas rápido, evitaremos un escenario de muerte.- dijo el científico

-Si es así, esto será interesante.- dijo Kaito mientras se alejaba y se acerba a Clear, el cual al ver que se acercaba solo podía dedicarle una mirada de odio puro, era la primera vez que sentía esa emoción, y debía admitirlo, era algo bueno y a la vez malo

-Es tu turno.- le dijo Kaito mientras se hacia a un lado y le señalaba a Saya…-Solo tienes dos opciones como ellos, pero con distinto final, en uno ella muere y en el otro vive, pero sin tener mentalidad sobre ella misma

-Ugg, maldición.- dijo Clear mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, punto de que estos destruyeran la parte mecánica de sus manos en su totalidad

-Solo tu puedes.- dijo Kaito…-Tu canción decidirá si ella vive o muere, y no solo ella si no también, de la humanidad

Clear muy enojado, solo podía fulminarle con la mirada, pero ahora su vista se enfocó en Saya, se veía que estaba tranquila, pero de un momento a otro, su expresión cambio a una de dolor, eso le estremeció, no podía permitir que ella muriera, no aunque eso quiera decir que ella no tenga control sobre ella misma, se acerco a la copula ignorando a todas las personas, poso unas de sus manos, que estaban descubiertas en su totalidad, ahora no tenían apariencia de humana si no de robot, frunció su entrecejo, pero ahora le importaba era Saya solo eso, dio una inhalación y exhalación y….

 _yurayura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _yume miru kuragewa uta uta uyo, yashii umi bete nemuru_

Cada persona empezó a trabajar revisando las lecturas del SYNCHROGAZER así como también las ondas de la canción que ibas directamente a el SYNCHROGAZER, todo iba bien, totalmente bien, ahora lo único que podían hacer era seguir revisando y rogar porque el despertar de aquella cosa fuera un éxito

Mientras que Clear seguía cantando su canción, esta parecía no dañarle como aquella vez, "¿Por qué seria eso?", se pregunto instantáneamente, será que en uno de sus desmayos por tanto golpe, fue que le instalaron un resistencia para soportar su canción, si era así, lo agradecía, pero por otra parte, temía que lo manipularan si habían instalado algo por el estilo, si era así, el podía matar, lastimar y sin arrepentimiento en verdad, eso no lo quería, y menos si le pedían lastimar a sus amigos, a su Master, no tenia que hacer algo y rapido, aprovecharía un pequeño descuido, a pesar de que todo esto paso de repente, sabia que sus amigos vendrían y mas si su Master junto con Ren, venían por Saya, su hermana, por ahora solo se concentraría en salvar la vida de ella, y la de todos los seres humanos, aunque eso lo llevara aun final bueno o…..A uno de destrucción

…

TOKYO 13:00 HRS CERCA DE LA TORRE DE TOKYO, HOTEL

En una habitación amplia y bien equipada y con varios cuartos se encontraban todos, incluso las chicas, habían llegado ahí desde hace 2 dias y medio, cuando supieron la verdad, Noiz inmediatamente consiguió un vuelo privado en cuestión de tiempo, dijo que después comería ahora era un asunto de vida o muerte, por su parte Virus y Trio hacían el uso de sus contactos, para buscar a Saya, al igual que Noiz que buscaba un indicio de ella con la ayuda de Sei conectado directamente con su Coil, los demás ahora no podían hacer nada, el mas desesperado era Aoba, no había comido y ni había dormido desde que llegaron quería saber donde estaba Saya, ¡AHORA!

-Estando de esa forma no vas a conseguir nada.- le hablo Mink el cual estaba compartiendo el cuarto con Aoba

-Cállate, además, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, mi hermana, esta ahí afuera quien sabe en donde y también esta Clear con ella, les pudo haber pasado algo, al igual que la amiga de mi hermana, y no tener noticias de ellos, me pone así, no dormiré o comeré hasta que me digan donde están, solo así podre obtener paz, ¡No lo entiendes!.- le dijo Aoba mirándolo con enojo y desespero

-En serio eres un idiota.- le dijo Mink mientras se acercaba a el, cuando lo tuvo cerca lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto para que quedara a su altura, pero no solo eso también tomo el cabello de Aoba y lo estrujo en su otra mano, aunque Aoba había perdido poco el sentido en su cabello, aun quedaba un poco de el, lo suficiente para que se arqueara…-Lo único que haces es que tengamos otra carga

-¿Car….ga?

-Tu comportamiento.- le dijo Mink…-No comes, no duermes, eso de que sirve en lugar de eso, deberías ayudar

-¿Y tu que?, también estas aquí, pero, NO HAS HECHO NADA, ¡NADA!.- le dijo Aoba gritando de un momento a otro Mink, con una fuerza descomunal, tomo Aoba y lo estampo contra el suelo fuertemente…..-¡Agh!, ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¿dices que no he hecho nada?, a parte de esos, yo también tengo contactos.- le dijo Mink mientras sostenía y apretaba a Aoba mas contra el suelo

-Esa no me la creo

-Son ex prisioneros como yo.- dijo Mink

-¿Qué?.- cuestiono Aoba

-Gracias a ellos he obtenido un poco de información desde el comienzo de esto.- dijo Mink….-La poca información que me dio Saya cuando estaba en el café no me dejo muy convencido, por lo yo desde ese día volví hacer uso de mis contactos, y uno de ellos me llevo a la verdad

-Si tu hiciste eso, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?.- dijo Aoba con un rostro entre enojo y llanto

-No lo dije, por ella, estúpido, si se lo hubiera dicho a ella o a ti, por tu parte no me creerías en verdad, pero por parte de ella, pudo haber sido algo malo, algo muy malo, su despertar hubiera sido antes, y el mundo tal vez ya estuviera consumido en la muerte y destrucción, yo siempre supe que ella era el SYNCHROGAZER, el día en que comenzaron las desapariciones, o cuando ocurrió aquel asesinato, siempre supe que fue ella, fue gracias a mi All-mate que supe también eso, el siempre estuvo cuidando de ella, mientras que tu…solo te hiciste pasar por un buen samaritano y no te pusiste a pensar en la situación que pudo haber pasado, ahora que todo ocurrió, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no he hecho nada?, cuando en tu rol de HERMANO MAYOR, he sido yo que siempre la estuve cuidando, imbécil.- dijo Mink con una mirada de odio

-¿Mink?.- Aoba estaba que no la creía, ¿en serio había hecho todo eso?

-Cuando Toue destruyo mi villa, donde perdí a mi familia, en donde también perdí a mi única hermana, tal vez pienses que estoy confundiendo a Saya con mi hermana, pero te equivocas, no quiero que ella, sufra un destino igual o peor como el que sufrió mi hermana.- dijo Mink y fue cuando se alejo de Aoba y se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda Aoba

Aoba se levanto adolorido, pero eso le importo poco, aquellas palabras de Mink, ese era una Mink, que no conocía, esas palabras tenían un pasado que no conocía, y cuando las pronuncio hizo que el corazón de el, se estremeciera en un dolor profundo, el ahora comprendía a Mink, no debió juzgarlo, el siempre protegió a su hermana desde las sombras y aun lo sigue haciendo, el ha sido el estúpido, no Mink, y nadie de ellos, nadie, solo el, que no se dio cuenta de la verdad desde antes

-Maldición.- murmuro para el mismo y en eso dirigió su mirada a Mink que seguía volteado sin mirarle dándole la espalda, pero podía ver que estaba tenso, el hacerle recordar su pasado….fue cruel….por su parte…¿Qué podía hacer?, una idea cruzo en su cabeza, tal vez Mink lo golpearía o algo peor, pero el con las palabras que le dijo se lo merecía en verdad, se acerco a Mink sentándose en la cama de este, el estaba detrás de Mink el cual seguía dándole la espalda a pesar de que estaba cerca de el, con un tenue y ágil movimiento se recargo en la espalada de Mink, sintió como este se tenso mas con su presencia, pero…..no se aparto, Aoba al no sentir rechazo poso una mano sobre la espalda de este y escondió su rostro en la espalda de el no sin antes….-Lo siento mucho…MINK

-Estúpido Niño.- le dijo Mink

Mientras ellos estaban en su disculpa con pocas palabras, lo Noiz y Sei se encontraban hackeando lo mas que podían, el Tokyo actual tenia muchas mas restricciones, a pesar de eso cuando un problema de eso se suscitaba Sei inmediatamente hacia el trabajo en un parpadeo, pero aun así, ellos que eren buenos en esto no podían hacer nada mas, Noiz se sentía mas frustrado que nunca

-Maldición.- dijo Noiz

-Noiz-san.- le llamo Sei

-No hemos logrado encontrar nada, es como si se hubieran desaparecido en verdad.- dijo Noiz…-Tu, no puedes darte una idea de donde podría estar Saya y Clear

-Umm, eso…no sabia decirte, Toue siempre me mantuvo encerrado nunca vi la luz del día, la luz de la luna, nada en absoluto.- dijo Sei

-Pero me sorprende que hallas sabido todo eso.- dijo Noiz y Sei lo miro detenidamente…..-La creación de Saya y como fue que fue llevada a ese mundo

-Eso…ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, tal vez, o mejor dicho yo estuve durante su creación y haya sabido todo esto, pero Toue siempre me hizo utilizar mi poder de una forma desenfrenada por lo que tal vez tenga perdida de memoria.- dijo Sei

-Maldición, tu nos reúnes nos cuentas todo lo que sabes, pero eso que nos dices ni siquiera tu mismo te lo puedes creer.- dijo Noiz frustrado

-Perdón si es así, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, además es solo cuestión de tiempo para que yo desaparezca definitivamente.- dijo Sei dejando de ver a Noiz y volviendo a trabajar

-¿Qué dijiste?.- le pregunto Noiz de inmediato y a la vez sorprendido

-¡Ah!.- exclamo Sei de repente

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Noiz dejando al aire su otra pregunta

-Puede que sea una suposición o un presentimiento, pero creo que sea una manera de encontrar a Saya.- dijo Sei mirando a Noiz nuevamente

-¿Cuál es?.- pregunto Noiz expectante

-Escuchando.- dijo Sei

-¿Cómo dices?.- pregunto Noiz un tanto desconcertado por su respuesta, "Escuchando"

-Si, usare todo el poder que me queda para eso, la creación de Saya no se baso totalmente científicamente.- dijo Sei

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- pregunto Noiz….-Aparte de eso, ¿Qué fue esa cosa que utilizaron?

-Ondas.- dijo Sei

-¿Ondas?, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Noiz

-Noiz-san que cosa hace que ondas sean escuchadas por todos en cualquier lugar, momento, hora o minuto.- dijo Sei

-¿Ondas que se pueden ser escuchadas por todos los lugares?, pero, ¿Qué demonios dices?.- dijo Noiz

-Si, no puedes entenderlo.- dijo Sei un poco decaído

-Para nada.- dijo Noiz

-Habla de una canción.- dijo Ren que salió de su habitación al a ver escuchado su conversación

-Si, utilizaron las ondas de una canción.- dijo Sei alegre

-¿Y porque una canción?.- pregunto Noiz

-Las canciones producen diferentes tipos de emociones entre los seres humanos, tanto positivos como negativos, sabemos que la luz es mas rápida que el sonido, pero la que mas se presi ve es la del sonido al se propagada por las ondas, y no solo eso la letra de una canción también influye mucho en eso, no solo el ritmo.- dijo Sei…-Como los Alphas, utilizan sus ataques con canciones….

-Se basaron también en los ataques de ellos.- dijo Ren…-Eso quiere decir, es por esa razón que se llevaron a Clear

-Si.- dijo Sei mirando a Ren…-La canción de Clear-san es mucho mas fuerte que las de los Alphas comunes, por lo cual puede que utilicen la canción de Clear-san para poder despertar a Saya completamente

-Por eso dijiste que ibas a escuchar.- dijo Noiz

-Si, si concentro todo mi poder podre tal vez encontrar un indicio de la canción de Clear por esta enorme ciudad.- dijo Sei

-Pero, si utilizas todo tu poder, tu ya…

-No importa Ren.- dijo Sei moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda….-No importa lo que pase conmigo, mi tiempo en este mundo siempre fue contado, así que solo tengo que recuperar a nuestra hermana, solo eso importa Ren

-Sei.- le llamo Ren…

-Antes de que yo me vaya definitivamente, promete algo.- le dijo Sei a Ren

-Te prometeré cualquier cosa.- dijo Ren

-Siempre recuérdale a Saya que no es un monstruo y…que siempre escuche su canción.- dijo Sei

-…Lo entiendo.- dijo Ren decidido

-Gracias…Ren

En eso Sei cerro sus ojos concentrando todo su poder en su sentido del oído, poco a poco, fue que este resulto efecto, pero no escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, si escuchaba canciones, pero no era la que el buscaba, el sabia cual buscaba, aunque no la hoyo de la voz de Clear, la escucho de Saya, cuando le pido el que cantara ella se rehusó muchas veces, hasta que un día la convenció, cuando canto esa canción se lleno el de una gran paz en su interior, cuando le pregunto de esa canción ella le dijo que esa la escucho por parte de Clear, era una bonita canción, y que era la única que se sabia en realidad, por lo que la canto solo para el, pero aun así, no podía encontrarla hasta que

… _.yume miru kurage wa utaka name_

 _Kira kira kagayaku koe watata yume anata eto_

Esa letra y el sonido y por si fuera poco aquella voz, era sin duda la canción que estaba buscando, abrió sus ojos cuando la encontró y mostro un mapa de toda la ciudad de Tokyo, cada camino, lugar, establecimiento se mostraba en aquel mapa que Sei estaba creando, Noiz y Ren estaba muy impresionados, estaba reproduciendo un mapa en cuestión de segundo de un momento a otro, este empezó a trazar una ruta, daba varios caminos unos mas largos que otros, pero todos daban a un mismo punto

-La bahía.- dijo Ren al ver el punto en donde se habían ido todas las rutas que Sei trazo

-En ese mismo lugar.- dijo Sei mirando su mapa…-Fue ahí donde Saya fue creada

-¿Fue ahí?, pero, ¿Cómo es posible?, un laboratorio expuesto de esa manera…

-El dinero puede hacer cualquier cosa Ren.- dijo Noiz y en eso miro a Sei y la imagen holográfica de este se empezaba a distorsionar mas y mas

-¡Sei!.- grito Ren, pero Noiz lo tomo del hombro, Ren le miro confuso y Noiz movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no podían hacer ya nada, fue su tiempo limite

-Con eso pueden encontrar a Saya, pero no saben a lo que se puedan enfrentar, por lo que les pido que sean pacientes, necesitan mas que solo ese mapa.- dijo Sei casi desapareciendo

-Sei…¿Qué pasara con Saya y Aoba?.- pregunto Ren con una mirada angustiada

Sei solo le dio una cálida sonrisa

-Ren, todos siempre los vamos a cuidar, pero…necesitan también la ayuda de todos ustedes, como amigos y como…..familia, y no olvides tu promesa.- dijo Sei

-Nunca lo hare…Hermano.- dijo Ren con un nudo en su garganta

-Gracias…Ren…

En eso el holograma desapareció y el All-mate dejo de funcionar también, cayo de inmediato al suelo, Ren se agacho y lo tomo con ambas de sus manos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Gracias Sei…

Eso lo dijo para la persona que se había ido, pero sabia que esa persona nunca los abandonaría, NUNCA


	21. Chapter 20

Hola, perdon por el retraso no tengo perdon de dios en absoluto, pero bueno eso no importa pueden matarme cuando termine la historia, que para mala suerte de todos y mia ya esta por terminar faltan en total 5 CAPITULOS damas y caballeros, espero que los ultimos capitulos sean de su agrado total como los demas , quiero agradecerles a todas las personas por leer esta historia me hacen muy pero muy feliz, en verdad muchas gracias por cierto un saludo a **LINKITA-CHAN** que su historia también es una bomba espero con ansias su actualización, si no han leído su historia no saben lo que se pierden pasen a leerla, se llama **¿yo en dramatical murder?,** se los recomiendo mucho y nada eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo, y por cierto no me vayan a matar por lo que hice en este capitulo se los agradecería mucho porque tengo que escribir los demás

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Nitro+Chiral algunos de ellos son de mi propia invension

Capítulo 20.-(START LOADING) MISSION OF THE DEAD…..

-¿Cuándo iniciamos la recuperación de Saya y Clear?.- pregunto Koujaku

-Por el momento…no.- dijo Noiz

-¿Por qué?.- cuestiono Aoba…-¿Qué no habías dicho esta mañana que habías encontrado su ubicación?

-Si, eso hicimos yo, Ren y Sei.- dijo Noiz

-¡¿ENTONCES?!.- exclamo Aoba desesperado

-Aoba.- le llamo Ren…-Si vamos ahora todos sin algún plan, seremos fácilmente detectados, además de pondríamos en peligro a Saya y a Clear, además de podríamos interrumpir su despertar.- dijo Ren

-¿Despertar?...

-Si que eres un idiota.-dijo Noiz…..-No recuerdas de lo que hablo Sei, Saya esta recuperando su cuerpo, a partir de una ganancia fónica como la de Clear al cantar, si interrumpimos aquel proceso Saya podría perecer

-Pero aun así…

-De todas maneras, yo y Ren empezamos a organizar un poco el plan de captura gracias a que logramos hackear varias redes de ese hombre, pero Kuro fue quien nos ayudo mas al saber que rutas mas fáciles podíamos tomar sin ser descubiertos.- dijo Noiz…..-Kuro fue hasta ese lugar en la madrugada cuando encontramos el mapa, aunque tratamos de persuadirlo no hizo cado alguno y fue hasta ya, y parece que cuando estaba recorriendo el lugar marco puntos cardinales de alta seguridad así como atajos

-¿Y aun no ha vuelto?.- pregunto Virus

-No, parece que el quiere dar el primer paso.- dijo Noiz

-¡¿Y NOSOTROS QUE?!.- exclamo Aoba

-¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir?, si vamos todos seria un peligro para Saya y Clear, es mejor que vayamos en un grupo pequeño.- dijo Noiz

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto Mink

-Lo que el quiere decir, es que vamos a formar dos equipos, uno apoyo computacional y otro de recuperación.- dijo Ren…-Yo mismo los he formado

-¿Tu lo hiciste Ren?.- pregunto Koujaku anonadado

-Si, y tu Koujaku estas en el equipo de recuperación, al igual que Mink, Trip, Kuro y yo.- dijo Ren….-Los demás serán del equipo de apoyo, además ellas están cansadas después de todo esto sucedido muy rápido

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-Lo siento Aoba, pero no puedo arriesgarte a esto.- dijo Ren

-Pero, Ren, tampoco puedo dejar que te arriesgues, tengo miedo de que mueras, y me dejes, como mis padres, como mi abuela, como Sei, incluso puedo perderte a ti y nuestra hermana de un solo golpe, no puedo permitir que tu vayas, Ren, no puedo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar de opinión Aoba, además tu poder nos será muy necesario a nosotros cuando vayamos por ellos mañana en la mañana, por el momento debemos concentrarnos en crear un plan que nos de la victoria segura, sin perder a alguien

…

En los cuartos del hotel

….

Las chicas se habían mantenido cayadas desde que los chicos habían empezado su reunión, pero ella no podían tampoco quedarse de manos cruzadas

-¿y bien que hacemos?.- pregunto Hikari

-La cosa es que todo se ha salido de control.- dijo Hana…-Ni si quiera ellos pueden saber que ese plan puede funcionar

-En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco debemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.- dijo Yuki

-¿Entonces?.- pregunto Kanade

-Ellos dijeron que habían encontrado donde tenían a Saya y a Clear y que Kuro estaba en ese lugar, ¿o no?.- dijo Naomi….¿Que tal si llamamos a Kuro?

-¿En serio crees que Kuro va a darnos la dirección de donde esta? Ja, ya quisieras.- dijo Yuki

-Entonces tu, ¿Qué podemos ha hacer?.- pregunto Hana

-tsk.- Yuki chasqueo la lengua y fue cuando saco su coil y su computadora, las puso en la mesa y conecto coil con la computadora y empezó a trabajar en algo

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.-pregunto Hikaria acercándose al igual que las otras

-Que mas, tratando de buscar a Kuro sin que se de cuenta.- dijo Yuki

-¿Cómo lo vas hacer?.- pregunto Naomi….-¿Usaras un tipo de rastreador?

-Algo así, pero este es un rastreador un poco mas desconocido y que kuro no conoce en verdad, además el rastreador es mas efectivo si lo logras hackear.- dijo Yuki mientras empezaba a teclear rápidamente sin detenerse

Yuki miraba la pantalla solamente mientras que sus dedos se movían cada vez mas y mas rápido todas estaban concentradas en lo que ella hacia, veían que en la pantalla aparecían mas y mas ventanas conforme ella tecleaba, además de que aparecían códigos de seguridad, sobre los rastreadores, mas y mas códigos y contraseñas introducidas desaparecían en un haz de la luz, además de que en medio de todo eso apareció el mapa de Midorijima, en donde varias ventanas se abrieron y yuki introdujo varias coordenadas y el mapa ubico una localización en específico además de que se mostraba un pequeño punto el cual se movía mucho y cambiaba de posición

-Listo, he hackeado los satélites, los principales buscadores, de esta manera me fue mas fácil encontrar a kuro y la ubicación exacta de donde los tienen a ambos además de que encontré varias rutas de escape y de entrada que son desconocidas así como códigos de seguridad y todo, eso, el punto que se muestra aquí es Kuro, parecía en verdad esta enfocado en lo que busca pero me atrevo a decir que solo ha encontrado una sola ruta escondida en cuanto a mi encontré 5 en un solo instante, y por cierto encontré también que tienen armas escondidas en un callejón sin salida, podemos tomarlas a partir de la media noche, ya que ellos salen a las 12:30 de la noche solo tenemos 30 minutos para conseguir esas armas, además de que también busque varias rutas desde el hotel para que podamos ir mas rápido hacia haya, y por cierto encontré que en nuestro cuarto hay un ducto de ventilación en cual lleva a la lavandería podemos usarlo para salir sin problemas

-¿Es todo?.- pregunto Hikaria asombrada por todo el trabajo que había hecho en solo 2 minutos y a ellos les tomo mas de medio día

-Si es todo, solo falta planear que ellos no se den cuenta de que no estamos.- dijo Yuki

-Ellos no están en nuestra habitación es lo bueno, pero lo malo es que las paredes son muy delgadas.- dijo Kanade

-¿En donde esta el ducto de ventilación?.- pregunto Hana

-Mira.- señalo Yuki

Yuki con su dedo apunto a la pared de atrás un poco mas arriba, y fue cuando vieron que se encontraba un marco de pintura un poco grande, cuando iban a decir que ahí no había nada de ducto de ventilación Kanade se dio cuenta que aquel marco parecía que estaba temblando de alguna forma, no había viento o algo que lo moviera, así que tal vez, era porque algo cubría el marco, ella con la vista busco algo en que apoyarse para subir hasta haya, y vio una mesa, era la único que podía usar, así que fue por la mesa, ante la mirada de todas, la puso en el lugar adecuado, se subió en la mesa, aunque se tambaleo un poco, logro llegar hasta aquel marco, y lo quito del lugar dejando al descubierto lo que había debajo de el, era la rentija del ducto de ventilación

-Miren.- dijo Kanade con alegría…-Si que estaba escondido

-Hora solo queda como salir sin que ellos noten, tenemos que irnos de aquí casi desde temprano o no Yuki.- dijo Hikari

-Tenemos que salir desde la 11:00.- dijo Yuki…..-Aunque haya buscado las rutas mas cortas aun así nos queda lejos tenemos que salir a esa hora o mas temprano, si se puede

-Sera mejor que mas temprano, así que alistemos las cosas rápido chicas, esta noche estaremos en vela.- dijo Hikari

-¡SI!.- dijeron al unísono

…..

En el laboratorio…..CLEAR

…

Había pasado muchas horas cantando su canción de las medusas, y había quedado muy agotado, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto ahora le importaba mas que Saya saliera bien de esta, no sabia cuando podía despertar Saya, ya que las ultima hora tuvo mucho bajos, pero ahora parecía que su canción haría que despertara ya sea hoy o mañana en la mañana, pero temía que ella cambiara radicalmente por completo, eso conllevaría a la destrucción y a la muerte misma

 _-"¿no hay manera de que pueda hacer algo aparte de cantar?".- se pregunto Clear_

Pero sabia que en el lugar donde se encontraba estaba en completa seguridad no será para nada fácil escapar de ellos, y menos en su estado, el sentía que se iba romper de un momento a otro, si seguía a este ritmo, su canción incluso puede ser peligrosa si se llega usar constante, ya que es diferente de la de los Alpha, su canción es la mas fuerte de todas, hasta hora, ya que ahora sabia que Saya tenia una melodía mas fuerte que la de el, si perdía el control al cantar su canción conlleva consigo a la parca con su oz lista para ser manchada de sangre, pero lo que no entendía, era ¿Por qué SYNCHROGAZER?, podía darse la idea de que tal vez se debiera a que se formo por los primeros seres así, que son Aoba y Sei, y tal vez en conjunto a las ondas que podía emitir una canción y mas si tenían mayor sincronización con la melodía…sincronización con la melodía…claro eso era, de ahí proviene su nombre, ella puede crear su propia melodía como los Alphas y poder canalizarse con ella transmitiendo lo que ella desea, cuando logre cantar, pero…

 _-¿Synchrogazer, será el nombre de la canción de la muerte en verdad?.- se pregunto_

A lo lejos estaban los científicos analizando todo con respecto a Saya, en las primeras horas fueron unos altos bajos, pero ahora estaban mas cerca de que ella despertara sin problemas

-Saya.- le llamo Clear cuando logro terminar su canción de nuevo

De un momento a otro se sintió mucho mas cansado de lo habitual, la vista se le empezó a nublar, hasta el punto de ver solo sombras, y cuando lo noto ya estaba en el suelo, a los lejos podía oír como los científicos parecía estar alarmados, por lo que le había pasado, era normal el era una pieza clave para que Saya despertara, sin el…ella moriría…o peor aun…

Rápidamente uno de los profesionales robóticos fue a revisarlo, y fue cuando descubrió que Clear tenia muchos daños internos en las partes mas importantes que conformaban su sistema robótico, y el con las herramientas que el traía a mano y con algunos cambios de repuesto empezó su trabajo de reconstrucción mientras los científicos revisaban con mucho cuidado a Saya, no querían que ninguno de sus esfuerzos fueran en vano

…

Con Kuro

…

Se encontraba en un de los cuantos callejones que había en esa zona, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, y mas con sus sentimientos

-¿Por qué?.- se preguntó el mismo y su pregunta resonó en aquel silencioso callejón….-¡¿POR QUE TUVISTE QUE SER TU EL SYNCHROGAZER?!, ¡UGH!, ¡SAYAAAAAA!

Kuro estaba enojado, frustrado y triste, ya no podía ver a Saya como antes la veía como una chica normal, única y hermosa en todo sentido, ahora que descubrió que era aquella cosa que mato a sus padres, que podía hacer, ya la dejo de amar, en eso estaba seguro, pero cuando la conoció cuando prometió en regresar al mundo donde en realidad debería de estar el Synchrogazer, eso lo cumpliría sin importar que, pero ver a Saya de la misma manera que antes no, prefería estar muerto antes que estar cerca de ella

-Ugh, me duele tanto que ella sea aquella cosa.- dijo Kuro….-Esto solo lo hago para que regrese a su mundo con bien, y no vuelva aquí, para arruinar nuestras vidas

Con esas palabras el había sellado ya su compromiso, pero, ¿se arrepentiría? o ¿no lo haría?, por el momento no lo sabia, eso quedaría a la deriva de ser descubierto, por lo mientras el seguiría buscando las diferentes rutas que habría, para que fuera por ella y su hermano no provocara la destrucción y muerte que el tanto anhela en su corazón

…

Con Saya

…

Sea donde me encontraba me sentía muy tranquila, pero siempre en la tranquilidad hay tormentas, y esas las experimente muchas veces en esta tranquilidad que ahora estoy sintiendo, pero no solo eso, aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos, podía escuchar el resonar de algo, podía ser una ¿melodía?, ¿una voz?, o ¿una canción?, pero sea lo que fuera trajo consigo la calma que estoy sintiendo

Pero, a veces tanta tranquilidad incomoda, al punto de la desesperación, eso era lo que yo estaba sintiendo yo, puede que tuviera mis ojos cerrados, pero de un momento a otro los abrí y me di cuenta que me encontraba en un tipo de mar azul cristalino, era un lugar tan bonito y relajante pero yo ya no quería estar ahí, sea la razón que fuera no quería estar ahí, cuando pensé en eso , aquel hermoso mar azul, se empezó a transformar en un mar de sangre, yo me asuste demasiado, trate de nadar a la superficie pero, el agua era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y me sumergía mas en aquel mar rojo carmesí, podía respirar, pero eso no quitaba mi miedo en absoluto, y en eso una tenue luz se mostró a mis espaldas, cuando mas iba cayendo la luz se hacia mas y mas fuerte al punto de parecer la luz del sol, tanto que cerré mis ojos por impulso, pero de un momento a otro algo me decía que los abriera y fue cuando a través de la luz pude observar un escenario el cual nadie quiere ver en sus mas terroríficos sueños.

Lo que veía era un mundo totalmente destruido y había muerte por todos lados, las personas que habían logrado sobrevivir, tienen que obedecer una monarquía directa y estricta, ningún país podía hacerle frente a esta monarquía, pero esto no me aterro, sino que al pasar todas aquellas imágenes, unas tras otras rápidamente, y la ultima imagen me dejo sin aliento, todas las personas que Saya había conocido estaban muertas, mutiladas y sangre en conjunto era un pequeño lago y mis manos, las alce y estaban manchadas de sangre, todo mi cuerpo estaba manchado con la sangre de ellos, en mi pecho sentí una gran opresión, empecé a temblar, mi voz se sentía apresada, pero de un momento deje salir aquel grito, que tal vez en mi dimensión se haya escuchado

…

10:50 PM HOTEL DE TOKYO

….

-Siguen ahí, hikari.- dijo en susurro Yuki quien estaba empacando algunas cosas en una mochila al igual que las demás

-No todos, solo están Ren y Koujaku, hablando, los demás ya se fueron a descansar.- dijo Hikari

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Kanade…-¿Quién va primero?

-Yo.- dijo Yuki

-Es verdad tu tienes el mapa que pregunta mas tonta.- dijo Kanade

-Te doy razón en eso.- dijo Yuki mientras se subía a la mesa , y quito la reja y entro al pequeño panel

-Bueno la que sigue.- dijo Hikari en susurro

Poco a poco y con un silencio, casi como el de la misma muerte, cuando va a manchar su oz para llevarse a una persona al otro mundo o lo que sea en realidad, pero en este caso era necesario, después de un rato las chicas ya iban muy adelante, Yuki guiaba a las demás poco a poco, pero a la vez iban rápido, no tenían mucho tiempo y mas porque tenían que entrar a los túneles y también tomaban su tramo recorrer, cuando recorrían del ducto encontraron una de las res-baladillas y la cual llevaba a la lavandería, y fue por ahí donde todas cayeron, aunque cuando llegaron a la lavandería fue un fuerte golpe para todas y mas para Yuki quien iba al frente, rápidamente todas se pararon, para seguir a la siguiente fase.

Salieron del Hotel a la parte trasera donde Yuki les indico la dirección de una alcantarilla que estaba cerca, las mas fuerte Hana y Hikari abrieron la redonda pieza de metal del suelo, y cada una entro, cuando todas estuvieron dentro de la alcantarilla, todas sacaron sus linternas, y Yuki encendió su Coil para ver el mapa para ver las rutas, encontró la ruta mas corta y todas empezaron a correr lo mas rápido, durante su trayecto a través de la alcantarilla se encontraron con todo los tipos de roedores causando el desagrado de todas, todas rogaban porque llegaran rápido

-¿Qué hora es, y cuanto falta para llegar'.- pregunto Naomi, al no soportar todo lo que estaba viendo en la alcantarilla

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos, y sobre la hora son las 11:40 PM.- dijo Yuki al frente de todas las chicas que estaba guiando

Siguieron corriendo, dieron unas vueltas para izquierda y derecha y fue cuando llegaron a la siguiente entrada de la alcantarilla, cuando apuntaron para verla, esta estaba muy vieja así que podía ser removida por cualquiera de ellas, Hikari fue primero que todas para ver si era cierto que se podía remover, y así era, la removió sin hacer mucha fuerza y todas salieron de la alcantarilla

-¡Nunca mas volveré a lo mas asqueroso de la ciudad de Tokyo de este mundo!.- dijo Naomi asqueada

-Era la forma mas rápida de llegar.- dijo Yuki

-¡Pero nunca dijiste que las alcantarillas serian nuestro atajo!.- dijo Naomi

-Lo importante es que llegamos, y en el lugar perfecto.- dijo Yuki y volvió a encender su Coil y el cual marcaba la hora en grande y fue ahí donde se mostraba que ya era la media noche y en su punto exacto…..-En ese contenedor están las armas

Yuki con su dedo apunto al callejón de enfrente donde había inmensas cajas color negro, y ella fue la primera en ir hacia esas cajas, y todas la siguieron, cuando llegaron hacia en total 12 cajas, unas mas pequeñas y otras mas grandes, de dos en dos se pusieron enfrente de las cajas, y forzaron las cerradura para abrirlas, y sacar lo que tenían dentro, vaya fue la sorpresa de todas al encontrarse con armamento militar potente y muy peligroso, entre las armas se encontraban, pistolas de diferente tamaño, así como también del tipo de carga y el tipo de bala, también ametralladoras, hasta unas de ellas tenían un tipo de cuchillo en su parte superior para poder atravesar, también había diferentes tipos de bombas, granadas principalmente, todas se miraron con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y cada una tomo las armas que pudo así como municiones, cuando todas vaciaron las cajas que habían escogido, y parte de otras, Yuki les aviso que era hora de esconderse, faltaban 5 minutos para que ellos regresaran, y también advirtió que Kuro estaba cerca, al escuchar eso, todas se dispersaron por los diferentes callejones que había en la zona y se escondieron en lo mas profundo de ellos, y al cabo del lapso de los 5 minutos se escucharon las pisadas de varios hombres que parecía que ellos ya era el tiempo del descanso o lo que fuera, pero parecía que esos hombres no querían irse Yuki quien estaba mas cerca de ellos, encendió su coil con mucha precaución y les envió un mensaje a cada una con una descripción especifica

 _Esperen al cabo de unos 15 minutos chicas, si no se van en ese lapso de tiempo todas sin excepción los mataremos, aunque eso cueste que llamemos la atención lograremos distraer algunos y entrar a aquel lugar, las que tomaron granada, no las lancen, guárdenlas las usaremos como un detonador, el cual yo misma encontré, no quiero que ninguna se desespere, al mal tiempo buena cara, y por cierto_

 _TENGAMOS FE_

Cuando leyeron aquel mensaje, se sintieron mas relajadas todas, y se pusieron cómodas desde su lugares en donde estaban, y pusieron el cronometro para marcar el tiempo de Yuki había acordado, el tiempo parecía que estaba en favor o en contra, porque el tiempo avanzo como la velocidad de la luz, de un momento a otro el minuto 14 aprecio y todas sacaron un arma determinada para usar, los segundos pasaron lentamente cuando llego el minuto 15, salieron todas de donde estaban apuntaron con sus armas a los hombre que había ahí, y empezaron al disparar, dándole a los hombres sin ninguna falla, todas habían acertado a su objetivo, al salir de su escondite completamente, vieron a los hombres, en un charco de sangre, el cual no dejaba de fluir

-Ya no hay marcha atrás.- dijo Hana quitando el cartucho de su arma y poniendo otro con mas municiones y señalo con su mirada la entrada de la parte de atrás

-Ya es hora.- dijo Hikari

Todas asintieron y fueron corriendo hacia la entrada, y al llegar vieron que no parecía necesitar un código, así que entraron normalmente, ahora se encontraban en un pasillo grande y oscuro, pero al avanzar mucho mas haya de ese pasillo se encontraron con otros 5 pasillos mas, esta vez Yuki no podía decir la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraría Saya, pero hubo algo que si pudo obtener de ese lugar

-Antes de venir aquí, volví a hackear esperando poder encontrar la ubicación de Saya, pero no puede hacer nada, pero lo bueno fue que pude obtener el mapa completo de este lugar de arriba hasta abajo todo el plano dimensional esta en este mapa, se los voy a enviar a cada una, y también hay algo bueno que incorpore a este mapa.- dijo Yuki

-¿Qué podría ser eso?.- pregunto Hana

-Un GPS GRUPAL.- dijo Yuki y todas no entendieron nada, Yuki dio un suspiro….-Enciendan su Coil, ya les mande el mapa

Todas hicieron lo que ella dijo, y en efectivo ya todas ellas tenían al mapa en sus propios Coil, y cuando lo abrieron se el mapa mostraba toda la instalación con todos los pasillos atajos cuartos etc, y lo mas curioso fue que se mostraban varios puntitos rojos, en total cinco exactamente en el mismo punto que estaban, y también varios puntos mas pequeños pero también de un color los cuales eran blancos pero estaban mas alejados de ellas

-Esto es a lo que refería.- dijo Yuki…-Esta mapa muestra nuestra ubicación así como de nuestros eniamigos, así podremos un poco mas relajadas pero no mucho, porque puede ser que algunos de ellos tengan armas consigo

-Tendremos cuidado.- dijo Hikaria….-Nos vas a dividir cada una de nosotras tomara uno de estos caminos, iremos con precaución, y cuando encontremos a Saya y a Clear avisaremos a las demás, para ir en su ayuda para que podamos salir entendido

-¿Tenemos que ir solas?.- pregunto Naomi, con una visión de terror en sus ojos y un voz temblorosa, tenia miedo eso era claro, pero tenia miedo que no podía ver a su hermana o alguna de sus amigas, por esta causa, aunque ella estuviera preocupada por Saya, debían entender que esta misión era una de muerte

-No estamos solas, recuerda que antes venir, enviamos las memorias de nuestros All-mates a nuestros Coil, para que nos sirvieran de apoyo hermanita.- dijo Kanade con una sonrisa en su rostro…..-No te preocupes saldremos de esta, es una promesa

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo Yuki

-Nunca dudes de ello.- dijo Hikari

-Mientras mas rápido mejor.- dijo Hana

-Esta bien, cuídense todas.- dijo Naomi mas confiada

Y una a una se fue tomando su propio camino

…

Con Hikari

….

Hikari por unos 15 minutos cruzo por varios pasillos, pero todos tenían cuarto, pero todos tenían lo mismo estaban totalmente vacíos, así como también la vigilancia por la zona que había tomado

-Parece que elegí la ruta mas tranquila.- dijo Hikari

- _Fue tu elección, tikari.- dijo Suzuki desde su coil_

-Bueno eso no lo recrimino a nadie.- dijo suspirando y miro el mapa de su pantalla, parecía que todas iban muy precavidas, pero lo malo es que no sabia cual punto rojo representaba a cada quien en el mapa, ella sabia cual era ella, pero no sabia cual era el de las demás, y en eso fue cuando se fijo en la zona donde estaba, había otro pasillo delante de ella doblando la izquierda…..-Bueno ahora tomare ese camino

Hikari siguió la ruta del mapa de su coil, claro sin olvidar a sus compañeras, pero cuando empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo que había elegido, unas luces rojas y blancas parpadeaban muchas veces y el ruido de una alerta empezó a sonar mas y mas fuerte y al ver su mapa se dio cuenta que los puntos que representaban a sus compañeras se movían rápidamente desplazándose, y los punto que representaban a sus enemigos venían acercándose a ellas rápidamente, sin mas tiempo que perder, tomo una de sus armas la cual era una ametralladora , la cargo y fijo su vista al punto en donde venían, pero tal vez eso le quitaría mas tiempo, así que opto por tomar unas de las granadas, le quito el anillo y la lanzo en medio de donde se aproximaban los guardias y empezó a correr lo mas rápido y los pasos de los guardias no se hicieron esperar, pero la granada fue mas rápida y exploto por toda esa zona, ella alcanzo a tener un tiempo determinado para esconderse, pero aun escondida volvió correr y quiso estableces contacto con sus compañeras pero en eso el sistema de su coil fallo y perdió todo rastro de funcionamiento de este así que ahora estaba atrapada en ese lugar, y no sabia por donde ir, así que empezó a ir por donde su instinto podría decirle.

De un momento a otro llego un tipo de pasillo el cual tenia un cuarto enorme

-¡MIERDA!.- exclamo y quiso devolverse

En eso el cuarto se inundo de una fuerte luz blanca incandescente, que la cegó por unos instantes, pero los suficientes, para que varios guardias la acorralaran en ese cuarto a ella , y cuando menos lo espero estaba rodeada por 10 guardias cado apuntándole con un arma

-¡maldición!.- dijo y tomo entre sus manos su arma y cuando iba a disparar, dos de los guardias le dispararon por su espalda.

Hikari sintió como aquel metal frio y duro se el incrustaba en su carne y esta salía de esta y dejaba consigo en ella una gran mancha escurridiza de sangre,

-¡Ugh!.- gimió de dolor

-Si sigues peleando morirás.- dijo uno de los guardias apuntándole cerca

-¡MALDITO!

-No importa lo que hagas, tu amigas estuvieron en la misma situación, he hicieron lo mismo que tu.- dijo

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quisiste decir que con eso?.- cuestiono Hikari

-Tus amigas, están en estado critico, lo que quiero decir es que ellas están camino a la luz y tu dentro de poco lo estarás.- dijo el guardia

Hikari presa de la ira y el miedo, no pensó lo que hizo en ese momento, pero tomo su arma y empezó a disparar a todo a su alrededor así como los guardias también respondieron, pero ella rápidamente logro lastimarlo y dejarlos muertos, pero ella tampoco fue la excepción, al terminar su pela de armas de fuego, ella vio su cuerpo y tenia múltiples heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo , poco a poco su visión de su deteriorando mas y mas y callo al suelo en un charco de su misma sangre , por su boca empezó a escupir sangre y mas y mas sangre al punto del ahogamiento, en eso su coil empezó a funcionar y con las fuerzas que le quedaban escribió algo y cuando lo termino lo envió, y ahora sus fuerzas se habían ido la habían abandonado, y ahora solo estaba viendo el gran techo blanco que estaba sobre ella y dio una sonrisa

-Saya…-dijo…..-sabes, siempre quise una amiga como tu…nunca te olvidare….lamentablemente…..no pudimos ir al….bar…de mizuki…por…un…tra…go

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos apresurados a su ubicación, la persona que venia era Naomi que había logrado escapar ilesa

-¡HIKARI-SAN!.- grito Naomi al entrar al cuarto, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, ella callo al suelo de rodillas temblando mas y mas al punto de que grandes y gruesas lágrimas cayeron como cascadas y dejo escapar el grito mas desgarrador…-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En ese momento Naomi era la única de ellas que quedaba de pie y convida, era la única que podía moverse en ese lugar, y la única que podía ayudar a Saya y a Clear


	22. Chapter 21

Hola, LO SIENTO, no tengo perdón de DIOS, en serio lo siento, pero cuando uno esta escribiendo los capítulos finales de una historia la inspiración no viene rápidamente, por lo que pido una disculpa de ante mano, lo siento mucho, sin mas preámbulos y para irme antes de que me avienten unos TOMATES (pero que estén maduros para que si queda unos cuantos vivos me haga un CHILE XD), les dejo el capitulo 21 de SYNCHROGAZER, ya estas cerca de la recta FINAL, solo 4 capítulos mas y créanme ya tengo mas o menos planeado los últimos capítulos, y en el capítulo 25 se llevaran una sorpresa, así que sigan conmigo para que sepan cual es la sorpresa, nos vemos LOS QUIERO MUCHO :3

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Nitro+Chiral algunos de ellos son de mi propia invención

Capítulo 21.- DESESPERACIÓN

Desde las computadoras centrales, Kaito se encontraba viendo que el plan de esas chicas no había dado resultado alguno, pobres todas eran una niñas a penas, y solo habían venido por Saya, la cual pensaba que era una abominación para la raza humana, si viera lo que acababa de pasar con las que consideraba las amigas de su otro yo, en serio se daría cuenta de muchas cosas

-Señor.- le llamo uno de sus oficiales

-¿Si?.- le cuestiono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Las intrusas ya fueron totalmente eliminadas, cuando usted diga enviaremos todo el material para que ellos lo vean y vengan.- dijo el oficial

-De eso ya me entere hicieron un gran trabajo los felicito por eso.- dijo Kaito

-Me honra a mi y a mis subordinados con sus palabras señor.- dijo el Oficial

-Me alegro por eso.- dijo Kaito, para después dirigirse al comunicador de las computadoras centrales…-Hola

-¿Qué desea Señor Kaito?.-pregunto uno de los científicos que estaban analizando todo el proceso de despertar de Saya

-¿Cómo va el despertar?.- pregunto

-Tuvimos hace poco complicaciones con el androide, pero ahora ya esta totalmente reparado, como si fuera un nuevo androide, y no solo eso, el despertar del individuo esta casi por comenzar.- dijo el científico

-Oh, ¡QUE EXCELENTES NOTICIAS!.- dijo emocionado Kaito….-¿Para cuantas horas calcula su despertar

-Para las 7 de la mañana, señor, o si no puede ser antes.- dijo el científico

-Excelente sigan trabajando.- dijo

-Como ordene

En eso la comunicación se corta, y Kaito vuelva a ver al oficial esperando nuevas instrucciones de que hacer, después de haber eliminado a las intrusas

-Todo esta saliendo bien.- dijo Kaito…-Quiero que las fotos las envíes lo mas rápido que puedas, hacia ellos, como una invitación para que entren y también a mi querido hermano Kuro

-Entendido.- dijo el oficial para después retirarse

Kaito se quedo solo en aquella gran habitación central del edificio, jamás pensó que la ayuda llegaría tan rápido y menos con aquellas chicas, en serio Saya era muy quería. Volviendo a enfocar su vista en las cámaras de vigilancia que mostraba los cuerpos de todas las muchachas ya sin vida, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que había quedado una sobreviviente a aquella matanza, por su mente paso que debía llamar a los guardias, para acabar con ella, pero no lo hizo, porque vio como esta estaba usando su COIL y lo usaba para enviar un mensaje, el sonrió al ver que ella pedía refuerzos hacia ellos, entonces sería atraídos mas fácilmente que con simples fotos de invitación, además de que le sería mucha ayuda esa chica para probar que el despertar de Saya estuviera completo, y sobre todo que esta no recordara nada en absoluto, así que, solo esperaría, el inmediatamente volteo a ver el reloj, su sorpresa fue tal que casi saltaba a cual niño pequeño al ver que ya eran las 3 de la mañana, solo 4 horas mas y ella despertaría para convertirse en la destrucción del mundo del que ella fue alejada, sacrificando vidas en vano.

-Parece que la persona que mas se aleja es la que mas atenciones y cariño tratan de hacer que reciban.- dijo Kaito

…

Con Saya

…

Lágrimas de color carmín recorrían mis mejillas y caían junto un pequeño charco de la misma tonalidad, una tras otra el eco del charco siendo atravesado por la misma cosa que lo formo, era una tortura para mi, pero no podía para en absoluto, solo podía hacer eso, mas, yo un ser que era superior a cualquier humano solo estaba llorando, eso era patético y mas para mi, que podía hacer cualquier cosa que podía proponer con este poder, pero no solo me encontraba llorando a cual niña pequeña, fue en eso que algo vino a mi mente cuando me compare a mi como una niña.

Mi rostro que lo había mantenido caído por mucho tiempo, lo levante con mucha lentitud, y mire el cielo, este cielo, era totalmente diferente, no era azul, era gris con tonalidades negras, de un momento a otro, este empezó aclararse, poco a poco, regresando a la tonalidad, que yo conocía, o que creí conocer, porque este se mostraba mas claro de lo común y no solo eso, un extraño destello se presento ante mi, era muy luminoso, tanta fue su luminosidad que este hizo florecer flores de diferentes colores, pero no solo eso, los royos que este despedía eran muy cálidos, y de un momento a otro estos cegaron mi vista por completo

No se cuanto tiempo paso para que yo recuperara la vista, porque ahora ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar horrible y sombrío que de un momento a otro, había cambiado con aquella luz, cálida, ¿Qué era esa luz?

Cuando mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un parque, los juegos de los niños resaltaban a la par, la claridad de el lugar era casi nula, podía decirse que era el atardecer, ya que al mirar el cielo, este estaba cubierto de colores rojizos y anaranjados, eran llamativos, pero también cálidos, en cuestión de cariño, cuando pensé que este lugar estaba solo, el sonido de un sollozo me hizo darme cuenta que no era totalmente cierto lo que yo creía, pero no, mire hacia mis alrededores y fue cuando en medio de aquel parque estaba una pequeña niña hecha bolita llorando amargamente, nadie parecía oírla aparte de mi, pero yo no podía acercarme, ya que ella no podía sentirme o escucharme.

La niña al verla mejor estaba toda golpeada, maltratada y sucia, eso era un caso de acoso escolar, eso lo sabia porque Saya ya no había vivido y yo como su contraparte conocía totalmente el dolor por el cual ella sufría todos los días, no había día a que ella la molestaran, ¿era tan malo ser diferente?, ¿era tan malo querer que te aceptaran tal y como uno era?, la respuesta, se reflejaba en la acciones, eso estaba claro, además de que también las personas no cambian, no hasta que pase algo de gran gravedad que los haga reflexionar sin saber que su tiempo de darse cuenta ya era muy tarde, y estas personas siempre cargaran con ese peso de culpabilidad, no importa que tanto traten de remediarlo, eso no cambiara sus acciones.

En eso momento en el que yo estaba pensando en eso, los pasos apresurados de alguien acercándose me hicieron salir de mi trance, volteé inmediatamente a la entrada del parque y me encontré con el dueño de aquellos pasos apresurados, era una mujer, y una muy hermosa, su belleza era única, una piel blanca y suave que resplandecía con el sol ocultándose, su hermoso cabello café largo hasta las rodillas, era lacio y llamativo a cual seda preciosa y fina, sus rostro reflejaba la angustia y preocupación, sus ojos negros estaban rojos, eran el rastro de lágrimas, su respiración era agitada mas eso no pudo borrar la nueva faceta que esa mujer había mostrado, era una de felicidad total, ¿sera que esa mujer era la madre de la niña?, y mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando ella grito el nombre de la niña dejándome tiesa al escuchar ese nombre

-¡SAYA!.- había gritado la mujer cuando corrió hacía la niña

Pasando a un lado mío, la mujer fue con Saya, entonces esa niña golpeada, maltratada y sucia era mi otro yo, esa niña era yo, y esa mujer, esa hermosa mujer, era mi madre, mi madre adoptiva, la que me crió y me acepto sabiendo que yo era una amenaza mortal para todo el mundo incluso para el suyo, sabiendo eso, ella prefirió eso, criándome junto a su esposo, mi padre, ellos nunca me rechazaron, mas ellos no podían ayudarme a parar este cruel acto que se efectuado contra mi otro yo, eso era cruel y mas para unos padres el ver que uno de sus hijos sufren y no poder ayudarlos

-¡MAMÁ!.- escuche a la niña gritar para arrojarse a los brazos de su progenitora para llorar con mas amargura

-¡Hija mia!, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias, mi niña, perdóname.-decía la mujer para volver a llorar amargamente, mientras abrazaba a su retoño

-No mami, tu no tienes la culpa, yo la tengo por se diferente a los demás.- dijo mi otro yo…..-Yo lo soy, por ser diferente…y porque soy…..¡UN MONSTRUO!

La madre rompió mas en llanto al escuchar a su retoño decir eso, la abrazo mas contra ella, podía ver claramente que mi madre, no la madre de Saya, no quería que su hija digiera esa, pero sabia que era inevitable, pero ella claramente sabía que los poderes de ella estaban sellados y no podían salir a menos que se encontrara en una situación de peligro, aun sabiendo eso, ella no podía ayudar a su hija, a superar eso o protegerla, ni siquiera los profesores, hacían nada con respecto al maltrato que su hija recibía, todos los días, no podía hacer nada, todas esas personas tenían contactos muy fuertes y podían meterse en problemas mas grabes del que ya tenían en esos momentos.

Observe como ella tomaba el rostro de su pequeña y le limpiaba aquellas lágrimas cristalinas, para después pegar su frente con la de ella, haciendo que mi otro yo dejara de llorar, fue en ese momento que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al ver esa escena, no en todo ese rato, había estado rara, como si eso a mi me hubiera pasado mas no a mi otro yo, será que esa niña, la personalidad que dominaba en ese momento era la RAZÓN, ¿yo era esa niña?, ¿yo era la que sufrió mas que mi otro yo?, ¿yo cree a Saya con la finalidad de escaparme de eso?, ¿Sei me encerró para que no sufriera por eso todo este tiempo?, tantas preguntas que no pueden ser contestadas de una forma, muchas tienen sus teorías, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ese recuerdo solo me pertenecía a mi, solo a mi y que Saya no tuvo acceso a el

-Hija.-dijo mi madre con voz ronca de llorar….-Tu no eres un monstruo, y nunca lo serás

-¿Pero como lo sabes?, desde que tenia 4 años, poseo el poder de mover cosas y de leer las mentes de los demás, por eso, soy un monstruo, nadie de ellos puede hacer lo mismo que yo, por eso me odian.- dijo mi yo pequeño tal vez

-No amor, eso no, el poseer esos poderes te hace una niña especial y mas porque esos poderes se usan para el bien.- dijo

" _¿Para el bien?"_

-¿En serio?.- cuestiono mi yo pequeño

-Si, esos poderes no se los dan a cualquiera solo a personas, que soportan todo tipo de dolor que son capaces de sacrificar lo que sea con tal de proteger a sus seres amados, hasta la muerte, Dios, también a tu edad poseía poderes, y este los usaba solo para el bien, y no para el mal, muchas veces trataron de enviarlo por el mal camino, mas el, siguió por ese camino que lo llevo a la muerte, pero pudo proteger a los seres que el amaba y que sigue amando y esos seres somos nosotros, sea cual sea la razón, esos poderes son una bendición para el bien, no importa que tanto intenten decirte sobre ti y tus poderes, tu eres especial, mas no un monstruo, eres una niña que esta forjando su destino, y tomando un camino, y sabes yo se cual es tu camino.- dijo mi madre mientras se ponía de pie con mi yo pequeño en brazos

-¿Cuál es?.- mi yo pequeño le cuestiono

-El camino de luz y bien, un camino lleno de obstáculos, mas no imposible para ti pequeña, nunca lo olvides, este camino es largo y doloroso, mas no es inalcanzable, cuando logres recorrer todo el camino y logrado pasar todos los obstáculos, veras que ese camino fue la mejor elección que has tomado, porque ese camino conduce a una sola cosa y esa es la felicidad eterna

-¿En serio existe algo como eso?

-Claro que si mi cielo, la tristeza y el sufrimiento no es para siempre, cuando todo es superado como debe de ser este trae consigo la felicidad que uno siempre ha anhelado, siempre en este vida todo es difícil, pero sabes, si las cosas fueran fáciles la vida sería muy aburrida y sin sentido.- dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie con mi yo pequeño en brazos

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿solo eso se necesita para alcanzar al felicidad?.- pregunto mi yo pequeño

-Claro que no, el apoyo incondicional de las personas es primordial además de que en ese camino de las personas que creías que eran confiables e importantes para ti se alejaran, pero tu mayor sorpresa será ver que las personas de las cuales no esperabas ayuda o algo por el estilo, siempre han estado ahí para ti, es casi como una canción.- dijo

-¿Canción?, ¿Cuál es la similitud?.- pregunto mi yo pequeño

-Pues, tus canciones favoritas por ejemplo, una y otra vez las llegas a escuchar pero de un momento a otro te dejan de interesar porque son muy comunes entre esas cosas, pero canciones y melodías desconocidas que nunca pensaste oír, será aquello que te gustara y siempre lo será

-¡oh!, ya veo.- dijo mi yo pequeño

-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido.- dijo la mujer caminando con ella a la salida del parque…-Ya es hora de regresar a casa hija mía, papá también esta preocupado por ti

-Si.- dijo mi yo pequeño abrazándose a mi madre…..-oye mami, ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?

-¿Qué es mi cielo?.- cuestiono

-Mi es Saya, ¿verdad?.- dijo mi yo pequeño

-Si, ¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunto mi madre totalmente confundida y expectante ante la respuesta de mi yo pequeño

-Es que, cuando me llaman por ese nombre no me siento a gusto.- dijo mi yo pequeño

-¿Qué?.- cuestiono mi madre

Al igual que ella yo también me quede sorprendida, sabia que yo no podía autonombrarme Saya, pero, a tan corta edad ya sabia de mis poderes oh era algo que me había hecho dudar sobre mi nombre, u otro cosa

-Es que, siento que mi nombre, no es ese, sino SYNCHROGAZER.- dijo mi yo pequeño

De un momento a otro eso me dejo sin comprender nada, cuando quise indagar mas, ese recuero desapareció, dejándome otra vez en aquella desolada oscuridad, en la que hace varias horas había estado, pero lo mas curioso era que ya no podía escuchar esa dulce melodía, todo estaba en silencio total, me incomoda mucho, demasiado, me sentía mas vacía, aunque después la palabras que mi madre en ese entonces me dijo resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Por qué?, será que en verdad, ¿deseo vivir?, aun con todo lo que hecho, o será, ¿quiero cambiar lo que soy ahora?, no lo se, pero de algo estoy segura, YO NO QUIERO CAMBIAR, LO QUE SOY, PUEDE QUE CAMBIE MI PERSONALIDAD, PERO NUNCA OLVIDARE QUE SOY Y QUE SERE HASTA EL DIA EN QUE NO EXISTA

…

5:00 AM HOTEL DE TOKYO

….

Todo había estado en paz bueno mas o menos, porque de un momento todos habían recibido un mensaje y al mismo tiempo, sea lo que fuera era muy raro y a la vez un mal presagio, todos se habían reunido en la sala nuevamente , para analizar el mensaje, cuando observaron el destinatario, el enojo se volvió presente a si como la frustración, todos se miraron expectantes en si o no abrir el mensaje , y eso hicieron abrieron el mensaje, y todos quedaron horrorizados con las imágenes que vieron, y mas porque quienes eran las protagonistas de esta, rápidamente uno de ellos fue al cuarto de las chicas a ver que eso era una broma, pero lamentablemente no lo era, al entrar al cuarto de las chicas ya nada había todas las camas estaban vacías lo único que podía resaltar era la entrada a la ventilación del cuarto, la puerta de esta estaba en suelo de la solitaria habitación

Ren quien había ido a revisar les comunico a todos que esas imágenes eran totalmente reales, y que ellas habían ido por Saya, a costa de sus vidas, pero al ver que eran pocas de ellas, supieron que solo queda una de ellas, y esa era Naomi, si pudieran irse ahora tenían el tiempo para ir a sacarla a ella y también a Saya de una buena vez, trataron de poner en contacto con Kuro, pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada, con respecto a eso, no podían perder mas tiempo, ya que el mensaje al final era un clara y muy objetiva advertencia o aviso

" _En pocas horas el despertar comenzara, veremos quien tiene la verdad entre sus manos, todos estamos entre saber si el poder es mas fuerte que la razón misma del humano, y, si el poder es mas fuerte que la razón, ¿Cómo será un mundo gobernado por el poder mas letal y mortífero del mundo, SERAGIKI AOBA y SEGARAKI REN?"_

….

Disparos y mas disparos se oían en el amplio pasillo que lograba conectar con mas formando un laberinto sin salida, la pobre chica que combatía por salvar su vida así como cumplir las ultimas palabras de su amiga, cruzaba cualquier pasillo con tal de perder aquellos guardias, pero sus esfuerzos eran muy inútiles, no importa así a donde fuera todo era en vano, esos guardias la encontraban en seguida, ella no era un genio computacional como su fallecida amiga Yuki o fuerte como Hana, ella era débil en comparación con su hermana gemela, que para su triste y mala suerte o destino, ella la había dejado, tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres cuando ambas eran unas niña de solo 7 años, y ahora estaba en la misma situación que aquella vez, solo que esta vez lucha por su vida mas que aquella vez y con un nuevo propósito.

Mientras seguía corriendo, a lo lejos o mejor dicho desde sus adentros algo o alguien estaba entonando algo, sea lo que fuera era algo extraño era cálido, pero también era oscuro, pero esa oscuridad mantenía el balance de lo cálido o mejor dicho de la luz que esta cosa que resonaba no la fuera a aturdir, fue cuando pensó que eso tal vez se debía a que se estaba acercando a Saya, al lugar donde la tenían, pero primero antes de llegar al supuesto lugar tenían que deshacerse de los guardias ante todo lo que implicaba.

Lanzo en eso una granada hacia la salida del pasillo que había dejado atrás, alejándose con mayor velocidad la gran explosión se escucho y el gran alboroto le dio en tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de aquella situación, cruzando el nuevo pasillo encontró una puerta a la cual no dudo en entrar y cerrar con los objetos pesados que había en la estancia, a lo lejos podía oírse las pisadas apresuradas de todos los oficiales, pero parecía que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de esta entrada a la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Se dio el tiempo para dar un gran suspiro de alivio observo su alrededor y se encontró con una habitación medio oscura sin ninguna cámara de vigilancia era un punto ciego de toda la seguridad eso era un golpe de suerte, observo con mas detenimiento el lugar, y se le hizo raro, parecía un tipo de laboratorio raro, pero mas fue su sorpresa encontrar aparatos tecnológicos de música y en medio de todo se encontraba un tipo de parte donde se instalaba una gran copula, un tipo de transportador. Le dio mucha mas curiosidad por saber que era aquella cosa, y poco a poco vislumbro mas la estancia así como algunos papeles que estaban regados en el suelo, se agacho para verlos mejor, pero todos estaban mal trechos no podían leerse nada, observo cada papel y era igual, hasta que llego a uno en especial, el cual mostraba un tipo de proyecto en especial, pero el nombre del proyecto le costaba descifrarlo, pero aun así tenia que saber que era para matar sus ansias, por lo que dejo de lado el nombre del proyecto y se concentro en toda la demás escritura de aquel papel la cual estaba intacta, no tenia una macha solo el titulo estaba indistinguible, comenzó leyendo pero mientras mas leía se confundía mas y mas, lo que leía era con referencia a Saya…...cuando termino de leer todo aquel papel pudo comprender a la perfección el titulo del proyecto, nada de lo que habían hecho con Saya era exactamente para controlar a las personas y mucho menos para matarlas en un santiamén, el poder de Saya, el increíble poder y destructivo, que ella poseía solo servía para algo lo cual la dejo helada

 _ **PROYECTO X: CONEXIÓN DIMENSIONAL**_

 _ **OBJETIVO PRIMORDIAL: ATRAVESAR LAS DIMENSIONES, CONQUISTARLAS Y CONVERTILAS TODAS EN UNA UTOPÍA**_


	23. Chapter 22

Como siempre SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY GUYS, bueno tengo varios Fanfics y me cuesta mucho trabajo ya que cuando termino de publicar un capítulo de uno de ellos, y voy con el capítulo de otra no se que escribir por eso tardo mucho, pero nunca dejo de lado eso, así que como siempre perdón y por favor, NO ME MATEN (aun XD), bueno ya estamos a la recta final este capítulo es como que un poco mas ligero y corto, así que perdón por eso, pero saben los siguientes 3 CAPÍTULOS SERAN LA BOMBA LES DEDICARE MUCHO TIEMPO, porque SON LOS ÚLTIMOS y tiene que ser la BOMBA, así que sean PACIENTES y esperen con ANSIAS ESTO, por cierto muchas gracias las vistas y todo, me alegras mucho , me entusiasman y me animan a seguir muchas gracias sin ustedes LECTORES NOSOTROS NO SERIAMOS NADA SIN USTEDES, Y SIN SUS COMENTARIOS, ASÍ QUE ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Aclaraciones del capítulo

Armas que porta Koujaku

 **Shikomizue** : es una espada japonesa camuflada con el aspecto exterior de un bastón. De hecho, el espacio interior oculto del bastón podía contener tanto la hoja de una espada como la punta una lanza

 **Shirasaya:** es una hoja de espada japonesa consistente en una vaina o saya y una empuñadura o tsuka, empleadas cuando la hoja no va a ser utilizada por un tiempo y necesita ser almacenada. Externamente no muestra ninguna característica destacable, salvo los necesarios mekugi-ana o agujeros en la empuñadura. Una shirasaya no está diseñada para ser usada en combate, ya que la ausencia de tsuba o guarda, así como de ito, las tiras trezadas de algodón, cuero o seda que facilitan el agarre, resultan serios inconvenientes frente a una katana real. Sin embargo, existió un tipo de espadas con estas carencias destinadas al combate, pasando por ser simples bastones, ( **aquí he de aclarar que Koujaku no usara esta espada como arma de ataque mas bien de defensa así como de señuelo de la misma para evitar que le quiten sus armas estilo espada que tiene escondidas** )

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Nitro+Chiral algunos de ellos son de mi propia invención

Y por cierto un poco de Spoiler sobre la canción de Saya jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje la canción que tomare es de la cantante NANA MIZUKI , eso todo disfruten

Capítulo 22.- Preparación

-¿viajar a través de las dimensiones y conquistarlas cada una?, ¿es posible?, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué tanta ambición de poder?.- se preguntaba una y otra vez Naomi mientras buscaba por mas información para verificar que fuera una broma

Para su mala suerte no lo era cada papel cada línea, párrafo, palabra y letra definían claramente la función por la cual había sido creada Saya, aun así no comprendía porque ese hombre la quería usar para acabar con el mundo, sea lo que fuera iba muy enserio la amenaza de ese tipo, además podía decirse que Saya ni es consiente del poder que ella posee haciéndola o mejor dicho convirtiéndola a ella como una gran amenaza para la humanidad incluso para ella misma

-Incluso su poder tiene un limite, si lo usa indebidamente morirá de inmediato.- decía Naomi mientras leía una de las cuantas hojas que aun tenia las letras visibles

En otro de los papeles encontró algo muy interesante, cuando lo leyó una y otro vez para entenderlo mejor y ver si podía ayudar en algo, aquel papel decía claramente que las canciones era un idioma universal, por el cual las personas podían expresarse libremente sin prejuicios, y no solo eso, las emociones reflejadas en una de ellas eran mucho mas fuertes que cuando alguien hablaba normalmente en una conferencia incluso mas fuerte que las imágenes que uno podía percibir, la música era algo desconocido que atraía fácilmente la atención de cualquiera sin importar que además de que sus tonos, letra, el mensaje que incluía así como el sentimiento que la persona que cantaba era demostrado en esa canción que poco duraba o mas duraba pero eso no quitaba el valor y el poder que tenia sobre el ser humano

-En la creación de Saya se utilizaron varias de estas canciones utilizando varios géneros de los cuales eran los mas influenciado res, pero a pesar de eso todas las pruebas fallaron.- decía Naomi mientras leía un reporte…-Intentamos todos los medios hacer que funcionara, pero no con esas tonalidades y tipo de música que había, cuando pensamos en dejar de lado ese proyecto nos dimos cuenta que solo buscamos a través de lo que nosotros usualmente oíamos, y que podía funcionar, mas nunca buscamos las tonalidades mas raras y con mas influencia en los seres vivos

Ese reporte era de uno de los investigadores de Toue, ese investigador fue la persona que había creado a Saya y narraba lo que tuvo que pasar para crearla, pero al igual que Tae el creía que su creación ayudaría a que las personas se comunicaran mejor entre todas creando a sí un mundo de paz junto a la creación de su colega Tae, mas no fue así, mientras Naomi seguía leyendo aquel reporte, el cual también narraba cuando descubrió para que lo habían estado utilizando a el y a su investigación, este hombre lo había descubierto secretamente junto a su esposa que también trabajaba en ese proyecto junto a los sujetos de pruebas, los cuales supuestamente habían llegado bajo su propia voluntad

-Nain y Haruka Seragaki,….los sujetos de prueba.- decía Naomi mientras leía los nombres de los sujetos de prueba mientras mas leía sobre esos sujetos al leer un párrafo en especifico se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que decía….-Son los padres de Aoba y los científicos son los padres de Kuro y de ese hombre

Para Naomi ahora todo tenia sentido, la razones de porque el hermano de Kuro quería a Saya al punto de la obsesión, eran por sus padres, de los cuales nunca había vuelto a saber, o tal vez la razón por la cual nunca volvieron a saber de ellos tenia que ver porque Saya fue enviada a otra dimensión, eso para Naomi aun quedaba sin resolver realmente, pero tenia que resolverlo, si quería salvar a Saya y que no fuera a ser sobre explotado su poder hasta que ella muriera incluso tenia que descubrir que tipo de canción ella poseía para poder traer la muerte y destrucción al mundo así como su propia muerte a través de una simple canción

Naoimi continuo leyendo aquella hoja de reporte en donde se encontró con mas cosas interesantes, en donde se mencionaba claramente aquellas tonalidades mas raras y que se influenciaban mas así como los antiguos que fueron la base para la creación de la música, la música clásica fue la principal y mas cuando se agregaron las voces de cantantes con un alto índice de voz la este tonalidades eran sopranos los principales y los cuales ayudaron a la derivación de nuevas tonalidades, así como también la creación de nuevos instrumentos, notas etc, lo que ayudo a llegar a lo que ahora se conocía, pero por desgracia dejando de lado con lo cual se inicio

Aquellas tonalidades, sonidos o mejor dicho ondas de sonidos de la música que influían mas eran la combinación del rock con la electrónica así como el dubstep, tonalidades diferentes eran lo que buscaban y mas las canciones que eran utilizadas en este genero , las cuales eran lentas, precisas y muy envolventes al ser escuchadas, eso era lo que lo estaban buscando durante mucho tiempo

-Saya, si que les diste muchos problemas a los científicos para que te crearan, y solo para utilizarte como arma.- dijo en susurro Naomi mientras seguía leyendo, pero aquel papel que estaba viendo ya no tenia continuación….-Ahora no por favor

Naomi volvió a buscar entre aquellos papeles a ver si encontraba la continuación o algo que le indicara que habia pasado después, busco y busco pero nada, nada de nada, no encontró nada de lo que ella quería, se desespero por eso, ahora que tenia mas información sobre Saya, no podía encontrar que había pasado después, ¿Cómo era que Saya había sido llevada aquella dimensión?, ¿Cómo escaparon sus padres?, ¿Qué paso con los padres de Kuro y de ese hombre?, ¿Cómo es la canción de Saya?.

…

Con los chicos

…

5:30 am cerca del centro de control

Dentro de unas camionetas se encontraban las cuales eran en total 3 en una de ellas estaban Koujaku y Ren, en la segunda estaban Mink y Trip y en la tercera la cual era piloteada por Kuro y la cual contenía varios tipos de armas, entre ellas pistolas, granadas, explosivos de gran magnitud, cuchillos de supervivencia humana, rifles, ametralladoras etc,

Todo con un objetivo claro, todos salieron de las camionetas, varios de ellos se quedaron viendo un poco confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos por el comportamiento de uno en especifico y ese era Kuro estaba todo desalineado, con ojeras, con la mirada totalmente sería y penetrante, todos pensaron que tal vez era por lo que estaba sucediendo con Saya y con su hermano, pero en esa mirada sería y penetrante estaba totalmente impregnada con el odio, un odio puro, incomparable, lo cual hizo dudar a todos ellos cuando lo vieron

-¿Esta bien?.- le pregunto Koujaku que era el que mas desconfiaba por su aspecto y mirada

-Si, lo estoy Koujaku.- le respondió Kuro sin mucho interés

-Para mi no lo parece.- le dijo Trip

-No me importa que te parece, o que piensen de mi aspecto, lo que importa ahora es hacer lo que planearon al pie de la letra, además tenemos que vengar a las niñas y recuperar a Naomi y a…..al experimento.- dijo Kuro yendo a la cajuela del auto

Koujaku se molesto en como se refirió a Saya, cuando iba a reclamarle o algo por el estilo rápidamente Ren lo detuvo, Koujaku lo miro con duda y a la vez reproche, pero Ren solo movió la cabeza acentuando un No en su movimiento dejando a un mas confundido a Koujaku, Mink por su parte entendida, pero tampoco podía permitir ese tacto hacia Saya, puede que ella no haya querido nacer con ese poder y eso se lo puede atribuir a Aoba el cual también estaba en esas mismas condiciones maldiciéndose de haber nacido de esa manera, pero claramente no podían hacer nada a favor de eso, ellos fueron elegidos y si seguían aun en este mundo era porque algo tenían que hacer algo muy importante que marcaria el rumbo de ambas vidas, por su parte Trip no esperaba la hora para poder ahórcalo tampoco le pareció esa forma de expresión a la supuesta "mujer que ama", por lo que pensó que tal vez solo haya estado jugando con ella y nunca la hubiera querido, ya quería rescatar a Saya para alejarla de el y no sufriera a causa de el.

-Aun así que Saya sea un experimento de Toue y el mas peligroso merece respeto ante todo, puede que no haya nacido como nosotros además de que ella nunca supo que ella era el Synchrogazer, además si siempre lo hubiera sabido ella se hubiera alejado de nosotros inmediatamente y arreglar este problema sin involúcranos.- le dijo Mink seriamente

-¿Y?, a mi eso ya no me importa en absoluto, ahora lo que importa y sacar a esa "cosa" para que no sea utilizada.- dijo Kuro sacando varias armas

-¡Oye!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?.- le dijo un a ya enfurecido Koujaku

-Ya déjalo Koujaku.- le dijo Ren

-Pero, ¿Qué no te molesto como le llamo a tu hermana?.- le cuestiono Koujaku a Ren el cual se acerco a hacia donde estaba Kuro

-Si, claro que me molesto, pero no voy a gastar toda mi energía en una basura como el cuando puedo desperdiciarla en rescatar a mi hermana.- dijo Ren tomando algunos cuchillos así como pistolas, en su semblante serio podía verse el enojo que el tenía cuando menciono a su hermana de esa manera, pero claramente el tenia razón no desperdiciara sus energías en reclamarle podía desperdiciarlas así como sus poderes de en rescatar a su hermana y a su amigo que era la única que quedaba con vida

Koujaku, Trip y Mink se quedaron mudos ante la respuesta rara vez podían ver la faceta de Ren totalmente enojado, aunque no lo demostrara físicamente, aunque fuera solo por palabras o miradas era suficiente para una persona que conociera totalmente a Ren, eso era algo que temer, y mas porque según dicen, que la persona mas seria es la mas peligrosa al enojarse, y eso lo acababan de comprobar ahora con Ren

Los tres se miraron compartiendo pensamientos, y sin mas que decir o hacer con ese asunto cada uno se encamino a tomar un arma, Mink quien eran mas experto en esas cosas, tomo cada cosa minuciosamente, escogiendo principalmente armas que se pudieran ocultar a simple vista, incluso el mismo trajo algunas de sus propias armas, pero también tomo de esas, aparte tomo un rifle el cual se lo colgó tomo varios cartuchos, además de una de las pistolas de las cuales tenían una gran potencia al ser disparadas, y también opto por tomar aquellas explosivos de gran magnitud, para su casualidad eran los mismos explosivos que el y su equipo habían utilizado para derivar al TOWER OVAL de Toue hace un buen tiempo

Por su parte Trip tomo al igual que Mink muchos cartuchos, pero el solo utilizaría sus combo de pistolas, el tenia una gran habilidad en utilizar dos pistolas al mismo tiempo, lo cual le daba un gran ventaja y a la vez desventaja ya que tenia que se alguien con gran velocidad que era lo primordialmente además de tener un gran control sobre ambas pistolas, pero por si las dudas, el mismo gracias a sus "contactos", logro conseguir varias prendas las cuales eran anti balas, que cada uno recibió aliviado

Koujaku por su parte tuvo que cambiarse totalmente, no podía vestir aquella prenda que le dio Trip, así que se fue a un lugar un poco lejitos de ahí, y se cambio de ropa que por suerte Trip también trajo, se cambio lo mas rápido y fue a escoger mas armas, entre las cuales fueron espadas conocidas mejor cono _**Shirasaya**_ así como también otras que eran las _**Shikomizue**_ ambas totalmente camufladas pero con sus respectivas diferencias y sin olvidar su fiel compañera su espada que siempre lleva consigo de un lado al otro, aunque solo por esta vez tuvo que cambiar su funda, para ir mas camuflados de lo que ya estaban así como protegidos

Con todo eso en manos salieron de su lugar de escondite y fueron directamente a una de las entradas las cuales no estaba totalmente vigilada , por lo que les fue fácil entrar, ya dentro del pasillo varias cámaras de seguridad les apuntaron directamente, Kuro fastidiado, enojado y arto de todo lo que estaba pasando incluso el estaba arto de si mismo, tomo una de las pistolas que traía consigo, y le apunto aquellas cámaras destrozándolas al instante gracias a la ayuda de las pistolas , quedando todo después en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que alguien sin la mas cordial postura le respondió ante sus acciones

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa quieres que nos descubran?!.- le exclamo y pregunto al mismo tiempo Trip

-Eso no importa, te aseguro que mi hermano ya sabe que estamos aquí.- dijo Kuro

-¿Tu hermano?, ¿es tu hermano?.- le cuestiono Trip

-Parece que a alguien nunca le llego el veinte.- dijo Koujaku

-No es tiempo para bromas.- dijo Mink…..-Estuvo bien ese acto mas no puedo garantizar nuestra seguridad en un lugar como este, incluso los Coils, que poseemos son también un blanco muy fácil para rastrearnos

-¿Qué sugieres?.- le cuestiono Trip….-No esperes que nos deshagamos de ellos, tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás

-Eso lo se, pero para eso debemos hacer que la red de ellos caiga, para así poder volver activar los Coils.- dijo Mink

-Debemos avisar a Noiz y a los demás.- dijo Koujaku

-Ya estoy en eso.- dijo Ren enviando un mensaje improvisado explicando la situación y el nuevo plan

-Ten cuidado que no capturen el mensaje.- dijo Trip

-No te preocupes, lo envié por una red chatarra la cual es el lugar perfecto del internet para perder algo o mejor dicho confundir a alguien aunque sea por unos minutos.- dijo Ren

-Entonces, es hora de separarnos y buscar a Saya y a Naomi.- dijo Mink

-No me gusta la idea pero es lo mejor que tenemos, además no podemos confiar en un mapa, es muy engañoso.- dijo Koujaku

-Y tienes razón en lo que dices, claramente ese hombre o mejor dicho el hermano de este baboso configuro el mapa y si conseguíamos ese mapa seguro es una trampa a la boca del lobo.- dijo Trip

-Es lo mismo que le paso a ellas, por eso fue que murieron.- dijo Kuro

-¿Y como explicamos a Naomi?.- le cuestiono Koujaku

-Eso no lo se, tal vez logro darse cuenta de la farsa de mapa que tenia.- le respondió

-Ummm, bien dicho

-Ya estuvo bueno de mucha platica es hora de ir por la acción.- dijo Trip

-Son las 6:20, tenemos en total 40 minutos y si es posible recemos para que Saya no despierte aun.- dijo Ren…-Solo así podemos actuar tal como lo planeado en el hotel, recuerden que cada uno tiene una tarea en especifica

Todos asintieron mientras se miraban unos a los otros, ya sin mas que decir son observar todos se desearon buena suerte, ante lo que se venia aproximando, se separaron y fueron cada uno a su respectiva "tarea", solo tenían 40 minutos y contando, pero todos deseaban que Saya nos despertara aun, no ahora, aunque fuera otra hora mas o mas tiempo que no despertara, al igual que ellos, Naomi lo deseaba.

Cuando Naomi ya no pudo encontrar mas salió de aquellas habitación sigilosamente y tratando de seguir buscando a Saya, durante varios minutos se mantuvo perdida hasta que escucho el sonido de una pistola siendo usada, alertándola mas, pero no podía detenerse tenia que seguir buscando, sus dudas aun eran aclaradas, pero tenia un solo objetivo buscar a Saya, cuando cruzo un pasillo a lo lejos estaba una pequeña puerta, de metal que dudosamente entro, un pequeño chillido emito la puerta, al entrar se encontraba en gran balcón el cual era un circulo en medio de este en el fondo una gran luz resplandecía mas y mas, con temor se acerco y cuando se asomo, se encontró con algo impresionante, aterrador y a la vez aliviada, el lugar donde acababa de entrar era la sala donde tenían a Saya, y donde también estaba Clear, y no solo eso en una gran vidriera mostraba una contador una cuenta regresiva

-Solo 40 minutos…..

Solo 40 minutos quedaban, en los cuales ella deseaba que pasaran lentamente ya que de ellos dependía si Saya despertaría como una ser destructivo y lleno de sed de sangre

-Por favor Dios haz que el tiempo se detenga

Lamentablemente Dios solo era un espectador mas, el solo podía ver, ya que claramente el destino dependía de como Saya despertaría y no de el, como supuestamente debía corresponder.

Los humanos seguían aun en este día con sus típicas vidas, sin saber que podían acabar con ellas de un momento a otro, o peor a un, sería el ultimo día de la raza humana


	24. Chapter 23

Hola, y como siempre, tarde, si, siempre llego tarde, a publicar, pero que se le puede hacer, las musas se van y tardan un buen en llegar, jejeje, pero bueno la espera siempre vale la pena, YA SOLO QUEDAN 2 CAPÍTULOS MAS, es triste, pero no se des animen, ¿Por qué?, se estarán preguntando, bueno, quería decírselos al final de la historia, pero bueno, es mejor ahora o nunca, ¡LA HISTORIA TENDRA UNA SECUELA!, ¡WIIIIIIII!, si tal y como lo ven escrito, habrá una secuela de SYNCHROGAZER, aun no se que título ponerle, pero ya tengo el argumento, y se que a muchas y muchos de ustedes le va a gustar, ¿Por qué?, se volverán a preguntar, y saben, ¿Por que?, pues…ESO NO LO DIGO, hasta el final eso va a venir al final si lo digo a hora va a ser spoiler y nadie quiere eso, ¡NADIE!, bueno sin mas preámbulos, aquí el ANTEPENULTIMO capítulo de Synchrogazer, DISFRUTEN y por cierto, me he puesto un poco triste, porque ya no he visto comentarios y eso me ha desanimado un poco, por favor dejen sus comentarios, ¡POR FAVOR, SON DE MUCHA, MUCHA AYUDA!, porque sin ustedes no soy ¡NADA!, por cierto , la canción que Saya canta es de Nana Mizuki y se llama **RISOURON** las parte en **negritas** es la canción en pronunciación, mientras que las partes en _(paréntesis y media cursiva)_ es la traducción de la canción, me tome la libertad de traducirla para que vean por que la escogí :)

Por cierto un saludo para LINKITA-CHAN, espero que actualices tu Fanfic, estoy esperando mucho la continuación, bueno ahora si, disfruten y comenten, ¡POR FA!

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL,

Capítulo 23.- Todo o Nada Parte 1

Al poco tiempo que entraron la seguridad de Kaito se movilizo, cada uno tomo diferentes rutas las cuales no sabían a donde los conducirían, pero esperaban mejor dicho deseaban encontrar rápidamente a Saya, Naomi y Clear, para salir de ahí en total cuatro de ellos pensaba en rescatar a los tres mientras que uno de ellos solo pensaba en rescatar solo a dos de ellos, no le importaba que le pasara a la otra, con tal de que no volviera a causar un desastre como el que se estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

…

Con los chicos en el hotel

…

Ya eran las 6:40 am, y no tenían ninguna noticia de ellos, y mas Aoba que no paraba de ir por ahí por acá, por tanto nerviosismo, ya había perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida, ahora solo se quedaba Ren y su hermana, su pequeña hermana, la cual se encontraba atrapada en aquel lugar temía mas que cuando despertara esta no volviera a ser la misma niña dulce y tierna que conoció por primera vez, aunque aquella niña que conoció y vio no era la verdadera personalidad de ella, pero que importaba eso, ahora lo que le importaba es que ella regresara sana y salva

-Aoba-san.- le llamo Virus a lo cual el volteo parándose estrepitosamente…-Es mejor que nosotros también nos movamos pero desde aquí

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir Virus?.- le cuestiono rápidamente Aoba

-Es simple Aoba.- le dijo Noiz activando sus coils….-Nosotros debemos ayudar desde aquí, aunque sea poco

-¿Pero como?, ellos tienen sus coils apagados por seguridad, no podemos guiarlos.- dijo Aoba…-Ni siquiera con el Scarp que yo poseo no es lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder comunicarme con ellos desde aquí

Ambos rubios se vieron, y claramente Aoba tenia toda la razón no podían comunicarse con ellos, ya perdieron a sus amigas de una manera muy terrible, y no querían eso de nuevo, no sabían que hacer para poder ayudar a sus compañeros, no sabían como estaban, no sabían que estaban haciendo, no sabían a quienes se iban a enfrentar, porque claramente aun sabían que aquellas chicas que atacaron Midorijima ahí estaban, y ellas podían ser una amenaza mucho mas fuerte que aquel hombre, pero claramente no podían superar a Saya el poder de ella superaba aun artificial por mucho que ellas quisieran sobrepasar aquel poder claramente no podían.

-Puede que no podamos hacer nada, por ahora.-dijo Virus

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Virus?.- le cuestiono Aoba

-Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, ¿cierto?, entonces debemos estar allá para ayudar.-dijo Virus poniéndose de pie

-Oye estas loco.- le dijo Noiz…-Claramente les dije que nosotros no debemos movernos de aquí sin importar que, un grupo pequeño puede moverse mejor que ninguno, y eso tu lo sabes mejor que nada, después de todo eres un Yakusa

Virus miraba a Noiz y Noiz a Virus, quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno cedía y Aoba no haya que hacer ante eso, claramente esos dos podían matarse si ellos querían, pero no, por ahora tenían algo mucho mas importante que hacer, y eso se estaba jugando. Aoba por curiosidad observo el reloj, y para su gran sorpresa este marcaba ya las 7:00 am, en punto, esa era la supuesta hora en que su hermana iba despertar una gran temor y nerviosismo mucho mas fuerte le invadió al punto de que no podía mantenerse en pie y eso claramente los dos rubios lo notaron, ambos fijaron sus miradas en el reloj, y comprendieron de inmediato la preocupación de Aoba, ya era la hora, pero….nada había sucedido, por seguridad o mejor dicho por cerciorarse de que nada supuestamente nada estaba pasando, Virus encendió la televisión esperando a encontrarse con un programa un tanto raro o no tanto, en cuestión a ese hombre, el cual por contactos descubrió que tenia cierta reputación gracias a Toue lo cual no se le haría extraño verlo en la televisión, pero por alguna extraña razón no había nada, Noiz por su parte se puso manos a la obra en sus aparatos buscando alguna onda de sonido en el lugar que pudieran percibir levemente, pero tampoco, esto era muy extraño para todos.

-¿Su despertar se atraso?.- cuestiono de inmediato Aoba

-Es lo mas probable, para que no haya pasado nada a esta hora que supuestamente era la hora decisiva, era para que notáramos algo de inmediato.- dijo Virus seriamente mirando su reloj el cual ahora marcaba las 7:10, habían pasado 10 minutos, todo era muy extraño para todos ellos.

-El tiene razón no logre encontrar nada extraño en cuando a onda de sonido, así como también otra cosa anormal, sea lo que hubiera pasado, fue algo muy milagroso, puede que Saya no haya despertado aun.- dijo Noin dándole la razón a Aoba

-Eso quiere decir, que los chicos tienen mas tiempo para poder encontrarla y poder salir con ella estando o no despierta.- dijo Aoba un tanto feliz y aliviado

-Eso de que la puedan sacar están así es peligroso, ya les dije claramente que ella debe despertar como es debido, incluso Sei lo dijo así, ella podía morir.- dijo Noiz poniéndose de pie

-Pero…

-Se que quieres rescatarla a como de lugar, pero ella tiene que despertar como es debido, si la sacan ellos estando aun si asimilar sus poderes morirá por el poder no bien recibido.- dijo Noiz….-Incluso ellos lo tienen muy bien entendido, por eso están haciendo tiempo en este momento al igual de encontrar un indicio de donde podían estar esos

Todo volvió a sumergirse en un frio silencio, claramente eso lo comprendían todos, pero Aoba, estaba desesperado, quería que todos volvieran sanos y salvos, pero tenia que escuchar a Noiz, no podían actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable, pero quedarse de brazos cruzados no era para el la mejor forma de actuar.

-Pero aun así, quedarnos a esperar aquí, sin hacer nada, no me gusta no es de mi actitud quiero ayudar, pero no de esta forma Noiz.- dijo Aoba mas calmado y con voz firme

-Entonces, dime, ¿Qué vas ha hacer para ayudarlos?.- le cuestiono fríamente Noiz

-Yo…..bueno…

-Eso yo lo puedo arreglar.- dijo Virus interviniendo de inmediato a lo cual los otros lo voltearon a ver un tanto desconcertados

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso cuatro ojos?.- le cuestiono Noiz

-Menuda forma de decirme pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para eso.- dijo Virus

-¿Vas a decir o no?.- le cuestiono Aoba

-Por favor, debemos mantener la calma, pero bueno, vayamos al grano, hay una organización en especifico que esta en persecución de Kaito, principalmente.- dijo Virus

-¿Cómo esta eso?.- le cuestiono Aoba

-Es una organización secreta, que fue creada bajo las naciones mas poderosas, hace poco me entere de eso, en cuanto a Kaito, y he de decir que esta organización en mucho mas peculiar.- dijo Virus

-¿A que se dedica principalmente?.- le cuestiono Noiz

-Según mi investigación, o mejor dicho al descifrar sus siglas de como se hacen llamar DETC, o también conocida como DET, es una organización encargada de investigar y analizar los cambios de espacio tiempo así como las brechas que se puede hacer para poder traspasar a otra dimensión diferente a la nuestra.-dijo Virus…-Esta organización ha seguido silenciosamente los experimentos de Toue así como los de Kaito minuciosamente, al punto de descubrirlos a ti Aoba-san así como a la pequeña Saya-chan, ellos saben perfectamente quienes son ustedes, pero ellos están mas concentrados en Saya-chan por su poder, ya que claramente, según mi teoría, para llevar a Saya-chan a la dimensión en donde ella siempre ha residido, debió utilizarle una maquina especial para eso, pero el mi intuición me dice que no solo esa maquina se necesito sino también el poder de ella misma

-Virus, lo que me tratas de decir, es que una organización quiere recuperar a MI hermana, he investigarla, lo cual incluye que experimenten con ella para descubrir su poder.- dijo Aoba

-Eso no quise decir Aoba, pero claramente no nos podemos fiar tan fácilmente con ellos, lo que quise decir es que vayamos con ellos de inmediato.-dijo Virus

-¿Para que?.- cuestiono Noiz

-Es simple Noiz-san.- dijo Virus sonriendo…-Le pediremos ayuda ofreciéndole….

-¡NO LES VOY A DAR A MI HERMANA!.- grito eufórico Aoba

-Claro que no haremos eso, además ellos no serian capaces de meterse con la yakusa ya que principalmente de nosotros la Yakusa es de donde sacan todas sus inversiones para sus pruebas e investigaciones.- dijo Virus tratando de serenar a Aoba…..-Lo que le ofreceremos es la investigación que Noiz ha reunido gracias a Sei-san, a cambio de que ellos se alejen de nosotros y de Saya-chan, para que hagan lo que quieran con la información.

-¿Y revelar el secreto de la creación de Saya?, ja, jamás.- le dijo Noiz…..-Tus razones son muy buenas mas no me convencen para entregar la información que nos dejo Sei, es muy peligroso, podían ellos mismos podían crear aquel poder y mejorarlo a grandes escalas incluso podían crear un ser mas poderoso que Saya hasta mas si es posible

-¿Entonces que sugieres?, tal y como lo dijo Aoba-san no podemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados y menos en una situación de este tipo que implica algo de mayor fuerza.

-Eso lo se, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a algo como eso, estoy seguro que eso podía pasar, con esas personas.- dijo Noiz firmemente

-¿Entonces?, yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que algo pase.- dijo Virus…-Pero estoy de acuerdo en tu punto de vista, pero no quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que algo pase en las noticias.

-Yo tampoco lo se, idiota, esto se puso totalmente peligroso y arriesgado, no podemos decir por la vida de uno en cuanto a las de los demás, no somos Dios para decir quien puede vivir y quien no, ¿a caso crees que no estoy preocupado por esa pequeña mocosa o por los demás?, ¿crees que no deseo ayudarlos?, ¿crees que no siento empatía por ellos y miedo porque algo les pueda pasar?, pues estas muy equivocado con migo 4 ojos, estoy igual que Aoba, pero no podemos hacer lo que tu dices, y también pienso igual no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ¿pero que hacemos?.

Tanto Aoba como Virus se quedaron en silencio con las palabras de Noiz, el claramente tenia razón en eso, no podían actuar solo por sus impulsos, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?, si interferían podían ocasionar problemas, pero tenían que hacer algo, no podían ir con esa organización y no podían ayudarles desde aquí ya que podían cambiar los mapas del edificio para confundir a los demás y así que les pasara lo mismo que a las chicas.

-Creo que lo mejor…..-decía Aoba lentamente captando la atención de los demás…-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir hasta haya, y vigilar el perímetro, también eso ayudaría mucho si algo como si algo similar ocurriera como con la Oval Tower , desde ahí podíamos pedir ayuda y claramente no afectaríamos mucho en la operación de rescate.- dijo finalmente Aoba

Ambos rubios se vieron, y a cada uno fue una buena opción, desde ahí podían vigilarlos a la vez que podían pedir ayuda desde sus coils por si algo similar como dijo Aoba pasara con la vez anterior, era una buena idea, además de que era la mas razonable.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué esperamos para ir?.- dijo Virus decidido

-Chicos.- dijo Aoba alegre

-Vamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo.- dijo Noiz al tiempo que volteaba a ver el reloj de la pared….-Son las 7:30, vámonos ¡YA!

Los otros dos asintieron, tomaron sus algunas cosas y salieron de la habitación y del hotel en dirección a aquel lugar, donde estaba Saya y los demás en una misión suicida.

…

Con Naomi

…

No sabia como habia pasado, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué?, ¿era tan raro lo que estaba pasando?, los sonidos de las balas no cesaban incluso parecía no tener fin, a pesar de estar lejos, de donde supuestamente estaba llevándose un gran riña, las escuchaba perfectamente en el retumbar de las paredes.

Pero ahora, ella misma se encontraba en el suelo sentada, temblando, mientras trataba que su cuerpo se moviera, pero no, el miedo la tenia paralizada, Clear estaba igual que ella, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, uno de ellos miraba la gran vidriera de tubo la cual estaba totalmente destruida, y el temporizador detenido, mientras que otro miraba a la hora joven desnuda que estaba en medio de los cuerpos inertes de los científicos, cubierta levemente de sangre, su hermoso pelo negro azulado se balanceaba a pesar de a ver aire, su piel que antes levemente morena, ahora era blanca, como la porcelana mas fina, su gran cuerpo estructurado era envuelto por su gran cabello, su rostro, sus ojos que antes eran avellana claro, eran ahora rojos, un rojo vivo como la sangre a la vez que se habían vuelto un poco afilados, pero tenían una pisca vivas en sus pupilas, su rostro era muy hermoso, y mas con aquellos hermoso ojos rojos, eran dos rubís, la piel de era suave, a cual tela de seda, y sus labios, su labios eran frescos, perfectos de un leve color rosa pálido, era una imagen de un ser no terrenal, pero todo eso parecía una ilusión con lo que la tenia rodeada, aquellos cuerpos que antes rebosaban de vida trataron de detenerla antes de su despertar, y que trataron de avisar ahora estaban muertos, y solo por impedir algo que ya estaba destinado.

Los únicos dos sobrevivientes supuestamente, no sabían que hacer, uno estaba muy mal herido y la otra asustada, pero si mato a aquellos científicos, ¿Por qué a ellos no?, Naomi, a pesar de su profundo miedo, tenia que comprobar que ella los había olvidado para convertirse en la destrucción. Con la poca fortaleza que tenia y aun en el suelo y tragando en seco abrió la boca y articulo unas palabras.

-Saya-san.- le dijo casi inaudiblemente

Pero ella lo escucho y reconoció ese nombre en cualquier lugar, ya que era su nombre, no lo aceptaba completamente, pero era el nombre que la identifica y diferenciaba, su mirada que había permanecido en aquellos cadáveres, se elevo, y con una elegancia volteo hacia esa persona, a la cual reconoció por su voz temerosa, su largo cabello se movió gracia al igual que su cuerpo desnudo y bien perfeccionado, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, para después parar en seco, y abrir sus hermoso rojos, y mirar a aquella chica que le llamo pudo notar el temor en la mirada de ella, mas no se movió esperando una respuesta la cual ella se la daría, a ella y a la persona que ayudo en su despertar y que ahora como esa chica estaba y ano asustado sino impresionado.

Con su semblante serió, pero calmo, hizo que ambos presentes se relajaran, sus labios rosas pálidos, se articularon y dejaron escapar una dulce, pero penetrante voz, que era la clara muestra que no había cambio alguno

-¿Los hice esperar?.- dijo….Saya

….

Con los chicos, Koujaku, Trip, Mink, Ren y Kuro

…

Los 5 al a verse separado rápidamente habían sido atacados, aun no sabían como, pero algunos hacían especulaciones.

Koujaku, por su parte se encontraba un tanto herido, puede que tenga una espada, pero claramente lo deja en desventaja ya que tiene que pelear cerca de ellos para lograr hacerles daño, y eso lo ponía en un peligro latente del cual había salido victorioso por el momento, ahora que estaba en una zona la cual llevaba a los pisos subterráneos, los cuales creía que estaba Saya.

-Maldición.- dijo Koujaku mientras apretaba fuertemente una de sus heridas la cual a pesar de ser leve parecía que estaba tirando litros de sangre.

Por lo que sin mas que pensar desgarro parte de las mangas de su Yukata, y con ese pedazo de tela se amarro aquella herida la cual le preocupaba mas, por la cantidad de sangre. Dio un ultimo giro al amarre tomo firmemente su katana y volvió en su búsqueda.

Mink por su parte había instalado varias de las bombas en lugares estratégicos, y con una cuanta regresiva 4 horas tenían en total, tenían que avisarles a los demás, y eso claramente podía hacerlo libremente por que estaba en un lugar libre de cámaras, así como también un lugar muy desordenado, oscuro casi, y el desorden eran puros papeles, papeles que habían sido movidos con anterioridad, y el se dio cuenta de eso, alguien mas estuvo en esa misma habitación antes que el.

Trip era otro caso, el había acabado con gran parte de los guardias y sin salir ileso, podía decirse que la experiencia de estar en los Yakusas lo había ayudado bastante, además de que también había encontrado algo un poco lejos de ahí, pero, era algo lo estaba impulsando a ir hasta ese lugar donde se encontraba.

-Ummm, bueno nada pierdo con saber que hay ahí.- dijo Trip sacando mas cartuchos e insertándolos en su pistola mientras retomaba su andar….-Tal vez sea el lugar donde esta Saya

Y Kuro era otro caso, el no sabia como lo había hecho pero había dado con su hermano en la sala de control, el cual lo estaba esperando desde hace buen rato, y el en ese momento no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, había empezado a disparar a su hermano el cual también contraataco, ambos estaban en igual de fuerzas y no se diga de velocidad, ambos peleaban feroz mente sin darse cuenta de tenían un tiempo limite para que el lugar se derrumbara, y no solo eso, ellos no sabían que Saya ya había despertado lo que mostraba las pantallas de esa sala solo eran ilusiones creadas por ella misma, ya que si se daban cuenta de su despertar, Kaito inmediatamente usuaria el canto de los Alphas para controlarla, pero ella había actuado y por eso no estaban al tanto de la situación

-Je, ¿parece que no has perdido tu toque?.- le dijo Kaito parando en seco mientras sacaba otro cartucho

-Eso a ti no te importa hijo de puta.- dijo Kuro totalmente enojado y listo para atacar nuevamente

-Vaya, hermano, parece que no te agrado la noticia de que tu noviecita era en realidad el experimento que tanto tu deseabas destruir y que yo deseaba obtener.- dijo Kaito con la intención de hacer enfadar a Kuro lo cual logro perfectamente

-¡Ese monstruo no es nada de mi!.- grito mientras se preparaba nuevamente para atacar

-Jajajajaja, ¡PERO PARA MI SI LO ES!.- dijo Kaito para después sacar un bomba de humo y hacerla detonar al tiempo que la arrojo al suelo y dejaba todo sumido en la poco niebla

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!, ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!.- le gritaba a mas no poder Kuro, estaba furioso, sus pensamientos no daban tregua alguna ante nada, y lo hacía dudar mas de si mismo, al punto de llevarlo a la desesperación

-No lo soy, solo que es hora que vaya por el "Experimento".- dijo Kaito quedamente

Poco a poco aquella niebla quedo en el olvido haciendo que la visión de Kuro volviera pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba, y eso el mismo desgraciado se lo había dicho, literalmente, sin importarle que lo descubriera nuevamente, encendió su coil, para verificar la hora, eso lo dejo en blanco, el reloj marcaba ya las 8:00 am, eso era malo, muy, malo.

-Maldición, ya despertó.-dijo Kuro y como alma que lleva al diablo, salió de aquella sala y empezó a correr por donde dios lo mandaba mientras contaba a los demás, de la manera que fuera posible, porque claramente en ese momento ninguno de los demás tenían su coil encendido…-Seremos idiotas, jamás debimos haber apago los coils…Fue estúpido de nuestra parte.

…

Con Saya

…

Ambos me miraban sorprendidos, no parecían creer lo que les había dicho, pero mi tono de voz como lo dije para mi fue básicamente la prueba de eso, pero parecía que ellos aun no lo creían, pensaba hacer otra demostración, pero en eso sentí un presencia un poco lejos de aquí, pero claramente se estaba acercando.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la salida de aquel laboratorio, y afine mi mirada, en donde de inmediato pude ver a través de todos los cuartos a la vez que veía a larga distancia y de inmediato puede identificar a la persona que se iba acercando peligrosamente de inmediato hacia nosotros, aunque claramente no lo consideraba una amenaza para mi , pero para ellos si, a mis espaldas pude escuchar como ello se movían lentamente, pero eso no me importaba, ahora tenia que dirigirme a lugar donde podía hacer detonar este edificio y hacerlo desaparecer antes de que aquellas bombas detonaran, sin mas que hacer, empecé a caminar, sin importarme mi desnudes

-¿Saya?.- me llamaron pero no voltee…-¡Saya!

Esta vez su llamado fue mas fuerte, me pare abruptamente y los mire nuevamente, Naomi, si no mal recordaba así se llamaba la muchacha.

-¿A dónde vas?.- me cuestiono aquel androide, Clear

-Nada de preguntas.- le dije neutralmente sin expresión alguna y pude ver que ellos iban a volver a responder por lo que era mejor dan rienda suelta un poco mas no sin decir todo…- Aquel hombre se acerca peligrosamente hacia aquí junto a su par, ambos vienen por mi

-¿Ese hombre y su par?.- cuestiono Clear

-No será…-expreso al borde de la alegría Naomi…-Es Kuro, ese el par de aquel hombre, si el esta aquí lo demás también, estamos salvados

-No.- le dije nuevamente

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Saya?.- cuestiono rápidamente esa chica

-No puedo decir eso.- le dije y volví a emprender mi caminata

-Lo sabia.- ella dijo de repente sabía lo que iba a decir, pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo…-Tu ya no eres la Saya que todo conocíamos, eres….eres…por tu, ¡culpa!, ¡por tu maldita culpa, mi hermana y mis amigas están muertas, por un maldito monstruo como tu!

-Naomi, tranquilízate.- le dijo Clear mientras el la sujetaba con gentileza , ya que ella había estado conteniéndose durante un buen tiempo

-¡¿Qué me calme?!, ¡Estas igual de loco como ella, todo es culpa de ustedes!.- dijo Naomi zafándose del agarre de Clear y golpeándolo en el proceso

-Nosotros…-le dije mientras me paraba enfrente de la puerta detenía mi andar…-No mejor dicho, yo nunca, pedí que me rescataran, fue su maldita idiotez en arriesgar sus vidas en un "monstruo" como yo como tu dijiste, pero no, ¿acaso creías que iba a cambiar, por solo regresar a mi cuerpo?...

-¡No lo creo, lo estoy viendo!.- grito enojada

-Je, los humanos, son seres malditamente idiotas, yo no soy un ser humano, todo fue una trampa.- les dije sin voltearlos a ver…-Aquellas escusa de que yo iba a volver la destrucción del lugar si llegaba a despertar, fue totalmente falso, ya que antes de separarme de mi cuerpo, yo ya tenia mi personalidad totalmente definida y con el choque de mi alma con mi cuerpo solo la reforzaría y no lograría cambiar por nada, todo fue parte del plan de ese hombre

-¡No me vengas con mentiras, tu cambiaste desgraciada!.- grito enojada

-Si tal vez lo sea, pero tan si quiera yo pienso con la cabeza fría y no actuó bajo mis propios sentimientos.- le dije sin verla…-Si ellas murieron fueron por impulsivas, además, ¿sabes porque murieron a parte de su impudencia?...

-¡Maldita, no voy a creer nada de lo que vayas a decir!.- dijo Naomi en su estado de enojo

-Ustedes nunca confiaron en Saya,- les dije pero mas dirigido a ella

-¿Qué?, sin duda alguna tu maldito despertar te quito las pocas neuronas que tenias en tu cuerpo, ¡Nosotras siempre confiamos en Saya y no solo eso….

-Si no que seria nuestra llave para regresar a casa, después de todo es una estúpida que confía en cualquiera que le da una sonrisa o le promete algo, además si ella es tan poderosa, podríamos nosotras obtener el respecto que nunca obtuvimos en nuestra tierra, pero ella al ser el Synchrogazer será muy fácil porque controlaría a todos y obtendríamos todo lo que quisiéramos.- le dije y viéndola levemente y claramente esta sorprendida…-Lo sabía, ustedes nunca confiaron en ella, tu hermana desde un principio supo que yo era el Synchrogazer…

-Tu…

-¡Naomi eso es cierto!.- exclamo Clear ante tal confesión

-Es tan cierto como me despertar Clear, otra de mis habilidades es leer la mente de las personas, y pude darme cuenta de eso incluso antes de que despertara en el mundo de arriba, así que Naomi no me vengas tu con tus estúpidas mentiras, que solo hacen que me den ganas de destruir este lugar aunque no será necesario , Mink, si no mal recuerdo era el nombre de ese tipo, el instalo unas bombas las cuales estallaran dentro de 3 horas, será mejor que salgan de aquí.- le dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la puerta y esta de un momento a otro con mi poder salió disparada destruyendo de inmediato la pared de enfrente y traspasando otras

-¿El lugar explotara?.- cuestiono Clear

-Parece que eres el único que sabe razonar, si, va a explotar, si quieres vivir, será mejor que tu salgas de aquí, junto a esa maldita zorra que esta junto aquí, algunos están cerca, pero los ayudare a que se encuentren en un punto en especifico.- le dije mientras camina por el pasillo en línea recta

-Pero, ¿y tu?.- cuestiono el siguiéndome

-¿yo?, voy a terminar con todo esto.- le dije seriamente mientras ellos me seguían por detrás

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?.- me cuestiono

-Lo que vaya hacer no te incumbe, ahora tienes que salir, junto con los demás, de aquí, y encontrarte con Aoba y los otras que vienen en camino.- les dije mientras ahora los volteaba a ver

-¿Ellos vienen?.- cuestiono el poniéndose enfrente de mi, mientras que la mine zorra lo seguía quedamente

-Que bueno que entiendas, es hora de que se vayan.- les dije

-No te puedo dejar sola, no ahora.- dijo el

-No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando.- le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia el

-Pues no me importa no te voy a dejar aquí, y mucho menos con ese hombre aquí.- dijo Clear firmemente

-Ya me esperaba eso, de ti, así que, no me dejas otra opción.- le dije

-¿Qué dices Saya?

Cunado el estaba por tomarme del brazo el cual mantenía extendido, concentre mi poder envolviéndolos a ambos, haciendo que ambos al ver se sorprendieran

-¿Qué demonios haces?, ¡Saya!.- me cuestiono Clear mientras trataba de salir de mi poder pero era imposible

-Lo que te pedí, es hora de separarnos, hare que todos se reúnan y salgan de aquí.- les dije seriamente y mi poder los empezó a envolver mas y mas al punto que ya no los veía, pero la voz de Clear retumbaba una y otra vez, exasperado por salir de la copula que había creado alrededor de ellos, para que los tele transportara hacia el punto especifico a la vez que empezaba a conectar los caminos, pero claramente no podía dejar que aquellos dos salieran de aquí, no señor, ellos empezaron esto, ellos si era posible, vendrían conmigo al averno

-¡SAYA!.- grito Clear para después desaparecer

Ahora estaba sola en aquel pasillo, pero no por mucho, así como hice con Clear concentre mi poder sobre mi, y me tele transporte hacia el punto alto de la torre, en donde supuestamente se llevaría a cabo el principio de la destrucción y muerte.

-Es hora, es todo o nada.- dije para empezar a encender todo los aparatos que había ahí con mi poder y concentrando por demás mi poder

…..

Con Clear y los demás

…

Clear ahora estaba en un punto de salida del edificio con los demás, que estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar, no sabían como habían llegado a ahí, pero se aliviaron al ver que Clear estaba con ellos, pero Saya, no, eso volvió a preocuparlos

-Saya ya despertó.- dijo Clear y los demás se quedaron sin habla

-¿A que hora?.- le cuestiono Mink

-Antes de las 7, ella despertó.- dijo Clear

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta?.- le cuestiono ahora Koujaku

-Hace poco estaba con nosotros, pero después nos….separamos.-dijo Naomi apenada y furiosa consigo misma

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pero porque?!, ¡¿Por qué no la detuvieron?!.- esta vez fue Trip en hablar o mejor dicho cuestionar

-¡Como querías que lo hiciéramos, ellas nos trajo hasta aquí con su poder, así como a ustedes!.- le respondió Naomi molesta

-¿Ella lo hizo?.- cuestiono Mink

-Es una de sus habilidades.-dijo Clear

-¿Pero que planea?, ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?.- cuestiono Koujaku mientra s apretaba fuertemente su puño

-Ella quiera acabar con todo esto.- dijo Ren captando la atención de todos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ren?.- le pregunto Koujaku

-Desaparecerá el rastro de su creación.- dijo Ren

-¿Qué?

Koujaku iba a preguntar mas, pero en una fuerte explosión se escucho, he hizo retumbar el lugar, pero en medio de eso, empezó a escucharse una canción, una triste, solitaria, pero hermosa canción.

-¡Tenemos que salir, rápido!.- dijo Mink, corriendo hacia la salida, seguido de los demás

-¿¡Pero, y Saya!?.- le cuestiono Koujaku

-Ella no morirá.- dijo Ren

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?.- le cuestiono Naomi mientras salían del edificio y se posicionaban en un lugar seguro y fue en donde la canción se escuchaba mas fuerte que adentro

-Porque me lo prometió

-¿Ah?

 **Akari mo tsukezu ni** _(Encendiendo las luces)_

 **Mitsumeteru kagami** _(Mirando dentro del espejo)_

 **Mado kara sashikomu** _(La luz de los faros brilla en la ventana)_

 **HeadLight ame wo hajiku** _(que son repelidos por los rayos)_

Todos prestaron atención a aquella melodía que retumbaba en todo el lugar, incluso la ciudad paro el movimiento, aquella canción lo atraía, pero claramente, sentían algo extraño, difícil de explicar, incluso los otras que venían en camino a aquel lugar se quedaron pasmados, Aoba, podía reconocer que esa melodía era totalmente hermosa, pero estaba cubierta de soledad y mentiras, eso era lo que la hacia diferente.

Aquel edificio empezó a emitir una hermosa luz azul, que parecía no lastimar a nadie, estaba todo el lugar y ciudad tranquilos, pero…la tranquilidad no es buen augurio


	25. Chapter 24

HOLA MINA-SAN, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, ahora creo que no me tarde mucho, espero que dejen comentarios, por no tardar tanto esta vez, queridos y queridas lectora, bueno estamos aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de esta bonita historia, GRACIAS por acompañarme en este recorrido, se los agradezco de todo corazón, por cierto, quiero decirles algo, hace mas de dos o tres meses esta historia cumplió el AÑO, ¡VIVA, VIVA!, así como también mi primer año como escritora de FANFICTIOS, ¡WAAA, VIVA, VIVAAAA!, Estoy muy feliz, perdón por decir esto hasta ahorita, pero…se me había olvidado, espero que disculpen a su servidora por su falta de memoria, bueno como siempre gracias por su apoyo, ya que sin ustedes no hubiera continuado con este proyecto , y espero ver comentarios cositas guapas, oh si antes de que se me olvide quiero informarles que habrá una sorpresa una impactante sorpresa en el PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Por cierto un saludo para LINKITA-CHAN, espero que actualices tu Fanfic, estoy esperando mucho la continuación, bueno ahora si, disfruten y comenten, ¡POR FA!

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL,

 **NOTA:** la canción esta traducida, pero si quieren escuchar la canción tendrán que buscarla por google, para que la escuchen y ven porque la escogí, y si les gusto la canción, la buscan por google y la descargan

Capítulo 24.- Todo o Nada parte 2

 **Akari mo tsukezu ni** ( _Encendiendo las luces_ )

 **Mitsumeteru kagami** ( _Mirando dentro del espejo_ )

 **Mado kara sashikomu** ( _La luz de los faros brilla en la ventana)_

 **HeadLight ame wo hajiku** ( _que son repelidos por los rayos_ )

Aquel edificio empezó a emitir una hermosa luz azul, que parecía no lastimar a nadie, estaba todo el lugar y ciudad tranquilos, pero…la tranquilidad no es buen augurio.

Dentro de aquel edificio una doncella recitaba su canción que conllevaría a ella misma a la muerte, para impedir que su poder fuera usado, para fines que no eran los correctos, lo único que le importaba era proteger aquellos que siempre estuvieron con ella, hasta el final de su transformación a un ser ya no humano, ella creía que con su muerte todo se resolvería, el dolor que había causado y las muertes de esos seres que no merecían ese destino , lo pagaría a cambio de su vida.

La chica mientras su canción resonaba un par de lágrimas caían, la melodía, se volvía pesada, eso era porque eran sus propios sentimientos, sus sentimientos mas ocultos, la tristeza, el rechazo y la falsedad

Los presentes estaban hipnotizados, por aquellas melodía, los mas cercanos solo eran expectantes, mientras veían como aquel edificio resplandecía con una hermoso pero temible brillo azul

…

Con Saya

…

Ya había cantado la primera parte de mi canción que me conduciría a mi a mi propia muerte, junto a ellos, tal vez esta haciendo mal en que ellos murieran conmigo, pero ambos eran culpables, pero, ¿Quién era yo para decidir quien vivía y quien moría?, ¿Quién era?

La luz de mi poder inundaba todo el edificio pero la mayor concentración de mi poder estaba alrededor mío así como en el cuarto principal, el cual estaba en los pisos mas altos del edificio, a lo lejos podían sentir como ellos dos se acercaban mas y mas, pero su presencia no me molestaba, pero la que me perturbaba era la de Aoba y Ren, ellos estaban afuera del edificio esperando a que yo saliera, sana y salva, mas no sabían mis verdaderas intenciones.

-Por eso yo nunca prometo nada.-dije en susurro

En eso, escuche como la puerta trataba de ser abierta por la fuerza, escuchaba patadas, golpes, para después pasar a las balas, la cuales se incrustaron en la puerta de hierro una tras otra, ya que claramente había cambiado la clave de la cerradura, y también no me sorprendía a las personas que tendría como invitados.

Siguieron disparando, hasta lograr totalmente abrir la puerta la cual cayo a cual piedra sumergiéndose en el estanque, dejando ver a cierta persona que odio, era el hermano gemelo del persona que decía amarme, vaya tipo de hombre me fui a topar en este mundo

-Aquí estabas maldita.-dijo ese hombre mas yo no le respondí y mucho menos voltee a verlo

En cambio concentre mas mi poder hasta incrementarlo a cierto punto que incluso los equipo de cómputo empezaron a fallar, y mi poder empezó a emitir pequeño relámpagos, uno tras otro mas ninguno de mayor poder, poco a poco el edificio empezó a temblar, era evidente que este se iba a derrumbar pero era por una buena causa y por un propósito en especifico erradicar toda la información sobre mi creación para que ninguna otra persona volviera a usarla a su conveniencia como Toue o como estos estúpidos gemelos, porque para que uno no estuviera con el otro, se debía a una traición, eso era lo mas obvio, entonces, ¿porque uno odiaría al otro?, o será, ¿que eran otros propósitos para el odio?, eso no podía especular con facilidad.

En eso escuche como el arma era vuelta a cargar, no mejor dicho escuche a dos armas siendo cargadas, esta vez voltee y vaya el escenario que me encontré, ambos hermanos apuntándose con su arma sin dar tregua, podía reírme, pero sería una perdida de tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podía ver como estos se mataban entre sí, porque claramente no podían cambiar, no tenían remedio, ni siquiera con el Scarp podíamos hacerlos cambiar, era mas que una perdida de tiempo por mi parte, pero en cambio los otros, lo intentarían hasta el cansancio para que cambiaran, aunque eso significara llegar hasta la muerte.

-Vaya, vaya, Kuro, mira que hermosa novia dejaste ir.-dijo ese hombre el cual había entrado primeramente, y el cual también me estaba dirigiendo una mirada lasciva, lo que me causo repulsión

-¡Ella no es mi novia!, ¡Nunca fue nada de mi!.-grito el cual le había entregado mi primer beso

-¿Oh?, ¿Entonces?.-cuestiono

-¡Cállate, ella jamás fue nada!, ¡Solo un maldito monstruo!.-grito

 **Maru de tanin no you** _(Es como si fuera un extraño)_

 **Watashi no muhyoujou** _(con mi inexpresivo rostro)_

 **Egao wo tsukureba Shoudou.** _(el impulso de una falsa sonrisa)_

 **Tatakizuketa Perfume** _(Arrojo mi perfume)_

Mientras ellos siguieron con su discusión volví a retomar mi canción, la cual fue impulsada con mas fuerza, haciendo que ambos pararan, su discusión en el momento que sintieron de nuevo mi voz cantar, podía ver como ambos estaban fascinados, o temerosos

-¿Qué demonios haces?.-me cuestiono ese tal Kuro con enojo

-No es tu incumbencia.-le respondí mientras mi resplandor se hacia poco a poco mas intenso

 **"Tooku de zutto mimamotteiru yo"** _(Siempre deseo estar viendo sobre la lejanía)_

 **Saigo ni kimi wa doushite** _(¿Qué te paso a ti al final)_

 **Sono kotoba wo eranda ito wakaranai** _(No entiendo la intención detrás de aquellas palabras que eligio)_

 **Yasashisa no...hakichigai** _(esta gentileza…_

 _ES DIFERENTE)_

Fue en esa parte que mi poder incremento a niveles riesgosos, al punto de que todo el edificio comenzó a moverse mas y mas, al igual que los alrededor cerca de este, podía ver y escuchar como las demás personas se atemorizaban y se alejaban de lugar lo cual agradecía internamente, mas ellos no se apartaron para nada, incluso Aoba ya había llegado hasta el edificio, pero no, no se alejaban, ¿acaso quería morir?, eso no lo permitiría, el merecía vivir, y mas con el sacrificio de Tae-san, la muerte de ella no sería en vano, no, no podía ser en vano.

Fruncí en ceño ante tal triste posibilidad de que Aoba quisiera y deseara eso, no, el aun tenia que vivir, se lo merecía mas que yo, su poder no era tan peligroso como el mío, el merecía el sueño del cual siempre fui privada, una vida llena de felicidad a lado de tus amigos, familiares, etc, el merecía eso, yo no, no después de todo el dolor que cause

-¡PARA ESO!.- me grito Kuro enojado y apuntándome con su pistola

-No lo hare.-le respondí

-¡Si no lo haces, te disparare!.-dijo el aun con su arma en mano apuntándome

-No me importa después de todo, esa simple arma nunca, me podría herir,-le dije a modo de reto, mientras cerraba mis ojos, para llegar al coro de mi canción.

-Jajajajajajaja

Una risa inundo el lugar, era una risa molesta, lo cual causo que abriera mis ojos levemente y mire al propietario de esa risa, era el hermano gemelo de Kuro

-¡¿De que te ríes infeliz?!.-le cuestiono Kuro enojado mientras dirigía su pistola a el

-Jajajajajajaja, ¡ESOT ES INCREIBLE!, ¡Sin duda alguna eres el mejor experimento de Toue!, ¡NO!, experimento no, ¡ERES UNA DIOSA!.-gritaba con devoción aquel hombre, hacia mi persona

Podía observar que Kuro quería matarlo con la mirada, pero no podía, no ahora que el edificio empezaba a tambalearse de una manera un poco mas brusca.

 **Uso to ESORAGOTO risouron** _(Una teoría idealista de mentiras y quimeras)_

 **Kudaranai jikomanzoku** _(Es tribal y auto-satisfactorio)_

 **Muzan ni ai kowashite kara** _(Después de destruir el amor a sangre fría)_

 **Dokoka e kienasai** _(por favor desaparece en algún lugar)_

 **Stop dreamin'** _( Deja de soñar…)_

En ese momento junta ambas de mis manos sobre mi pecho desnudo apretándolas en una a otra, cerré mis ojos para mayor concentración sobre mi poder que poco a poco se estaba volviendo descomunal, el brillo empezó apaciguar, no mejor dicho este empezó a regresar a mi a cual polvo, pero concentrándose en la parte donde ambas de mis manos estaban entrelazadas, creando dentro de ellas un extraño calor, y uno muy reconfortante, uno el cual yo creía a ver perdido, no mejor dicho aquella calidez que siempre rechace y ahora estaba aquí en mis manos dándome un último confort, aun no conocía a ciencia propia todos mis poderes, pero los más "increíbles", era el cruce a través de las dimensiones, era algo único, y que en mi mente, resonó ese pensamiento antes de cantar el final del coro de mi canción… _"Quisiera viajar a una dimensión donde mi poder sea de utilidad, donde no sea un peligro"_ , eso era imposible, cuando lo pensé

 **Face the REAL** _(¡ENFRETA LA REALIDAD!)_

Aquel pequeño destello de calor en mis manos, brillo con intensidad, cejando a ambos hermanos, el edificio se movió con mas brusquedad, los cristales empezaron a romperse uno tras otro, podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que estaba lejos y cerca del edificio al ver que este se tambaleaba y daba indicios de derrumbar en cualquier momento, y eso era lo que quería, la música de mi interior resonaba al son de los latidos de mi corazón, era algo totalmente lindo e inusual.

En eso una bala se incrusto en mi abdomen, logrando que me desconcentrará por completo, poco sangre broto de mi boca, mi ojos los abrí mas no mostré una faceta de dolor alguno, no podía rebajarme ante tal humano, mis ojos se enfocaron en Kuro el cual apuntaba y sostenía firmemente el arma, su hermano que estaba al otro extremo estaba que no se creía lo que había pasado.

-¡Para esto!.-me grito con enojo

-No lo hare.-le respondí secamente

-¡Entiende!, ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Aquellas palabras me causaron nauseas, una furia se apodero de mi, clave fríamente mis ojos sobre el, mas no me moví, apreté con fuerza mis labios, para después clavar mis dientes sobre mi labio inferior, provocando un poco mas de sangrado

-¿Daño dices?.-le cuestione con mi enojo contenido….-Esas palabras son una maldita blasfemia, dices que no quieres lastimarme, pero déjame informarte algo ,maldito desgraciado, ya no lo hiciste, no conmigo, pero jugaste con esa dulce niña, aquella que te amo, a mas no poder, tú que dijiste que jamás la despreciarías, que jamás la lastimarías, lo hiciste, rompiste tu promesa, nunca lo cumpliste, y jamás pensé que lo harías, eres igual, no mejor dicho eres igual a tu maldito hermano gemelo, son la peor escoria de la humanidad

…

Con Kuro

…

Aquellas palabras dichas por esa hermosa doncella desnuda ante el y que a la vez esta herida por el, se le había clavado como dagas una tras otra, hasta destrózalo, los fugases recuerdos de la anterior yo de esa doncella le hicieron ver el maldito error que había cometido, traiciono al amor de su vida, fue cegado por su enojo y confusión, no quiso escuchar a su corazón, ahora esta de pie frente a ella apuntándole con un arma, la había herido, algo que jamás había hecho, nunca había lastimado a una mujer, y mucho menos se atrevería a lastimar al amor de su vida, pero lo hizo, todo lo que hizo rompió los sentimientos que ella sentía por el, y ahora era tarde para eso, ya no podía recuperar a su Saya, a su dulce y tierna Saya, ahora tenia enfrente a la verdadera, el ser mas poderoso que creo Toue, y que costo la vida de sus padres y los de Aoba, su Saya jamás regresaría.

-Jajajajajajajajaja

El volteó a ver a su hermano, el cual reía descaradamente, lo cual lo hizo rabiar, ¿Por qué se reía?, ¿acaso no veía lo que estaba pasando?, ¿tanto deseaba morir o que?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?.-cuestiono el

-Jajajaja, parece que te diste cuenta de algo, y ese algo parece que te llego muy tarde.-dijo su hermano acercando hacia Saya la cual ahora miraba a ambos hermanos fríamente….-Ella tiene razón, tu la has lastimado mas que yo, las heridas que le cause fueron mas físicas que emocionales

-Tu no eres nadie para decir que has hecho y que no, eres igual a tu hermano.-dijo Saya con su tono mas frío en medio del edificio que amenazaba mas con querer caerse, de un momento a otro, mas ellos no daban crédito a querer salir, Saya ya tenia su propósito y ellos no

-Te equivocas mi Reina, yo acepto los errores o mejor dicho mis aciertos ante todo sin importar que sean bueno o malos.-dijo el posicionándose enfrente de Saya, mas no se acerco a ella….-En cambio mi hermano no acepta nada, no hasta que todo lo que ha hecho tiene sus consecuencias y eso lo que yo quiero decir con eso, mi Reina, yo puedo aceptar las consecuencias, pero mi hermano, solo es un cobarde, además le digo un secreto, un secreto que ni el mismo le dijo usted cuando llego aquí por segunda vez

Kuro en ese momento se puso pálido, su hermano iba a revelar su secreto y enfrente de ella, ya le había hecho mucho daño, y con eso que su hermano le diría ya no podía conseguir el perdón de ella, si es que aun podían sobrevivir, ya que de un momento a otro, el sonido del edificio siendo poco a poco destruido se escucho lentamente logrando torturarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, el tenia la pistola ahora apuntando a su hermano, el cual no le había dirigido la vista, la arma estaba cargada, y el apuntando a la cabeza de su hermano, el cual estaba por decirle a Saya su secreto, tenia una solo opción para hacerlo callar, y eso, era…

" _Martarlo"_

Su mano comenzó a temblar, ¿Por qué?, si hacia unos minutos u horas casi lo mata, ya le había disparado a su hermano, pero este consiguió librarse de sus numerosos ataques de ese momento, pero ahora, tenia que decidir, esperar a que su hermano le diga su secreto al amor de su vida o matarlo para que se que no dijera, era ahora una decisión difícil, y estaba temblando.

-¿De que hablas?.-cuestiono Saya

Kuro se tenso mas al oír el interés de su amor

-Mi reina, su ex-novio tenia en mente los…..

Kuro se quedo sin tiempo y en ese momento apretó el gatillo de su pistola, y la bala salió disparada hacia su hermano, el cual recibió el impacto de esta perforarle el corazón al instante, la sangre de su hermano salpico con fiereza a Saya quedando casi totalmente manchada de sangre de su enemigo, el cual doblo sus rodillas y cayo al suelo enfrente de Saya, manchando poco a poco el suelo.

Kuro no te inmediato un brillo de sorpresa en el rostro de amada, la cual no podía creer lo que había pasado, el también se quedo inmóvil, veía a su amada para después ver a su hermano, la sangre de el se extendió hasta los pies de amada como el agua misma, pero esta no tenia pureza.

-Saya…-le llamo el estirando su mano hacia ella.

-Ugh, mismos…ag…planes….que yo…-dijo con dificultad el hermano de Kuro viendo desde el suelo a Saya la cual le presto toda la atención, estremeciendo a su hermano en el proceso,….-No….ag…-comenzó a escupir mas y mas sangre, sus ojos empezaron a desorbitarse….-El….agh….planeo….todo esto…..ugh…..ag…..aahhh…el….planeo todo….yo….solo…ag…ugh….aaa…..lo seguí…pero….auuhh,…..coff…coff….no siguió con esto…pero…el…..aggghh….uggghh…cofff….cofff…ya lo había dejado planea…..do….

Su ultimo aliento de vida fue la verdad

…

Con Saya

…

La sangre de ese tipo termino manchándome lo cual no me importo en absoluto, era algo simple, pero no tanto con lo que me dijo el, mire su cuerpo inerte para después a Kuro el cual miraba todo asustado, aquellas palabras se encajaron con la cruda verdad, ahora entendía porque nunca me agrado, el presentimiento que yo sentía era que el también…ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿Por qué no aparecí antes?, será porque, ¿mi otro yo había llenado aquel vacío con el supuesto amor de este tipo?, esa era la razón, porque eso no aparecí antes, sabia muy bien que Sei me había encadenado para no aparecer y despertar, pero el amor de mi otro yo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder detenerme a mi, un ser no humano, era eso, ¿en serio con el amor todo se puede?.

-Saya…..

Kuro me llamo, el cual extendió su mano hacia mi, mas yo, no hice un ademan de moverme, no quería, y mis razones eran las que mantendría firme aquí, sin importar que, ahora el me había demostrado mas de su verdadera naturaleza, y quería mi perdón, eso ni muerte se lo daría, nunca le voy a dar mi perdón a una persona que fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano, con tal de mantenerlo callado, para recuperar el amor de su vida.

-Saya por favor…detén esto…por favor….volvamos con los demás….-decía el con una extraña sonrisa retorcida, la cual me dio un profundo miedo, sus ojos mostraban la poca sanidad que a el le quedaba, su mirada era opaca, y me causaba pavor, no quería verla, no quería que se acercara.

Retrocedí pocamente, lo cual provoco que el también se me acercara esta vez mas, lo cual me estremeció.

La música volví a escucharla, y recordé porque estaba cantando, tenia que poner fin a esto, cerré mis ojos y apreté con fuerza mis manos entrelazadas, en el edificio que no dejaba de moverse lentamente, al cerrar mis ojos, escuche como algunas ambulancias, policías y bomberos había llegado a la zona, así como el opaco sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el lugar

 **Omokurushii kuuki** _(Simplemente estoy soportando)_

 **Tada taerarezu ni** _(esta atmosfera opresiva)_

 **Chinmoku no sue ni** _(al final del silencio)_

 **Kimi wa nigeta dakede** _(simplemente huyes)_

-¡No saya por favor detente!

El me grito y se acercó peligrosa mente a mi, pero logre alejarlo de mi, con una poderosa ráfaga de viento que cree, y escuche como este se estampaba contra la pared

 **Watashi dake hitori** _(en lugar de romperse)_

 **Nukedase mo sezu ni** _(esto es solamente es decir estar solo)_

 **Gimon to kanashimi** _(incluso así)_

 **Zutto oboresou na no ni** _(siempre voy a estar inundada de dudas y tristeza)_

En eso un fuerte explosión se escucho, había explotado una de las bomba, en eso el edificio empezó a irse hacía un lado, mientras este empezaba a despedazarse poco a poco

 **"Boku wa kimi ni fusawashikunai"** _(no te conviene)_

 **Doredake kizutsuketai no?** _(¿Cuánto mas tienes que lastimarme?)_

 **Warumono ni mo koibito ni mo modorenai** _(nosotros no podemos volver a ser criminales o incluso amantes)_

 **Zetsubouteki...** _(En mi desesperación….)_

 **osanasa de** _(SOY INFANTIL)_

Las luz entre mis manos empezó a hacerse grande por alguna extraña, pero este logro provocar que una de las bombas se activara mas rápido, y estallara y el edificio se tambaleara al otro lado

 **NARUSHISU mo warau risouron** _(Una teoría idealista en la cual los narcisos se ríen)_

 **Namida wa jikorenbin** _(Auto compasivas son las lágrimas)_

 **Shinjitsu wo oite yukinasai** _(Sin necesidad de hipocresía)_

 **Gizen wa iranai** _(en la verdad)_

 _ **Stop dreamin**_ _(Deja de soñar…)_

 **Face the REAL** _(¡ENFRETA LA REALIDAD!)_

La luz se hizo mas intensa, escucha como el trataba de acercarse a mi, mas con mi poder no lo logro del todo, gritaba y gritaba que me detuviera, mas sus palabras no podían alcanzarme

 **Utsukushiku chiriyuku** _(incluso las flores que están obligadas a caer bajo la lluvia que continua)_

 **Hazu no hana sae tsuzuku ame** _(de magnifica dispersión)_

 **Aragai kirezu ochiru you** _(como si callera la resistencia)_

A los lejos escucha como la gente trataba de entrar, podía jurar que Aoba esta desesperado por tratar de sacarme al igual que otros, peo no podían ya que ahora el edificio estaba cubierto por las llamas que provocaron las explosiones, al igual que algunas de esas se preguntaban por la canción, parecía que les estaba afectando, y eso los demás pudieron notar

 **Koi no makugire ni wa** _(la última esencia del amor)_

 **Asai mayakashi tsuujinai** _(es un poco superficial hacerla creer)_

 **Kokoro shitataru kurenai** _(de lo que mi corazón goteaba de carmesí y no puede comprender)_

La luz entre mis manos empezó a brillas con mas intensidad provocado con su brillo la destrucción de mi alrededor, la luz de esta atravesó sin piedad lo que tenia enfrente

 **Uso to ESORAGOTO risouron** _(Una teoría idealista de mentiras y quimeras)_

 **Kudaranai jikomanzoku** _(Es tribal y auto-satisfactorio)_

 **Muzan ni ai kowashite kara** _(Después de destruir el amor a sangre fría)_

 **Dokoka e kienasai** _(por favor desaparece en algún lugar)_

Las otras bombas estaban casi por estallar, en mis ojos cerrados podía sentir como un líquido recorrió mis mejillas, eran lágrimas, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, en esos momentos, podía sentir como un fuerte viento empezó a sentirse en la habitación, pensé que era porque el edificio estaba casi destruido, pero este viento era diferente venia de una dirección especifica y esa era de mis manos

 **NARUSHISU mo warau risouron** _(Una teoría idealista en la cual los narcisos se ríen)_

 **Namida wa jikorenbin** _(Auto compasivas son las lágrimas)_

 **Shinjitsu wo oite yukinasai** _(Sin necesidad de hipocresía)_

 **Gizen wa iranai** _(en la verdad)_

 _ **Stop dreamin**_ _(Deja de soñar…)_

-Adios…Nii-san

 **Face the REAL** _(¡ENFRETA LA REALIDAD!)_

La luz envolvió todo el lugar y las bombas faltantes explotaron derriban el edificio, puede sentir como el viento me había envuelto y como el piso había desaparecido, así como algunas cosas pequeñas caían sobre mi, el ruido del edificio cayendo se me hizo lejano, al tiempo que ya no sentía nada solo, un extraño frio así como un profundo vació, y el sonido de como si algo hubiera atravesado, eso fue lo único que sentí ya para no volver a despertar….

…

Con Aoba y los chicos

…

De inmediato todas las personas que habían llegado auxiliar tuvieron que alejarse al ver el enorme edificio caer casi sobre ellos, así como el fuego que se había hecho mas profundo y difícil ahora de apagar, y los mas significativo fue que ya no escucharon aquella melodía triste pero hermosa

Aoba que estaba a una distancia prudente con los demás chicos, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, en donde mirada desde su posición el edificio que caía y se hacia añicos, la impotencia y el dolor se apoderaron de el, sus manos se volvieron puños, se encajo las uñas sobre las palmas de su mano, haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar a cual pequeño rio, un cálido liquido empezó a caer de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas y cayendo al pavimento, apretó con fuerza sus dientes, para después…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-el grito desgarrador de Aoba envolvió ahora el lugar, aquel grito lleno de tristeza e impotencia llego a los demás haciendo que sintieran lo mismo.

Algunos lloraban, otros solo volteaban su mirar, y otros solo apretaban con fuerza sus puños ocasionando heridas en su palma

No cumplieron su cometido

No protegieron a quien debía

Y mucho menos lograron tan siquiera verla por última vez


	26. Chapter 25

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, y por cierto no me maten, ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es por mi escuela, ya que tengo muchos exámenes y trabajos que hacer, no me culpen, culpen a la escuela, LO SIENTO MUCHO TTnTT, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí con el final de Synchrogazer, y con la sorpresa que les tengo al final del capítulo, solo una pista les daré, pienso hacer continuación sobre esta historia, pero no estará en la pagina de Dramatical Murder Fanfiction, sino en otra, el cual lo dejaré en una información extra en esta historia para que estén mas informados, sobre lo que va a pasar, espero contar con su apoyo desde el inicio, porque claramente a mi me gusta mucho entretenerlos a pesar de que tarde mucho, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir cositas guapas, por cierto un saludo para **LINKITA-CHAN** que ha estado al pendiente de mi historia y yo en la de ella, si no la han visto o mejor dicho leído, se llama **¡¿YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!,** tiene una buena historia argumental, tiene de todo, saben, Shojo, Yaoi, Comedia, etc, así que vayan a echarle un ojo a su historia, y ahora si, les dejo el ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA, DE **SOLO** ESTA HISTORIA, aun tengo mucho que escribir y mucho que quiero que ustedes lean

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen a excepción de Saya y otros que pondré, los demás personajes pertenecen a NITRO+CHIRAL,

Capítulo 25.- SYNCHROGAZER

Los edificios que conformaban el lugar quedaron destrozados, cuando llegaron los equipos de rescate estos no pudieron encontrar a mi hermana, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, solo había un sobreviviente ese era Kuro, el cual al despertar en el hospital lo único que hacia era preguntar por Saya, incluso llorando, pero aquello no significaba nada para Aoba o para los demás, después de como la había tratado, ahora venia un perro arrepentido

-¡¿Dónde esta?!.- volvió a cuestionar Kuro mientras el doctor y algunos enfermeros lo trataban de mantener en la cama.

Las heridas de el, fueron muy profundas, cuando lo encontraron en los escombros, el tenia varios vidrios, y cosas de metal incrustados en su cuerpo, incluso lo atravesaban, fuera pura suerte que estos no lo hubieran atravesado en algún órgano principal, perdió mucha sangre, incluso estuvo a punto de perder dos de su cuatro extremidades, eso fue preocupante para los médicos y personal a cargo de el, pero para los demás, pero para Ren y Aoba, eso no les importaba, lo único era encontrar algún indicio o algo que les diera a entender que Saya estaba bien, lo que sea, si aquella gran explosión junto con la luz que vieron, esa luz, ellos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido un puerta para que ella atravesara las dimensiones y llegara a su otra casa su verdadera casa, ya que ella, en la otra dimensión se crio además de que tenia padres, los cuales no han dejado de buscarla y de ser así, ellos agradecerían mucho que ella estuviera con ellos, sabían que si ella había salido ilesa y totalmente saludable, no les avisaría quedaría todo en el anonimato, pero…aunque fuera una señal…una….señal, de que les dijeran que su hermanita,…..su dulce y tierna hermana estuviera bien ya habían pasado 2 meses, desde que volvieron a su vida diaria, nadie esta igual que antes, nadie, y mas Aoba y Ren que no lograron su objetivo, pero aun que fuera loco por parte de ellos, algo les decía que Saya, estaba viva, pero ella estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho...dimensión.

Ellos a pesar de todo siguieron con su vida, aun con el dolor latente en sus corazones, pero había buenas noticias, las chicas, todas, estaban vivas, unas aun estaba en peligro latente, pero los médicos hacían lo posible, para salvarlas, incluso estos se habían sorprendido que ellas hubieran sobrevivido a aquella gran explosión así como las múltiples heridas de balas en todo su cuerpo, por eso, estos se estaban esforzando mucho para que su hilo de vida no se cortara.

Noiz, fue que el se encargo de todo relacionado a la salud de las personas que sobrevivieron al atentado, así como también algunas instituciones caritativas que escucharon lo sucedido y de inmediato fueron en apoyo, en el lugar donde fue todo aquel suceso, las autoridades secretas así como el mismo gobierno japonés fue a investigar todo lo que paso, por suerte Noiz y Virus se encargaron de recoger toda la información, y guardarla y dársela a alguien, para ellos la mejor elección fue Mink, ya que este no quería así como todos lo demás no querían que esto se volviera a repetir, así que cuando ellos le entregaron la información, el partió de inmediato a su tierra natal, no sin antes darle a Aoba y a Ren un indicio, es decir un dato de donde podrían encontrarlo así como también un contacto para que se comunicaran con el si algo llegara a pasar en el tiempo que el gobierno llegara a enterarse de la verdad, el tendría todo preparado junto a Noiz, Virus y Trip para partir y no ser encontrados nunca, esa información, no debía saberse y mucho menos caer en manos equivocadas.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Kuro salió del hospital, con ayuda de Ren y Aoba, el como siempre hizo sus preguntas pero ellos no respondieron, no querían saber nada de el, pero….en el estado que ese encontraba, no podían dejarlo así como así, tirado por su propia cuenta, por lo que partieron a su casa, la nueva, ya que en la que habían vivido por años, ya no estaba, además que construir la casa nuevamente ahí, seria una herida muy fuerte, así como también un recuerdo que nunca se borrara y que siempre estará ahí.

En esos días Kuro siempre trataba de salir en busca de Saya, a pesar de que ellos le decían que no sabían nada de ella, el no entendía, ellos también habían hecho lo mismo en el tiempo que las labores de rescate estaban presentes, pero ahora, no podían, ya que no sabían cuando aquellas personas, o cualquier otra pudiera reconocerlos, no podían permitirse eso, aun eso conllevara a no buscar a su hermana, pero, no perdían la esperanza, ella no podía estar muerta, eso por alguna razón siempre estaba presente, si ella estaba viva, sabían de ante mano que no la podrían ver en un buen tiempo, no hasta que ella se sintiera preparada además, lo principal, ella tenia que aceptarse tal y como era ahora, no como la Saya que habían conocido, sino como la Saya actual, la nueva y original.

….

Con Saya

….

El viento me golpeaba lentamente, era cálido y amable, era una sensación placentera y relajante, pero había algo que estaba mal, ¿no se supone que yo debería esta muerta?, moví lentamente mi mano y pude sentir una textura extraña, no, no lo era, aquella textura era, ¿pasto?, al tiempo que movía mi mano poco a poco abrí mis ojos, una luz brillante cegó mis ojos por unos momentos, para después dejarme ver como siempre, me sentía desubicada, al enfocar más mi mirada, estaba rodeaba de árboles de diferentes formas, eran grandes y frondosos, era un lugar muy hermoso, como pude me levante totalmente, era un lugar extraño y muy misterioso, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el resplandeciente sol, me quede helada, ¿que demonios era eso?, ¿eso debería estar solo en la noche?

-¿La luna como sol?.- me cuestione asustada...-¿Donde estoy?

Mire a con miedo a mi alrededor, el lugar donde me encontraba rodeada de grandes árboles de diferentes formas, era un lugar hondo, lo árboles me cubrían bien, ya que el suelo estaba sumido un poco, miraba de un lado al otro, no entendía nada absolutamente nada, yo….no debería estar viva, debería esta muerta, ¿Por qué?, será que…

-Falle…pero, ¿Cómo?, esa canción, debió haberme matado, ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?.- me preguntaba una y otra vez, sin poder encontrar alguna respuesta ante la tal gran incógnita

Los nervios me invadieron después de estar pensando en eso, tanto así que me abrace a mi misma, y fue cuando toque mi piel hizo contacto con mi piel, fue ahí cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo, y vaya fue mi sorpresa y mi nueva incomodidad, estaba totalmente desnuda en medio de un bosque, en un lugar desconocido, al tiempo que tal vez este lugar sea una dimensión que logre abrir con el poder de la canción que cante.

Alce una de mis manos, y trate de invocar mi scarp, el cual de inmediato logro manifestarse, mi poder seguía intacto, y por alguna extraña razón lo sentía un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, ¿se debía al lugar?, de ser así, debería averiguar que lugar era este, pero primero, tenia que ocuparme de mi incomodidad, ahora. Pensaba que tal vez si usa el Scarp podía ocuparme de mi incomodidad, pero podía, ya que había sido creado para pelear y defender no para hacer ropa, así que no podía hacer nada en este momento.

-¿Qué lugar será este?, no se parece en nada a algún paisaje que haya visto en mi vida, pero…debo admitir que es un lugar muy hermoso.- dije sonriendo tenuemente mientras cubría con ambos de mis brazos mi pecho desnudo.

Sentí un cierto cosquillo en mi espalda y fue cuando note mi cabello el cual estaba todo en el suelo y amontonado, debía decir que mi cabello azul claro ya no lo tenia ya que ahora era un azul negroso, pero debía admitir que era hermoso, además de que era muy lacio, fue en eso cuando recordé a Haruka la persona que me dio a luz, una tenue imagen de como era ella me llego a la mente, y lo mas destacaba era su cabello, era largo, hermoso, lacio, y era de un color hermoso, era de un color rosa pálido, casi como un dulce, además también recordé unas pocas palabras de ella, por un momento pensé que aquellas palabras fueron cuando yo aun estaba en su vientre, si eso era, entonces, era mi primer y mas preciado recuerdo.

-Yo creo, que….Haruka-san…sufrió mucho al llevar a alguien como yo.-dije mirando al cielo azul del lugar…..-Pero sus palabras denotaban todo lo contrario, ella no parecía molestarle eso, ya que yo iba en su vientre a pesar de que ella no podía tener hijo, pero el insistente deseo de Toue por controlar a las personas, los médicos lograron un milagro que cualquier mujer como Haruka-san deseaban, pero, ese milagro trajo algo malo, y eso era yo….-Dije con mis ojos cerrados sintiendo como el fino viento golpeaba mi piel descubierta al tiempo que el viento balanceaba mi cabello largo el cual empezó hacer cosquilleos en mi cuerpo y a la vez que unos cuantos mechones se pegaban vívidamente en mi cuerpo a la vez que estos me cubrían

El viento continuo con paso, con mis ojos cerrados mi sentido auditivo se intensifico más, escuchaba como las hojas en el suelo eran deslizadas por este mismo, y las hojas de los árboles eran revoloteadas y chocando unas contra otras, pero era un sonido agradable, hacía que uno se sintiera en paz de alguna forma, eso me relajaba mas, a pesar de estar en este estado, fue en eso cuando la calma que sentía se fue.

-¡¿Ah?!.-exclame de repente, abriendo mis ojos de golpe al tiempo que empecé a prestar mas atención a lo que escuchaba

Unos pasos, lentamente, se venían acercando poco a poco, a pesar de estar lejos, estos podían distinguirse, preste mas atención ante eso, pensé que era algo o alguien que se acercaba, pero, no solo era uno, eran mas, a lo mucho eran dos, además del sonido de los pasos, el sonido de…¿una espada enfundada? chocaban levemente, al son de esos pasos, ¿acaso venían armados?, sea lo que sean que se venia acercando tenia que tener cuidado, fue en eso que cuidadosamente eleve un de mis manos y concentre mi poder, en el cual rápidamente mi fiel espada materializada apareció brillando levemente.

-Están mas cerca.-dije en susurro, mientras trataba de ponerme de pie, en el primer intento flaquee….-Maldición….-Dije con enojo ante tal estimulo mío, así que con mas fuerza incluso forzada intente ponerme de pie, lo cual lo hice a regañadientes, mi cuerpo lo sentía extremadamente pesado, eso se debía al poder que use con la canción, el **Risouron** fue mas de lo que esperaba para mi, después de todo, aquel poder incontrolable y mas con mi canción, debía aprender a controlarlo de alguna manera, pero mas la canción, así como podía cantar esa canción, podía crear mas, y con mayor poder, incluso acabar con una nación entera, pensando en eso fue cuando ya fue tarde

-Oye...gato estúpido ¿que haces?.-pregunto alguien y yo instintivamente voltee mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa fuerte voz, era un hombre, camine pesadamente hacia ese hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, me sostuve de una roca para poder elevarme y poder ver quiénes eran pero ocultando mi presencia, al verlos directamente, me quede igual de sorprendida, ellos eran... -No puede ser...-dice asustada...-¿Cómo demonios fue….llegue aquí?

-Rai, ¿acaso no viste la luz que surco hace buen tiempo y que todo rasen así como Setsura y otros pueblos la vieron?, además de que nos encargaron de ir en busca de sea lo que haya sido que cayo por estos rumbos, sabes que no puedo permitir que algo pase como lo de hace tiempo con Leaks.-dijo ese muchacho que instintivamente reconocí, ese cabello, ese rostro, esos ojos de gato color café claro, pero los mas significativo era que tenia orejas y cola de gato como el tipo que lo acompañaba...

-No, no puede ser….-dije en susurro

-Oye

Aquel hombre, instintivamente, se puso en pose defensiva, al tiempo que este saca su larga espada enfundada y la empuñaba, lo cual fue inmediatamente previsto por aquel muchacho

-Oye, ¿Qué demonios haces?.-pregunto su compañero un tanto dubitativo

-Hay alguien.-dijo el mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde yo estaba, el se había dado cuenta de mi presencia sin mucha fuerza, su pálido y afilado ojo azul era penetrado hacia el lugar de mi escondite…-En ese lugar

-¿Qué?.-pregunto

-Maldición.-dije en susurro, fue en eso cuando mi fuerza se fue y caí deslizándome, golpeándome en el proceso y haciendo un ruido estrepitosamente…..-¡agg!

-Es verdad, tal vez sea aquello.-dijo el muchacho

-Vamos

Escuche los pasos de ellos acercándose a mí, como pude volví apararme y tratar de salir de este lugar corriendo, pero por alguna razón me fue imposible, o mejor dicho esto ya era cosa del destino, y eso yo odiaba

-Oye….es una chica

Escuche la voz de aquel muchacho que rápidamente reconocí, con miedo, volteé hacia ellos, sostuve mi espada firmemente ,y ahora mi mirada se enfoco en eso.

-Estupido, ¿no ves alguna otra diferencia?.- dijo aquel que también conocía, su pálido ojo azul era algo que lo hacia diferenciarse de todos, al igual que su pelo color plateado

-¿eh?...Eso…¿no se supone que ellos…-el muchacho estaba totalmente sorprendido al igual que el peli plateado, y quien no

-Es una humana

-¿Humana?.-cuestione mientras elevaba mi espada hacia ellos….-Te equivocas

-¿Eh?

-Atrás, esa espada que porta no es normal.-dijo el peli plateado poniendo aquel muchacho detrás de el

-Pero…

-Como siempre, eres tan empático.-le dije seriamente…-Konoe

Ambos me vieron mas que sorprendidos, y mas al que llame por su nombre, era normal esa reacción, con mi espada los apunte ambos, en señal de amenaza, mas ellos no retrocedieron, no esperaba menos de ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería lastimarlos

-Maldita, ¿Quién demonios eres?.-pregunto el peli plateado enojado mientras desenvainaba su daga

-¡Rai!.-exclamo Konoe preocupado y dubitativo

-No te dejes llevar por tus emociones.-le dije esta vez al peli plateado, mientras sacaba mi seca y extraña sonrisa de confianza…-Después de todo, los primeros en morir son los que se dejan llevar por sus emociones…Rai….eso te lo enseño Bardo

-Ugh, ¡¿Quién o que demonios eres tu?!.-cuestiono el listo para atacar, al tiempo que también Konoe se ponía en guardia

-Solo una cosa debes saber de mi…-dije al tiempo que mi espada empezaba a resonar y a brillar al tiempo que el viento creado en base a esto se manifestaba y empezaba esparcirse por el lugar, poniendo mas en guardia a Rai y a Konoe….

 _ **¡Yo no soy humana!**_

 _Continuara…_


	27. Chapter 26

INFORMATION

Hola hermosos y hermosas, ¿how are you?, ¿Fine?, if yours answers are Fine or Good, is okey, ajjajaja, bueno suficiente de ingles, bueno ahora vengo a darles varios anuncios sobre SYNCHROGAZER.

1.- Las historia tendrá varias pre cuelas, la cual dentro de poco la segunda entrega sobre la historia de Saya, estará siendo publicada

2.-La nueva historia no será directamente publicada en la sección de Dramatical Murder, pero será en la misma pagina de Fanfiction, en la sección en la que será publicada será en LAMENTO BEYOND THE VOID, si quieren y si gusten pueden buscar en el buscador de Google, Lamento Beyond The Void Fanfiction, o si no pueden dar click en mi seudónimo como escritora, jejejeje

3.-El nombre de la historia no lo diré, pero el titulo de la historia también será basado en uno de los singles de Nana Mizuki así que pueden hacer especulaciones

4.- En esta nueva historia tendrá varios misterios

5.-Pienso y eh pensado hacer un crossover con todos los juegos de Nitro+Chiral, abarcando los 4 juegos, que soy Togainu No Chi, Lamento, Sweet Pool y Dramtial Murder, en donde he pensado desarrollar la historia en el mundo real

6.-Si hago este crossover, hare unos pequeños one-shots sobre mas o menos la trama sobre el crossover futuro, en los cuales involucrare a 3 nuevas protagonistas, el primer one-shot será de Togainu No Chi me tendrá a mi su servidora como protagonista, el segundo será de one-shot será de Sweet Pool, en la cual tendrá como protagonista a mi mejor Pati, y el tercer pero no menos importante será un one-shot de Dramatical Murder el cual tendrá como protagonista a mi colega Linkita-chan, (si estas leyendo esto, sigue con la historia me tienes enamorada con tu historia)

Y bueno esas son las noticias que tengo, si llego a cambiar de parecer, se las hare saber en la nueva entrega o mejor dicho en la continuación de Synchrogazer, bueno eso es todo cositas guapas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia incluso hasta aquí, le agradezco la dedicación que han tenido en leer mi historia espero que sigan apoyando mis proyectos hasta que llegue mi retiro como escrito de Fanfiction, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO VERLOS EN MIS NUEVOS PROYECTOS

FIN


End file.
